Reclaiming in Black
by Vorlonos
Summary: Remnant's Reclaimer with my OC thrown into the mix.
1. New old friends

**Reclaiming in Black**

Chapter 1: New old friends

* * *

A city burned. The walls surrounding it are immense, created to defend man, woman, and child from humanity's most dire enemy, but now they served a different purpose; they contained the chaos within, a barrier between the beasts and the madness. The city was vast, a fortress in disguise, and in all its immense glory it burned. From it issued bitter ash and desperate screams, dancing together in the chilled night air, rising up into the void that was the sky as the last, stuttering breaths of civilization. Countless dire-lights flickered within, and the bastion walls yet still served their purpose, a buffer against a sea of roiling, ravening blackness.

The Grimm had come, and they circle the last stand of the White Fang like crows, exalting in the slaughter, the pain, and the despair.

And yet they could feel that, even then, hope burned bright within that doomed place. Bright spots of relief, the cheers and roars of the victorious as they struck down their hated foe once more, one final time.

Brightest among them was a woman, a flare of righteous anger and resolve, standing atop the husk of a car in an abandoned street. On the opposite end of the street stand two figures, easily seen for the flames that surrounded them on all sides, implacable rage thundering through both their veins.

"It ends here, Cinder!" The lone woman shouted, deftly hefting her weapon with an ease borne of years of grueling training and experience. She looked young, in her early twenties at most. Her singular, gleaming silver eye was hard, screaming defiance and challenge. Her hair was cropped short, hardly reaching her chin, a choppy mix of black and crimson. Her otherwise delicate features were marred only by a large eye mask covering the left side of her face, a simple black embossed with a white rose decal; her symbol. She was fairly tall, sitting just under six feet in height.

Her outfit was colored consistently black and red. A corset wrapped around her waist, coming to rest just beneath her breasts, atop that was a light long sleeve jacket, and beneath it an elaborate black belt with her rose decal on her left hip. Beneath the belt, tied around her hips lay a barely visible, but familiar, orange scarf. Beneath a sizeable combat skirt sat black pants tucked into charcoal grey steel-toed combat boots, topped with white fur trim. Adorning her right hand and forearm was a firing-gauntlet, steel studded red leather armor. Wrapped firmly around her shoulders was a long, well worn red cloak.

Both the man and the woman snarled in response to her challenge, and the battle was begun.

Ruby Rose spun Crescent Rose, her high-impact sniper-scythe, in a precise circle, handily deflecting the red dust blast that Roman Torchwick had attempted to blindside her with. The improved weapon, with a serrated edge and longer, sharper blade gleamed wickedly in the wavering firelight. Cinder, teeth bared in feral rage, screamed in frustration. The sounds of the battle happening in the streets around them echoed eerily in the night.

"Why won't you die?!" The flame-wielding criminal screamed. Ruby deigned not to answer, shifting into a low stance in order to begin her attack. In a blur of dented metal and shattered tarmac, she tore along the street toward her opponents. Torchwick hardly had time to move, hissing a low breath as he narrowly dodged an unbelievably fast slice from the Crescent Rose aimed to hew his neck from his shoulders. Only the glint of the weapon's blade provided by a streetlight on the derelict road had saved his life as he stumbled backward from the deadly strike. Cinder capitalized on what little time she had gained, throwing her arms out in a gesture, not unlike that of welcoming a friend, unleashing a wave of potent fire magic in an attempt to turn the scythe-wielder into ash. As Cinder summoned a dazzling variety of flames Ruby approached, weaving gracefully within the napalm bolts and towering, twirling pillars of flame, systematically moving in and approaching her target.

"You've been trying to kill me for years! But it's too late now! You can't beat me Cinder!" Ruby yelled, dashing with her weapon raised toward the insane woman.

"I refuse! We are so close! Give up; you're the last one left Rose, victory will be ours!" Cinder roared in response, as Torchwick re-entered the fold, intercepting Ruby and engaging her in close combat.

Ruby swung vertically, from low to high, the weight of her weapon lending her swing immense power. Torchwick spun in a tight circle to the side, dancing around the blow, only to be startled when with a harsh bark the rifle discharged, allowing Rose to spin it in another upward, smaller upward strike at immense speed. His arm jarred, even reinforced with a heavy burst of his Aura, as he swung his cane in an attempt to deflect the broad blade. Ruby didn't even slow down, using the momentum to turn Crescent Rose around her midsection like a demented hula-hoop, the blade extending outward in a straight line. Roman cursed and dropped into a low roll to avoid the spinning strike at his midsection, receiving a sharp blow to the head as Rose kicked him in the head for his effort.

Roman was sent skipping down the street, tumbling and flailing, Rose's heavily Aura enhanced blow carrying an immense amount of power. Snapping her head up, Rose used her semblance to run to a wall, dodging a massive ball of obsidian shards conjured by Cinder. She met the wall with a sharp crack, the brickwork beginning to crumble beneath her heels. Completely horizontal, standing in the middle of the wall, she jumped off with all her power toward the recovering Roman, causing the already damaged bricks to explode inward in a shower of dust.

Torchwick swung upwards, concealing the act of one of his arms dropping to his side, reaching for a sidearm As always, trying to gain the upper hand with feints and trickery, but Ruby had seen it all before, and he had slowed considerably already, her previous attack seemingly having shaken him.

The skill difference was plain as day. Ruby, a prodigal student trained by one of the deadliest hunters on Remnant, Qrow the Hewer, then sent to the world's most prestigious combat school, and finally honed by years of combat. She was a storm of steel and fire, a truly beautiful expression of death brought down to the mortal realm.

And then there was Torchwick, the world's greatest thief, super-criminal, ladies man, man's man, three times most eligible bachelor of the year, General of White Fang revolution and hunter dropout.

His cane, precious as it was to him, was totally inadequate weapon to take on a master of one of the deadliest, most well-designed weapons in the world. It was a scant few seconds, hardly a to and fro before Ruby had taken complete control of the fight and began asserting her dominance. She unleashed an incredible barrage of jumping, rolling strikes, and slashes, breaking through his hard-fought defense before he could even register the weakness. With barely a whisper, three slashes land on his body, the first two draining his aura completely in their attempts to save his limbs.

His Aura drained, the final attack hits home. His eyes widen as an intense burning pain registers. He gurgles and rasps as blood bubbles and erupts from the final, long, precise cut across his throat.

Walking up to him, Ruby plants a slow kick into his chest, pushing him over and sending him sprawling in the dirt, clutching at his neck and scrabbling feebly as he breathed his last. "After all these years, and you barely last a minute." Ruby said softly, her voice pained. "If only this could have happened sooner." She shook her head as his hacking, shuddering body slowly stilled, her scythe trailing blood as she flicked it through the air to clean it.

"Die!" The briefly forgotten opponent screeched. An immense fireball is flung from her fingers, burning white hot and fierce as a small sun. The ball collides, and a fantastic explosion turned everything in a ten-meter radius to all but dust. An ominous cloud of debris floated through the now darkened street, lit only by the shattered moon hanging solemnly above.

"Finally! Yes! Yes!" Cinder cackled joyously, her breathing labored and harsh from her exertion. Pure, undiluted satisfaction burnt through her as she searched the space where her most deadly - and final - opponent once stood. Her laughter was cut abruptly short when a small object fluttered into her line of sight. Her hand snapped out and grasped it in an instant, reflexes still strung high. She regarded the small object, rubbing it between her long fingers.

A single, blood red rose petal.

Her eyes widened in brief panic, but before she could so much as move the fierce satisfaction in her chest was replaced by a meter of curved, serrated steel. Her feet were lifted off the floor as the blade was forced to protrude even further, curving messily upward from her stomach toward her face. Her screams were horrifying, laced equally with anguish and impotent rage, subtly mixing with the sound of her rapidly pooling bodily fluids.

"Grimm take you, bitch." A voice growled in her ear. "This is for my friends." Ruby said as she yanked the long blade out of her opponent. A spray of blood gleams as it flies off her weapon, glistening like morbid liquid jewels in the moonlight.

Cinder fell to her knees in agony, clutching the gaping wound in her chest in a pointless endeavor to survive. The tear is vicious, large and undeniably spells her imminent end. Her lifeblood slips and gushes through her fingers, forming a stick puddle all around her.

"After all these years... All this time you hunted me… And for some time I was running and fighting just to survive. But every time I got better, learned a little more. You were your own worst enemy. You turned me in a warrior you couldn't defeat, sculpted by your own hand. Now, look where we are." Ruby gestured expansively to the destroyed White Fang city-bastion. "I told you, Cinder. I told you, years ago, that you would die by my hand. Everything you did, everyone you killed," Her voice caught but she steadied herself. "It was for nothing." She hissed viciously, looking down her nose at her fallen enemy.

Slowly Cinder raised her eyes, meeting Ruby's own silver orb. Ruby hardly had time to think before she realized Cinder's eyes were burning; the telltale burning of her preparing one of her most powerful spells. Cinder gave her a vulpine, haunting smile, far too wide to be truly sane. Her dust infused body and clothes produced an ominous, incredibly bright light as she harnessed her favored element. A heavy shimmer of heat appeared around her almost instantaneously.

Ruby didn't wait to stick around. Turning she activated her semblance to escape Cinder's final dread work. The subtle vibration she felt as she ran at impossible speeds was buzzing louder than it ever had before. Her scattered trails of petals were wide and long, indicating just how hard she was pushing herself.

Cinder erupted. A massive wall of white fire burst forth, forming an incandescent, doming explosion. It traveled unnaturally quickly, gaining ground on Ruby.

Ruby gritted her teeth and ran even faster, determined to outpace her foe's last, desperate gamble. The white explosion closed in. The vibrations intensified, and her limbs began visibly shaking.

Everything was crystal clear for a moment as the fire reached right behind her. The sour taste of ash and blood in her mouth, the cold sweat pouring down her body, the slight pains of the minor burns she sustained in her battle. The weariness and fatigue of her long war were suddenly extremely acute. The street was equally suddenly detailed in the extreme, every crack and break in the concrete burning into her senses.

The fire nipped at her heels and she pushed through the crystalline moment. She forced her aura and semblance to give more, to move faster. She felt like she might come apart she was vibrating so intensely.

The world started to tunnel oddly as she reached hitherto unknown speeds, the landscape stretching and warping like water poured down a pipe. The fire was centimeters from her back. She pushed once more, as hard as she could, and then she leapt. The fire closed in around her.

It didn't burn.

The fire fed the energy coursing through her being. The image of the street shifted and marred jaggedly. She was tossed to and fro as the world around her ruptured. Suddenly everything was pushing and pulling. All she could see and feel was her being moved in a thousand directions at once, inwards and outwards...

After an indescribable period of time, the sensations lessen. The world shifted back into focus, pouring in around her in reverse. The vibrations lessened. With an odd whooshing, fluttering sound she was thrown into her new surroundings.

It was a veritable explosion of red rose petals as she started falling. A hard wooden floor rose up to meet her. Without thinking she landed in a neat roll, reaching and unsheathing Crescent Rose in a defensive twirl as she came upright.

"Wha-" "Gah!" Two voices yelped, startled, followed by a scream of fright, audible hissing, and a growl. Ruby quickly took in her surroundings. Wooden floors, beige walls covered in posters, some bookshelves walling off a corner, desks and two sets of beds, conjoined by colored something making bunks…

Her eye snapped to the occupants before her, all of whom were staring at her. A girl with yellow eyes, long black hair and a bow, crouched in a ready posture on her bed, pistol drawn. A girl with lilac eyes and long yellow hair, standing tall, gauntlet clad hands raised ready for combat. A girl with ice blue eyes and white hair, placed in a duellist's stance, sword pointed down and ready.

A girl with identical, large silver eyes staring right back into her own, scythe clutched in loose, trembling fingers.

"…Mom?" Fifteen-year-old Ruby Rose choked.

The questions sound frighteningly loud in the small room. Ruby regards her younger self with a wide, silver eye, mind reeling. The sheer impossible implications of the situation overcoming all of her faculties briefly. The silence stretches on and she still finds herself unable to move, thinking furiously.

"Who are yo-" A voice begins. Ruby snaps her single, silver eye to look at the owner. The speaker visibly starts when she sees a distinctive eye color peering back. Yang finds herself unable to finish her sentence.

The woman is still crouched, scythe held behind her but poised to strike. Her outfit and features send a thrum of familiarity with each of the people in the room. Yang feels her jaw go slack, hands falling to her sides as she looks at her. A small chin, small light lips, high cheekbones, a delicate brow and one single, gleaming sterling silver orb. On the other side of her face is a large, black eye patch with a distinct white rose decal…

"No way." Yang breathes. The woman takes in a shuddering breath, standing straight and tall, sheathing her weapon. None of team RWBY is in the right mind to reciprocate.

"Yang?" The woman says, her voice eerily like her little sister's, but defined and matured. "Yang is that-… am I dead?" She questions, looking at her hands, turning them over and staring at them.

Team RWBY is silent, drinking in the sight of the woman before them. The red and black outfit bears a striking resemblance to the ensemble worn by their young team leader. She is tall, just under Yang's height. Her clothes look dirty and slightly torn, and there is the distinct tang of gunpowder and blood clinging to her form.

"What is your name?" Weiss demands. The woman continues looking over hands, then up to Weiss. She scans the room, going over the four young women. Evidently, she finds something she is looking for because her hand goes to her mouth. She stumbles slightly, latching onto a nearby chair for support.

"I'm not dead…?" The woman says, muffled by her hand. Tears burn in her eye. She looks up to gaze at Yang. With a deliberate motion, she reaches to her waist, grabbing a large length of cloth. Long and orange, one end is heavily stained with blood, apparently unable to wash out. Yang sucks in a huge breath. With a few slow steps, she approaches the woman.

Hands shaking, she takes the proffered item. She flips it over and reads one end.

"Property of Yang Xiao Long, official badass." Yang reads with a weak smile. She reaches up to the scarf on her neck. "Property of Yang Xiao Long, official badass." She says again, reading her own scarf. "My dad made me this scarf." She explains.

Obsidian staired, in shock, at the events unfolding.

"Oh my god." Blake says from her perch, eyes wide. Weiss looks like she is having a panic attack.

"This is impossible." Weiss says in a hushed voice, her hands shaking in shock. If she had the same, one-of-a-kind scarf...

"You're me." Young Ruby says with wonder in her voice, looking a little star struck. The older woman gives her a once over.

"I really was a cute kid." She says, tears now rolling down her cheek, but a wry smile tugging at her lips. A heavy silence fills the room again.

"Sis?" Yang says and two people look at her. She takes a deep breath and releases it. "Why do you have my scarf?" She asks quietly. Deep down, she knows the answer before she asks.

The older Ruby's features drop, taking on a haunted, sorrowful look. Her lips press into a thin line. She takes a couple of quick breaths. Her whole body trembles as she looks at Yang. "I...its... Yang. I am so sorry, Yang. I couldn't... there was so much blood. I couldn't-" She says but stops when her voice cracks. She closes her eye forcefully, hands fisted. Despite her efforts, tears start streaming down her face and a sob escapes her mouth. "I am so sorry-" She continues, her voice hoarse and cracking with grief, now sobbing openly, her entire body shaking with repressed grief as she falls to her knees.

Her eyes fly open in surprise when she feels a familiar warm weight press into her, rubbing small circles on her back. "Shh, it's ok sis. It's ok." Yang says comfortingly, chin propped atop the woman's head. Apparently this is too much because her composure breaks completely.

"Yang!" Adult Ruby wails, wrapping her sister in a hug. Leaning forward she cries into Yang's shirt. Her grip is tight as she holds onto the sister she thought she had lost forever. "Oh my god, Yang!" She cries, seeking comfort. Yang simply continues rubbing small circles on her back, her own eyes filling with tears.

"It's ok sis. I'm fine." She reassures. Adult Ruby takes a while to stop crying and shuddering, the effect of Yang's reassurances and comfort obvious. Blake is watching avidly, eyes bright and intense. Weiss is shifting uncomfortably, completely out depth with current happenings. Obsidian was recovering from his shock enough to sheath his sword.

Young Ruby is currently still a little too shocked that an older version of her just time-traveled into their dorm to do much of anything.

Older Ruby eventually breaks the hug from Yang, a definite pang going through her heart as she looks upon the worried visage of her big sister. She turns and looks at her younger self. "I bet you think we'd something cool if we traveled into the past, but apparently the first thing we do is cry." She says jokingly. Yang snorts and chuckles fondly. Young Ruby has a strange look pass over her face, but it is gone quickly.

"That's kind of disappointing." Young Ruby retorts lightly. Adult Ruby looks at her two friends and big sister, something ugly uncoiling and fading away as she sees them happy and healthy.

"I wouldn't call it disappointing." Adult Ruby says, looking around the room. She lets out a long breath. "Definitely not disappointing. In all fairness, I am still not convinced I haven't died."

Yang punches her in the arm. Adult Ruby hisses in pain when she is stuck on one of her light burns. "Feel that?"

"Yes." She replies, sounding a little pissed.

"Then you aren't dead." Yang says lightly. Older Ruby pauses, turning to Yang.

"Thanks... I think?" Her hair shakes shaggily when she tosses her head to clear it. As she does so, she sees the sixth occupant of the room. A young man, with a furry short shirt/pants combo, and one she doesn't recognize. "What?"

Everyone pauses again, the developing situation barely less confusing than the last.

"What?" Obsidian asks, confused.

She looks to the girls of RWBY she knows, and to the man she doesn't confused. "You have a guy on your team?" she turns to ask the girls.

Yang us the first to respond, "Ya, since day one."

"I didn't." Older Ruby says slowly.

"So you aren't from just the future." Obsidian speculates, "You're from an alternate future?"

The room pauses, as we all consider the ever increasing insanity occurring around us. "Well then…" Obsidian begins, "Miss Rose, it is nice to kinda meet you."

"Ruby Rose, sister, hunter, and baker extraordinaire at your service." She says grandly. Weiss is rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hands.

"How?" She questions, sounding thoroughly exasperated, flailing her arm as if to gesture to the world in general. Older Ruby knows just what to say to push her buttons.

"I ran really, really fast." Older Ruby says cheekily, turning her hand flat and pushing it through the air with a 'woosh' sound effect. Obsidian's laugh was welcome, but Yang' laugh sends another painful jolt through adult Ruby, but also a warm feeling of contentment and peace. Weiss's full body twitch is also priceless.

"You ran so fast you went backward through time?" Blake intervenes incredulously.

"Well there was an explosion too, but yeah, seems like." Adult Ruby says glibly, standing up.

"That's awesome." Young Ruby says fist pumping dramatically. Adult Ruby laughs lightly, her soft voice filling the room. Yang and young Ruby freeze.

"You have Summer's laugh." Yang says softly, looking between her younger and older-younger sister. Ugh. Adult Ruby shrugs lightly.

"I am, or really we are, her daughter." Adult Ruby says softly. "Out of everything, having her laugh is one of my greatest treasures."

"You look a lot like her." Yang says, gaze still switching between her two sisters. Young Ruby looks torn between anguish and joy at the similarities between her as an adult and her mother.

"We do." Adult Ruby confirms. "Now as much as I want to sit here and talk, I need food, a shower, and sleep. The questions can wait. Time travel is unsurprisingly a little exhausting." She says with a sigh, rubbing her face. "And I smell like the battlefield. Weiss would kill me if I crashed like this." She mutters.

"Probably." Weiss agrees. Adult Ruby starts slightly, having forgotten she was in the same room as her old partner. Before she has a chance to say anything a bundle of clothes and a towel smack her in the back of the head. She turns to give Yang a gimlet eye, her sister waving cheerily at her.

"Enjoy!" Yang says. "Just... try to avoid being seen. That'd be bad, I think." She says, brow furrowed. Adult Ruby snorts.

"I am pretty sure I can manage to sneak through a school full of children, Yang." She says dryly, picking up the bundle of clothes. Yang opens her mouth to retort but Ruby's form wavers and disappears in front of her eyes, like mist blown away by a strong gust of wind. A few stray rose petals flutter in the air.

"That was fast." Young Ruby says with wide eyes.

* * *

The shower is long and hot. With her aura having healed the worst of her small burns, it feels amazing. She scrubs out her own gear in the shower, content to sit under the warmth and work out the filth in her clothes. The tension she carries eases greatly, the mixture of joy and pain at seeing her old team as well a second chance is nearly overwhelming. The addition bore watching, as he may only be the beginning, but even so, she can feel new hope flickering proudly in her heart.

It's nearly perfect, but for some dust damned reason, her damaged eye is itching abominably. After a brief inspection, she writes it off as irritation, placing her eye mask over it once more.

After her shower and cleaning, she dons the pj's given to her by Yang. A pair of black shorts and a tank top, which fits her, if only barely. Her sister had some ridiculous boobage, as she well knew.

She moves out of the bathroom with honed stealth, a shadow in the hallways of Beacon, flitting to and fro silent and unseen. Before long she comes to a halt at a familiar sight, the faded and slightly cracked door to her dorm.

"-so cool!" She hears herself squeal. A distinctly weird feeling.

"I don't know if you should be touching that, Ruby." Blake's velvety voice says. Adult Ruby has to force down a shudder at hearing her again. She'd studiously avoided looking at her earlier, but she knew that it was going to be a problem.

But she could deal with that later.

"Pfft! It's mine, I can do what I want." Ruby retorts.

"It is not yours. How would you feel if she came in here and touched your Crescent Rose." Weiss questions.

"The addition you are so keen to look at might mean that some parts work differently, and if you break them, it is entirely possible that replacements haven't been invented yet." Obsidian says.

'Ah, so little me decided to have a look at the future Crescent Rose? Can't really blame her, I'd do the same thing... I did the same thing? This is going to be a pain.' Adult Ruby thinks, opening the door slowly.

"She's me. She could put her baby back together in her sleep." Little Rose replies with a scoff.

"Probably." Adult Ruby says, leaning in the doorway, watching the scene in front of her, noting absently the tent in the middle of the bed constructs. For all their protests, Blake, Obsidian, and Weiss seem pretty interested in her weapon, sitting in a circle around Ruby who has her future scythe unfolded in her hands. Sheepish silver eyes rise up to meet her amused gaze.

"I um... uh..." Her younger self says unsurely, like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Adult Ruby smiles calmly at her.

"What do you think, little Rose?" Adult Ruby poses, purposefully using their mothers old pet name for her. Young Ruby's eyes widen in surprise, but a genuine smile splits onto her face. She'd loved being called that as a kid too. Her younger self's eyes are bright and excited.

"It's amazing! You lengthened the blade and removed some of the bulkier mecha-shift. The balance is unbelievable. Did you upgrade your sniper as well? I don't even recognize the mechanisms! And what's with the extra ammo chamber? I can't find any other guns, but why would you need a revolver's-" Young Ruby babbles. Older Ruby can't contain her mirth, her laughter bubbling up and sounding through the room.

"You guys were right, I really was crazy about weapons when I was a kid." Adult Ruby says, gesturing toward Blake and Weiss. Blake cracks a grin at her and Weiss scoffs. Obsidian's notched eyebrow does nothing but fortifies the stoic demeanor.

"Of course, I am pretty sure the dunce would replace us with talking guns if she could." Weiss says dryly. Young Ruby's cheeks go red in embarrassment. Adult Ruby gives her a questioning eyebrow, a gesture she'd perfected under the tutelage of Blake.

"That dunce and I are the same person, snowflake." Adult Ruby says with laughter in her voice. Weiss feels her own cheeks pink a bit at her inadvertent insult. "Mecha-shift comes a long way in eight years, the upgrade is great but fairly standard. Lighter and stronger. The blade is sharper and serrated, I made it using dust reinforced steel with a small diamond edge." She continues, walking forward and taking the weapon from her younger self. In an expert twirl, she spins it around easily, inspecting it. The five teens watch her avidly. In only a black tank top and shorts, the cords of steely muscle are rippling visibly. A small litany of scars dot around her form, but it doesn't detract from her beauty, only adding to the sense of danger and strength emanating from the woman in front of them. "The sniper is of my own design. I'd say it has roughly three times the power of mine when I was fifteen, but with twice the kick. You won't be strong enough to use it for a while." She explains. "The revolver chamber is based off Myrtenaster's dust cycler, I use it to store crystals for casting."

"What kind-" Obsidian begins, cut off by "You can use dust spells?" Blake asks with surprise in her voice. Adult Ruby glances at her and notes the almost imperceptible smattering of pink on her cheeks. 'Oh dust... damn it all.' She thinks before continuing as if nothing is wrong.

"With Weiss as my partner, I was bound to pick something up, even if I am a dunce. And to the first question, Ice, with a smattering of lightning." Adult Ruby grins. Weiss's lip twitches in amusement and a little pride. "Where's Yang?" She asks, noting the absence of her older... younger sister.

"I return from the hunt!" Speaking of the devil... "And I come bearing gifts!" Yang says cheerily. In her arms is a tray full of food. Sandwiches, strawberries, cookies, and milk. Adult Ruby laughs and claps her hands in front of her in delight at the sight of her favorites.

"Get over here, proud huntress, I haven't had strawberries in months!" She says, overjoyed at the sight of the little red berries. Yang gasps a little melodramatically as she hands her the tray.

"Months?! You can barely go a week without! The last time there was a shortage I found you in the fetal position in the bathroom at our house in Patch." She says hand pressed to her heart. Young Ruby whines a loud "Yaaaang!" in response. Adult Ruby chortles in amusement, then moans in joy as she pops a berry in her mouth. Weiss, Obsidian, and Blake go bright red at the sound. Yang laughs heartily. "Jeez sis, I didn't know they were that good." She says, waggling her eyebrows.

"Shut it, you overgrown firelighter." Adult Ruby says, flicking a berry at Yang's face. Obsidian smiles and Blake laughs at the insult. Adult Ruby shoots her a triumphant grin as Yang splutters indignantly, wiping strawberry juice off her nose. She also catches her younger self eying the tray. She meets her eyes and pats the floor next to her, then gestures toward her food. Her younger self still looks unsure, so she grabs another strawberry and bites into it, right in front of her, humming in delight. A blur and then she finds herself sitting next to little Ruby, who happily begins devouring the strawberries. "Thought so." She says with an amused voice.

The others watch in fascination as the two parallels share a meal. When young Ruby stares longingly at the milk and cookies, adult Ruby without even being prompted takes the milk carton and pours half in the glass, pushing it towards her other self. She receives a beaming smile for her effort.

The cookies are demolished in record time, each Ruby giddily munching away at the pile of delicious sugary treats. In unison, they grab the last two cookies and down their milk. Both lets loose 'ahhhh's of satisfaction. Both Ruby's have a milk mustache. They look at each other before young Ruby giggles and they turn to the team in sync with wide, dopey smiles.

"Did a single one of your eating habits change over the X years with the team?" Obsidian asks.

Dual "Nope"s ring out from the pair, before another round of giggles.

"Oh dust, there's two of her." Weiss moans into her hands. Young Ruby looks affronted, wiping her mustache off on her arm. Adult Ruby just looks amused.

"This is surreal." Blake says distractedly.

As Weiss and young Ruby get into a small heated argument about the benefits of Ruby duplicating, they miss adult Ruby cleaning her lip with a long, lazy swipe of her tongue.

The two black members of the team do not. And Yang doesn't miss their reaction. Blake's eyes dilate, her bow twitches and her cheeks go are healthy red. Obsidian goes a softer red, as his eyes seem to warp, and his arms snap down by his sides. There gaze locked on the older Ruby's mouth.

Oh she was never going to forget this. And that bow...

"Thanks, Yang, I needed that." Adult Ruby says with a happy smile, unknowingly breaking the tension. Yang shifts her attention and lifts her hand in a thumbs up.

"You're welcome, Ruby." She says. Young Ruby turns to look at her at the mention of her name. Adult Ruby picks up on the problem.

"You should just call me Rose, you've got a Ruby of your own." She says smiling, but her voice is a little sad. As happy as she is to see everyone healthy, it is still strange to be a newcomer in a group she leads for eight years of her life. Young Ruby surprisingly gives her counterpart a one-armed hug.

"It's ok, I don't mind sharing." She says brightly, cutting right to the heart of the matter. "You're me, and I am not going to be weird and tell everyone they can't call you by your name."

Adult Ruby gives her younger self an assessing look. "This might sound a little self-serving, but you're a good kid. But I don't mind, I'm used to it. Thanks anyway." She says, ruffling her younger counterparts hair. Young Ruby puffs her cheeks in outrage, pushing the hand off her head. She knows that her older self remembers how much she hates that. The teasing grin she gets in response is further proof. Suddenly, Rose yawns loudly. "Seriously though, I need to crash. I haven't slept in a week." She says tiredly.

"A week?" Yang gasps in horror. She shrugs, but before she can say a thing Blake cuts in.

"What was that you said about smelling like the battlefield?" She asks sharply. She almost flinches when one incredibly hard silver eye looks at her piercingly.

"Nothing I am going to talk about tonight." Rose replies, face stony and the rebuke clear in her voice. Blake quails a little when she realizes she might have overstepped the bounds with her question. This wasn't a child she was questioning, but a woman and full-fledged hunter to boot. Weiss looks pensive, lost in the implications of everything that has just occurred. Yang shifts uncomfortably at the unfamiliar harshness that the Rose is exhibiting. Ruby elbows her in the ribs.

"You're cranky, you need sleep. I'd know." Ruby says simply. Rose's countenance softens.

"You're right." She shakes her head and Blake relaxes, relieved to be let off the hook. "Anyone got a spare pillow, I can sleep in the corner with my cloak." She hikes a thumb at the floor in the corner of the room, and for just a moment, everyone pauses at the misstep.

Yang predictably comments first, "Wow sis, just met the man and already open about some shack time."

Several reactions occur. Obsidian goes absolutely scarlet, his breathing halts slightly, and his whole body seems to solidify. Blake and Weiss go a less specular red and begin to sputter. Younger Ruby blushes and blinks at Yang and Older Ruby looks at the three all but glowing red and starts laughing, hysterically. As the red three begin to regain natural colors, Ruby pokes Older Ruby in the ribs again.

"You can use the tent." She says cheeks puffed.

"I noticed that, but who's is it?" Older Ruby asks. She walks over and strokes the side.

"Obsidian's," Yang says, still amused.

Older Ruby looks at the still slightly red boy asking, "What's it made out of? It crazy soft."

"Stabilised Beowulf." He responds.

"Oh." She replies. Before she can continue she yawns loudly again. "...Ok, I'm tired. Night guys." She bends, and crawl into the tent.

Yang, who to her credit replies with barely a pause."Night sis one, sis two." breaking away and giving Ruby a hug.

"Well, sis two is sleeping now. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow." Rose says.

"This entire night is insanity. I am going to wake up tomorrow morning and all this will have been a fever dream." Weiss nods to herself and slips into her bunk.

Yang chuckles at Weiss before climbing up into her own bunk, lying down and losing herself to her thoughts. Blake similarly follows, falling into bed, deep in her musings. The night had been the single most surprising and unreal of her seventeen years of life. The lights turn off with a few flicks.

"Goodnight, teaaaaam RWBY!" Two distinct voices say into the darkness above Weiss's bunk. The soft sound of giggling is heard, along with Weiss's groan as she buries her head in her pillow.

"Kill me."

Rose laughs softly, getting comfortable and closing her eyes in the familiar space of her old dorm.

This was the start of a new, interesting life for her.

Rose is woken in the middle of the night by the sound of Ruby muttering and making noises in her sleep. A nightmare. She used to have a lot of those.

Rose does the only thing she can think of in her situation. From her lips, a quiet lullaby comes forth, lilting and comforting. A song about a hero and his princess, and her magical rose. It was her favorite, it had been all these years.

Her mother used to sing it to her when she had nightmares.

Little does she know that Ruby's nightmare had woken the other members of team RWBY with her feeble cries in the night. They are surprised when a soft voice sings lightly into the dark, comforting and calm. They can hear Ruby's piteous sounds fade into the relaxed murmur of restful sleep.

Yang feels her eyes burn, recognizing the song for what it was, the familiar lyrics wrapping around her like long, slender fingers, squeezing her heart. The voice itself tugs at her memories of times past, and the woman she grew to love as her own mother.

Weiss can't help but wonder who Ruby really is, to have grown into the woman she had met a few hours before. Is she the giggling, happy school girl that she seems to be? Somehow, this intense, slightly haunted woman that she grows into bears what looks to be the onus of a long, hard life.

Blake listens, feeling oddly glad to hear the woman's soft song in the night. She is nearly as startled as Rose when her Faunus hearing picks up on the barely audible sentence issuing from the sleeping Ruby.

Obsidian closes his eyes, more than slightly unnerved by the events of the night, but secure in the knowledge that for tonight everyone was ok and more than a tad curious as to what Older Ruby can tell them about the future, and what it holds.

"Thanks, mom..." Ruby says softly.

Rose had a feeling her new, interesting life was going to be more complicated than she first thought.


	2. War and explanations

**Reclaiming in Black**

Chapter 2: War and explanations

* * *

Rose awoke to the less than familiar sounds of running water. As she opened her eye, saw the slightly furry walls above her head, and the events of the last day flooded back. She shifted about in the surprisingly roomy tent, and stuck her head out, just in time for a fairly clothes Obsidian to walk out if the restroom, stretching. Giving her a first-hand look at the heavily scarred teen. She pipes up startling him, "So, that's how the scheduling works."

He pauses with a look like a Grimm down the scope, and a shirt flies out of his corner, and he quickly puts it on, embarrassed.

"We all have our scars." Rose says, and he relaxes a bit.

"I forgot to ask yesterday, but what is the date?" Rose asked.

"First cycle eighteenth, Saturday, of the year 2399 AG." Obsidian replies, after a moment.

Rose's mind spun, thinking furiously. It was would be her first year at Beacon and term started on the First cycle, third.

A few months before the first Vytal festival, then. She was pretty far back, years before the real threat reared its head. She had gone back for about seven years and four months. She had assumed as much from her younger forms appearance but to have it confirmed was something else.

The possibilities were astounding. Her knowledge of the war would give her an invaluable advantage.

She had a full list of current and possible future targets. She had a full understanding of Cinders plan, potential and current assets, her criminal hierarchy and abilities. She had a very good idea of how the sick bitch's mind worked, too. She knew all about the circles she lived in, the places where the hatred and violence festered...

And she had years to tear it to the ground, to utterly decimate those dark bastions. Years to pick apart and eliminate any possible chance that Cinder had to succeed. Years to work with, to save her friends and teachers. To save the person the girl next to her could have been...

Years before she would gut Cinder like a fish and put her head on a fucking pike.

She was the hunter forged in Cinder's flames; now she would turn everyone in the mad woman's world into her prey.

By the time Rose was finished, Cinder would burn.

Obsidian was terrified. He told Rose the date and at first had looked merely thoughtful, working over the new knowledge. Then her face changed, morphing into a startling rictus of hate and rage.

It had been brief; but the intense, burning fury he had seen on her face had been unsettling. It had changed again after that, into one of grim satisfaction.

Her eye though... her eye still spoke volumes of Rose's anger. He couldn't repress the burning that eased up from the core of his being, one entirely otherworldly in nature demanding he run. Not hide, not even its usual demand to attack. To run.

He knew that whatever entity had designed to hurt her team was going to die. Every instinct told him not to be in her way, and that left him terrified, of the woman with the steel hard, murderous silver eye.

After a short time, and a light snooze for Rose, Ruby had showered, and offered to go clothes shopping for Rose.

"You'd do that?" Rose asks quietly, honestly surprised at Ruby's generosity.

"Yep! Why not? You're a hunter, you could totally pay me back." Ruby says happily, but softly, folding Rose's damaged outfit and putting it in a few, strong bags. Rose smiles softly, genuinely grateful. She glances around the room and at her old teams still slumbering forms.

"Thank you, little Rose. Some clothes would be great and as much as I want to go get them myself, I should talk to Ozpin before I do anything at all." Rose says, explaining quickly. Ruby waves her off not truly listening to her excuse, apparently honestly unfazed by the small favor.

"Yeah yeah, it's cool." She puts the last outfit in the bags. "I just need some measurements...?" Ruby asks curiously. Rose puts hands on hips, arms akimbo and bends a little to come with Ruby, looking her in the eye.

"Curious, aren't you?" She teases, her eye twinkling at her younger self. Ruby looks a bit embarrassed but nods anyway. There really wasn't any point in trying to hide it. "Sure, kid." Rose says, finding a small piece of paper and pencil on a desk. Within a minute she lists and labels her measurements. Lifting her hand in a small flourish, she presents it to Ruby, who is practically burning with curiosity.

Ruby promptly snatches it, eyes greedy as she runs down the list. It's not every day you got such a perfect representation of your looks like a grown woman. Or any day, really. She glanced up and presumably compared the digits on the sheet of paper to the woman in front of her. Rose had lifted an amused eyebrow and twirled in place for Ruby, so she could get the full picture.

Apparently, the joke had gone over the younger girls head when she had glanced down at the notes before nodding slightly. Rose was having a hard time containing her laughter when Ruby begins staring avidly at her chest.

"What's up?" Rose asked, humor forcibly repressed to keep her voice level.

"They're bigger than I thought they would be..." Ruby murmurs, looking down at her own chest, making feeble clutching motions.

Rose practically stuffs a fist in her mouth to stifle her giggles, eye streaming with mirthful tears, bent at the waist and supported by the nearby desk. Ruby reddens and pouts indignantly at her older self.

"Rooooooseeee." She whines softly and Rose does her best to recover, calming herself. A few odd giggles escape as she straightens and gives Ruby a nod.

"So.. hah, you all good, don't need anything? Heh." Rose questions, giggling slightly still. Ruby gives her an unimpressed look, but nods.

"Yeah, just tell them where I've gone when they get up." Ruby says, heading for the door, bags slung on her arms. "I'm off to Vale, later old me!" Ruby walks out the door.

"Later kiddo." Rose calls back, as loudly as she dares. As it is Weiss shuffles around in her bed at the sound.

Now she had to figure out what to do with herself whilst the others slept on. Well, what could she do? What were her immediate needs?

She was fed and watered, undoubtedly she'd be able to last comfortably until the others got up for breakfast. Ruby was sorting out a functional, wearable outfit for her in Vale. At the very least she could trust her own fashion sense. The nine hours of practically uninterrupted sleep had also eased her fatigue greatly. Rose could feel her sharper emotions dulling in her rested state. The only thing left was...

Crescent Rose! How could she forget!? If she was being perfectly honest with herself, time-travel was bound to cause her to lose tracks of some details, if only even for a single night.

Well no time like the present.

"So unless we all had the same dream, it actually happened Weiss." Yang says eyebrow raised at the petite girl. The four stood in a small huddle in the center of the room, discussing in fast undertones and throwing furtive glances at the bathroom. If they listened they could hear a distinct humming, a voice obviously not belonging to the young girl they know. But the familiar metallic sounds of Crescent Rose couldn't be denied.

"Why don't we look?" Blake says, curious herself to confirm the seemingly impossible scene of last night.

"Fine! I can't stand it anymore!" Weiss huffs, walking over to the bathroom. She moves open the unlocked door. They all knew that if it was unlocked it was safe to enter.

Weiss's gasped loudly, hands clapping to her face. Yang Obsidian and Blake needed no further prompting to rush over and see the cause of Weiss's reaction.

Ruby, or Rose as she told them to call her, was sitting at the small trough used for weapon cleaning provided in each dorm at the corner of their bathroom. Various brushes, special cleaning agents and mechanical oil were lined on the walls available for use. Already in the short time they had spent at Beacon, it wasn't uncommon for them to find Ruby cleaning her weapon. Crescent Rose was large and incredibly complex, and Ruby maintained an almost zealous level of repair on her unofficial firstborn.

No, the image presented itself wasn't all that strange. Rose, in her pj's, with red, rose decal headphones listening to music as she scrubs the blade of her weapon down. It was unpleasant, but having seen the havoc the giant blade could cause on Grimm, it was inevitable that it would end up covered in their blood. What was strange was the water itself.

Instead of an oily black mixture, with the slightly burnt smell distinctive of Grimm ichor there was a basin full of crimson, with light pink suds. The tang of iron hung in the air as Ruby hummed and brushed away, unaware.

Weiss felt her stomach clench and drop, distinctly queasy, breathing fast. Blake's lips pressed into a thin line, grimacing. Obsidian's eyes widened for a moment, before leveling back into a calm, stoic, neutral mask. He knew he understood this scene the best of all of them, save the woman sitting in front of her.

"Oh fuck." Yang says, all but shouting as her eyes burn the image of Rose's grim task into her mind. Apparently, this gets the attention of Rose, who turns and faces them with a wide smile.

"Hey guys! Need something?" Rose says with a wave, arm dripping and stained red up to the elbow. Weiss stumbles to the toilet and is violently ill. Rose looks utterly confused but very worried. "You ok Weiss?" She calls, getting no reply. She frowns and faces Blake, Obsidian, and Yang again, hoping they might answer.

Yang lifts a shaking hand and gestures to the basin. "Holy shit, sis! What the hell?" She says with wide eyes, complexion pale. Rose's face scrunches in confusion. She cocks her head to the side.

"Just weapon maintenance, what does it look like?" Rose questions. Blake grimaces, facing the woman who is sitting calmly with her hand dangling in a tub of gore and water.

"The death of something other than Grimm." Obsidian says calmly. Rose furrows her brow and looks at the sink…

'Oh shit.' She thinks with wide eyes as she picks up on the problem.

This is a fresh team RWBY, having engaged Grimm and the occasional thug in street brawls. Ruby and Yang had even gotten into some light scuffles with Roman's mooks already. This was not the same team RWBY that had been dealing death to the enemy on the front-lines for years.

Cleaning her bladed weapon of a deluge of human remains was probably a disturbing sight. Her armament was essentially a gigantic blade; even in the future cleaning for the other members had never been so extensive. Crescent Rose, crudely put, was a messy way to die.

"Get Weiss out of here, I've almost finished. I'll clean up and we can talk in the room." Rose commands softly, her tone brooking no argument, resisting the urge to brush a hand through her hair. Blake responds immediately, looking off put but not too shaken. Weiss busy washing her mouth out at the sink, attempting to regain some equilibrium. Blake strides over and places a hand on Weiss's elbow. Weiss starts slightly, but Blake is expecting this and merely grips a little stronger.

Obsidian slowly helping Yang out if the room, horror-struck at the scene. She'd never even imagined that Ruby had the potential to take another's life. Yet here was Rose, cleaning her weapon casually, dismissively. Completely unfazed by the deaths she was scrubbing away, the only evidence of her enemies ends being a diluted murky red combination of blood and dirt swirling around a Beacon academy drain.

Blake walked Weiss to the door, murmuring softly. Weiss still looked more than a little shaken, followed by Obsidian, all but carrying Yang as she sputtered, pointedly not looking at Rose.

Rose sighs as the door closes behind them. This entire situation was FUBAR from the start. It might be the best thing to ever happen to her, but it wasn't going to be simple, or easy. Damn. Her only concern was Obsidian's lack of reaction. No point in agonizing over any of it now, she might as well finish and face the music.

Rose walks into the room, a folded Crescent Rose in hand. She is immediately beset by four pairs of eyes, the owners arranged around a desk in the center of the room. Blake sits calmly, waiting for the upcoming questioning. No doubt she'd experienced deadly combat before, in her time with White Fang. Rose had never asked but she suspected Blake had taken lives before she arrived at Beacon. Obsidian calm, resting a hand of Yang's shoulder, holding her steady, acting almost like a lifeline, but starring calmly at her. Weiss's ice blue eyes are shocked and a little accusatory. Weiss may be pragmatic a lot of the time, but her world view is often startlingly black and white. Yang...

Yang looks physically pained as if the very thought of her little sister taking a life hurt her. Rose would quickly sort that out. She might be Ruby, but she wasn't the child Yang knew, nor was she the woman Yang probably expected her to be. Rose walks over and seats herself delicately. She is immaculately clean, smelling strongly of lavender, scrubbed into her skin for a full five minutes in order to mask any smell of blood.

"So, what do you want to know?" Rose says calmly, meeting the eyes of the teens in front of her. It was oddly disappointing, yet utterly relieving to be engaged in conversation with these young versions of the women she loved. Disappointing in their naivety, save for Blake, but that is offset by Blake's demoralizing cynical nature, and Obsidian's completely unknown history. Relieving because these children don't know the horrors of war.

"Who was it?" Yang says grimacing, flicking her fingers toward Crescent Rose with distaste.

"Cinder Fall and Roman Torchwick, among others." Rose replies evenly. Yang shuts her eyes and clenches her fists.

"Others? You killed more than two people?" Yang demands.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Yang jumps to her feet, smashing her palm flat against the desk between them, eyes flickering crimson. "How can you just kill someone without knowing who they are?!" Yang arraigns as her hair started to glow. Rose gazes back evenly ready to reply but Blake cuts in smoothly.

"This wouldn't have to do with 'the battlefield' as you put it?" Blake questions. This wasn't a question she was going to let this question go, it seemed.

"The answer to both your questions is war." Rose says simply. Weiss sucks in a startled breath and Blake looks disturbed, even her calm face cracking at the ominous declaration, Obsidian nods, almost looking like he understands. Yang is lost to thought though, silent and staring at the table as she thinks furiously, hair still glowing lightly. She looks up with her red eyes, burning into Rose's own to detect deceit.

"How many?" Yang asks.

'How many indeed?' Rose thinks bitterly, but then pushes down the all too familiar guilt with skill borne of diligent practice. "I lost count years ago." Rose says truthfully. Somewhere, in her memories of fire, blood, and steel she had killed. She had killed a great many actually, she knew that much but the numbers themselves evaded her. Her own count had lost all meaning and she had instead decided to simply do as much as she can to avoid killing. Unfortunately, in the midst of such bitter fighting, that amount had dwindled drastically as time had gone by.

Yang stares at her and pales, skin becoming clammy. She becomes distinctively green as she rushes to the bathroom.

The reality that she was near a killer was off-putting.

The fact that the killer was Ruby from the future was chilling.

The thought of this woman dealing death to her enemies was frightening... but the image she had seen, a vision of her little sister murdering her way across the field had caused her to become nauseous.

The unpleasant sound of Yang purging her stomach in the bathroom could be heard.

Obsidian still terrifyingly calm, went to the restroom, to help, and possibly comfort Yang.

Blake was pale but did not look overly shocked. It seemed she might have suspected something like this, then.

Weiss, however, looks downright terrified. In front of her sat woman, calm and composed. Almost serene. If anyone in the world looked at her she would appear fairly normal, if a little damaged because of the eye patch however even that feature barely mars her beauty.

She didn't look like a person that had killed so many people that she'd lost count. That implied a level of callousness she has not seen in her partner, a level that she doubted Ruby could ever achieve, no matter the circumstance...

Or open warfare, combat on the scale that merely considering filled her bones with ice.

After a moment more, Yang and Obsidian well back into the room. Yang pale, clammy, and shaken, leaning on her rock.

"Who?" Weiss asks, receiving a questioning look from Rose. She elaborates. "Who were you fighting?"

Rose sighs, running a hand through her hair. "Some people called the Insurgents, or the Revolutionaries or even the Reclaimers. Mostly though, we knew them as the White Fang."

Blake stiffens. "You can't be serious? The White Fang is dangerous, but even they can't declare a war." She protests. Weiss slashes her hand through the air.

"Why not? That's all they're good for! A bunch of murder..." Weiss spits out viciously. Blake's eyes narrow and she opens her mouth in a snarl but is cut off by Obsidian.

"Enough!" He demands, silencing her tirade. "This is neither the time nor the attitude for such a debate."

After a brief nod from Blake and Rose, she explains "They can't declare war yet, Blake, but they will." Rose says.

"You were on the good side though, right?" Yang says softly, beseechingly, grasping at the hope that her sister hadn't killed in vain. Rose breathes out a long, drawn-out breath.

"I believe so." She murmurs. "It isn't that simple, though. It wasn't good and evil, you know? It was a bunch of people doing what they thought was right, on both sides. We weren't only fighting Grimm, these were people. And people never do something they would consider evil, there are always reasons." Rose says.

"Can you explain?" Blake queries. Ruby gives a slow nod, her eyes full of suspicion directed at Blake.

"Only a little for now." Rose says hesitantly. "We didn't receive any aid from the other kingdoms. Technically, it was a civil war. The White Fang painted a convincing picture to the people. It looked like the Faunus fighting back, refusing to be considered second class citizens. And to a lot of people on the side of the White Fang, that's what they thought they were fighting for, but it's a lie cooked up by Cinder Fall." Ruby says, hatred clear as day in her voice. "Cinder Fall is a mad woman, but she has charisma and power. She leads the White Fang, using the war and the outcry for equality to try and install herself on the throne of Vale as queen."

Weiss looks truly shocked, slumping in her seat. "Queen...?" She breathes.

"Vale hasn't been under a monarchy for almost five hundred years!" Yang says loudly. "That'd never work."

Rose shakes her head. "It almost did." She says solemnly. "I killed her, but at one point... it was close. The problem isn't her winning, though. Even if we hadn't gotten involved, I doubt she would have been in power long. She was obviously insane and I'd bet all the bullets in Atlas she'd be assassinated asap."

"You can't just let a crazy person declare themselves queen Ruby." Yang butts in. Rose gives her a withering look and Yang shrinks back into her chair.

"I know that, but the real problem is the damage she caused. The war is horrendous and a lot of people die. Among those are any and all who could dispute her rule, once she had won it from the people." Rose says, locking eyes with Weiss. Weiss blanches, horrified.

"Oh my god." Weiss says, realizing exactly what that could mean. Rose nods lightly, confirming Weiss's suspicions. Yang, Obsidian, and Blake know they've missed something and narrow their brows in suspicion at the interaction. Blake switches her gaze to Rose.

"So what are we going to do?" Blake says, staring unflinchingly. Rose leans back in her chair.

"You won't do anything." Rose says. Blake opens her mouth to protest but Rose slams her hands down on the table. "You will do _nothing_." She says harshly, staring into hostile yellow eyes.

"We are not cowards, we're huntresses! We can fight." Blake growls furiously. Rose laughs a tad derisively.

"Blake, don't even try this with me." Rose says. "All of you, RWBY and JNPR, you might think it is your duty..." She looks around the room making sure to look each of them in the eye before returning to Blake. "...your responsibility to fight the White Fang but you will not." Rose commands.

"You aren't our leader, it isn't your decision." Blake retorts hotly. Rose's eye turns scornful as she stares at Blake.

"That is only half true. But no, I am not your leader, that would be Ruby." She agrees. "I led a team of experienced, highly trained huntresses, not children." Rose says scathingly. "Ruby Rose, master of the scythe, who lost an eye fighting Olympus himself." She recites dully, "Weiss Schnee, renowned mage and duelist, who lost her arm fighting Cinder's elite. She was going through physical therapy for her robotic replacement before I ended up here." She continues in the same, blank tone. "Blake Belladonna, accomplished assassin, and master of guerilla warfare, lying in a torture-induce, coma for the last four months." Rose says bitterly. Weiss gasps, Yang's knuckles turn white on her grip on the table. Blake looks openly afraid of the prospect of her fate, bow twitching and face taut. "Yang Xiao long, prizefighter and widely regarded as one of the most dangerous people on Remnant, killed personally by Abyssal Fall in his master's quest for power." Rose says softly, a single tear escaping before she dashes it away with her hand. She breathes deep and looks at the girls in front of her. "You are not that team, not yet. And you aren't huntresses, Blake. You're first-year hunter trainees. Talented and skilled first years, but you are not huntresses." Yang shifts, looking uncertain.

"What should we do then?" Yang asks quietly.

"Let me handle it." Rose says simply. "I am a huntress. In fact, I am a really fucking good huntress." Rose says proudly. "I got into Beacon at fifteen and eight years of combat training, then an actual war did nothing to dull my skills." She reaches out and touches Yang's hand lightly. "But the war doesn't start for years yet. And I am going to make damned sure it's over before it begins. You guys are going to become huntresses to fight the Grimm, to do good in the world. Ruby... I don't want Ruby to become me. I don't want that future for any of you." Rose says, reassuringly, looking at each of the girls. "This fight is over your heads for now. Let the professionals deal with it." Rose implores.

"Rose, I understand... " Blake begins.

"We can't sit back as some mad women tries conquering our country." Obsidian finishes.

Rose regards them slowly.

"You can and you will. I am your superior in the chain of command as a qualified huntress. If I even catch wind of you looking into this I'll have you court-martialed. I'll make Ozpin see to it personally." Rose says leveling her eye on Blake. "Am I understood?"

Blake looks at Rose with a deathly glare, grinding her teeth. Obsidian's face grows even harder, as his eyes seem to warp unnaturally. The woman in front of them meets there burning eyes without so much as flinching, her commanding presence demanding nothing less than obedience.

"Understood." They ground out. Rose leans back into her chair.

"That goes for all of team RWBY and JNPR if they find out." Rose sighs. "You have to understand that this is for the best. I trust you guys with my life, but you don't have skills or the mindset for the work I have cut out for me. I am not doing this out of spite; I want you all happy and healthy." She gives them a confident smile. "I have a plan, and if it works this will be over before you know it. Trust me, please." She says to them, begging them with her eye.

"I trust you." Yang says instantly, backing up her sister. No matter how old, Ruby would always have her trust. Weiss looks hesitant but nods eventually. Blake looks unsure, fighting the rebellious feeling in her chest.

"Blake, could you do it for Ruby? For your team? Because if you get involved they will too. You're responsible for more than just yourself now." Rose says softly. Blake closes her eyes in thought, lacing her hands together. After a long period of silence, her golden eyes shoot open.

"I won't get involved for now, but I reserve the right to talk about this if things start to escalate or get out of hand." Blake says at length.

Rose hums before turning to Obsidian. "I can't claim to know your past or your abilities, I can say this. You know, if even slightly what I went through, as terrifying as that is." He nods, still stoic. "You care for your teammates. Don't drag them unnecessarily into that."

His composure breaks with a sigh. "You are correct, however much the same, I want to be kept in the loop."

"Agreed, honestly I was planning on keeping you guys in the loop because I want you to know exactly what is happening, easier to keep you safe. If you can promise to stay out of things, that is." Rose says. "This is going to be serious business, and you guys jumping into my missions half cocked could get people hurt or killed." Rose says again, trying to impress upon them the gravity of the situation. "So can you do that? Can you leave it to me?" Rose questions.

The four share a look. Yang swings her head to look at Rose, nodding gravely. "Yeah, I think we can do that sis." Rose lets out a sigh of relief.

"Now we just have to tell Ruby..."

"Tell me what?" She hears from the doorway. Standing with a few bags of clothing is a suspicious looking Ruby. Rose gives her a smile, standing up and walking over to look at the bags. Ruby huffs one of her bangs, trying to dislodge it from her face. Rose absentmindedly tucks it behind Ruby's ear for her as she looks into the bags.

"Thank you, little Rose." Rose says warmly. Both Ruby's miss Yang's shocked look at the choice of pet name, but her reaction doesn't go unnoticed by the other members of the team.

Ruby kicks Rose in the shin lightly. "Tell me what, Rose?" She questions again. Rose stretches her hands above her head as she straightens out, getting a few rewarding cracks.

"Later, first I should get changed, then breakfast, then you and I are going to see Ozpin." Rose lists, still stretching.

"Why?" Ruby asks, head tilted to the side in question. Rose sighs as she ends her stretch, looking Ruby in the eye.

"We're going to get in contact with our very own dusty old crow." Rose says happily, picking up a few of the bags of clothes. Ruby lights up but looks even more curious.

"Why do you need Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asks.

Rose gives her a strange smile, as she heads to the bathroom to change. "Why, so he can help me teach at Beacon of course!" Rose says giddily, closing the bathroom door.

"Whaaaat?" Ruby and Yang yell. Blake sits ramrod straight in her chair at this unforeseen possibility.

Weiss's index finger and thumb find themselves on the bridge of her nose.

Obsidian looks up, "The old guy who smelt of booze, and cheap cigars? From the entrance exam?" He turns to Yang, who nods, before punching him in the shoulder.

"Ruby Rose and her Uncle teaching at Beacon? This can only end well." Weiss says sarcastically, pointedly ignoring the laughter coming from the insane woman in their dorm bathroom.


	3. Introductions and Misunderstandings

**Reclaiming in Black**

Chapter 3: Introductions and Misunderstandings

* * *

The clothes Ruby had bought her more than pleased Rose. It was a lot like her usual style she had developed over the years but with distinct differences. It had the addition of a black leather jacket, complete with a slightly altered red rose symbol engraved on the back. It looked good and offered decent protection. The corset was mostly red with black highlights, an inverse of her usual picks. The black combat skirt had red highlights and was less ruffled and more minimalist in design, almost dress like. This was coupled with charcoal black pants and strong, black boots. Two metal and black leather fingerless gloves sat on her hands. She flips her eye mask, leaving it a plain black.

It was a great, versatile outfit and it appealed to her sense of style. She hadn't even told Ruby to make sure they didn't look too much alike, clever kid. However, there was one thing missing. She sighed forlornly at the red cloak she was stowing away. It was distinctively Ruby's and she didn't want to make deducing her identity easy, even if you had to be crazy to even consider it.

Unfortunately, most of her enemies and her friends were a little crazy.

Sighing one last time she exits the bathroom, walking into the room with the waiting team RWBY. Ruby instantly hops up from her chair, bounding over to inspect her. Rose can see the unsure glances Ruby is giving her as well.

"Do you like it…?" Ruby ventures nervously. Rose grins at her and winks.

"Couldn't have done better myself." She says. Ruby blinks, absorbing the statement.

"No, I guess you couldn't." She agrees with a giggle. Rose ruffles her hair as she walks past, getting an indignant pout.

"Well ladies, what do you think?" Rose says confidently swinging her hips purposefully as she walks, finishing with a flamboyant spin. The tension present in the room lightens considerably as Weiss rolls her eyes at the theatrics.

"Acceptable." She says dryly, eyeing Rose primly. Now it's Rose's turn to pout.

Obsidian's eyebrow crooked, and mutters, "I guess I'll just have to deal." while nodding at Rose's outfit.

"Looking good, sis!" Yang says with a thumbs up and a smile and jostling a distracted Blake lightly with her elbow, knocking the girl out of her light daze. Rose notices that once again Blake is blushing lightly as her eyes rove over her form. Despite herself, she can feel her own cheeks becoming slightly pink.

"It suits you." Blake says softly. Rose does her best not to blush too hard, simultaneously stifling a groan at her luck. She clears her throat slightly awkwardly.

"Breakfast?" She asks. Yang springs to her feet, halfway to the door already.

"Hell yes! I'm starving!" She says loudly, not even waiting for the others to agree. Rose laughs lightly, following her boisterous sister out into the halls of Beacon.

Walking around Beacon was an oddly wistful experience for Rose. It was almost like an out of body experience, actually. She watched team RWBY interact, bantering lightly as they made their way to the food hall. Watching her younger self and how she acted with her team was amusing and eye-opening. They really were an odd group at first.

Weiss, with her scathing remarks and disciplinarian nature. Yang, full of cheer and bravado, teasing each of her teammates relentlessly. Blake, calm and collected, making the occasional dry remark but remaining mostly silent, content to watch. Ruby, keeping up at least half the conversation with her energy and enthusiasm. Obsidian was new, but rapidly growing on her. His short but insightful comments, keeping the conversation moving and out of unpleasant territory, and his accepting viewpoints. Her only real concern was why he had been through to be so accepting of the future she hailed from.

She could see how the problems she herself experienced could arise because of these vastly different personalities. She could see the differences of opinion causing conflict in the future.

But she could also them banding together, coming back stronger than ever. She could see the bonds of trust and camaraderie being formed. Her little family might not be the most conventional but she doubted she could ever find one better.

"I was thinking of upgrading Crescent Rose." Ruby says excitedly, virtually hanging off Rose as they walk into the cafeteria. Rose raises a surprised eyebrow. They walk to the food trays, grabbing some utensils and a plastic plate.

"Oh? I hadn't considered it for another year or so." She muses, following her suddenly sheepish counterpart. They wait as the line grows smaller, nearing their food.

"Well, I didn't really think I could make it much better..." Ruby admits with a light blush. "Until I saw yours. Now I have a whole bunch of ideas, but um..." She trails off in uncertainty. Rose grabs a stack of pancakes as Ruby summons the courage to finish her sentence. "Iwaswondergifyoucouldhelp?" Ruby says in a rush, cheeks going a darker red as she turns sharply and starts filling out her own meal.

Rose hummed, tapping her finger against her lips in an exaggerated thinking pose. "Well, I guess I could show you a few things." She sighs dramatically. Ruby squeals in delight, wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug. Rose laughs lightly, extricating herself from Ruby's grasp as they head toward team RWBY.

"Thank you! Oh my gosh, I can't wait." Ruby exclaims, practically shaking with anticipation. Rose can barely hear her however, her mind fixed on the sight before her. Yang, Blake, Obsidian, and Weiss sit at a table, eating and talking... but they aren't alone. Sitting with them is team JNPR.

Rose feels the sudden need to flee down the halls.

It's just her luck that at Nora spots her and Ruby, waving excitedly. "Hey Ruby! Who's your friend?" She says loudly, getting the attention of the entire table. Team RWBY freezes, unsure of what to do. Rose shakes her head in exasperation at their poor reaction, they were lucky JNPR was so focused on her. She pushes Ruby lightly to get her moving again, burying the unease she feels and approaching the table with a warm smile.

Meanwhile, team JNPR watches curiously as Ruby approaches with the woman who looks to be her carbon copy. The woman is almost identical to Ruby, and if she is any indication, a good idea of how beautiful the young team leader will become. Dressed very similarly, but with enough variance to make them look suitably dissimilar, the biggest difference is a large black eyepatch she wears over one of her eyes. If the age difference wasn't so obvious, they could be twins.

"Hey, all." Rose says as she reaches the table, ignoring the pain in her chest as she looks at her old comrades in arms. She plonks herself down next to Blake and Ruby sits down next to her. She turns to Yang and pouts dramatically. "Don't tell me my dear sisters haven't mentioned me?" She says with mock hurt.

"Uh, not really." Ruby says, looking a bit confused.

Yang catches on more quickly and attempts to look sheepish, rubbing the back of her head. "Maybe...?" She ventures. Rose sighs dramatically but then turns to JNPR.

"Rouge Rose, hunter as well as Yang and Ruby's older sister." She says, waving cheerily. "Just call me Rose though, everyone does."

"Hello Rose, it's nice to meet you." Pyrrha says politely, with a small smile. "I am Pyrrha and these are my teammates Ren and Nora." She indicates each of the indicated, getting a small wave in greeting from Ren and a cheery "Hello!" from Nora. "This is my partner Jaune, leader of team JNPR." Jaune pinks slightly, still unused to be introduced as a leader.

"It's nice to meet you, Rose." Jaune says politely, but then puffs up and gives her a grin. "Names Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!" He winks at Rose. Obsidian groans as everyone else at the table pauses, waiting for Rose's reaction.

Rose's eyes glimmer with amusement. She leans down, placing her chin on interlaced hands, making eye contact with Jaune. "Oh really? Care to share? I'd love to hear all about the ladies and your tongue." She says flirtatiously. Jaune, Ruby, and Weiss blush furiously at her words. Pyrrha looks slightly taken aback by Rose's salacious reply. Yang guffaws loudly, unable to stop her laughter. Nora giggles and Ren shakes his head ruefully, cheeks slightly pink. Obsidian laughs looking at Jaune's face and blushing slightly. Blake grins but blushes obviously as well.

"My word! Must you act like a pervert?" Weiss says, unable to hide both her embarrassment and her anger.

"Who says it's an act?" Rose smirks at Weiss.

Ruby elbows Rose in the ribs sharply, looking mortified. "Roooseeee!" She whines thoroughly embarrassed. Ren chuckles lightly, then looks at Yang.

"I can see where you get it from now." He says teasingly. Rose snorts, meeting Yang's amused eyes.

"Yeah, me. I am a terrible influence." Rose deadpans. Yang grins and chuckles, turning to her food. Rose shakes her head lightly and then takes a bite of her pancakes.

Soon the table seems mostly recovered from her teasing antics.

"So, Rose, why are you here at Beacon?" Pyrrha questions curiously after some small amount of eating and general banter. Once again, the table is focused on her. Rose smiles disarmingly.

"I am considering taking up a teaching position, actually." She says lightly. Nora beams with excitement.

"Oh, that is so cool! You must be an awesome huntress to teach at Beacon so young!" She declares. Rose shoots her a thumbs up.

"You bet." She says confidently.

"What position did you have in mind?" Blake asks. Rose can't help herself and grins lecherously.

"Well you look pretty flexible an-" She turns as she receives a sharp elbow to the ribs and a reproachful look from Ruby. She sighs and turns back to Blake, her cheeks turned that cute pink again. "I was thinking of trying my hand at being the combat instructor." She replies honestly. "Glynda does a good job but Beacon is understaffed and she could use some time to herself."

"I'll say." Yang mutters but then turns to Rose with a glimmer in her eyes. "I totally want to fight you." She says excitedly. Rose smirks at her.

"You've got a long way to go yet, my little matchstick." Rose taunts. Yang bristles at the nickname, sending a light glare at Rose.

"You and me, later today." She challenges with a grin. Rose sees an opportunity in this and decides to capitalize. Hopefully, this will help send a message.

"Let's try and make it slightly fair. All of team RWBY against little old me, you kids might just have some hope." Rose says with a dangerous smile. Weiss harrumphs, not one to take the blow to her pride lying down. Obsidian looks now more carefully at her, with a sudden expansion of his eyes, and an evil smirk, I wondered what he was thinking.

"Challenge accepted." Weiss states. Blake smirks, obviously looking forward to the bout. Out of her team, only Ruby looks anxious. She bumps into Rose to get her attention.

"Are you sure? You know how good we are." Rose says, unconsciously bragging. Rose snaps up the last of her pancakes.

"Oh, I know exactly how good you are." She says nonchalantly.

Ruby shudders a little, anxiety increasing. She can't help but find her reply much more frightening than any threat or boast.

"Awesome! Can we come to watch the fight?" Nora asks giddily, turning between Jaune and Rose. Rose shrugs, not really caring.

"Sure." She says simply. Nora's eyes fix on Jaune and he sighs.

"If you make sure to finish the assignment for Grimm biology we can watch the match later." He compromises. Nora gives him a snappy salute.

"Yes sir!" Comes her cheery response. Rose laughs softly, sighing and stretching as she stands.

"Well guys, it was nice meeting you, but I'm going to steal little Rose here," She turns to team RWBY. "Actually, the rest of you are welcome to come too. We need to go see our illustrious headmaster." Rose says.

"Sure, let's go." Yang says standing up. The rest of the team don't waste much time in following her.

"See you later!~" Nora sings.

"It was nice meeting you, Rose." Pyrrha says kindly.

"A pleasure." Ren says seriously, his eyes holding the friendliness he implies more than his voice.

"See you guys later." Jaune says with a wave, tucking back into his cereal a few seconds after.

"Later nerds." Yang says with a wave.

"Bye guys!" Ruby yells, following after Rose as she strides out of the cafeteria. Weiss and Blake remain silent, slipping in behind Ruby and Rose.

Rose turns to them and gives them a sly smile. "This is where the real fun begins."

"How can I help you, Ms. Rose?" Glynda says quietly as Ruby walks into the reception before the headmaster's office. Ruby looks uncomfortable, shifting slightly on the spot. She flicks her eyes to the door. "Well, I uh..." She begins timidly. Glynda fixes her with piercing eyes.

"Yes?" She questions stonily, expression unreadable.

"Actually, she's with me. I'd like to see the headmaster." Rose says, striding in to stand next to Ruby. Glynda stares at Rose, her expression morphing into one of supreme shock. Her eyes go wide and she pales dramatically, unable to voice any thoughts. "Hello, Glynda." Rose greets. Glynda practically jumps out of her chair, moving quickly and slamming the door to the Ozpin's office open so forcefully they swing themselves shut after her. "Well she was pleasant as always." Rose drawls.

"She just needs to get laid." Yang says cheekily, walking in and falling down onto one of the couches. Rose hums, suddenly looking thoughtful.

"Well, it could be fun..." She muses. Ruby goes bright red, looking appalled.

"You are not allowed to seduce the headmistress!" She says loudly, shaking her hand in front of her in a negative gesture.

"Why not? I do like a challenge." Rose says with a grin, nudging Ruby. Ruby moans, putting her head in her hands in shame.

Yang whistles. "I didn't know you were so raunchy, sis." She teases. Rose laughs and hikes a thumb behind her.

"I blame Blake." She says. Weiss turns to Blake aghast.

"Blake, is there something you would like to tell us?" Obsidian asks, smirking, almost...no.

"You as well? Am I the only non-degenerate on this team?" Weiss shrills.

"Feeling the love Weiss." Obsidian quips.

Blake blushes and splutters. "I, uh... I didn't... I d-don't know what you're talking about." pointedly not looking at anyone. Before the conversation can devolve further Ozpin strides out, sounding exasperated.

"Really Glynda, what is so important that it...is...necessary," He tapers off, staring at Rose. The mug in his hand falls to the ground from loosened fingers, spilling its contents as it rolls across the floor. There is a heavy silence in which Ozpin stares at Rose, eyes wide, thunderstruck for all intents and purposes. He swallows thickly.

"...Summer?" He says weakly, fingers white as he clutches his cane. Rose looks at him levelly, giving him a soft smile.

"Hello Professor, I think we need to talk."

Rose sat comfortably in the plush leather chair facing Ozpin's desk. She could feel both the headmaster and the deputy headmistress eyeing her like hawks. Ozpin had regained his composure admirably, ushering the entire group inside at Rose's quiet entreaty. Ozpin slowly sank into the chair opposite her, his eyes incredibly intense. The entire room sat in silence as the Rose and Ozpin looked at one another, silently appraising. Ozpin breathes out slowly, weariness creeping into his frame.

"You cannot be." He says simply, expression slightly troubled but voice level. "Summer passed years ago, may she rest in peace."

"Yes, she did." Rose says softly. "I am not Summer Rose." Blake and Weiss share a glance at the name, pieces of a sad truth starting to form in their minds. Rose and Yang both hang their heads slightly, uncharacteristically silent and still.

"Who are you? You are too old to be her child. A younger sister, a cousin perhaps?" Ozpin questions as some of the tension eases out of his form and are replaced by curiosity.

"Not completely true, I am the child of Summer Rose." Rose says Ozpin's brow furrows minutely.

"Not possible, she would not have been able to hide a pregnancy whilst on active duty, birth a child and then resume her duties without anyone noticing, it's preposterous." Ozpin disputes. Rose clears her throat, reaching for an object she had secreted on her person. A black and gold metal card, with various numbers and details imprinted on its surface. Glynda reels in shock at the sight of it, Ozpin eyebrows shoot to his hairline and Blake runs a hand through her hair, shaking her head at it, while Obsidian, looks at her with a widened eye, and a small frown. Weiss, Ruby, and Yang looked confused at the importance of the small metal I.D.

"Ruby Rose: designation Alpha-Nine-Nine-Eight-Four. Rank: Hotel-Kilo level one. Situation 'Reelection' period seven years, four months. Confirmation code: 'Clipped wings, further flight.'" Rose says robotically. Ozpin's eyes widen but he replies without pause.

"Confirmed. Level two confirmation code: 'Ice burns underfoot.'" Ozpin says.

"Level two confirmation: 'Sky burns overhead.'" Rose says. The entire room stares at the two in utter confusion. Ozpin lets out a shaky breath.

"Confirmed. My god." He rubs a hand over his forehead. Glynda clears her throat, looking pointedly at Ozpin, prompting him to explain.

"Glynda, it seems our companion has done the impossible." He says, shaking his head and taking a bracing sip of the refreshed beverage in his mug. Unsatisfied, he reaches into the desk and unstoppers a metal flask, fortifying his drink with a shot of dark amber alcohol. Glynda looks at him reproachfully, but he carries on regardless. "It seems Ruby Rose has somehow traveled over seven years into the past."

Glynda snaps her head to stare at Rose with a slack jaw. Rose smirks at her, propping her head lazily on the desk with one hand, looking Glynda up and down. "You'll be happy to know you age incredibly well; you looked just as ravishing then as you do right now." She purrs. Ruby and Weiss make choking noises behind her. Yang bites onto her arm to stop from laughing out loud at Glynda's wide eyes and flushing cheeks. Obi curls over little, trying not to laugh at Glynda's expression, and this whole situation. Blake thins her lips and looks at her hands in her lap, trying to contain her mirth at Rose's boldness.

Ozpin has no such compunctions and laughs softly outright.

Glynda clears her throat, trying to regain her usual equanimity. "Yes, well, be that as it may, Ms. Rose, could you please tell us how you came to be here?" Rose sighs theatrically.

"I would never deny such a gorgeous woman." She says suggestively. Yang's bark of laughter is heard even with her face buried in the crook of her elbow. Ruby covers her face in mortification.

"Kill me." She says lowly. Weiss tries to force down her blush but glares at the back of Rose's chair.

"Which one of you?" She mutters acerbically.

Blake is doing an admirable job of not laughing, biting her lip in an effort to keep the smile threatening to burst through subdued. Rose ignores the various reactions, save for the satisfying flush to Glynda's features. She leans back into her chair.

Obsidian has less restraint, and slight laughter can be heard from his slightly hunched form.

"I was engaged in combat with Roman Torchwick and Cinder Fall." She starts, gaining the entire rooms undivided attention, humor slipping away. "Torchwick attempted to sneak up on me but was unsuccessful. Fall attempted to incapacitate me with a variety of fire spells. When that failed Roman bought her time by engaging me in close range single combat. A short moment later he fell, two previous blows depleted his aura and he was unable to deflect the strike that severed his carotid arteries. I didn't check, but I believe he bled out before the end of the fight." Rose repeats dutifully.

Ruby pales, staring at Rose in horror at the revelation that she had killed someone. "Cinder then unleashed a large scale fire spell that I was able to avoid with minor first degree burns through use of my semblance. Believing me dead, she was enthused by her 'victory'. I capitalized on her pre-emptive celebration, delivering a fatal blow through her back and abdomen." Rose continues.

Ruby's hands are covering her mouth, shocked that she could describe taking two lives so calmly. "After that, I am not ashamed to say I confronted her verbally in my emotional state. Using that moment she readied a large scale suicide spell. She exploded and I ran as fast as I could. I have never really pushed my semblance to the limits, as the shakiness it induces makes such high-speed movement dangerous and clumsy. Eventually, I reached such a speed that the landscape visibly warped around me. The explosion, however, managed to catch up with me. Hoping for the best I jumped. The explosion, oddly enough, didn't harm me, but rather I remember feeling distinctly energized. The best way I can describe what happens next is it was as if I pulled the plug on my world, it vanished, the image of everything around me shifting like paint being sucked down a drain. Then it was like I was being pushed and pulled in every direction all at once in some sort of void, and suddenly I was thrown into my old dorm, with my old team RWBY, with one major exception." She concludes.

"When, and what?" He questions.

"Last night, and Obsidian."

A few moments pass and Ozpin looks pensive. "I know of Torchwick, but who is this Cinder Fall?" He mutters. Ruby stares into his eyes.

"The opposing queen you are currently searching for." She tells him. His eyes widen.

"You are certain of this?" He questions sharply. Rose nods.

"More than certain. I can accurately identify the major pieces she brings to the board." Ruby informs him. Ozpin leans back in his chair, a slight smirk on his face.

"That could prove incredibly helpful." He gazes at Ruby. "You plan to assassinate Cinder?" He questions. Ruby grimaces, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"No." Rose replies evenly. Ruby sighs in relief. "Not yet." She clarifies and Ruby's relieved sigh hitches.

"Why? This," He gestures toward the black and gold card. "Indicates complete anarchy or war. If she is the driving force, why not remove her now and any threat she poses?" He asks. Rose sighs, running a hand through her hair.

"It is complicated. Make no mistake, she lost the war by my hand once and she lost it once more as soon as I set foot in this time. Her plan is brilliant, and it is the only one that has a remote chance of success. There is no other possible way for her to achieve what she wants, especially if we foil her first and uncover her as a threat and a madwoman." Rose says.

Ozpin glances at the young hunters in the room, questioning Rose slightly. 'Do you want them here?' His eyes ask. Rose nods almost imperceptibly. "What is her plan?" He queries, taking a sip of his drink.

"Cinder Fall desires to be the queen of Vale." Rose says simply. Glynda scoffs and Rose glares at her sharply. Glynda looks slightly abashed, inclining her head apologetically. "As I was saying. In order to achieve this, she will spend the next few years gathering supplies. Dust, money, weapons, and manpower. Roman Torchwick is her right hand, he steals most of what she needs when it comes to materials. For manpower, she has her own source. Cinder Fall, unknown to most, is the leader of the White Fang. She committed a coup d'état, exiling the previous leader and taking his place a few years ago. The violent direction the White Fang has taken is her doing." Rose explains.

"Utter scum." Weiss says viciously. Blake looks ready to burn Weiss to ashes with her glare.

"She weakens the hunters over the next few years by releasing Grimm into towns and the city over and over again." Rose says with a grimace. "This gets the civilians nice and scared as well. Faith in hunters decreases sharply. Work becomes scarce and the hunters are further weakened. With that done, she hires many of the remaining hunters, as well as other trained groups, herself with one objective; kill any opposing hunters." Rose says grimly. Obsidian looks like he was struck. Yang gasps.

"What the fuck? What about the Grimm and all those people? We need hunters!" Yang says loudly. She looks instantly chagrined when she realizes she might have spoken out of turn but Rose answers her questions.

"She doesn't care about the people or the Grimm. She wants power, and she is happy to murder thousands to achieve it. She cements her reputation by presenting a permanent solution to the Grimm, and her big stick against the other kingdoms, her iron gauntlet. Abyssal Fall, unknown relation, a man capable of absolute control over Grimm." Rose says tiredly. Obsidians face whitens in abject horror. "Pretty soon it devolves into a manhunt. Hunters on both sides are practically wiped out." She shakes her head slightly to clear it. Ozpin pulls out a glass and pours in a healthy measure of the auburn alcohol. Rose inclines her head gratefully, taking a large gulp of the burning liquid. It's smooth and incredibly strong, the distinctive taste of Everfall wood whiskey. Having fortified herself slightly she continues. "Then she starts the real war." Rose says. "The hunters are practically gone, the citizens are panicking, the Grimm are becoming increasingly prevalent and no one knows what to do. On the 18th of the seventh cycle, 3005 AG a large gang of mercenaries disguised as civilians slaughter over a thousand Faunus in 'retaliation' for the Grimm being unleashed on the cities. An entire town is burnt to the ground, not even the children survive." Rose says, her face shadowed and dark.

Blake gasps, hands going to her mouth in horror. Ruby blanches. Weiss looks disturbed, grimacing. Obsidian's eyes take a red hew but then shifts back to normal. Yang looks furious. Glynda and Ozpin both look grim, sharing an uneasy glance.

"Cinder rallies the White Fang in response, gathering the outraged Faunus and many humans under her banner, stating that she can't let such transgressions pass. She denounces the Vale council and declares war in the name of justice." Rose says, spitting out the last word as if it were poison. "She starts assassinating everyone who has possible ties to the throne at this point. Fortunately, people manage to put together her intentions. Those against the White Fang or against the idea of a monarchy itself are formed into an army against her. The hunters remaining that oppose Cinder petition for help outside of Vale. Unfortunately, Cinder anticipates this and cites it as a civil war. This ties up everyone legally, civil wars are internal matters and any outside assistance could be seen as a declaration of war. Imagine Atlas chose a side, and then that side lost? The winning side would rule and demand reparations for engaging in combat despite the peace treaties." Rose says, sounding tired.

"Ingenious." Ozpin praises, but his face speaks of his distaste. Rose inclines her head, agreeing with him.

"Yeah. From there it's straight up war. She tries to move in the capital to declare herself queen and we fight to stop her. A lot of good people die, on both sides. We," Rose gestures to team RWBY. "Are heavily involved, having been hunted by Cinder since before we even graduated. We do a lot of damage but it's actually her mania that gets to her in the end. She spreads her forces too thin, obsessing overseeing us dead." Rose tells. Team RWBY looked disturbed at this information. "It's mostly guerilla warfare from there. We hit and run, and they always, _always_ chase. All the constant fighting gives us some solid experience. We become a power of our own during the war. Her side consists of battalions of Grimm and small groups of barely trained Faunus. Our side consists almost solely of militia, untrained civilians with a weapon thrust into their hands and at this point, we are the last hunter team actively engaged on our side of the war. The others are dead or gone to ground. Seeing that her plan isn't working, merely making us better warriors, she starts sending bigger nastier Grimm, and those with real hunter training to take us out." Rose tells, taking another gulp of the burning liquid. "That was a mistake. Most of them are ranking officers in her army."

"Why is it a mistake? If sending the weaklings wasn't doing it, I'd send tougher guys too." Yang questions.

"Because we kill them all." Rose tells her direly.

"Oh." Yang says softly, shrinking in on herself.

Rose turns back to Ozpin. "With most of her officers gone her human line collapses. The fight starts moving to her. Seeing her impending loss, she snaps. She lashes out indiscriminately, trying to destroy as much as she can. She uses her Grimm to destroy crops, burns and loots towns, levels anything remotely tied to infrastructure. The damage is catastrophic. It becomes obvious that Vale as an international power will be no more. Our economy is dead, our defenses nonexistent and our people slaughtered. Vale was to be annexed jointly by Mystral, Atlas, and Vacuo at the end of the war. Honestly, I was relieved, between the Grimm and the war she had all but wiped Vale off the map." Rose says.

"Holy shit." Yang whispers at Rose's harrowing description of the future. Ozpin looks increasingly grim, his brow furrowing thunderously. Glynda's own features are drawn, sharp and harsh. Team RWBY look collectively terrified, sitting silent, unable and unwilling to voice anything.

"The war goes on and eventually I kill Abyssal, then shortly after end it by getting into a fight with her and Torchwick. And you know how that turns out. That's about the gist of things." Rose says sardonically.

"This is most disturbing." Ozpin says softly. Rose laughs darkly.

"Yeah, it is."

"Do you have a plan?" He says immediately. Rose inclines her head.

"Guaranteed to succeed before things escalate to above a level that is even mildly alarming." Rose states. Ozpin looks at her pointedly.

"Guaranteed?" He questions, sounding disbelieving. "And this situation sounds more than mildly alarming already, Ms. Rose."

"Assassinating Cinder right now wouldn't work best. She has a few fanatically loyal followers and they'd cause untold havoc in her name. I know how much damage they could do, but it would be very, very bad." She declares macabrely. "We take out them out, I know exactly who they are. We work our way up and return just enough caches of dust or money to stall her plans. She is patient, she will be willing to delay for at least three months. Lucky for us, we know exactly where she will be for those months." Rose says.

"Oh?" Ozpin inquires.

"She will be right here, at Beacon, under the guise of a student participating in the tournament roughly three months from now." Rose says with a grin.

"What?" Glynda questions sharply. "Why?" Rose shrugs.

"My best guess is that she needs information found here at Beacon, but I do know that she will be here for that entire period. Even despite nearly being caught multiple times she never once made any indication of leaving." Rose tells them. "No one but those we have to get rid of anyway know her plan to be queen, so we cut the rug from under her by getting rid of her true support, there aren't many of them. Once we have that done, we kill her. The White Fang will continue to be violent but they won't go to war for no reason and without her galvanizing them into a cohesive military force I don't know how long their aggressiveness will last." Rose says. "I know exactly who and where to target as well. I know everything about her plans, her hideouts, and her caches. She's been planning this for at least 10 years already. If we undo even some of that progress we can cripple her enough to stop the war before it even becomes a possibility."

"Hm. This sounds like a valid idea. How will you achieve it?" Ozpin asks.

"I need Qrow." Rose tells him. "I've got all the information you could possibly need on her, Qrow doesn't need to spy anymore."

Ozpin hums. "Why Qrow?"

"This is going to be a lot of knife work. In and out, stealthy strikes on single targets. You and I both know he's the best man for the job." Rose says and Ozpin inclines his head. "I also need a heavy close combat specialist and long range support, preferably a dust mage. It's a team composition that I know and can lead. Any ideas?"

Ozpin hums. "Some." He steepled his fingers. "I will make a few calls and we can talk again tonight. For now, I need some time to digest what you have told me." He looks at the nearly catatonic team RWBY. "As do they. I think it best if team RWBY were to take some time away from this." He says, a hint of command in his voice.

Rose inclines her head. "Sure, sounds like a good idea." She turns to RWBY. "Come on, guys. Let's go grab some lunch, relax for a bit and then we can have that spar." She tells them. Yang shakes out of her funk, trying to lighten up.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. Come on sis." She grabs Ruby in a side hug and walks out the door with her. Ruby gives her an uneasy smile, still shocked at the story of her older self. Weiss walks out silently, looking both stressed and anticipatory, probably because of the spar. Obsidian wallowing in some internal struggle. Blake mostly looks grim, with a slightly depressed air around her. Rose sighs as she watches them walk out.

"I wonder if I hit them hard enough they'll stop being sad. It always worked for Yang..." She mutters, following her 'sisters' and her team out the door.

Ozpin watches her leave, his face contemplative.

"Ruby Rose..." He says softly.

The solution to a puzzle he didn't know he was solving.


	4. The fight, and the truth

**Reclaiming in Black**

Chapter 4: The fight, and the truth

* * *

An oppressive silence lingered upon Rose and team RWBY as they sat in the cafeteria. The younger five picking and playing with their lunches. Yang has given up on lightening the mood, recognizing that the morbid tale she had just experienced would weigh heavily on the minds of her teammates. Weiss for her part was shaken but overall her silence was more contemplative than shocked. Obsidian was numb, still toiling with his thoughts, and what may have been. Blake looks the most serious by far, her furrowed brow and pursed lips belying the turmoil within. Ruby has apparently taken it the worst, at least emotionally, looking depressed and not a little terrified of the horrific path her life could have taken.

Rose was growing rather tired of the angst, though. She'd forgotten all teenagers propensity for that particular trait and she really didn't miss it, no need for her to suffer it now. Luckily she has a ready-made solution to handle the problem.

"Guys," Rose says, each of individual in team RWBY looks at her, ready to listen. "I know this is... a lot to take in." She continues, ignoring Yang's snort. "It must be really hard to process, I'll be happy to answer some questions if you have them later. But, right now I have the perfect thing to make you feel better." Rose offers.

"And that would be...?" Blake fishes, lifting her hand palm up in a questioning pose.

"I'm going to beat the tar out of all of you." Rose grins. Yang returns her grin with a feral smile.

"Puh-lease. Like you even stand a chance against all of this." Yang gestures expansively to her team. Rose snorts dismissively. Weiss looks indignant at once again being treated as a non-threat. Obsidian looks interested but reserved.

"We'll see how funny it is once we've won, shall we?" She says icily.

"Sure." Rose says, not looking the least bit worried. Ruby seems to be warming up to the idea of the spar.

"It would be fun..." She says mostly to herself. "And even if I lose, it isn't really losing." Ruby declares victoriously. Rose laughs and gives her a high-five.

"Too true, Ruby." Rose says but then she smirked viciously. "Won't make it hurt any less, though."

Ignoring the idle banter, for the most part, Blake was currently searching the booking for mock combat areas using her scroll, as well as sending a message to team JNPR to attend the match. After a few moments, she receives an affirmative on her search, quickly booking a sparring ring with a small amount of seating for the audience and judges.

"We have ring twelve in fifteen minutes, booked for one hour." Blake says smoothly, interrupting the worst of Weiss' growing annoyance at Rose, having cut off her rant before she could really begin. Obsidian looking over the two of them, plotting. Yang leans back in her chair, noticing Weiss' agitated state as the two Ruby's start to talk lightly at the exclusion of the group. She bumps shoulders lightly with Weiss, getting her attention.

"You ok?" Yang prompts mildly, looking at the throbbing vein on Weiss' forehead. Weiss takes a deep breath, releasing it evenly as she returns Yang's gaze. The genuine concern reflected in Yang's lilac orbs is surprising to Weiss; she finds her sarcastic retort dying a premature death in her throat.

Instead, she settles soft, but firm, "I'm fine, thank you."

"S'all good, gotta look out for my teammates." Yang looks at Blake who is watching the two Ruby's with fascination, a habit she seemed to be a falling into. Or maybe she just likes looking at Rose, Yang really isn't sure. She looks to Obsidian, as sees more a level of commitment, and fear, he scans the two of them, obviously planning. She looks back at Weiss, who is watching her stoically but with a glimmer of curiosity on her features. "I know Ruby is my sister and Blake is my partner, but you're important too, ya know?" Yang says warmly.

Again Weiss is startled by Yang's sincerity and the care lacing her words. Yang is slightly startled when Weiss gapes a little but then blushes prettily. Before she can even hope to follow up with a teasing remark Rose stands smoothly, stretching her limbs and giving team RWBY a challenging smirk.

"Ready for your lesson, girls?"

Team JNPR walk into the audience section for ring twelve as all the soon-to-be combatants went through a series of stretches. The rings is already displaying a holographic hall, with high ceiling, arches, and stone floors. RWBY stand on one end of the ring, Rose at the other.

Nora is visibly vibrating, her enthusiasm for violence was, as always, worrying for the still-fragile Jaune.

"Go team RWBY!" Nora cheers preemptively. Rose turns to her, hand pressed over her heart.

"Ouch!" She feigns hurt but then turns an accusatory stare on Jaune, Ren, and Pyrrha. "Where's my cheerleader?"

"Go Rose!" Nora cheers immediately. Rose laughs, shaking her head lightly.

"That's fair." She says lightly.

"Don't you uh, need a referee?" Jaune asks, noticing the distinct lack of said ref. Rose waves him off.

"Don't worry so much, you'll give yourself wrinkles." Rose furrows her brow. "Or is it too many cookies that do that? It's always been a bit unclear." She flicks an accusatory glance at Yang, who whistles innocently.

"Even if she hadn't been introduced as their sister, it wouldn't have been hard to guess." Ren muses, dissecting the interaction.

"Probably not." Pyrrha says agreeably. "They show remarkable similarities." She points at Rose, then flicks her hand at Ruby and Yang. Jaune shrugs.

"I grew up with seven sisters, I've probably picked up a thing or two from them." Jaune says, then realizes what he says and blushes lightly. "What I mean is that with such a small family you're bound to share a few ticks."

"Plausible." Ren says. "I could guess who Ruby chose to emulate, however." Nora hums, eyes scanning Rose.

"I wonder what kind of weapon she uses? It could be a sword, or sword with guns, a sword with guns that shoots swords or a sword with guns that shoots sword with guns that shoot swords..." Nora babbles and Ren claps a hand over her mouth.

"Please no." He begs softly. Pyrrha and Nora giggle.

"Alright, let's do this!" Yang bellows, pointing an outstretched hand at Rose as Ember Cecilia activate forming her signature gauntlets. "You're going down sis." Rose shrugs.

"Bring it, firecracker." Ruby retorts. The rest of RWBY get into combat ready stances, weapons hot. JNPR watch avidly.

Rose simply shifts into an unarmed fighting stance, flicking her fingers in a beckoning motion with a small smile.

Yang thinks Rose is cocky and about to pay for it.

Blake reckons that Ruby might have become a bit arrogant in the years to come.

Weiss is incensed at being dismissed as a threat again.

Ruby thinks that Rose, who is no doubt just as attached to Crescent Rose as she is, might be biting off a bit more than she can chew.

Jaune is too stunned at the thought of facing team RWBY, already regarded as a spectacular team of prospective Huntresses unarmed to judge Rose.

Pyrrha, Obsidian, Ren, and Nora think differently, however.

Pyrrha is a tournament fighter and an excellent combatant but she knows that doesn't hold a candle to a powerful, experienced hunter. There was a reason people attended these schools. There was a reason that all combat tournaments had separate divisions for those with or without hunter training. And if Rose had even a dab of the immense talent Yang and Rose displayed she thinks that team RWBY might be a bit over their heads.

Ren is anticipating a slaughter. He knows unarmed combat. He recognizes the grand stance of the 'Wavering Fist'. It was one of the few styles he was expected to master before his graduation, as was his duty as a Lie. Notoriously difficult to use but immensely powerful when applied properly, if Rose truly knew the style... If he was a betting man he wouldn't take team RWBYO's odds.

Obsidian recognizes someone who had had to fight for their life, and the skill demanded of someone who got into Beacon two years early, fought a war that destroyed a country, and in the back of his mind, he feared those eyes, even just one.

Nora simply wonders if it was possible to have a stack of very large, fancy pancakes as a wedding cake.

"3...2...1, GO!" Jaune counts down, starting the match.

"Yaaahh!" Ruby yells.

Instantly she charges in, just like Rose knew she would. Three weeks into term, Ruby was inexperienced and not used to relying on her team in combat and it showed. Using her immense speed Ruby dashes, lifting Crescent Rose for a horizontal slash. As the distance closes Rose tenses her muscles in preparation. Just as Ruby nears her she dashes forward with incredible speed. Ruby is unable to alter her strike enough to hit Rose, taken by surprise. Rose delivers a deft spinning back fist along with simultaneous low kick, a calculated grab behind her.

JNPR watches in the beginning stages of awe as they watch the undoubtedly skilled Ruby is disarmed less than three seconds into the fight. Ruby's opening slash is avoided when Rose dashes inside of her guard, too quick for Ruby to change the blow. The spinning back fist and sweep send Rose spinning sideways, almost like a drill, through the air. Rose then reaches, snatching Ruby's scythe and spinning, yanking it from the young girl's hands. She flourishes it deftly, spinning it a low neat circle around her.

The remainder of team RWBY suddenly look a lot more apprehensive but still determined. Ruby tries to stand groggily, her aura meter showing her to be in the yellow already. Rose hits incredibly hard, apparently.

Weiss, Obsidian, Blake, and Yang suddenly unleash an incredible salvo of ranged attacks at Rose. Weiss shoots ranged dust spells, Obsidian launching bolts of lightning, intermingled with waves to fire and whips of ice, one or two almost connecting, Blake fires Gambol Shroud as fast as she can; similarly, Yang throws out flurries of punches in order to launch her explosive payload. A veritable font of dust shoots in the air as a wall of projectile fire connects with the surroundings.

Ruby and Rose both dash at the same time. Unarmed and unskilled at hand-to-hand Ruby opts for a high-speed tackle to disarm or restrain her foe. Armed and ridiculously skilled with scythe combat in all of its forms, Rose is more than prepared.

Rose reaches the other four first.

"Ohsh-" Yang is smacked in the chin by the blunt of Crescent Rose courtesy of her time-traveling sister, sending her flying away as she is taken unprepared. Weiss dashes in for a stab at Rose's unprotected back. Rose spins Crescent Rose to block Blake's retaliatory strike, simultaneously clotheslining the dashing Ruby. She almost takes Obsidian's broadsword in the chest, but the balancing hook on the end reaches far enough to block it, for a second. Once more sent flying, Ruby collides mid-air with Weiss, resulting in an 'Ooph' and a 'thud' as both are sent sprawling, rolling across the floor in a tangle of limbs.

"Ruby is out!" Jaune yells as Ruby's aura reaches red. Simultaneously both Yang and Weiss' aura take a dip, Yang more than Weiss but still in the green. Obsidian, just up in green, and he moves to launch another lightning bolt. Nora looks itching to yell but is professional enough to realize why it is taboo to do so. Distracting the fighters doesn't benefit anyone.

Meanwhile, Blake is unsuccessfully trying her best to land a blow on Rose. She makes gratuitous use of clones and her natural agility but is unable to match Rose's skill. It helps that Rose has had eight years to grow accustomed to Blake's unpredictable fighting style.

Blake lunges for a stab, which is blocked by the shaft of Crescent Rose. At the same she clone leaps going for a leaping, spinning vertical slash. Rose's block continues its momentum. With a fire of the gun the scythe yanks toward Rose and at the same time, at Blake's unprotected back. With her aura shielding up it is enough to block a cut, however, she is still pulled toward Rose, having lost control of her actions in the air.

Team JNPR winces at the resounding smack of Rose's knee colliding with the face of the Blake, who had been wrenched toward it. Her aura is reduced to the red. Unfortunately, even with aura shielding, the blow is formidable and the force knocks Blake out, slumping onto the floor.

"Blake is out!" Jaune yells again at the sight of both the aura and Blake, head lolling incoherently.

Weiss and Yang have both stood up, looking wary. Leaving Obsidian in the middle, channeling more lightning, they split up, Weiss walking left and Yang right, circling around Rose, who remains completely unmoving, twirling the Crescent Rose, sending the lightning off in random directions, to everyone's irritation. Yang's hair burns lightly, flames licking at the golden mane and a steady red. Weiss remains impassive, Myrtenaster held ready. Rose grins cheekily at both of them.

With an incoherent war cry, Yang barrels forward, fist cocked for a heavy punch. On the opposite side, Weiss flies from her position for a powerful thrust. Rose reaches behind her and unsheathes her own scythe in one smooth movement.

JNPR watch with wide eyes as Rose fires both of her oversized weapons, one in each hand, spinning on the spot to produce a maelstrom of blades. The speed lent from her firepower and her own strength and skill create a wall of steel that Weiss and Yang can't do anything but run into. They defend wildly, doing their best to arrest their momentum and disengage. Before they can, however, Rose switches again, sheathing her scythe.

Unprepared for the change they can't stop her as she tightens her spin, moving more quickly thus landing a neat blow against both girls in a long, smooth swing of her blade. Weiss and Yang both gasp as their aura is dispersed by the blow, knocking them into the red. The blow itself causes them to stumble and fall over as Rose stands gracefully, once more flourishing her weapon.

"Yang and Weiss are out!" Jaune yells, sounding incredulous.

All eyes move to Obsidian, standing with his broadsword. He quickly switches to his twin swords, as a dozen knives begin to spin menacingly. She burst forward, slightly cautious, and she swings low, and her Crescent Rose catches on one of the knives, and for a second, all the time he needed. She tried to move, but the Crescent Rose was pinned in place by a second knife, and Obsidian struck, fire and ice enveloped her for a moment, taking a small chunk of her aura. He moved in, as knives moved to pin her limbs directly, she activated her semblance and threw off the knives. She backed up, and pulled her sniper, and fired, the knife deflecting the bullet, she fired for the left, as she charged from the right, the knife stopped the bullet, as a second moved to block her, to no avail.

She slipped past it, and while he moved to block, his swords didn't have the power, and she nailed him in the chest, armature stopping at the sword, bringing his aura deep into the yellow with that one hit. He stepped back, circling, then he charged, throwing her for a second, as he slashed, creating small waves of fire, and ice for her to deal with, as he struck, one solid hit it the arm, and another to the leg resulted in Rose dipping into the highest partitions of yellow. She struck, knocking him back hard, bringing him to the precipice of not having any, in just 2 strikes, ending the fight.

Jaune announced, "Obsidian is done, Rose wins!" Pyrrha and Nora cheer, clapping enthusiastically. Ren applauds with more reserve but still sincerely, deeply impressed by Rose's skill.

In fact, save Rose, everyone conscious was a little astonished by just how easily team RWBY had been dealt with. Rose didn't look tired, merely slightly banged up, as one would after a short hike and didn't look like she had just been fighting a team of highly skilled fighters.

"That looked like it sucked." Nora yells helpfully.

Her only response is a few groans, Rose's laugh and Yang's slew of impressive curses.

* * *

After the fight, Rose waved Obsidian over, "I realize this must be a little strange for you, but can we talk, I was hoping to see if I knew some version of you back… in my past, and that I could still help you like I am about to offer the girls."

He smiled curiously, "I was hoping you would offer to help the girls, after all, you knew exactly what they did to improve, and what they shouldn't do this time around."

"You really thought about this." Rose responded, "However, you, who are you?"

"Obsidian Sinclair at your service." He says, she Rose's mind spins…

She pulls up her scroll, and types in his name. She runs searches and finds nothing. "Hmmm, where are you from?" She asks, thinking.

"Spartum." He says casually.

She runs a search, and while she remembers the town, she doesn't remember anyone specifically.

"Sorry." She says as search results come up empty.

"It's fine, however, would you mind if I did a search or two?" He asked.

"No, why?"

"Well one, I wanted to borrow.a copy of your Grimm-pedia." He explains

"Sure." She says, "But only some of the Grimm-pedia, some of the stuff in there is really nasty."

He begins again, more cautious, "There was one other thing I was hoping to know."

"Abyssal." Rose said more than asked.

"Abyssal..." He said, ..."I want, no, need to know what who he was, and…"

"What he did?" Rose asked.

"No, how to stop him from happening again." He said, his calm mask snapping back up.

"Why?"

"I...I think...I…" He tries to start, he fades away, looking almost like Yang from this morning.

"You think that…" Rose begins, as a thought permeates her mind, both uplifting and terrifying.

"I think I know who I was… and I… I need… I need to know what he did. What… what _I_ did. To you and… and everyone." He finished, almost crying, the possibilities of the hell he put his team through, eating him alive.

Rose pauses, thoughts screaming through her head, realizing just how powerful he could be, and the force for evil he was. She looked down at the teen in front of her. Horrified at the burden this was going to drop on his shoulders, and incredibly relieved at how much this small change was going to tip the balance.


	5. Exposition

**Reclaiming in Black**

Chapter 5: Exposition

* * *

Rose sat cross-legged on her simple bed; a sizeable inflatable type mattress, covered in black and red sheets. The bed was currently situated in the RWBY dorm and she leaned against the nearby wall. She was reading a small treatise on the use of ice magic on Grimm, glad to have the opportunity to further her expertise. She'd not had any time to learn much beyond simple applications of dust magic under Weiss' tutelage; first, because she hadn't focused on it at Beacon and then because the war hadn't allowed much time for educating oneself.

Obsidian was pouring over the Grimm, she had only given him the fairly standard Grimm, nothing Ancient or even all that old, certainly not any of his tailor-made horror shows, but he was reading up on his modifications. She knew she would have to deal with the repercussions of his presence soon, but for now, was simply concerned about how she would tell the girls.

Yang and Ruby were sitting at a desk in the corner, talking loudly and making boisterous threats. They both had their scroll situated in front of them, connected to a small remote and were embroiled in hectic video game conflict of some sort. Lots of explosions and some impressively colorful language courtesy of Yang lent credence to the theory that the game was competitive (and that Yang was a sore loser).

Weiss was sitting in her bed, idly twirling her hair around her finger, completely engrossed by her own studies. Rose had directed her to one of her old favorites, a series of eclectic fencing forms compiled by an old master. Most thought the forms were utter rubbish, the last whimper of an aged legend sputtering into mediocrity… but not Weiss.

Weiss, in her early years at Beacon, had often bemoaned the predictable nature of her traditional fencing style. She never let it get to her, however. She simply practiced more, becoming a more accomplished swordswoman. Just because you knew how she was going to come at you didn't mean you were actually good enough to fight her off. You might know how a fencer fights but it doesn't make them any less apt to stick a long piece of metal through your eye socket; accompanied with a graceful flourish, no less.

It fit Weiss to a tee and she knew it, but it didn't mean she was happy about it. That is until she had found her current read. The addition of this slapdash collection of maneuvers and strikes whilst at first seemed a poor idea very quickly made a noticeable difference. The whimper of the old fencing master turned out to be more akin to a glorious explosion of insanity and bruises, at least for the other people on the other end of Myrtenaster.

Weiss would originally beat you by being five steps ahead, using her impressive intellect and dueling ability to skillfully corner and defeat you. Once she had mastered her new forms, she'd just as often take you by surprise after an unexpected blow from an odd angle. Cool, collected, skilled and predictable Weiss became cool, collected, skilled and unpredictable Weiss, which made her that much more dangerous.

So Rose wasn't surprised to see Weiss more than a little fascinated by her book. Some other chumps might not see what these forms had to offer but she had no doubt that Weiss with her daunting intellect would be able to understand how it could benefit her.

Rose wasn't really sure how long she was looking but Weiss must have sensed her gaze. Ice-blue eyes regard Rose in turn, having lifted themselves from the book in front of her. Rose is pleased and surprised when Weiss gives her a small, grateful smile, tipping the book up a little to indicate her reason. Rose returns a smile in what she hopes looks like a 'you're welcome'. It seems she manages because Weiss seems satisfied, turning back to her book.

Or at least she did at first. Rose watched as her brow furrowed, more thoughtful than angry (she had more than enough experience to tell by now). Weiss slowly puts the book down, then slides off her bed and approaches Rose quietly, still looking pensive.

"Can we talk, Rose?" Weiss asks politely, softly, shooting a furtive glance at Ruby and Yang.

'Seems like someone doesn't want to be overheard.' Ruby realizes so she responds quietly. "Sure Weiss, what's up?" Rose pats the empty bed next to her.

Weiss sits down softly next to Rose, looking at the backs of the vibrant forms Yang and Ruby. "I wanted to thank you for the book." Weiss says.

"You're welcome, Weiss." Rose returns genuinely. Weiss shifts a little, getting comfortable.

"I can already see just how much this can help me improve." Weiss admits. Rose shrugs.

"Of course, if it helped you the first time…" Rose trails off.

"It will aid me just as much now." Weiss finishes.

"Yup."

Weiss turns to look at Rose for the first time in their brief conversation. "I was wondering if there was anything else…?"

Rose regards her for a moment. "Other books?" She questions. Weiss shakes her head negatively.

"I mean as a whole, other techniques or tools, or yes, more books. Things that I… used to improve myself, in the future." Weiss elaborates. Rose stretches lightly, considering Weiss' words.

"Well yes. I am not sure if you noticed when you were busy cussing me out but I explained a lot of stuff after every spar." Rose says with good humor. Weiss blushes slightly. The spars had been downright grueling and no one had been altogether too surprised that pushed far enough, Weiss' low grumbling became audible, revealing a scathing tongue. Yang, the resident experts on swears, had sworn that calling someone a sadistic whore had never sounded so classy.

"Ah… yes." Weiss nods, dispelling her slight embarrassment. "I know and I'll be sure to keep what you said in mind." Rose smiles happily.

"Good." She says simply. Weiss begins again, trying to explain.

"What I meant is other things like the scroll. Things I found or learned that made large, positive impacts on my abilities. Things you could teach me." Weiss ventures. The proverbial light bulb lights in Ruby's head.

"Ohhh." She exclaims softly, then she smiles a broad, toothy smile at Weiss. "Of course, Weiss. I was your partner for eight years. I know how you fight better than anyone." Rose says then looks thoughtfully at Weiss. "Pretty literally, now that I think about it. Probably better than you do, at this point."

Weiss looks both pleased and a little miffed at that admission but doesn't deny it. Rose had come from the future, she was probably telling the truth. Rose tilts her head slightly at Weiss.

"It goes without saying but I'd be more than happy to teach you, Weiss." Rose says warmly. Weiss' lip quirks slightly, her expression showing her honest appreciation.

"Thank you." She opens her mouth to say more when she is interrupted by a large 'whoop' of triumph from Ruby, paired with Yang's despairing groan. Weiss' gaze swings to the table, watching the two sisters and she groans in exasperation, good mood was forgotten.

"Problem, Weiss?" Rose asks curiously, looking between Weiss and the people on the other end of her glare.

"Ruby." Weiss returns almost automatically. Rose lifts an eyebrow.

"Ruby?" She asks. Weiss seems to realize just who she is talking to but resolves to carry on anyway.

"She's just so…" She pauses as Ruby yells something about 'noob tubes'. "Loud." She waves her hand at Ruby.

"I'd say she's enthusiastic." Rose defends lightly. Weiss gives her a sidelong look.

"She's hyperactive,"

"Bubbly."

"She has no manners,"

"Honest."

"Her attention span is non-existent,"

"Thoughtful."

"She's immature,"

"Innocent."

"She's clumsy,"

"Puberty."

"She's reckless,"

"Pro-active."

"She's clingy,"

"Affectionate."

"And she's annoying."

"Well geez Weiss, tell me how you really feel." Rose says dryly, her patience wearing a little thin. Weiss rolls her eyes with a little huff.

"What I mean to say is, how does someone like her," Weiss indicates Ruby airily with a wave of her hand. "Turn into someone like you?"

Rose furrows her brow. "I'm not sure what you mean?"

"You're an amazing warrior, your scars showed as much." Weiss says with a grimace, rubbing her arm absentmindedly before she continues. "You're also patient, insightful, intelligent, kind and yes, more than a little crass but also everything I want to become as a huntress." Weiss fires off quickly but then realizes that once again her mouth has traveled faster than her mind and she shuts it quickly, blushing hard. Roses eyebrows meanwhile have taken a trip straight up her forehead at Weiss' rant.

"That's…" She begins, a little flustered. "Incredibly sweet of you, Weiss." She says softly as Weiss looks pointedly at her hands folded in her lap. "Not to sound vain, but I feel if looked you would find at least some of those qualities you see in me in Ruby as well." Weiss looks disbelieving and Rose continues her explanation. "You've only known her for three weeks and I know that you don't dislike her as much as you did when you first met." Rose challenges.

"Well yes, she might be a dunce but that doesn't mean I dislike her." Weiss defends.

"Exactly. A lot can change." Rose says, looking out the window and into the setting sun sky. Her voice is thoughtful, but also with a hint of wistful nostalgia. "Talk to her. Get to know her. Ask her about her dreams, her life, her thoughts, and feelings. Ask her to fight you. Tell her about yourself, about what you want and what you've done. You'll be surprised at just how well you two can work together once you understand each other."

Weiss sits in silence, digesting Rose's words. She's not stupid, she realizes that Rose's suggestion is not mere intuition but probably heavily influenced by her actual experience of the same events or similar events. "I'll try." Weiss hedges softly. Rose turns to her with a small smile.

"That's all she'll ask." She says softly. Weiss closes her eyes in contemplation, feeling distinctly vulnerable. She'd taken a chance on opening up to Rose. Only the thought that the woman sitting next to her was her comrade in arms for eight years, and four of those years by choice, gave her the confidence to speak to her. She might mess things up with Ruby yet, but if Rose was still around… she'd probably seen and heard the worst and still stood by her side.

And that meant a lot to Weiss.

"You didn't answer my question." Weiss accuses without any malice. Rose sighs, rubbing her face softly. Weiss is struck by just how tired and sad Rose seems at the moment.

"A huge part of why I am incredibly happy to be here because I can stop many of the things that happen to me, things that turn me into the person I am." Rose says with an undertone of grief in her voice. Weiss mentally berates herself. She should have realised after listening to Rose's story this afternoon not to ask the question she did. How could she have forgotten already?

"I'm sorry." Weiss says, looking regretful. Rose shakes her head slightly at Weiss.

"It's ok, really." Rose says. Before she can continue her scroll vibrates next to her and she picks it up. It is a summons from Glynda, beckoning her to come to her office. "Ah, well I have to go." She says, standing up. "It was nice talking to you, Weiss." She says honestly.

Weiss stands slowly as well, in her usual passively graceful manner. "Yes it was." She agrees stoically, unsure of exactly what to say. Rose pauses slightly.

"Feel free to talk to me about anything, whenever Weiss." Rose offers. Weiss' small, grateful smile shows that it was well received. "Anyway, if anyone wants to know where I've gone, just tell them I'm seeing Glynda."

"Of course." Weiss says. Impulsively, Rose pulls Weiss in a brief hug, causing the heiress to freeze in uncertainty. Before she has a chance to figure out how to respond Rose is already moving out the door and toward Goodwitch's office, leaving behind a slightly shocked heiress.

An heiress who feels a small glow of warmth sparked by Rose and her friendship.

* * *

"So they aren't in trouble?" Rose hears a voice question as she approaches Glynda's doors.

"No, I can assure they are both fine. Ozpin and I called you here today due to... circumstances beyond our control." Glynda replies evenly. A loud snorting sound is heard.

"What is that meant-" Ruby knocks loudly, not feeling much like eavesdropping.

"Ah yes, that will be her. Please come in." Glynda's raised voice calls. Rose swings the light blue doors open, stepping into a small office. Really, it looks more library than office but that had always been the case with Glynda. Practitioners tend to collect books, after all.

"Hello Glynda." Rose says genially, then turns to the man sitting in the chair. Her eyes widen in surprise. A large build, a shock of unruly blonde hair, strong features and lilac eyes.

Tai-Yang Xiao Long, her dad, was sitting right in front of her.

Her widened eyes have nothing on his reaction, however.

"Hel-ooooohhhhhhh." His voice starts out strong but rushes out like he was punched in the gut. His face pales, his jaw goes slack, those same lilac orbs go wide as saucers and it looks like his heart skips more than a few beats.

Then his eyes roll up into the back of his head and he falls into a dead faint, slumping in his chair. Rose turns from her father's inert form to Glynda.

"Now about me teaching that combat class..." She says, not missing a beat.

Tai-Yang came back to consciousness quickly, truly a testament to his many years of waking up at the crack of dawn. It could be that perhaps to his training as a hunter, making him alert at even the slightest presence, even in his sleep.

Or it could be his dutiful practice of being knocked unconscious, then subsequently returning to the land of the living.

He was also more than aware that hallucinations were a bad sign when one has just come to.

"Glynda, I think I need a hospital." Tai-Yang says calmly, rubbing his face. Glynda, his lifelong friend, merely gives him a questioning look. A disbelieving look. When he needed a hospital! Some friend!

"Why?" She asks eyebrow arched delicately in that oh so very classic Goodwitch way.

"Unless my dead wife has come back and is sitting right next to us, I am hallucinating." Tai-Yang says roughly, a pang of hurt spiking through him, even after all the years that had passed since Summer's death.

"That is not your wife." Glynda confirms. "That is your daughter, having time traveled from the future." She says blandly, in the same listless tones as a man directing a shopper to the spice rack in his grocery for the thousandth time.

Tai-Yang turns to the woman. A dead ringer for his Summer if he ever saw one. The same eyes (eye?), the same nose, the same hair... his cheekbones. She also wasn't a petite woman as Summer had been. In fact, she was the same height as his own mother.

A woman that looked like Summer, with some of his features and his mother's build.

"Ruby?" He asks, beyond shocked.

"Hey dad."

And then everything went black again.

* * *

"I've never seen him faint before." Glynda muses, amusement dancing around the edges of her voice. Rose grins. "That's twice in one sitting."

"Neither have I." Rose says. "If I didn't know how tough the old bastard was I'd be worried about his health."

"Quite." Glynda says primly, but Rose catches the corner of her mouth twitching. Hmm...

Maybe she really should try and get Glynda laid… preferably paired with herself. She pauses however when she realizes that she was about to attempt seducing her old schoolteacher next to her unconscious father.

For some reason, the entire situation reeked of a story she would never live down, so she gave it up as a bad job.

"Now that we have your qualifications…" Glynda says slowly, breaking the silence. Rose returns to the present and then snorts, eyebrow raised.

"Ozpin's managed to forge documents for me already?" Ruby asks, impressed. Glynda shakes her head negatively.

"No. This..." She lifts Rose's black and gold I.D. "...has everything we need on it."

"What? How?" Rose asks curiously, regarding the smile I.D with intense scrutiny.

"As is protocol, you would have tried to get it back to the hunter barracks in the capital once every month, correct?" Glynda questioned.

"Yeah, I missed one or two but I managed to get back pretty regularly. I was in the capital a lot. Why?" Rose queries.

"Each of these contains a complete and comprehensive list of the assigned hunter's relevant statistics. Through reports, videos and other information sources, the data is compiled and scanned onto the memory chip every month, updating it." Glynda lectures.

Rose looks genuinely surprised. "I thought they just changed some of the codes and stuff so that it would still work as a universal keycard as they got new passwords."

"That as well, Ms. Rose." Glynda says, but before she can continue Rose lifts a single hand to interrupt.

"I should probably tell you I've assumed the identity of Rouge Rose, older sister to Yang and Ruby." Rose tells her. Glynda looks at her strangely.

"'Red' and Ruby Rose?" Glynda questions with a hint of mockery in her even tone.

"No one's ever accused my father of having much sense, in names or otherwise." Ruby replies evenly. This time Glynda does smile slightly at Rose.

"True." Glynda agrees. "Now as I was saying, I have the most accurate, or at least as accurate as possible, report on you available." Glynda slips the small I.D into a slot in her computer, opening the file to peruse its contents. Rose waits patiently, watching as her father makes discontent noises in his fitful, spontaneous rest.

Glynda looks on, her mood darkening but honest respect growing for the woman in front of her. The file is so full of operations, the kill count so vast and her skill level so high that if she didn't know better she would think she was looking at the report of a veteran twice Rose's age.

"Ruby Rose," Glynda pauses to tap a few keys. "Now Rouge Rose. Aka 'Crimson Harvest'. Ranked as the Captain of the Hunter Killer corps, served for two years. Served as an Elite level Huntress for a year before that and an official huntress for a one year period as well. Graduated as Valedictorian from Beacon Academy. Assigned the black and gold level pass due to the state of emergency caused by the 'Faunus Reclamation' war. Slated for fast-tracking to High-Commander of Vale's united hunter forces." Rose nods at each until the last, at which she promptly chokes and coughs in surprise.

"Wait, what? High-Commander?!" Rose sputters. Glynda nods.

"For exceptional service and leadership, it also notes that the war would have already been lost without you and your team." Glynda says. "You should be proud, Ru- Rouge. To be even considered for the position is one of the highest honors for a hunter. To be guaranteed the position at your age is an achievement that very few could match." Rose nods dumbly. It's not every day you find out that you were destined for the highest position a hunter can achieve in Vale, possibly the world.

"So, am I qualified?" Rose jokes weakly. Glynda snorts inelegantly.

"A safe assumption, Rouge." Rose waves her off.

"Call me Rose, if you would, I am already used to it and I don't wish to compromise my cover by not responding to my 'first' name by accident." Rose says.

"Of course." Glynda says agreeably. "Now, I would usually take you up immediately but I cannot pretend not to be cautious of hiring someone to teach combat directly out of a warzone." Glynda says slowly, trying to keep her words inoffensive. Rose hums.

"Yes, I can see how that could be bad." Rose agrees. "I want to spend the next week gathering resources and planning. I don't think what has happened has completely sunk in for me yet, honestly, I don't think it has for anyone. It's still too fresh." She says.

"Yes… I certainly haven't adjusted to the thought, to be perfectly honest." Glynda confesses. Rose shrugs.

"As I said, neither have I but if I haven't snapped in the next week it's safe to assume I could manage to teach the combat classes." Their conversation is interrupted by another groan from Tai-Yang.

"I think I've had a stroke." He says groggily, sitting up in his seat, looking beseechingly at Glynda. "Could you call the hospital? Or a mortician? I could be dead."

"Tai, do try not to faint again." Glynda reprimands teasingly. "We have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah, if you keep fainting like a big ol' puss this is going to take forever." Rose says lightly, voice level and her face the picture of innocence. Tai-Yang slowly turns to look at Rose.

"Are you sure I don't need a doctor Glynda? Or are you seriously telling my fifteen-year-old daughter is now sitting next to me fully grown." Tai-Yang asks weakly. Rose shakes her head.

"Not quite. Little Ruby is still around." Rose says and Tai-Yang breathes a sigh of relief. "But I am Ruby, eight or so years from now." Tai-Yang looks at her sharply.

"You really came from the future?"

"Yup."

"You are my daughter Ruby. From the future."

"We've gone over this but yes."

"As in you are my little Rose bu-"

"Yes, dad, I am."

Tai yang pauses, thinking furiously. "How in the fucking world did you manage to do that, Ru?"

Rose grins cheekily. "I ran."

"You ran?"

"I am pretty quick."

"I know that, but actually running into the past is... well, impossible."

"Ok, I am really quick."

Tai-Yang groans. "Goddamnit Ru. I leave you alone for less than a month and you break the laws of the universe? I told you to stay out of trouble."

"Technically it happens years from now." Rose says glibly.

"You and Yang are going to turn me grey before my time." He pauses, then his eyes widen. "Oh shit, two Ruby's and Yang?" He puts his head into his hands and groans.

"We get it from you, you know." Rose informs him casually.

"Curse these Xiao-Long genes."

"I think that's the first time you've ever cursed your genes, ever."

"Being preposterously attractive and talented isn't worth all this trouble."

"Pffft. Liar." Rose says dismissively.

"It's almost not worth it." He concedes.

"And we don't turn your hair grey, at least not within the next eight years, if it makes you feel better." Rose informs him.

Tai-Yang pauses contemplatively. "That does make me feel better." He says happily.

"I honestly don't understand you and Yang's thing with your hair." Rose says, shaking her head.

"It's a Xiao-Long thing."

Rose looks a little affronted. "Technically, I am half Xiao-Long, dad."

"A blonde Xiao-Long thing." He says comfortingly. Rose scoffs.

"Blondes."

"Ah-hem." Glynda clears her throat pointedly, looking between Rose and Tai-Yang. Both rub their necks sheepishly, a shared nervous tick.

"Ah, sorry about that. Didn't mean to exclude you, Glynda." Rose apologizes.

"Sorry, big-G." Tai-Yang says. Rose looks at her dad incredulously.

"Big-G?"

"Well it used to be little-G but when she turned fourteen-" He starts, putting his hands out in front of his chest indicatively. He doesn't get to finish, however, because he is smacked firmly in the forehead by a stapler courtesy of Glynda. "Fuck! Owww, Glynda!" Rose gives her dad a pointed look.

"Aren't you an elite Hunter? Does passive aura shielding mean anything to you?" She questions.

Tai-Yang scowls, rubbing his forehead. "That thing is dust enhanced and she coated it in her aura before she threw it." This time Rose gives Glynda a pointed look.

"Why do you have a dust enhanced stapler?" Rose questions. Glynda raises an eyebrow and lifts a hand toward Tai-Yang. "Ah, of course." Rose says with a nod. Tai-Yang's forehead rubbing becomes slower and his scowl becomes less pained and more thoughtful, brow furrowed. He turns to Rose, face solemn.

"What did I get you for your ninth birthday?" Tai-Yang asks. Rose blinked, nonplussed.

"Dad?"

"Answer the question. What did I get Ru for her ninth birthday?" He says seriously. Rose pauses, looking at him. Then she sighs.

"My cloak and my name. I wanted something to remember mom by, so you got me the cloak and changed my last name to Rose, in honor of her sacrifice." Rose says softly. Tai-Yang lets loose a pent up breath.

"You're really my Ruby."

"I really am." She replies quietly.

Tai-Yang stands, walking over to Rose and gently lifting her out of her seat by her shoulders. He looks her up and down, burning the image into his mind.

"My little girl, all grown up." He says, voice proud and sad, then he wraps her in a firm hug. Rose pauses but then returns the hug, arms tight around her father, head buried against his chest. A long moment passes before they separate, both a little misty-eyed. Glynda's softer throat clearing gets their attention again.

"I am sorry to interrupt..." She says, looking genuinely sorry. "But I think you should know why I called you here, apart from facilitating this... reunion." She hedges.

Rose shoots her father a look. 'We'll talk later.' it says and he nods. She turns to Glynda. "Of course." She agrees, sitting down and focusing on Glynda. Tai-Yang mirrors her. "So why are we here?"

Glynda smiles mysteriously. "You requested a team with a mage and a heavy close combat specialist." She states. Rose tilts her head to the side.

"That I did." She says bemusedly.

"I've found two perfect candidates." Glynda replies evenly. Rose's eye glimmers with excitement.

"Oh?" She asks, the pieces lining up in her mind.

"I feel Tai-Yang and I meet your requirements quite well, Rose." Glynda says firmly. Rose leans back into her chair, looking between Glynda (who seems oddly excited) and her father (who looks a little confused).

"I can work with this." Rose says, grinning broadly.


	6. Sisterly Bonding, and similar Drama

Reclaiming in Black

Chapter 6: Sisterly Bonding, and similar Drama

* * *

"So you and Ozpin are heading out to lend uncle Qrow a hand?" Rose asks her father as he hefts a travelling bag.

"Yeah, that wackjobs managed to get himself in a pretty sticky situation." Tai-Yang says, pulling the bag's strap over his shoulder and getting to his feet. A moment later Rose joins him, walking alongside him as they head toward the landing pads.

"I wish I could help." Rose confesses as they walk in the silence of the night. Tai-Yang sighs, rubbing the back of his head.

"I do too." He agrees. "I was looking forward to seeing how you've come along but we both know the only reason Ozpin feels comfortable leaving the school is that you and Glynda can keep things from going down the shitter if someone attacks." Rose sighs but nods and they fall into a companionable silence for a short while.

Rose pauses as something occurs to her. "Dad, where's Zwei?" She asks. Her dad freezes mid-step. Rose narrows her eye at him. "Dad…" She growls softly.

"I might have left him in the post-tube in Glynda's office." He divulges. Rose shakes her head in exasperation.

"Why put him in the post-tube in the first place if you brought him here?" She asks.

"Have you ever tried travelling with that dog? It's a death sentence!" He tells her desperately and she scoffs at him.

"That's a little melodramatic." She says and he shakes his head fervently.

"Not at all. He knocked out the pilot on the way over, we were lucky there was someone who knew how to fly with us on the plane or we'd all be dead!"

"Seriously?" She asks with a raised brow.

"Seriously." He confirms. Rose looks shocked.

"But he's such a nice dog!" She exclaims incredulously.

"Of course he is, but it doesn't make him any less of a safety hazard."

"Hm... that's a problem. I feel like we should have done more research before we started infusing him with aura and feeding him food laced with dust." Rose says thoughtfully. Tai-Yang gapes at her.

"You did what?" He asks incredulously. Rose looks a little sheepish, realizing she'd accidentally verbalized her internal monologue.

"Ahaha… well about that…" She begins nervously. "When I was little, Yang and I may have given Zwei regular infusions of our aura… and we may have stolen some of your surplus dust supplies to put in his kibbles."

"You put Zwei on steroids?" He asks, and then pauses. "That explains so much."

"You didn't think a normal dog could survive being sent in the mail in a tube did you?" She asks.

"Well no," He admits. "I just thought he was exceptionally tough."

"Which he is."

"Yeah, because you and Yang put our dog on 'roids."

"Well we did want a super dog." She tells him. He looks at her in disbelief.

"You were kids! Before I said I was getting you a dog you wanted a unicorn." He says and she sighs wistfully.

"I still do…"

"Should I be worried?" He asks the empty air above him, looking into the night sky, as if expecting some higher being to reply.

"Probably. You're leaving me alone at the school." She says, grinning widely.

"You going to corrupt all the innocent children?" He teases. "Watch out everyone, Ruby is going to corrupt you!" He cackles. She raises an eyebrow challengingly as they step onto the platform for his transport. Glynda and Ozpin are already standing, waiting for their arrival.

"You don't think I could?"

"You were the most innocent child I've ever seen, Ru. I doubt when it comes to 'that' you've changed much." Rose gives him a pointed look, then starts striding away from him, hips swaying dramatically.

"Ohh Glynda?" She calls. Glynda turns from her conversation with Ozpin, focusing on Rose.

"Yes?" She asks as Rose approaches her. "What can I-" She stops talking when Rose steps in close to her, body flush against her own.

Tai-Yang watches with wide eyes as his daughter walks straight up to Glynda and presses herself right against her. She slowly leans up a whispers something into Glynda's ear that causes the witch's eyes to widen dramatically and a bright blush to erupt on her cheeks. Glynda goes to open her mouth but is once again interrupted by Rose who reaches up and pulls Glynda down for a long, passionate kiss. Glynda looks startled at first but then her eyes flutter shut and she returns Rose's enthusiastic affections.

After the moment has passed, Rose breaks the kiss ('peppermint and basil') and gives Glynda a salacious grin. She moves away and stalks off the platform, leaving the occupants behind with a nonchalant wave. As she passes her dad she says softly.

"Who said anything about corrupting the children?"

Ozpin stands still, one eyebrow raised in question, waiting patiently with an amused smile. Glynda stands stock still, eyes dilated and breath a little heavy, looking shocked. Tai-Yang watches the departing form of his daughter, mouth agape.

"What was that about?" Ozpin asks curiously. Glynda starts and looks up, realising that both men had just witnessed what had just occurred. She turns on her heel and promptly walks away.

"I challenged her ability to corrupt innocents." Tai-Yang replies weakly. Ozpin chuckles.

"She has Summers wit." He muses, watching Glynda's hasty retreat.

"And my charm." Tai-Yang says, then his eyes go wide again and he pales dramatically. "I've created a monster." He says direly. This time Ozpin laughs, clapping him lightly on the shoulder as he boards the plane.

"I am sure everything will be fine." Ozpin says evenly.

Tai-Yang jumps in after him and then desperately replies "Think of the children, Ozpin!"

Ozpin rolls his eyes at his friend's melodrama. "The children will be fine."

* * *

"No Ruby, I don't think it's a good idea to put a flamethrower on Crescent Rose." Rose says, plucking the offending object out of Ruby's hand. Ruby pouts.

"But it'd be awesome." She says in disagreement. Rose sighs, putting the flamethrower in it's case and locking it.

"Let me put it this way; I know it's a bad idea to put a flamethrower on Crescent Rose." Rose tells her. Yang looks over with an amused smile.

"That sounds like a fun story." She teases, then her eyes stray down to Rose's lips causing them to widen and shit-eating grin to spread across her face. "And that looks like a story. Who's the lucky lady, dear sister?" Yang asks with a smug grin. Her loud proclamation causes all of team RWBY to focus in on Rose, who laughs lightly and wipes at her mouth with the palm of her hand.

"I did say I like a challenge."

Yang gapes at her. "There's no way... Give me your hand." She reaches out and grabs Rose's hand, lifting it for inspection. "Guys, what color lipstick was Goodwitch wearing today."

Ruby shrugs but looks suspiciously at Rose. "Dunno, didn't really look."

"Light red? Or a pink?" Weiss thinks with a furrowed brow.

"A light pink." Blake says, looking curiously at Rose. Yang guffaws, lifting her hand for the others to see.

"Light pink!" Yang confirms, pointing at the smear of lipstick on Rose's palm. Rose rolls her eye at Yang. Ruby groans and buries her face in her hands.

"What did I say about seducing the headmistress!"

"I didn't seduce her... it was just a little kiss." Rose says flippantly.

"I don't think you get that much lipstick from a 'little' kiss." Yang says with a grin.

"There might have been tongue." Rose hedges and Yang whoops in triumph, pushing Rose down onto the makeshift bed and pulling up a chair.

"Details!" Yang prompts, rolling her hand encouragingly. Weiss looks at Yang indignantly.

"How could you ask for details about such a private moment!" She scolds.

"We made out in front of my dad and the headmaster." Rose says with a grin. Weiss gapes at her, Blake's eyebrows shoot to her hairline, Ruby groans loudly and Yang goes wide-eyed, then falls out of her chair, laughing hard.

"How did that happen?" Yang asks agog, wiping tears from her eyes once she has recovered sufficiently.

"Dad said something about me being innocent." Rose shrugs slightly. "I endeavored to prove him wrong." Yang cackles.

"Have you no shame?" Weiss accuses.

"Not really, no." Rose says lightly. "Then again, considering she kissed back, neither does she."

Weiss throws her hands into the air. "I am surrounded by perverts." She despairs. Ruby groans again but then nods fervently, agreeing with Weiss.

"I know!" She joins in. "And the worst part is, one of them is me!" Ruby says dramatically.

"Technically, she isn't really you, just an older version of you." Blake interjects. "You might never grow up to be a... pervert." She consoles.

Ruby sighs in relief but Rose scoffs, getting a questioning look from her younger counterpart. Rose hikes a thumb at both Blake and Yang. "With both of them on your team, you don't stand a chance."

"Why do say that? I mean I get Yang... but Blake?" Rose questions with narrowed eyes at the raven haired girl.

"Yeah Blake, is there something you aren't telling us?" Yang teases. Everyone except Rose misses the way that Blake tenses and briefly panics at the question. Or at least they think it was caused by Yang's question.

"All in good time." Rose interrupts, looking at Blake, who shoots her a look. Rose's flicks her eyes upwards briefly to show her understanding, then turns to others. "And as fun as this is, you guys have school tomorrow, which means you should be getting ready for bed."

Yang sighs but nods in agreement. "Probably. It'll be impossible to get through Ooblek's lecture without my beauty sleep. Night guys." Everyone responds with a small 'goodnight' and then Ruby yawns loudly.

"Yeah, I'm pooped. Night." She stands with a stretch, approaching her bunk with a shuffle as everyone bids her a goodnight as well.

"I think I'll read for a while." Weiss muses, standing and heading for her bunk. Rose stretches lightly, about to lie down when she spots Blake approaching her. Blake sits down next to Rose without a sound.

"You know." Blake says softly so they won't be overheard, finger tracing the lace of her bow.

"Of course." Rose says, voice pitched in kind. Blake raises an eyebrow in question and Rose elaborates. "Did you seriously think that we could be on the same team for almost a decade and not know?" Rose asks hyperbolically. Blake inclines her head.

"No..." She trails off. "It's just..."

"You're worried about telling us?" Rose says, waving her hand at the others in the room.

"It's a daunting prospect when you have the Schnee heiress on your team." Blake says tiredly.

"Me and Yang..." Rose starts, organizing her thoughts. "I think it's safe to say that both of us have nothing at all against the faunus. No real baggage, no real problem. Obi, well he won't. But Weiss..." Rose sighs and Blake furrows her brow. "It's complicated with Weiss."

"Because she hates the faunus?" Blake asks bitterly. Rose shakes her head.

"No, because she hates the White Fang." Rose corrects and Blake stiffens before letting out a soft sigh of her own. "Look, as much as I want to help you, this is really something I think you and Weiss should talk about."

"I'm not sure-" Blake says quickly but Rose cuts her off.

"Like I said, all in good time Blake. No one is going to rush you into this." Rose says. Blake closes her eyes and breathes a out a slow breath.

"Thank you." Blake says genuinely, getting a tender smile from Rose.

"You're welcome, Blake." She says happily. Blake smiles lightly in turn, taking the image of Rose. Hair slightly tousled, clad in a tank top and tracksuit pants, her eye alight with warmth, lips set in her beautiful, soft smile.

Then she remembers just what those lips were doing earlier.

For the first time in a long while Blake feels an ugly stab of jealousy coil uncomfortably in her stomach.

* * *

Rose had never been terribly stealthy. Or at least, she had never really had the talent for it. Years of tutelage under Blake, who made less sound than a mute ant and could slip behind a waterfall without getting wet had honed her skill to a respectable level. She'd never be a master at moving through the shadows, not in the way Blake did. Blake didn't just hide in the shadows; she wore them like a second skin, her very own cowl of darkness.

She did however possess excellent instincts and senses. At the slightest tinge of danger Rose would be alert, ready for anything. She'd always know if someone was watching and sometimes she might even be able to tell you how many. She could sniff out a trap or trick a mile away. Yang had taken to throwing random debris at her to keep her 'on guard' and to 'test her reflexes'. It had gotten to the point where she'd often catch items thrown at her whilst asleep. Blake had gone into a laughing fit when one morning Yang had thrown a banana peel at Rose, who had promptly plucked it out of the air and thrown it back, hitting Yang square in the forehead. All whilst snoring contently in the early morning light.

Which does beg the question of how Ruby had managed to sneak into her bed without her knowing, cuddle into her side and then steal most of the blanket. Ruby was currently in a position that for most others would either be mortifying or exciting, her face being lodged firmly in Rose's boobs. As it was, it was mostly funny. If Rose could cuddle her own boobs, she would too. In fact, she made a note to bring it up with Ruby in a few years.

"Ah Weiss no… I… not the tiramisu… apocalypse…" Ruby mumbles in her sleep softly, but suddenly shoots up, eyes flying open. "THE SUGAR MAKES YOUR BLOOD DELICIOUS!" She screams.

"Bloody buggering-" Rose starts, sitting up suddenly and bashing her head on the wall, making sizable indent.

"Whassa!?" Yang yells, falling out of her bunk and landing on the floor in heap, before leaping to her feet and looking around blearily.

Blake is sitting in her bed, covers thrown awry, eyes wide, scanning the room with her pistol drawn.

Obi is standing outside of his corner, with his now more recognizably broadsword, and his pistol.

"Ruby Rose I will kill you." Weiss growls, burying her head in her pillows once she confirmed she wasn't a few seconds away from meeting an unexpected and grisly end. Unlike her partner, who very well might if she pulled another stunt like this, the dunce.

Ruby blinks slowly, adjusting to her surroundings, unsure of exactly what is happening.

"You scared the shit out of me, little Rose." Her older counterpart breathes, flopping down onto her mattress. Ruby chuckles sheepishly, piecing what had just happened together and coming to the conclusion that she hadn't woken everyone in the most gentle of ways, intentional or not.

"My bad, guys." She says to the room at large, looking contrite. Blake sighs, mirroring Rose and flopping back down. Weiss' groans and burrows further into her covers. Yang is still standing, looking half asleep, her brain taking a while to boot into a full awakening.

"So Ruby, whatcha doing in my bed?" Rose asks nonchalantly. Ruby looks to her, biting her lip and fidgeting uncomfortably, obviously unsure what to say. Not that she has to say anything.

Rose understood. She understood what Ruby wanted; she had of course wanted the same thing. The warmth and comfort of another. To simply have the chance to greet the day without being alone.

Of course for Rose she hadn't had anyone to do so with, resulting a series of unfulfilling trysts, scattered through her lonely nights. It certainly hadn't hurt her skills as a lover but it hadn't done her emotional stability any favors. And Rose wishes she could help Ruby… it's just that she'd seen her, seen the way Ruby looks at her in a way that makes it seem like a bad idea.

Sometimes Ruby looks at her like she had just rediscovered something she'd lost. An invaluable treasure uncovered before her very eyes. Rose knew, she absolutely knew what Ruby was seeing. What Ruby was hoping to replace.

But what chance did Rose stand in the face of replacing someone like her mother?

"I um…" Ruby starts to explain uncomfortably, the noise bringing Rose back from her thoughts. Ruby is obviously doing her best to come up with a suitable excuse, and is also obviously having a fair bit of trouble. Rose sighs and closes her eye.

'I've just gotten here; no doubt she'll get used to my presence... right now, a small cuddle isn't going to hurt her.' Rose thinks. Without even looking she reaches up and pulls Ruby down on top of her with a small 'eep' of surprise.

Ruby is frozen, stiff with surprise when Rose arm swings out and snatches her, pulling her down. After a very impressively soft, even noise of surprise (she most certainly did not 'eep') she found herself on lying on top of Rose, cheek pressed to her right breast. She lay there unsurely, not completely trusting herself to act appropriately in the situation. When Rose snakes an arm over her, pulling her tight and cracking open her eye to look down at her with an air of faint amusement Ruby relaxes, snuggling into Rose's chest. Rose's soft laughter sends pleasant, soft vibrations travelling down through her chest as Ruby is pressed against it.

They lie there for a long while, soaking in the quiet companionship and warmth. Ruby is happy, happy to be able lie with someone she trusts, someone she is starting to really look up to. It didn't really matter that it was her in a way, Rose had lived such a hard life, sacrificed so much to protect the people. Just like the heroine she always wanted to be.

Rose was so strong (she'd never been so happy to have be beaten up), smart ('who knew dust magic was so complicated?'), funny ('when she isn't teasing me') and nice (Ruby didn't ever think she could be really mean)! She was amazing and Ruby was overjoyed at having someone there for her that understood her perfectly.

It was the thing she'd missed the most in the world.

Rose meanwhile was also happy, happy and content. When she had fought in the war, she had been protecting the people. 'The people.' What people? The people of Vale? She didn't really know them. Her friends? Her friends were so far removed from the conflict that they wouldn't ever be in danger or dead. Or they were standing right with her, in which case yes; she would do her best to protect them. But her friends were all hunters or huntresses and they would probably take offense at being baby-sat, unnecessary as it was.

It had always been fairly nebulous, 'protecting the people'. Intellectually she understood that she her efforts aided innocents and citizens alike, buying them a better future. Not that she ever got to see the future, or the direct impact, the scale of improvement her efforts caused. She fought because yes, she knew it was the right thing to do but it didn't always feel it. In fact, sometimes she thought she might just be fighting for the sake of fighting, because she didn't know any different than perpetual violence and struggle.

But this... she could see herself protecting this. Ruby was bright and innocent, full of potential and mostly unburdened by the harsher aspects of life. Yes, Ruby would be a hunter and yes, it was a job that brought out the worst in the world. She also thought it could bring out the best in it though. That it could bring out the best in the people around her.

She could fight for that. She could fight to see Ruby live in a brighter future. She could fight too see herself become the paragon of justice and righteousness she always wanted to be, albeit more than a little vicariously.

She would have fought to prevent the future out of duty, out of a need to protect 'the people'. Revenge played no small part in it either... but now? She could see herself fighting because it felt right.

She would fight for herself. For what she could have been in Ruby, and for who she was right now.

She would fight to answer the question that had haunted her for years.

'What if?'

The room is silent, the occupants either sleeping lightly, or remaining quiet. The only real noise is the soft sound of Yang brushing her hair. It's quiet, it's nice...

It's boring.

After a while Rose can't take it any longer, her curiosity and boredom getting the better of her. She opens her eye and looks down at Ruby. "How are they?" She asks. Ruby yawns, looking up at Rose and propping her chin in the valley between her breasts.

"How are they what?" Ruby asks, slurring her words slightly.

"My-... Our boobs." Rose elaborates. Ruby blinks a few times, trying to fathom Rose's meaning.

"What?" Ruby asks vapidly.

"Like, out of ten, how awesome are out boobs?" Rose asks curiously.

"Ooohhh." Ruby says in dawning comprehension. She blushes slightly but dismisses it, she is after all, just talking about herself. "I don't really have that much experience with boobs." Ruby admits. Rose grins at her cheekily.

"Yet."

Ruby blushes a little, but ignores Rose's remark studiously, much to her amusement. "I like them." She declares.

"Me too." Rose says readily. "I always thought they were a good eight out of ten."

"Eight of ten?" Ruby says curiously. "Hm. Well they definitely look nice."

"Thank you."

"No problem, they're my boobs." Ruby says off hand making Rose laugh lightly. "Pretty big too. How come they looked so much smaller yesterday?"

"One, you didn't have your face right next to them," Rose teases. "Two, the corset does tend to cover them up pretty well."

"True, true." Ruby agrees. "Why don't we wear a corset that shows them off a little?" Ruby asks inquisitively. Rose does an approximation of a shrug, slightly awkward because she lying down.

"Why?" Rose asks in return, getting no real reason from Ruby. "Plus Yang shows off enough boob for the whole team."

"Someone has to bring in the big guns." Yang says smugly as she walks over, lifting her a boob in each hand. "These puppies are worth their weight in gold."

"Speaking of puppies, I hope Zwei is doing ok." Rose says, remembering how he had been left tube-ified in Glynda's office. Hopefully she had let him out and hopefully both of them would live to tell her about it.

"Zwei as in our dog or Zwei as in my boob?" Yang points to her left one. Ruby and Rose lift an eyebrow at Yang.

"You named one of your boobs after our dog?" Ruby questions.

"No, I named Zwei after one of my boobs." Yang corrects.

"We got Zwei when you were eleven." Rose says dryly. Yang shrugs nonchalantly.

"What can I say? These are a long term project!" Yang says proudly, crossing her arms underneath her breasts to accentuate them even more. Then she looks at Rose with her own eyebrow lifted.

"You mean you've never named your baps?"

"Baps?" Ruby echoes incredulously. Rose chuckles.

"No, can't say I have."

"Not even like, as a joke?" Ruby asks Rose now, curious in her own right.

"Not really." Rose says dismissively.

"Some people name them after their exes." Yang offers. Almost involuntarily, Rose's eye flickers in a direction behind Yang. Ruby doesn't notice this from her angle, but Yang does. She turns slightly to look at what caught Rose's attention. Nothing really, just some chairs, a window, a desk, beds...

Blake.

She turns around sharply, mouth already open and eyes wide. Rose notes her reaction and swiftly interrupts, pulling an empty metal rifle shell from next to her bed and flicking at Yang, striking her right in the forehead.

"Ow, motherf-" Yang swears lowly, rubbing the stinging sensation away and glaring at Rose. Ruby looks up, a question on her lips but Rose interrupts her.

"Come on, I gotta get up, I want to go into the city today." Rose says loudly, scooting Ruby off her. Ruby relents with a whine, snuggling into the warmth left behind by Rose.

"Oh, what for?" Ruby wonders, slightly muffled by the sheets she is pressed into.

"Just to have a look around..." Rose says vaguely.

"So not work?" Yang asks, still scowling.

"Nope." Rose replies, popping the 'p'. Yang's demeanor changed instantly, becoming bright and cheery.

"Great, I'll go with you!"

Rose looks slightly panicked. "Uh.. don't you have school? She asks hopefully. Yang grins a smug smile.

"Nope." She echoes, popping her 'p'. Rose looks ready to object again but Yang interrupts her. "After all, we have a lot to talk about, don't we?" Yang says with a wicked smile, pointing unobtrusively at Blake.

Rose closes her eye, groaning slightly, but gives a curt nod. "Great." Yang says again, looking like the cat that got the cream.

Sometimes she thinks that is Yang just too damned smart for her own good.

"I've seen someone with better boobs than yours!" Rose says childishly.

Yang's horrified gasp is music to her ears. Sometimes Yang is pretty dense as well; taking on your older, more experienced, equally shameless sister and forcing her to spend a day in what will inevitably devolve into teasing and jibes?

Well, no one said Rose had to play fair. And when you live with Yang Xiao Long, you learn to play dirty.

* * *

"So what's the plan, big sister?" Yang asks cheekily, bouncing along next to a far less energetic Rose. Rose shrugs, looking at the transport to the city.

"I'd like to have a look around, maybe get some clothes, or some furniture. I should probably look at some apartments as well, in case I don't get the job teaching combat. I can't stay in the dorm forever." Rose lists. Yang scoffs.

"Of course you're going to get the job!" She encourages. Rose hums noncommittally.

"Maybe."

"Maybe? What's so maybe about it?" Yang asks as she walks up the stairs to the landing pad, promptly hopping up into the transport afterwards.

"Maybe as in I might not get the job." Rose replies evenly as she follows, sitting down in the seat next to her sister. Yang rolls her eyes, turning to Rose.

"Yeah, but why maybe?" Yang asks.

"Glynda has… reservations." Rose says at length.

"Trouble in paradise?" Yang says with a grin.

"You make us sound like a couple." Rose muses, ignoring Yang's taunt.

"Isn't that you want?" Yang asks curiously. "I mean, I get flirting…"

"I know you do." Rose says deadpan. Yang continues her sentence regardless of her the interruption. They both sway slightly as the aircraft takes off, swinging it's way toward the city.

"But when you make out with someone in front of your dad and her boss, that's indication you're angling for something." Yang says.

"I did tell you it was more or less because dad told me I couldn't, right?" Rose asks.

"Hitting your teenage rebellion a bit late, aren't you?" Yang teases, but then she frowns. "Does Goodwitch know about that little detail?"

"Oh don't worry, I hit my rebellious stage a year or so from now." Rose says with a smirk, which has Yang laughing. "And no, but she's a grown woman and I don't think she's going to fret to much over one kiss. I am, of course, going to talk to her though."

"Good idea, I don't think you want her mad at you." Yang says with a small shudder.

"I don't know about that." Rose disagrees with sly smile. "She's hot when she's mad." Yang looks at Rose, taking in her smile and glittering eyes, putting the pieces together.

"You want to have angry sex with Glynda Goodwitch?" Yang asks with wide eyes. A few people near the sisters hear Yang's startled question and snap their heads to gaze upon the amazingly brave (or insane) soul amongst them.

"Who doesn't?" Rose questions. A few hands near them shoot into the air. Rose looks surprised, looking around, taking their frightened features. "Pansies." She accuses.

"I don't know if you're a genius or an idiot." Yang says, looking torn between awe and incredulity. "Good luck with that."

"I get that a lot." Rose says with a shrug. "And you can't blame me, she's got that stern teacher thing going on, that totally works for me."

"She's also spent the better part of thirty years learning how to set things on fire with her mind." Yang counters.

"You set things on fire with your mind all the time." Rose replies nonchalantly.

"Yeah, myself." Yang says, and then pauses. "Now that I think about it her setting me on fire is probably less frightening because of that."

"It should, considering you're fireproof." Yang looks at her strangely.

"I am?"

Rose looks honestly surprised by this. "You haven't figured that out yet?" She wonders and Yang shakes her head negatively. "Oh, well you are. Like, one hundred-percent fireproof. Lava-proof too." Rose says cheerily.

"I'm lava-proof?" Yang asks flabbergasted. Rose nods enthusiastically.

"Yup."

Yang fist pumps, jumping to her feet. "AWESOME!" She yells. Some of the other passages startle at the loud noise and she looks sheepish. "Ah, sorry." She sits back down and turns to Rose instantly, eyes alight with curiosity. "When did we figure out I was lava-proof?"

Rose smiles a little at the memory, leaning back a little. "It was about…" She scrunches her face in thought. "Three years from now?" She shrugs. "About that much. We were out on assignment; it was a plain ol' Grimm hunt. Except, of course, that we had to clear the Grimm from a semi-active volcano."

Yang is squirming in her seat with excitement, looking like a kid at story time. "Yeah, and?" She prompts energetically. Rose chuckles, ignoring Yang's childish pout.

"It was near the end, we'd cleaned out the worst of it and we were taking a short break. I was in the middle of some field maintenance, my sniper jammed because some debris had gotten into the cambering mechanism. Weiss was refiling Mrytenaster, which takes forever, as you'll soon find out. You'd run out of shells already and Blake was the only one good to go. Unfortunately we weren't really paying attention because well, we're idiots. Before we know what's happened an Arachne is behind Blake." Yang gasps.

"If you don't know, Arachne are huge, lightly armored spiders. Fully grown they are twice the size of a Deathstalker and widely considered one of deadliest Grimm in existence." Rose informs and Yang rolls her eyes.

"Thanks Professor." Yang says sarcastically. "I know what they are."

Rose shrugs. "Just checking." She says. "Anyway, like I said, before we knew it this thing had Blake. I was too far away to do anything, Weiss wasn't prepared and you were out of ammo. I am pretty sure Blake thought she was about to die. Lucky for her, our very own Yang Xiao Long had a plan!" Rose says dramatically. Yang flips her hair and smiles smugly.

"Of course I did, I'm amazing." She drawls.

"It was also the stupidest fucking plan I've ever seen or heard of." Rose deadpans and Yang looks affronted. Rose raises her hand to cut her off. "You bolted, pushed Blake away and tackled a multi-ton Grimm off a cliff into an active volcano." Rose says, shaking her head at the memory. Yang's jaw drops. "Now, as you can imagine, we all freaked out because we thought you were dead. I cried, Blake cried, I'm pretty sure Weiss would have cried if she hadn't fainted."

"Ice-Queen fainted?" Yang asks with wide eyes. Rose nods. She gasps, brings her hand to her mouth, rolls her eyes back up in her head and makes a show of slumping in her seat before straightening up.

"Just like that. If I wasn't mourning my sister I probably would have found it hilarious." Rose muses. "Anyway, it took a while but eventually we got up and stumbled our way down. Imagine our surprise when we reach the lower levels and see something in the lava. That something then proceeds to swim back-fucking-stroke like she's at the local pool to the shore. You get out, completely unharmed, dripping molten rock and you know what the first thing you say is?" Rose asks rhetorically, with a pained expression.

"What did I say?" Yang asks with a wide smile, getting a good about what her sister is about to say.

"Hey guys! It's unbe-lava-ble; in fact, it might just magma day. My semblance makes me even more fire-proof than I thought." Rose impersonates Yang, who cackles loudly for a few seconds,eventually wiping a tear of mirth from her eye. Rose waits for her to finish before she continues. "Then Weiss fainted again. Turns out that your clothes can't survive lava as well as you can. I think the combination of you being alive and naked was too much for her."

"That's so awesome." Yang says happily, looking extremely pleased with herself.

"It's simultaneously the most retarded and badass thing I've ever seen." Rose says in agreement. Yang doesn't looks as pleased with that, but doesn't argue with Rose on it either. "Hey firecracker, we're here." Rose says, slapping Yang out of her brief daydream and standing up. Ignoring Yang's outraged squawk at being slapped so casually she gets out the plane, stepping foot onto solid ground again.

She looks around the landing platform, taking in the city scape around her. Buildings stand tall and proud. In the distance she can see the rolling greens of the vast public parks. The people are well dressed and the streets are bustling with citizens. The stores look well stocked and busy.

It was almost unbelievable how much better the city looked before the war.

The next few hours are a blur. Yang is initially annoyed by Rose's silence until she is given the reason. Rose was taking in everything. The sights, sounds and smells of this city at peace. After that she is content to watch silently as a large weight seems to ease off Rose's shoulders.

They spend a lot of time walking, chatting a little but never really going into deep conversation. Rose is too busy looking around like she'd just discovered the promised land. She was stunned by the difference peacetime made on the capital. The sense of urgency, of nervousness, the crippling fear... it was all gone.

Of course there were hints, areas of darkness dotted around the shadier parts of the city but that was simply the way of life. No collection of people this large could remain free of the grasp of corruption and greed.

It was still leagues above the quality of life she had come to know during the war.

Rose might not have seen what her efforts contributed last time but now... she could see exactly what she hopes to uphold, what she stands to lose if she is unsuccessful. She looks around and see's what the war cost, the price of one woman's madness.

Rose is determined to preserve this peace to the last.

Hours passed and eventually Rose and Yang found themselves sitting at a small bakery, having lunch. Neither Rose nor Yang had actually bought anything, or done much at all, but Yang had already figured out that this day wasn't really about that.

"So you have been treating Obi different;y after the spar, why?" Yang begins, thinking that might be a simply conversation. Rose freezes.

"What do you mean?" Rose asks, feigning ignorance.

"We figured you knew him or something, and apparently we were right." Yang asks. "Where did you know him from?"

"Yang, this is one of those…"

"An ex?" Yang asks, "That would make him all the more complicated."

A shiver of disgust and fear went down Rose's spine, and Yang straightened.

"The war." She says simply. "Our side or…"

"Sometimes you are too perceptive." Rose sighs.

"What…" Yang asks.

"Cinder was a mad women, with unspeakable power. He was a loyal attack dog, who was capably of singlehandedly turning towns into mass graves." Rose says tiredly. AS they sat down at a small bakery, Yang forceful changes the subject.

"So what's your deal with Blake?" Yang says bluntly, taking a bite of pastry. Ruby chokes a little on her eclair, giving her sister a gimlet eye. She puts her food down and slowly wipes her mouth with her napkin.

"It's complicated." Rose says. Yang snorts, pointing a finger.

"That's some cliche bullshit if I've ever heard it." She says derisively.

"Well shit, Yang, it kind of is." Rose retorts with a little heat.

"Ok, so it's complicated." Yang agrees skeptically. "How is it complicated?" She prompts. Rose rubs her brow, thinking hard.

"It's just..." She pauses, looking directly at Yang. "I'm going to tell you because this is probably going to important, but unless I really fuck things up you don't say a word." She demands, looking Yang firmly in the eye. Yang nods seriously.

"I can keep a secret, sis." She says. Rose lets out a pent up breath.

"I know." She mutters. Rose leans her elbows against the table as she starts. "I'm in love with Blake." She confesses. Yang looks surprised, eyebrows going skyward.

"How in love are we talking here? In love as in 'I love that booty', 'I love her smile' or 'Love, just marry me already'." Yang lists curiously. Rose snorts at Yang's description.

"All of the above." She says with a grin, Yang chuckles but then turns serious.

"That's..." She pauses. "I don't know what that is." She says honestly.

Rose spreads her hands. "Neither do I, Yang. I haven't known since I fell in love with her."

Yang furrows her brow. "What do you mean by that?"

Rose sighs gustily. "Like I said, it's complicated. With Blake it's always been complicated."

Yang looks a little annoyed at Rose. "Could you please explain that?"

"I've been in love with Blake... for a long time." She says slowly. "I don't think Ruby is yet, but I would bet it all starts a couple of months from now."

"What starts?"

"Blake and I got pretty close after I had a bad run in with an Ursa." Rose says and Yang shifts uncomfortably.

"How bad?"

Rose frowns. "Bad enough. You don't have to worry because I'm obviously still alive."

"Yeah but what about Ruby?" Yang asks, starting challengingly at Rose.

"I've already started teaching her to be more cautious, I'm sure it won't happen again." Yang breathes a sigh of relief. "Like I was saying, Blake and I get pretty close. We hadn't really talked that much before but the team really pulled together to look after me." Rose says with a soft smile.

"I can't imagine Weiss looking after anyone but herself." Yang says slightly bitterly, jabbing at her pastry with a frown. Rose stops to take in Yang's attitude, then her jaw goes slack and she blinks slowly at Yang.

"No way, already?" She says bewildered. Yang looks at her questioningly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." Rose says, too quickly. Yang gives her a suspicious glare.

"Sis..." She says dangerously. "What are you talking about?"

Rose purses her lips at her sister's serious tone, coming to a decision. "So... you don't like Weiss?" She prompts.

"I didn't know we were talking about me." Yang grumbles, but at Rose's pointed look she relents. "Ok, no, I don't like Weiss."

"Hows that? You've been really good to her." Rose asks.

"Well yeah, but it doesn't mean I actually like her. I mean maybe, eventually we could get along but right now..." Yang shakes her head.

"So, this the figurative olive branch?" Rose asks.

"Yeah. I figured that if I was nice to her she'd soften up a bit you know?" Yang scoffs. "Not that it's working. She's so bitchy, to everyone. Even Ruby. And yeah, I know she can be ridiculously annoying," Rose flips Yang the bird casually. "but she's a good kid and she's always nice to Weiss."

"You and Weiss fight often?" Rose asks.

"More lately I guess." Yang says with a shrug. "She's just so frustrating."

"So you're frustrated by her lack of response?"

"Hell yes! I spend day in, day out doing my best to make her feel like part of the team. I help her in the gym, I talk to her, I ask her about what she's interested in, I don't tease her as much," Yang rants, obviously seething, but she is interrupted by Rose.

"You reassure her?" Rose asks quickly and Yang nods fervently.

"All the time."

"You make sure she knows you like spending time with her?"

"As much as I can!"

"You let her talk to you, depend on you?"

"I try to but she's just so closed off!"

"You want her to be happy?"

"Of course!"

"You want her to feel safe?"

"Definitely!"

"You want to see her smile more often?"

"Yeah I do!"

"You want her find you just as beautiful as you find her?"

"Yes! That's ex-... ohhhh myyyy goddd." Yang breathes.

Rose grins slyly. "Mm?"

Yang shakes her head violently. "There is just no way." She denies.

"No way, what, dear sister?" Rose says, grin still firmly in place.

"It's Weiss. The Ice-Queen, head bitch, cold-as-ice Weiss, Snowflake!" Yang babbles, running her hand through her hair nervously.

"What is Weiss?" Rose asks faux philosophically.

"She's bitchy, she's manipulative, she's cruel," Yang says acidly.

"She's hot as all hell." Rose interjects.

"I don't know-"

"You mean you don't think she's beautiful?" Rose asks pointedly.

"No, I know she is but-" Yang says and Rose cuts her off again.

"You don't think she has an amazing body?"

Yang sighs in exasperation, running her hands through her fringe. "Yes, she does but-"

"When you fight, and she's standing there so mad and flustered you don't want to grab her and kiss her?" Rose says, Yang opens her mouth to reply but Rose speaks right over her again. "You don't want to know what it's like to have her pressed up against you? To feel her?" Rose continues and Yang looks ready to explode but still doesn't get a word in edgewise. "You don't want to touch her all over, to kiss her everywhere, to taste her?" Rose watches as Yang's eyes dilate and her cheeks erupt in a blush that is equal parts rage and lust. "You don't want her to shut up, pin you to wall, to touch you, to slide her hand down your stomach an-" Yang bursts forward and slaps a hand over Rose's mouth.

"Fuck! Yes, ok! She makes me so hot I can't see straight, happy?" Yang snaps. Rose smiles smugly against Yang's hand, reaching up and moving it to the side.

"Very." Rose leans back in her chair. "You have a crush on Weiss."

Yang groans and falls back into her own chair in a slump. "How did this happen?"

Rose shrugs lightly. "Opposites attract and all that." She says airily.

Yang rolls her eyes. "We aren't opposites." She denies.

Rose snorts, raising a skeptical eyebrow. "You are quite fucking literally fire and ice."

Yang groans, forehead meeting the wooden table. "This has to be the cheesiest crush of my life."

"Oh definitely." Rose agrees, nodding in agreement, getting a cold look from her sister. "Please, you guys are the textbook definition of sexual tension."

"Ugh! I don't know how I can have a crush on her! I don't even like her!" Yang says harshly. Rose shakes her head.

"No, you're frustrated with her. You don't dislike her." Rose replies calmly. Yang purses her lips.

"What makes you say that?" She questions.

"Remember what you told me? You spend a lot of time and effort on her, trying to get close to her, to make her happy. You're angry because she isn't doing the same for you." Rose tells her.

"Of course I am! Who wouldn't be? I do all this shit for her and half the time she doesn't even thank me! Gah." Yang says blowing out a breath.

"See? Frustrated." Rose points at Yang. "You have a crush on her, and because she isn't returning the simplest of affections it's starting to get to you."

Yang deflates. "Well then, it's pretty obviously not going anywhere." She says moodily.

Rose blinks at Yang's sudden change, realizing that yes, her sister might always be confident but she is still quite young and not as assured. "You have to realize that Weiss comes from a really sheltered life back home."

Yang looks up at Rose curiously. "So?"

"So whilst you might have been confused about finding her attractive as a person, she is still unaware that she is attracted to you as a sex."

"You mean she doesn't even know if she is into women?" Yang asks agog.

"I don't think she does." Rose confirms. "Or at least she hasn't really accepted it yet."

"So you're saying to get Weiss to like me I have to turn her gay first?" Yang says, face scrunched in distaste.

Rose rolls her eye. "You aren't going to 'turn' anyone gay. But yes, to get Weiss to come to terms with her feelings about you, she probably has to understand that she is attracted to women in the first place."

Yang sits contemplatively, until a wicked smiles blooms on her face. "So I have to heat up the Ice-Queen?" She leans back in her chair, looking giddy. "That should be fun." Rose eyes her warily.

"Just... try and be discreet, would you? I'm fairly sure that little Rose would have a heart attack if she saw her partner and sister going at it like rabbits."

"Like you're one to talk? How am I supposed to trust you with my dear, sweet, innocent partner?" Yang says with a lecherous grin. Rose smiles a little sadly.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem." She says. Yang's smile fades and she looks at Rose with a frown.

"Seriously sis, what's the deal with you and Blake? What happened?" Yang asks softly.

Rose sighs. "Long story short is that I was always a little too young for Blake. Things were looking up as I got older but then with the war..." Rose shakes her head, her shaggy locks moving to and fro through the air. "It just wasn't the right time." Rose pauses, then snorts. "And now that I'm back at the right time I am the wrong person, again."

"What do you mean by that?" Yang asks.

"This isn't my world, Yang, it's Ruby's." She says quietly. "If she loves Blake, I won't get in the way of that. I had my chance."

"Oh." Yang says softly. Rose smiles weakly at Yang.

"See? Complicated."

Yang smiles back weakly as well, doing her best to seem reassuring. "Yeah, I see it sis." Her smile turns more genuine as something flickers behind her eyes. "Ok, so that situation is kind of messed up, but do you know what isn't?"

"What?"

Yang smirks. "The fact that you have a chance to bang our super-hot headmistress."

Rose perks up and hums thoughtfully. "You're right. As long as I tell her what I want we can keep it nice and simple."

"Exactly. No muss, no fuss!" Yang says happily. Rose looks at the time.

"We have been out all day... Mm, maybe I should take her out for dinner?" Rose muses.

"Whatever you want sis." Yang says supportively, then says more softly. "I can see that today's been kind of intense, this is probably a good way to blow off some steam. For the both of you, actually. I really do think that Goodwitch needs to get some." Yang says.

Rose stands. "Well, why don't we head back and I'll get on top of that?" She says cheerily.

"On top of her, you mean?" Yang teases.

"I'm sure mistress Goodwitch will tell me exactly what to do." Rose says with a wink. Yang laughs, standing up after her sister.

"Mistress? I can see that." Yang says, following her sister out of the small shop and out into the street.

They walk in amiable silence back to the transports, Rose looking around to take in the sights every so often. Eventually they reach the docks, the sun setting in the background. As they wait Rose wraps Yang in a side hug, leaning against her.

"Thank you for coming with me today." Rose says genuinely. "I feel... I feel a lot better." Yang wraps her arm around, giving her a squeeze.

"You're welcome, Ru." Yang says with a smile. A transport descends onto the platform. "Now come on! Time to disobey Ruby. You have to go and seduce our headmistress." Yang says giddily, practically skipping onto the aircraft.

Rose laughs, her heart felt lighter than it had in a long time. She followed her happy sister onto the plane with a building feeling contentment . Today really had done a lot to help...

And tonight... well if she played cards right, tonight could be even better.

* * *

 **AN: It gets worse, and honestly, I had forgotten this part.**


	7. More family in town

Reclaiming in Black

Chapter 7: More family in town

* * *

 **AN: So I just skilled chapter 13 in Reclamer, as honestly, you can read it yourself if you want to.**

* * *

Rose lets loose a piteous groan as the alert tone of her scroll receiving a message goes off. Next to her, bare form half covered by her white sheets lay Glynda. Unlike Ruby she snaps awake with barely a complaint, instantly coming alert. Making the choice to capitalize on her current situation Rose promptly shuffles closer, engaging Glynda in a long, smoldering kiss.

"Good morning!" Rose says brightly, her cheeks slightly flushed from her impromptu wake up call. Glynda gives her an odd half smile.

"Good morning, Rose." Glynda says, moving away from Rose then indulging herself in a yawn and luxurious back-arching stretch, allowing the sheets to slide off her slowly.

Rose doesn't find it in her to complain about the break of physical contact.

"It certainly is now." Rose mumbles, a little stunned by Glynda's casual display of sensual beauty. Glynda doesn't miss a beat when she hears that, allowing her half smile to turn into a full one.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Rose." Glynda purrs and Rose blinks in slight astonishment.

"Someone's feeling a little playful." Glynda's eyes glimmer with amusement and Rose feels a certain satisfaction build in her chest. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you seem much less… intense this morning." Rose hedges, trailing her fingertips along Glynda's bare form.

Glynda shrugs lightly. "You were right about needing some form of relief; I can't tell you how long it's been since I was this relaxed." Rose smiles at that; it's genuine but with a hint of smugness edging around the quirk of her lips.

"Glad to be of service, mistress." Rose says huskily, planting a soft kiss on Glynda's collarbone. After a few languid kisses it becomes apparent that Glynda is no mood to stop her, unfortunately her previously forgotten scroll alerts her again. With a mix between a groan and a sigh she relents, reaching over and grabbing the offending object.

 _Two new messages._

She opens the first, shivering a little when she feels Glynda full form press up behind her, intimate warmth molding across her back.

"Ozpin, Qrow and my dad are back." Rose informs Glynda, who makes an affirmative sound. "They're waiting in your office for us." Glynda makes a noncommittal humming noise. "Should we join them?"

"It's a very comfortable office." Glynda says offhand as she bites lightly along Rose's bare shoulder, eliciting a pleasurable sigh from her bed-mate.

"Very comfortable." Rose says agreeably as Glynda continues her ministrations.

"I'm sure they can get some rest while they wait." Glynda says softly, hands gliding up and down Rose's side.

"Plenty of places to relax. They have your couch, your chair, your desk…"

"You found those comfortable?"

"I don't really remember; I think all the nakedness made everything a little fuzzy." Rose admits, breath coming a little short, but still having the state of mind to try and open her second message.

"Ah." Glynda exclaims, sounding very pleased. Before she has the opportunity to say anything Rose looks at her massage, then tilts her head back and laughs throatily. Glynda peeks over to see what elicited such a reaction.

The scroll is displaying an image of her office. Qrow is standing slightly hunched in the background, his face a picture of mirth, visibly laughing. The source of his amusement is obvious as a horrified looking Tai-Yang lifts Rose's discarded corset and battle skirt, evidently having left both items of clothing behind last night. Apparently Ozpin captured the moment perfectly, and then decided to send it to Rose.

"Oh dear." Glynda mutters, her cheeks a little flushed in embarrassment.

"I have to show Yang later. This is priceless." Rose says, still chuckling and wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Are you certain it is appropriate for one of my students to know the… particulars of last night?" Glynda asks sharply. Rose waves her off.

"Sorry, Glynda, but as soon as she realizes that I didn't come back to the dorm last night she'll put two and two together. She's definitely smarter than she looks." Glynda doesn't look particularly pleased at that revelation. "And the cat was out of the bag the very second Tai-Yang Xiao Long found my clothes in your office."

Glynda sighs in resignation at that very true statement. "That man is irrepressible." She mutters. "How do you plan to deal with him this early in the morning?"

Rose gives her a salacious grin. "I don't." She says as she pulls Glynda into a scorching kiss, nipping at her lip and then deepening the kiss with tongue at Glynda's involuntary gasp.

Needless to say they weren't leaving any time soon.

"I didn't really think it through, did I?" Rose sighs, looking at the clothes she had available to her. Glynda, being a tad shorter but having a much larger bust didn't have anything that would fit the young ravenette. The only thing she had available was... unique. It was a long, black shirt with Glynda's name stamped on the back; her old tournament gear and the only thing that Rose had to wear.

At least she had remembered to grab her underwear before she had used her semblance to tear through the school with Glynda in her arms, intent on getting to the bedroom. Even if she had been seen, she would have been nothing more than an indiscernible blur and some rose petals; no chance of her being peeked on by some errant student. But now...

She could use her semblance again, so yes, she wouldn't be seen in transit. Unfortunately she had only two places with clothes for her at the moment. Her old dorm, which would likely have Yang, Blake, Weiss and little Rose in it. Or Glynda's office, which currently has her uncle, her father and Ozpin in it.

On the one hand she had no doubt that Yang would tease her mercilessly, perhaps Blake as well. Ruby and Weiss would no doubt blush up a storm and not say a word. On the other she had her father, who would also tease her once he had calmed down. Qrow, who judging by his reaction has already been filled in on her identity, already seems to find the situation more than a little amusing. And Ozpin, whose flagrant eccentricity made his possible reactions rather hard to pin down.

Then again... whilst showing up with Glynda's name stamped on her back would no doubt send Yang into hysterics, her father would probably short circuit.

Some choices are definitely easier than others.

"Good morning!" Rose says chirpily, flinging open Glynda's office doors and skipping in gaily. Qrow barely takes in her outfit before he is barking in laughter. His mirth only increases when Tai-Yang spit takes his coffee. Unfortunately, this surprised reaction was paired with his own humoured snort and the two actions combined to form a rather unattractive choking reaction. Tai-Yang sputters and hacks, Qrow laughs uproariously, both trying to regain composure. Ozpin merely lifts one delicate brow, eyes glittering with his own amusement.

"Good morning to you as well, Ms. Rose."

"Mm, you have no idea." Rose says amiably, peering around the office. Ozpin snorts quietly.

"I might have an inkling." He says dryly. Rose's face is a picture of innocence.

"I seem to have misplaced my clothes." She says idly, still gazing around the room. Tai-Yang has evidently recovered because he stands up straight, hefting her 'misplaced' items. He clears his throat loudly.

"And what were you doing, young lady?" Tai-Yang says in his best disapproving fatherly tones. Rose shrugs lightly.

"I was having blisteringly hot, sweaty lesbian sex with Glynda." She says unashamedly, snatching her clothes clothes out of her fathers now slack grip. Tai-Yang works his jaw, trying to come up with something to say to his daughters rather blunt statement. Qrow chuckles again, shaking his head at her boldness.

"Ah yes... Glynda." Ozpin begins. "Where would she be?" He questions.

"Taking a quick shower. I'll be back in a few, just need to suit up." Rose says quickly, zipping away. Qrow plonks himself down in a chair, looking between his two friends.

"She's... different." He says, amusement plain in his voice.

"My poor, sweet, innocent little Ruby." Tai-Yang moans into his hands, falling boneless onto Glynda's recliner. "What on Remnant could have done that to her?" He despairs. Qrow lifts a single eyebrow.

"She obviously grew into her Xiao Long genes."

"I resent that statement."

"Oh please. Isn't she on a team with her sister?" Qrow asks Ozpin.

"She is." He says with a small nod.

"It was a lost cause from the start." Qrow tells Tai-Yang.

"Why would that be?"

"Yang is even worse than you were at her age." Tai-Yang freezes.

"I refuse to believe Yang has even kissed a boy." He denies vehemently.

"You're probably right." Qrow agrees and Tai-Yang sighs in relief. "All those girls, though..." He trails off.

"Girls?" Tai-Yang echoes incredulously. "Are you telling me Yang is into women and I didn't even notice?"

"That girl is gayer than the day is long, Tai. I honestly don't know how you haven't picked up on that."

"Well when she didn't bring any boys over I just assumed she wasn't interested in that sort of thing yet." Tai-Yang says weakly.

"But she brought over a few girls?"

"Yang has always had a lot of friends."

"What exactly did Yang do when she had her... friends over?" Qrow asks, with a hint of a smile.

Tai-Yang shrugs. "Well... they'd just hang out. You know, make food, watch movies, swim, play video-games, sometimes they'd go up to her room and listen... to... music..." Tai-Yang trails off slowly, blanching. "Oh dust."

"For someone as good with women as you are you can be a real idiot sometimes, Tai." Qrow says humorously.

"Excuse me for not thinking that my daughter has been hooking up with women in my home without me noticing." Tai-Yang says with a grimace.

"Your father never noticed." Ozpin interjects helpfully. Tai-Yang groans.

"I obviously gave her too much of the Xiao Long genes. The blonde hair, the build, the charm, the love of women, the sneakiness." Tai-Yang mopes.

"So the whole lady-love is a Xiao Long thing?" Rose asks curiously as she walks into the room, changed into her regular clothes.

"Definitely. We Xiao Long's have a long, storied history as wooers of the fairer sex." Tai-Yang says proudly, then deflates. "Not that my kids should ever have sex before marriage." Tai-Yang says with stern disapproval, looking Rose in the eye. She snorts.

"Sorry dad, I've already tried to live in a nunnery. They just don't have the stamina to keep up, though."

"I know what you mean." Tai-Yang says with an agreeable nod and a far off look in his eyes. Rose blinks a little.

"I was kidding, but wow, good for you pops, disturbing as that is."

"I've never seen a seventy year old woman quite as angry..." Qrow says with a laugh and wistful air.

"I don't even want to know." Rose says with a grimace. "Anyhow, Glynda should be here any moment now."

"Indeed." Goodwitch's even tone enters the room a moment before her.

"Speak of the devil." Rose says lightly.

"Good morning, Glynda." Ozpin says politely. Whilst Tai-Yang joins Glynda and Ozpin in some basic pleasantries Rose approaches Qrow.

"Hey Uncle." Rose says happily, finally greeting her old mentor. Qrow smiles widely when he walks up to Rose.

"Hey squirt. You got old."

"I am most definitely not old." Rose disagrees.

"I think ageing eight years in less than a month counts as getting old."

"I aged eight years the normal way, thank you very much. I just thought I'd pay your punk-ass a visit, show you who's the better hunter before you got too old." Rose says glibly.

"You did not just call me a punk." Qrow says incredulously.

"You're right; you are a little old to be a punk." Rose says nonchalantly.

"I am most certainly not a punk, nor am I old! I'm still in my prime!"

"It's okay, I'll take it easy on you, on account of your advanced age." Qrow grumbles something very uncomplimentary under his breath at Rose after she says that. She laughs and wraps him up in a hug. "Missed you, you crazy bastard." Qrow laughs lightly in response, returning the hug.

Some time passes as everyone gets settled, a few more good mornings and some light jibes at Rose and Glynda. Soon enough they are all sitting down, picking at a small selection of snacks and drinks. Ozpin clears his throat.

"I think it's high time we got things underway." Ozpin states, getting universal affirmatives from the people around him. He turns to Rose. "Why don't you start from the beginning." He suggests. Rose leans back in her chair, looking pensive.

"It all starts a few weeks from now..." Rose begins, spinning the tale of her life; of her future, from it's inception.

The story she plans to rewrite with her own hand, with the help of the people around her.

The life she plans to lead.

The destinies of the people she hopes to change.

A war she hopes to end before it begins.

A nation she strives to save.

A Remnant she hopes to reclaim.

* * *

Tai-Yang lets out an explosive breath, slumping boneless in his chair. He takes a moment to look at Rose, really look, and notices just how weary his girl is. Her story is harrowing to even contemplate; to have lived it? Tai-Yang is horrified at the very thought.

He'd heard stories of war growing up; his father had fought in the last faunus war. Tai-Yang had idolised his father as a hero growing up, tales of his dear old dad's brave acts rattling around his skull. Funny how those same stories, tales of the sacrifice of his comrades and the darkness he'd seen were so much more poignant now. So much more real, because his daughter had that same tired, haunted look of someone who had seen and done too much to remain unscathed.

He can feel the his own weariness seeping into his bones and can't help but feel that this empty echo of his daughters burden is already far, far too much.

"Where were we, Rose?" Tai-Yang says lowly, the unspoken plea that he had done something in his voice. Rose sighs, trailing a hand through her silky raven and crimson tinged locks.

"Dead." She says plainly.

Qrow swears under his breath, mimicking Rose's tussling of his own hair. "How? I mean, we aren't exactly pushovers. It'd take some pretty serious heat to knock us all off."

"Sabotage; poison specifically." Rose says tiredly.

Glynda purses her lips. "Do you have any details of how this occurred?"

Rose nods. "The perps are two of Cinder's lieutenants; Mercury Selth and Emerald Harron. Dangerous, clever and very, very loyal. Both are extremely talented hunters-in-training that work primarily as a duo. They are being apprenticed personally by Fall. They kidnap some of the kitchen staff's family, holding them hostage and threatening their lives unless they poison the end of year feast." Rose pauses, a deep sadness in her eyes, before she shakes her head violently. "It was a nightmare. More than half the students died. The only survivor on staff was Dr. Ooblek, but he suffered severe trauma."

Tai-Yang curses ferociously, white-hot rage burning through him at the callousness of such tactics. Qrow is silent, features utterly stony and grim. Glynda is literally shaking with repressed anger at the thought of so many students losing their lives.

Ozpin looks apocalyptic. Rose can see the tell-tale signs of his semblance activating subconsciously; shadowy tendrils spreading out from his iris, turning his eyes a haunting, eerie black. His white-knuckle grip on his cane is another indication of his anger. But nothing is more indicative of his rage than the ferocious snarling set of his mouth, his teeth bared in a primal expression of fury.

"They dare to hurt my students?" Ozpin's voice echoes around the room, sharp and cold, akin to a blade being drawn from it's scabbard. "To commit murder on such a scale is unforgivable."

Rose nods solemnly. "Cinder is the worst kind of monster. Her attack on Beacon is one of the least of her crimes."

Ozpin stands violently, turning swiftly to face the window. Rose watches him as he tries to calm himself. The odd wavering, ethereal creeping of the shadows in the room halt and recede as he regains control of himself. She snaps her head to stare at Qrow when she hears the distinct sound of a lighter. In a blur she crosses the room, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth and tossing it out the window. He looks briefly startled, then glares at the silver eyed woman in front of him.

"Why did you feel the need to throw my last cig out the window, Rose?" Qrow asks acidly.

"Those things will kill you." She says sharply. Qrow snorts.

"Spare me."

A loud smack is heard around the room as Rose slaps him firmly across the face. "No, you arsehole, those things do kill you." She snarls at him.

Qrow looks shocked. "I thought you said I was poisoned!"

Rose frowns. "Yes, you do it yourself, you stupid, stupid man. Why would you be at the end of year feast? You work at Signal! No, you're already in hospital by then. Lung cancer, incurable. You didn't even make it to my graduation." Rose says bitterly.

"Fuck." Qrow spits out, horror written across his features. "Are you serious?"

"As your fucking grave, uncle."

"That… that is a shitty way to die." Tai-Yang interjects, frowning at Qrow. "I mean honestly, Qrow the Hewer, killed by a herb?" His eyes turn sharp. "No more smoking for you, my friend. And we're taking you to the hospital to get your lungs checked out."

Qrow groans, but nods. "Yeah, yeah. I hear you."

Rose smiles sweetly at him, bearing more than a few of her teeth in the process. "If I see you so much as look at a pack I'll give you a firsthand demonstration of some of the tricks Yang taught me during the war."

Qrow returns her smile uneasily, lifting his hands in supplication. "No complaints here. Contrary to what seems to be popular opinion I do like living."

"The way you used to fight I find that hard to believe." Glynda says dryly.

"What is that meant to mean, Glynda dearest?" Qrow asks with a lifted eyebrow.

"Running in a straight line at the enemy with your weapon primed isn't the height of strategy." She replies evenly.

Qrow grimaces. "I got better." He points an accusing finger at Tai-Yang. "He hasn't."

Tai-Yang snorts derisively at him. "I think you're forgetting that is literally what I am suited for."

"A gigantic force-hammer doesn't leave much room for interpretation, I'll give you that." Qrow admits with a chuckle.

"I'll have you know Malwr is a very versatile weapon." Tai-Yang says snootily.

"It's effectively an explosion on a stick, Tai."

"You know nothing."

"I remember he once tried to use it to hammer some nails." Glynda says nostalgically. "That dorm was never the same."

"Well, it was an improvement." Tai-Yang hedges and Glynda rolls her eyes at him.

"After we built three quarters of the barracks from the ground up, I expected nothing less." Glynda comments drolly.

"You and Nora have a lot in common, I see." Rose laughs.

Tai-Yang looks at her curiously. "Nora?"

"Ah, Nora Valkyrie is one a member of team JNPR and is in the same year group as your daughters." Glynda informs him.

"She also uses a fuck-off huge hammer-grenade launcher combo." Rose says with a chuckle. "It's so easy to forget that with aura physical strength doesn't always equate to huge muscles. That girl is preposterously strong."

Tai-Yang grins. "You'll have to introduce me, I've been itching to pass on some of my moves." Rose gives him a beaming smile.

"She'd love that, I imagine." Rose exclaims happily, Glynda groans.

"Between the two of you I'd be surprised if Beacon is still standing at the end of the year."

Ozpin turns to face the rest of the group, his calm demeanor returned. Rose can still see the signs of his anger though. She had not seen the man angry more than a few times but she knew what to look for. After the initial outburst, Ozpin's rage was like his semblance. Dark, cold, grudging and lethal.

"Tai-Yang, I am offering you the position of head of security. You will be provided with senior students as junior officers working their community hours. You will be tasked with the safety of students and staff for the foreseeable future." Ozpin says seriously, his offer sounding much more like a command than an option. Not that Tai-Yang even thought of refusing.

"Done." Tai-Yang agrees near instantly.

Ozpin looks at him levely. "I can't guarantee the pay will be satisfactory."

Tai-Yang snorts, looking at Ozpin incredulously. "I volunteer, don't worry. This is war Ozpin; or it could be if we fuck up. I don't need the money. Use it to get us supplies when we need it."

Ozpin nods, giving him a small thankful smile before spinning on his heel to face Qrow and Rose. "Rose, I understand that you wish to fill the role as instructor of the combat classes?"

Rose shoots Glynda an uneasy glance. "Yes, but we thought it best if I take some time to... settle in, I guess."

Ozpin shakes his head. "I understand why you would think so, but I believe you will be fine."

Rose sizes him up, trying to assess his level of honesty. "I'm not going to sugar coat it, I'm fresh from a war Ozpin. Are you sure it's a good idea for me to teach?"

Ozpin looks grim. "That is exactly why I want you. No one will be able to impart lessons on combat like someone that lived war. Make no mistake, Rose, I expect nothing but the best from you. You will do what you must to ready our students for the possibility of full-scale war."

Rose closes her eyes, considering his words. "I accept." She says simply.

"Good." Ozpin turns to face Qrow. "Now Qrow, I have two offers for you, your choice. One, you assist Rose as a combat instructor,"

"I don't know how I feel about being an assistant." Qrow grumbles.

"or you become the very first professor on stealth, subterfuge and espionage at Beacon." Ozpin continues, ignoring Qrow's interruption.

Qrow looks like christmas has come early. "Are you kidding? I've been pushing to have that class accepted for years! What's changed?"

"Everything." Ozpin says seriously, turning to face the window overlooking his school once more. "Everything has changed."

Tai-Yang and Rose are walking through the bustling halls of Beacon, chatting amiably. The meeting earlier had broken up, as most everyone needed time to come to terms with Rose's story. In Ozpin's case, he was to start reviewing some of the important details Rose had written up.

Or they were until there was an explosion of glass, wood and plaster, accompanied with a plume of red dust smoke and a body was flung from a room not far in front of them.

With reflexes honed by years of battle Rose blurred forward, reaching the sight of the incident within an instant. She swung her head around, taking in every important detail, eye open for the enemy. A small, indistinct figure within the smoke catches her attention. She ignores the singed, moaning body of Cardin Winchester behind her. He is obviously not in any real danger if he can still complain so much.

"Woof!"

"Bad dog! Very bad dog!" A panicked voice within the room calls out. Rose steps inside the mess cautiously, her boots crushing the glass underfoot. "No, no, no! How did you even do that, little one?" Rose walks through the smoke and is confronted by a very odd scene.

Velvet Scarletina, Beacon's resident rabbit faunus and shy girl looked distraught. She was lifting a small, sooty animal at face level and scolding it. Or at least she was trying. The small dog, Rose realizes (with growing apprehension), is barking happily and doing its level best to lick the girl's face.

"What in the world happened here?" Rose asks, getting a startled 'eep' from the girl, her momentary surprise allowing the soot-stained beast to wriggle free. In a series of short, boisterous bounds it runs straight at Rose. It stops just short of her, sniffing the air experimentally. Obviously pleased with whatever it's little nose discovered, it yaps excitedly, running speedy circles around Rose. She sighs, squatting down and looking at the dog with exasperation.

"I should have known. Hello Zwei."

"Yip, woof!" Her demented little pet replies eloquently. With a long suffering sigh, accompanied by a grin, she picks the dog up and cuddles it to her chest. Zwei looks exceptionally pleased by this turn of events.

"Ah... h-hello miss." Velvet says, looking between the dog and Rose. "Is he yo-yours?" She stammers.

"Yup." Rose replies, popping the p. "Where'd you find the little rascal?"

Velvet shuffles her feet, gazing anxiously at the destruction around her but answers anyway. "In the v-v-vents."

Rose looks at her dog with a raised brow, getting a puppy eye look of pure innocence. "What in the world were you doing in the vents?" She gets the equivalent of a nonchalant doggy shrug. Rose blinks at her dog slowly. "Sometimes I almost think you understand me."

"Woof."

"..." Rose shakes her head. "Anyyyway" She trails, looking at Velvet. "What happened here?"

"Ah may-maybe we-e should get a pr-professor." Velvet mumbles.

"I am a professor, as of about an hour ago." Rose replies confidently. "Professor Rose, combat instructor."

Velvet perks up at the identity of the woman in front of her. "Well, I w-was just get-getting some dust." She begins in a rush.

Rose lifts a hand. "It's alright, accidents happen, take your time, calm."

Velvet breathes in and out, steadying herself visibly. "I was getting some dust for my spellcasting tutorial this afternoon." She says much more confidently. "I have had Zwei with me ever since I found him earlier this morning."

"Thank you for looking after him, by the way." Rose says warmly, getting a light blush from the bashful faunus.

"N-no problem, professor!" Velvet exclaims.

"You said something about dust?" Rose prompts her again. Velvet nods.

"I had two jars of red in my hands w-when Cardin walked in."

"Mr. Winchester?" Rose asks specifically. Velvet nods once more.

"Yes, he came in an-and... said some things." Velvet says, looking at her feet, her faunus ears drooping.

"I am well aware of Mr. Winchester's... opinions." Rose says with a frown. "You don't need to worry about that. I think your ears are gorgeous."

Velvet blushes furiously at Rose's compliment, unused to hearing such things outside of her team and a select few family members. "Th-thank you." She squeaks. Clearing her throat, Velvet continues, smiling slightly now. "He tried to take the dust from me."

Rose lifts her visible eyebrow. "He tried to take your belongings by force?"

"Yes, but he ended up knocking it out of my hands. Zwei wasn't very happy with him."

"He dropped red dust on my dog?"

"W-well he knocked it out of my hands... s-so yes."

Rose frowns at that admission. "Carry on."

"Um, then he t-t-tried to pull my ears for being so clumsy." Velvet admits, worrying her lip with her teeth. "Then Zwei got really upset. The next thing I know he's jumping at Cardin, th-then he catches fire and explodes!" She exclaims loudly, her panic creeping back in.

"He does that sometimes." Rose professes with a slight grin.

Velvet looks at Rose incredulously. "Why? How?"

"Why? He obviously didn't like what Cardin was doing. How? Dust infused kibbles and aura infusions."

"... You put your dog on steroids?"

Rose pouts at Velvet. "I was a little girl!"

Velvet looks at Rose askance before shaking her head to clear it, her large ears flopping wildly. "Th-that's what happ-happened Professor Rose."

Rose hums thoughtfully. "Well I can hardly blame you for Cardin's actions, or those of Zwei." She looks at her little beast, ignoring the downright smug air it is exuding. "You've done nothing wrong, Ms..?"

"Ah! Sorry, my name is Velvet, Velvet Scarletina."

"You've done nothing wrong, Ms. Scarletina. Cardin is a fool for accosting you when you were handling such a volatile substance. Am I correct in assuming that there is more dust on the premises?"

Velvet nods, pointing to some metal drums in the far corner of the room. "One hundred kilos of Red, White, Blue and Yellow."

Rose's eyes widen at the vast quantities of propellant. "Is he insane?" She yells, causing Velvet to flinch. "If that had gone off everything in a hundreds of metres would be ashes." Velvet pales as she realizes just how close to a real disaster she had come to. "I am going to deal with this right now." Rose stalks out of debris.

Her father is standing next to Cardin, who is propped up on a pillar with a bottle of water in his hands. She signals her dad to step aside and take note of the conversation.

"Mr. Winchester!" Rose barks, getting the large bully's attention. "When handling red dust, what precautions must be taken?"

Cardin looks at her in confusion. "What?"

"When handling red dust, what precautions must be taken?" She repeats slowly.

"Red dust is a highly volatile form of nature's wrath and so must be contained and handled with the utmost care to prevent possible ignition." Cardin replies dutifully, with the air of someone who learnt such an answer by wrote. "Who are you?" He demands.

"Rouge Rose, Beacon's new combat instructor." Rose replies, ignoring the gathering crowd around them as people move out of their classes to come look at the source of noise and destruction. A few are poking their heads out of nearby windows. "You answer is correct, Mr. Winchester, which leaves me with the question of why you did not follow said instructions."

Cardin frowns. "I don't know what that filthy beas-"

Rose punts a piece of plaster at his forehead, causing him to grab it and yelp. "I don't tolerate racism, Mr. Winchester." She says icily.

"What the fuck?" He yells in shock. "You can't just kick shit at me!"

Rose scoffs. "This is a warrior school, Mr. Winchester. I could throw you off the Beacon Cliffs without so much as filing a piece of paperwork. Why do you think you and your little gang have not been taken up on your bullying? Students are expected to be able to stand up for themselves, or at the very least report abuse to the proper authorities. On the other side of that coin, anything less than crippling physical assault is tolerated from your teachers. If I feel it teaches you a lesson, I will 'kick shit at you' all day and I would be well within my rights. Now, what on earth gave you the notion to try and take two jars of red from Ms. Scarletina by force?"

Cardin sneers at Rose. "You can't prove anything."

Rose takes a moment to punt another piece of plaster at him, nailing him right in the nose. "Don't. Test. Me." She bites out with narrowed eyes. "There are cameras everywhere in this school. If I have to spend my time to gather evidence you can bet that your punishment will be nothing less than severe."

Cardin growls before throwing his hands into the air, splattering small amounts of that had come from his nose. "Fine! So I tried to take the dust, so what? If that b-girl didn't drop it nothing would have happened. And if that little shit of a dog didn't attack me and explode I wouldn't be hurt!"

"Mr. Winchester, you are responsible for that explosion. If you hadn't accosted Ms. Scarletina, my dog would not have been covered in dust in the first place. If you had not then attempted to pull her ears, my dog would not have attacked you. But that is not the whole reason I am here. No, I am here because you singlehandedly almost killed dozens of people." Cardin frowns in confusion. "In that very same room sits four hundred kilos of dust, Mr. Winchester. You are lucky that when you knocked the red from Ms. Scarletina's hands that they didn't go up! You could have been responsible for possibly over a hundred people's deaths today, Mr. Winchester!" Rose roars, her face a rictus of fury. All around her students are gasping, paling or looking murderous.

Cardin face pales as he realizes the magnitude of his mistake. "I didn't think-" He is struck by a piece of wood on the cheek by a massively pissed Rose.

"I know you didn't think, Mr. Winchester. Your actions today are so incredibly stupid and irresponsible that I don't even have an idea of how to punish you. Luckily for me, the new head of security on staff has been taking notes of this entire event."

Tai-Yang waves cheerily, a contrast to his blazing red eyes, which are much more honest in their portrayal of his emotions. "My name is Tai-Yang Xiao Long, and I'll be looking after you kiddies for the foreseeable future. Now, if you would come with me Mr. Winchester, I do believe Ms. Goodwitch will help us deal with situation. Rose, if you could bring Ms. Scarletina with you?"

"Of course." Rose turns and fetches a very nervous looking Velvet.

"Let's go." Tai-Yang says, dragging a reluctant Cardin by the crook of his elbow. He is obviously doing his best to resist, but despite his strength, Tai-Yang is by far more powerful. He looks at Cardin from the corner of his eye. "If you don't stop that, I am going to carry you over my shoulder like an invalid. And don't think I can't, boy, I've been swinging Deathstalkers around by the tail since I twenty years old."

There isn't much more struggling after that.

A few minutes of silence pass as a grim looking Tai-Yang and Rose accompany their two charges to Glynda's office. Zwei is snoozing gently in Rose's arms.

Some brief knocking and they enter Glynda's office, where they find her sitting at her desk, marking reports with a cup of tea in her hands.

"How can I help you, Tai-Yang, Rose, Mr. Winchester, Ms. Scarletina?" Glynda asks levelly. Tai-Yang opens his scroll and recites the entire event.

Glynda's grip on her teacup tightens during the explanation. Towards the end she turns to Cardin robotically, the teacup shattering in her hand.

Velvet yelps.

Cardin whimpers.

Rose damn near purrs in satisfaction.

"I get the feeling you really don't like that boy." Tai-Yang comments with no small trace of amusement in his voice as he watches the full grown woman next to him skip down the hall.

"Fuck no." Rose agrees readily. "I hope he chokes on the sharp end of a boarbatusk, the traitorous bastard."

"Ah." Tai-Yang says in realization, his eyes gleaming with malice. "Well, there goes the last of my sympathy."

Rose snorts. "The only reason that sapient turd is still walking is because he hasn't actually done anything yet. At this point I don't doubt he only intends to hunt Grimm."

"I wish them the best."

"The Grimm or his team?"

"Both."

Rose chuckles, pulling her father down a side passage toward team RWBY's dorm. Tai-Yang smiles lightly at Rose's childish action, stumbling after her as she excitedly pulls him down the hall.

He's happy to see the war didn't change everything about her.

"Here we are!" Rose exclaims, slamming open the team RWBY door.

"AH!" Weiss screams shrilly in surprise, nearly falling out of her chair at the noise. "Rose you neanderthal, don't you know how to open a door?!" She barks.

"I'm a terrible influence, I'm afraid." Tai-Yang comments with a chuckle.

"DAD!"

"Pops!"

Ruby and Yang yell their greetings respectively, scrambling and crashing into their father in their embraces.

"Sup' brats?" Tai-Yang laughs, ruffling Ruby's hair. Yang disengages and punches him in the shoulder.

"Who you calling a brat, pops?"

"You, you violent little brat." He says with a pout, rubbing his shoulder dramatically.

"Don't be such a wimp, I know you aura-shielded that."

"I'm hurt emotionally."

"Suck it up, Xiao-Long." Yang teases.

"This is why Ruby is my favorite." Tai-Yang says as Ruby disengages from her enthusiastic hug.

"Oh please, Ruby is everyone's favorite." Yang says, rolling her eyes.

"It's true, we are adorable." Rose says sagely, Ruby nods in agreement.

"She isn't my favorite." Weiss interjects. Rose grins at her.

"Give it a few years."

Ruby fist pumps in pre-emptive victory. "She does love me!" She exclaims.

Rose catches her by the hoody before she can glomp Weiss. "I don't think you're at the tackle hug stage, yet, little Rose." Rose catches Tai-Yang's flinch at the nickname at through the corner of her eye.

"Do you ever get to that stage?" Blake wonders, climbing out from her bunk.

"That's my little secret." Rose smiles cheerily.

"The answer to that question is no." Weiss comments, standing smoothly out of her chair.

"Anyway, guys, this is our dad." Yang gestures to Tai-Yang. "Tai-Yang Xiao-Long. Dad, these are my teammates. My partner, Blake Belladonna," A small wave and a smile. "and Ruby's partner, Weiss Schnee. That over there's Obsidian Vulcain, our fifth." From the briefing, Tai recognises that name, and the glare he was fixing the _boy_ in the room with his daughters, evaporated.

"Hi." He says, a small tilt of his head.

"How do you do, Mr. Xiao-Long."

"Fine thank you, Ms. Schnee. Yourself?"

"No complaints... at the moment." She gives a pointed look toward Yang and Ruby.

"So polite! She'll be a good influence on you, Ru!" Tai-Yang says with a smile. Rose laughs.

"No, she doesn't stand a chance. She's already being corrupted. It's inevitable."

Weiss looks well and truly horrified at the thought.

"Ah, my condolences, Ms. Schnee." Tai-Yang says solemnly. Blake laughs softly at the byplay. Rose catches this and grins at her.

"So, dad, why are you here?" Ruby questions.

"Well you're amazingly talented, one of a kind father,"

"So humble." Yang praises sarcastically, clapping slowly. Tai-Yang ignores her completely

"was just offered the job as head of security for Beacon." He says with a beaming grin.

"Head of security? I didn't even know we had security." Blake comments, Rose notes that it is accompanied with her trademark raised brow.

Classic.

"Well we do now! Now I don't have to worry about everyone dying while I am out saving the world!" Rose says happily.

Ruby chokes on her sentence, looking up at Rose in shock.

"Who would try to kill us at school?"

"The Grimm, gangsters, traitors, assassins, Cinder, her lieutenants, the White Fang, Roman Torchwick, Neo Politan..." Rose lists easily, flicking the names off with her fingers.

"Ok, we get it, people want us dead!" Ruby exclaims, shaking her arms in panic. Rose stops and considers Ruby for a second before pulling the smaller girl into a hug.

"Don't worry about them little Rose." She squeezes her comfortingly. "Except for the Grimm, worry about them." Ruby laughs lightly, but still looks a little unsure. Rose stands tall and gives everyone in the room a smile. "Really, don't worry. You guys will definitely be able to handle anything they throw at you."

"What do you mean, sis?" Yang asks curiously.

"I mean that as your Combat Instructor, I'll make sure you're ready for anything." Rose says smugly. Weiss groans, burying her face into her hands.

"Ruby, your family is flocking to Beacon in droves." She comments.

"I know, isn't it awesome?" Ruby chirps.

"No." Weiss states emphatically.

"I take offence to that." Tai-Yang remarks lightly.

"Me too." Yang agrees.

"Technically I am family." Rose says offhand.

"I'm also not feeling the love." Qrow says with a pout, walking into the room with a sparkling clean Zwei.

"There's more of- wait, what is that?" Weiss questions softly, at the sight of a softly snoring puppy.

"Is that a dog?" Blake hisses, leaping a top Ruby's bunk. Rose is hit with a distinct feeling of deja-vu.

"What in the world possessed you to bring a tiny, slobbering, shedding," Each word from the irate heiress is accompanied by a stomp of her foot until she reaches Zwei. When she does she opens her mouth to continue her tirade but Zwei's eyes crack open. With an excited yip her licks her nose. "bundle of joy and aren't you just the cutest thing? Yes you are! Yes. you. are!" Weiss gushes, plucking Zwei from Qrow's hands.

Blake, Ruby and Yang watch in slack jawed amazement as Weiss absolutely fawns over Zwei, unable to compute her actions with her usual demeanor.

'Definitely deja-vu.' Rose thinks, amusement at the situation causing mirth to bubble in her chest. "Ah, love at first sight." She muses absently.

As Obsidian walks over, Zwei looks, and whimpers, stepped away from himn, making Blake move over by him.

Tai-Yang chuckles at his daughter's strange sense of humor. As he looks around the room, he takes in the dynamic of team RWBY.

He likes what he sees.

The beginning of a real team.

A real family.

He couldn't be prouder of his two little girls; and the not so little one, too.

* * *

 **AN: Poor Obsidian. His secret is coming out in spades. And Zwei doesn't like him.**


	8. Drama, and Memories

**Reclaiming in Black**

Chapter 8: Drama, and Memories

* * *

It has been a few days since Ozpin hired Qrow, Ruby, and Tai-Yang. Each had been extremely busy. Between strategic meetings for the assaults on Cinder's power base, writing lesson plans and gearing up to take on their new positions not much time had been spent socializing. Teaching was a full-time job, never mind planning a war in what spare time they had.

It was similarly busy for team RWBY. As much as they might have wanted to speak to Rose, or in the case of the two siblings, their father and Qrow, they couldn't. Beacon was the most highly lauded combat school in the entire world. It was also without a doubt one of, if not the most intensive. They were beset by copious amounts of difficult, grueling work, physical or otherwise.

So the days blurred past, in between the shuffling of papers and whispers that planned a better future. Not much of note had occurred if you were to take a cursory look. But if you were to search deeper…

Well, Yang had certainly not been idle.

A lot of people thought that Yang was constantly explosive, a high-intensity personality that closely mimicked the flames of her semblance. What people often forget is that fire is a complicated, almost organic thing. It was free and wild. And while yes, this might lend shallow credence to their theory really, what it really does is disprove it.

Fire comes in many forms and often acts in many strange ways. Different fuels produced different flames, much like Yang's determination would rise to differing challenges. It can become altered according to its environment. Yang would often improvise and adapt, a skill she was proud of.

Most of all, however, fire comes in many levels of intensity. When people think of flames, they often think destruction and recklessness. Whilst Yang did have a predisposition to both those things, it was by no means her entire personality. She was also regularly thought of a sense of warmth and dependability, a soothing balm to her friends and family. She could burn, but she could just as easily heal, as was in her nature.

What most people don't know, or expect, is Yang's approach to romance. They assume with her cocky confidence and flirtatious attitude her approach would be rather bold. Undoubtedly, this was a part of it but by no means the whole. She wasn't all flash and scorching intensity.

No, when it came to honest romance, expressing true feelings, Yang burned slow. She didn't try for the sweep you off your feet passion that so many trashy novels espoused. Ardour that burns that hot often burns itself out just as quickly. And if she had genuine feelings for someone, she wasn't going to risk something like that. Instead, it was something altogether more intense.

It is light touches, lingering looks and secret smiles. It's simple words with hints of promise. It is genuine encouragement, camaraderie and caring. A slow building heat built by her very presence, till thoughts of her filled your mind and the meager physical contact you do share, is no longer enough.

It is slow, genuine, and all-consuming; a series of sparks fanned into a forest fire. Every show of affection was another gust of wind or a tree felled by her encroaching advance. She burns slow, so that simple warmth became a fire in your heart without you even realizing.

And that is how Yang romances.

Yang is having a good week. Ever since her talk with Rose, she has been stuck on her feelings toward Weiss. She is not completely above admitting that initially, it seemed rather physical. Weiss is a beautiful woman and Yang doesn't feel guilty about being attracted to her.

What surprised her was there was more to her feelings. There had been moments where she had seen there was more to Weiss than was visible at first, second or even third glance. The girl appeared honestly imperturbable and implacable, wearing an icy mask of indifference and downright hostility. But there is more. She got her first glimpse when she saved her sister during initiation, her small speech afterward marking the real beginning of her partnership with Ruby.

The second came not long after. Weiss had been obviously unhappy when Ruby was named team leader. The entire first day had been something of a disaster, what with Mt. Schnee ready to erupt at a moment's notice. And erupt she did. Her furious outburst toward Ruby had been extremely harsh but Yang had restrained herself and not said a word, mostly because Weiss was right. Ruby would need to overcome her flaws and set an example if she was to be an effective leader.

That wasn't to say she had ignored Weiss' own flaws, her jealousy and arrogance had really needled Yang. She had been preparing a tongue lashing of her own when Weiss had come into the dorm so late that night. But when Weiss had approached Ruby offering a genuine apology, encouragements, and coffee? Yang bore silent witness to the rather cute bonding moment between her sister and the heiress, being just as surprised as Ruby when the icy girl had admitted to always wanting bunk-beds as a child.

After that there had been more, shimmering beneath the facade. Providing her notes for Blake when the quiet girl had fallen ill after she had some bad salmon, helping Yang bandage some cuts after a particularly intense sparring match with Ren and sometimes even tutoring the entire team on the usage of dust in magic! As much as the girl could be absolutely frigid, she held a tentative level of caring toward her teammates. Yang suspects that her shyness and inexperience had a lot to do with her inability to relay her positive feelings toward her new friends.

It was moments like these that really stuck with Yang, and she really liked what she saw beneath the surface of the white-haired heiress. This was probably why she quickly found herself floundering under her rapidly growing feelings for the girl. Her intentions of showing interest and affection in order to plant the seeds of romance in Weiss' mind had... sort of backfired.

At first, Weiss had been skittish when it came to the smallest of touches, as she was wont to do. And her replies to Yang's attempt to endear herself to the Schnee had been less than encouraging. Yang thought she was acting perfectly fine, she had always been one to show affection physically and had been doing so to Weiss (albeit in smaller doses) since they ended up on the same team. And it seemed to be working.

The last few days Yang had taken to touching Weiss more, in small gestures mostly. And Weiss was reacting positively. She didn't freeze when she lay a hand at the crook of her elbow to get her attention, nor when Yang would 'accidentally' brush hands or something equally innocuous. Yes, she sometimes barely acknowledged Yang when she was in contact with her, but not once did she rebuff or berate her.

Something she discovered was that Weiss was literally cold, something about bad circulation or some such.

Yang exploited this viciously. Through subtle uses of her semblance fire, she made her touches very, very warm. Seeing Weiss lean subconsciously lean into her warmth more than once was gratifying, but watching her drag slender fingers across areas where Yang had purposely left lingering warmth hours later? That was electrifying.

Last night she had even hugged the girl, and Weiss hugged back. According to Ruby, who bore witness in stunned silence, Weiss was not one to hug back. But she had, after only momentary pause. Yang's rather flimsy reason that Weiss seemed a little tired and cold had been mostly an excuse, but apparently also true. Weiss had leaned into the moment of quiet support meant to defrost her own icy demeanor but had inadvertently melted Yang's heart a little, cheesy as it sounded.

It was heartening for Yang to see such progress so very quickly. Weiss was by no means going to win any awards for most caring personality, but her attitude toward the team was becoming much more positive. She had honestly not expected for her to change, to display her softer nature so easily. It brought back things that Rose had mentioned, things about Weiss leading a sheltered life.

Weiss was more lonely than she would like to admit, but Yang would change that if she could.

In light of all this, all these wonderful things she was doing for her teammate (and not all for selfish reasons) Yang thought she could get away with one little favor, right?

She was just borrowing a towel, after all.

"You blonde oaf! What possessed you to take my towel? You were provided your own on the day we arrived, just as I was!" Weiss barks, pummelling a dainty fist against the bathroom door.

"Yeah, but mine's in the wash!" Yang hollers from behind the locked portal.

"You should have thought of that earlier!"

"It slipped my mind. I had hand-to-hand and I just really needed to get clean, Weiss."

"Yes, but why did you take my towel?!"

"What's the big deal?"

"It's unsanitary!" Weiss hisses, slapping her palm against the door.

"I don't know how you use towels, but I use them after I've taken my shower." Yang snarks lightly. Weiss glares at the door, willing it and the occupant within to burn to ash.

Unfortunately for her, this doesn't happen.

"Why don't you just use your semblance to dry yourself, Xiao Long?"

"Ah, Xiao Long again, am I?" Yang remarks with a laugh from inside the bathroom. When there isn't a response she decides to answer the question. "Because I just conditioned my hair, and I don't want to dry it out."

"Your semblance dries out your hair?" Weiss questions curiously, surprised at that little tidbit.

"Well yeah, it's just hair, heat will dry it out. Why do you think I go so crazy when it gets damaged? I have to work really, really hard to keep it in good shape. I've always had long hair, and I didn't want to give it up, so I put a lot of effort in to keep it healthy." Yang explains.

"Oh." Weiss exclaims, surprised at the fairly reasonable rationalization of Yang's berserk fury when her hair is harmed. It's still rather excessive, but now that Weiss can see why should act the way she does, it is more understandable. She pauses in her thoughts, then shakes her head. She had been sidetracked. "We were talking about my towel."

Suddenly, the door swings open and Yang is standing there, with Weiss' towel firmly wrapped around her. "Yeah, I gue-WOAH!" Yang begins before Weiss takes her by surprise.

What Weiss had intended to do was snatch the towel as she turned to walk off, leaving Yang naked but in the bathroom. Perfectly acceptable. What had happened is that she underestimated just how firmly said towel was wrapped around the buxom blonde. With a yell, Yang toppled over, falling atop Weiss. They manage to land well enough to avoid injury, with Yang on top of Weiss who lay on her back. The same Weiss who was now holding the traitorous towel in her hand.

Yang was straddling Weiss' hips, and she could feel the familiar heady warmth of the brawler more intimately than she had ever before."My god, you're," Weiss starts before her eyes widen, taking in Yang's naked form. Her hair, still damp from the shower, sits in stunning ringlets that cascaded over her upper body, a darkened gold due to lingering moisture. Her heavily muscled arms, a testament to her monstrous strength, travel upwards in equally impressive shoulders. Those shoulders travel down into a surprisingly delicate looking collarbone, which leads down..."Gorgeous." Weiss breathes, eyes raking over Yang's body.

Yang herself sits in stunned silence, watching as a heavy blush springs up on Weiss' features. She was preparing herself to stand and for one hell of a tirade, which was why when Weiss uttered a husky compliment she felt unable to move, a distinct shiver traveling down her spine. The shivers increased as Weiss blatantly checked her out, hungry eyes taking in every detail. Yang felt her embarrassment skyrocket; she was confident with her body, but even she finds suddenly being naked in front of her crush a little overwhelming.

"My, my, dinner and show!" Blake says amusedly, nonchalantly taking a sip of her smoothie at the open doorway. Yang takes all of half a second noticing her before she jumps back into the bathroom with a yelp, slamming the door shut.

Weiss remains, lying stunned on the floor. Slowly, however, she becomes aware of just how embarrassed she is to have been caught in such a compromising a position. "I-it wasn't what it looked like!" She stammers to Blake, who hums noncommittally.

"They always say that." She remarks.

"No! It really- we weren't doing anything untoward!"

"I agree. It seemed perfectly normal to me." Blake says lightly.

Weiss groans, burying her face into her towel. Her towel, which now smells like sandalwood and charred birch.

"Hey Weiss, can I um, can I have the towel back?" Yang calls out sheepishly.

Blake lifts an eyebrow at Weiss when the heiress meets her eyes, glancing downward at the towel which she had pressed to her face and body.

The cat Faunus didn't before know that it was possible for a human to go such a spectacular shade of red.

Rose was having a very amusing breakfast. First, Zwei had taken up guard next to Velvet, becoming her unofficial protector. It was very cute, as she had obviously grown very fond of the eccentric little hound and spoiled him mercilessly. Indeed, when he had chased off no less than three different bullies she rewarded him with his very own portion of bacon.

Zwei looked positively rapturous.

Second, team JNPR had ostensibly got into some mild trouble, as they were busy cooking breakfast in the kitchens with some of the staff. Everyone except Nora at least, who they had the good sense to sideline to cleaning the hall. Both Ren and Jaune were putting on a great showing, the male duo combining efforts to do some impressively theatrical pancake cooking. There were flips, there was fire and there was more than a little laughter.

Pyrrha on the other hand, looked like the apocalypse had come early and paid her a personal visit. Unlike Jaune and Ren who wore a simple apron and chef's hat, she wore what looked to be half the contents of the kitchen. Covered head to toe in flower and splotches of various other foodstuffs, her hair was also coming undone. All in all, she didn't seem to be having the easiest time. The contrast between her and her blonde crush was rather funny.

Jaune had at first not shown near the level of skill as his red-haired partner, and in fact never really would, despite his eventual immense skill. She was just as talented and had worked at it for longer, so that was just common sense. He might not have never have been her match with a sword, but in the kitchen, the invincible girl was outmatched. The Arc scion had a surprisingly gargantuan list of non-combat related skills, ranging from zoology to pop-and-lock dancing, but by far his most impressive was his abilities in a kitchen. He was a truly talented chef, whereas Pyrrha seemed to panic if he got three feet within a whisk.

Ren outclassed her in that area through simply being completely unflappable, courtesy of his life-long friendship with Nora. Not that his cooking skills were much better, but by simply following Jaune's flow he had found everything coming easily to him.

And Rose watched, chuckling happily at the antics of her old friends.

However, the third reason for her amusing breakfast would have to be her sister and her old partner. They hadn't been able to so much as look at one another before blushing slightly and turning away. Blake also seemed very amused by the byplay, her amber eyes glinting with mirth and a mischievous, knowing quirk to her lips. Ruby looks utterly confused. Rose really couldn't blame her, as she was just fifteen but honestly, it was obvious that something was going on.

"So what happened?" Rose asks bluntly, giving both Weiss and Yang a grin.

"Nothing." Weiss says stiffly, the blush resurfacing as she turns mechanically back to her breakfast. Yang takes a preposterously long draft of coffee, so Rose turns to Blake.

"Do you know?"

"Yes." Blake says, a little smugly, taking a sip of her green tea. Ruby looks askance at her, chewing her Pumpkin Pete's at Mach-speed before swallowing in a gulp.

"Do we want to know?" Obsidian asks. Blake turns to me with an almost imperceptible smile.

"What do you suppose, think she should hear the story?"

Both Weiss and Yang look horrorstruck at the thought, so Rose nods fervently. "Absolutely."

"I walked in on Weiss and Yang last night." Blake says plainly and Rose goggles at her, but Ruby looks confused. At her look Blake sighs, stifling a smirk, deciding she may as well go for broke. "Weiss and Yang were on the floor. Yang was sitting on top of Weiss."

"Well that is a little weird but..." Ruby says looking unimpressed, sipping at her glass of milk.

"Yang was naked."

Ruby's spit-take is glorious. Like a gross, lactose infused fountain. Rose can't believe her mouth is capable of shooting milk at such pressure. Even Blake looks slightly impressed. "N-naked?!" Ruby sputters, spinning in her seat to look at the two now heavily blushing girls. "Why were you naked?"

Obsidian freezes, looking up between Blake, Weiss, and Yang. His face red, then he seems to shift in his chair, and it dissipates.

Rose notices just how silent the surrounding tables had become. Eavesdropping at it's finest. Undoubtedly the ever inspiring Beacon gossip vine would have this story going around campus in minutes.

"It was an accident!" Yang says placatingly to her little sister.

"How do you get on top of a girl, naked, by accident?" Ruby says disbelievingly.

"I just wanted my towel back." Weiss barks by way of explanation.

"So you took off the only thing my sister was wearing?" Rose says with a smirk.

"No! Well, yes, but I didn't mean for her to fall on top of me." Weiss says, rubbing her temples lightly.

"I just sort of fell over." Yang says, tipping her hand from upright to flat indicatively.

"They weren't exactly in a rush to separate. I watched them for at least half a minute." Blake says with a now visible teasing smirk. Rose turns to her with a brow raised.

"You were watching two of your teammates in a possible sexual situation for that long?" Rose says with a chuckle. Blake blushes slightly, coughing into her fist. Obsidian, now just laughing silently to her left.

"I didn't take you for a voyeur, Blake." Weiss says icily, glaring at her raven-haired teammate.

"Are you saying that something was actually happening?" Rose interjects with a smirk.

"NO! For the last time, I wasn't having sex with your sister!"

"What's this I hear about you having sex with my daughter?!" Tai-Yang rumbles ominously, striding up to the table. Weiss actually balks a bit at his presence and Yang slams her head down onto the table.

"It wasn't me!" Ruby squeaks when her father turns his gaze on her. Tai-Yang visibly relaxes at this, going back to his usual slightly goofy demeanor.

"That's good, we wouldn't want you to get involved with this sort of thing, now would we?" He asks with a smile showing far too many teeth.

"Of course, sir." Weiss says instantly, back going straight. Blake nods seriously, hiding her nervousness behind her mug. Obsidian once again straight-faced, as he nods, with an evil smirk on his face. Yang remains face-desked, unwilling to deal with her father this early in the morning.

"It's too late for me, I'm afraid." Rose says dramatically, putting a hand to her brow. "I've already been... corrupted!" She wails despairingly.

Tai-Yang's face scrunches in distaste, looking as if he were sucking on something distinctly sour. "I've noticed."

Yang lifts her head from the table at this. "Noticed? Noticed how?" She asks curiously.

A proverbial light bulb appears above Rose's head and she grins, diving for her scroll. With a few quick taps, she brings up the photo Ozpin had sent of her father hoisting her discarded clothes in Glynda's office, with a laughing Qrow in the background. She slides it across the table to Yang, who snatches it up deftly. A few seconds pass and various things flicker across Yang's features. Confusion, then shock, then suspicion and then finally, humor.

"Is that Goodwitch's office, by any chance?" Yang says with a shit-eating grin.

"Yup. I got that the morning that Dad arrived at Beacon."

"Pffft." Yang snorts loudly, doubling over as her body is racked with laughter. The scroll, lying forgotten in her sudden fit of hilarity was then picked up by her disguised Faunus partner. Blake's eyes go wide as she looks at the picture before a small throaty laugh slips past her lips as well. She ignores the other feeling the picture elicits, the uncomfortable twisting in her stomach. Obsidian sits, shock premiering his face, going between humor and horror.

"Oh lemme see lemme see!" Ruby says, practically bouncing in her seat, trying to sneak a peek at the scroll. Blake tosses it to her lazily, and Ruby grabs it. After a few moments of inspection, she looks slowly up, meeting Rose's amused gaze and blushing furiously.

"Please don't tell me that's what I think it is." Ruby says weakly.

"Ok." Rose says, shrugging and smirking lightly.

Ruby looks between the scroll, to Rose, then back to the scroll, Rose again and then finally the scroll. "...It's exactly what it looks like, isn't it?"

"Oh yes." Rose says with a laugh. Ruby follows in her sister's footsteps and promptly face-desks, groaning lowly. Meanwhile, Weiss had apparently decided to sate her own curiosity and taken up the scroll.

"I've seen people eat at that desk." Weiss mutters with a disgusted face.

"Don't worry, I did some of that too." Rose says with a lecherous grin. Yang, who had been making her recovery, devolves once more into helpless laughter at Weiss' indignant shriek. Ruby groans louder, seemingly doing her best to meld her skull with the table and flipping up her hoodie to hide her embarrassment from the world. Blake has a small trail of blood leak from her nose, which she quickly dashes away with a napkin.

Obsidian, was burying his face in his hands, groaning, "Rose, some of us don't need to know this!"

"Enough, enough. I give." Tai-Yang says, waving his hands in front of his face. "I just need you to finish up so we can go." He says to Rose, who nods and starts finishing the last of her meal.

"Go?" Ruby asks from her hoody induced isolation, before sitting up and flipping it back down. "Where are you guys going?"

"We need to grab some gear for a mission." Rose says before she finishes her coffee.

"I was wondering if you were busy tonight, actually." Ruby asks.

"Ah, sorry Ru. We leave tonight and should be back around sunset tomorrow." Tai-Yang says, placing Ruby in a warm sidelong hug.

"Ah, okay! Well, we can still do something then, it is the weekend tomorrow after all." Ruby says with a smile.

"Sounds good, little Rose." Her adult counterpart says, standing up quickly. "Ready, dad."

Tai-Yang squeezes Ruby one last time before standing and facing Rose. "Alright, Qrow should be at the docks already."

"Good luck on your mission!" Yang says, wiping the last of her laughter from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Godspeed." Weiss says with a nod.

"Good luck." Blake says softly.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Ruby says with a beaming smile.

Obsidian, waved silently.

"Ah thanks, ladies, but I don't need luck when I have dad!" Rose says with a smile, and Tai-Yang puffs up proudly. "After all, I hear he makes excellent bait."

Tai-Yang deflates, looking at Rose with a pout. "My daughter, why must you wound me so?"

"Don't worry dad, you're the prettiest bait I've ever seen." She says, patting him softly on the cheek. Tai-Yang snorts and rolls his eyes with a smile at his daughter.

"I'll just take that as a compliment."

Rose smiles innocently at him before her expression grows excited. "Come on pops, let's go kick some ass."

"Wait!" Yang calls before they walk away. "What's your mission?" She asks.

Rose gives her a feral smile.

"It's time we took the fight to the enemy."

* * *

The wind whipped through the side of the open hovercraft as it soared silently through the night air. Rose sits in silence, hair dancing lazily as if caught in a mild zephyr. As she is sitting, she runs through a series of meditational exercises crafted for the sole purpose of focusing her mind. She would check on Crescent Rose if she could, but the possibility of it falling out of the drop-ship was far too high for her liking. She'd never let that happen again, once was more than enough.

Glynda is in a similar state, undertaking her own pre-mission warm up. She flows her Aura through her body and her weapon, allowing it to pool up and then release. She feels the call of the Dust woven into her crop and her clothes to her Aura, a distinct resonance she has built over the years. Her body tingles with the otherworldly awareness that comes naturally to Dust adepts and Aura masters. Almost subconsciously she reaches out to the world around her, feeling it in a way that cannot accurately be described. How do you explain sight to a blind woman? Or sound to the deaf? She may as well attempt to count the stars in the sky... Wait, how in the world did her thoughts start running on such meaningless tangents? She really was getting more dramatic in her advancing age. With a small mental self-rebuke, she returns to her exercises, muttering a slew of uncomplimentary things about Ozpin being a bad influence on her.

Tai-Yang hums under his breath, singing along with the classic rock thrumming through his headphones. He builds his awareness, of the feel of his body, the world around him, and his own tempo using his music. He always felt more connected, more perceptive, when he had something that quieted his inner thoughts and nothing served that purpose better than song. He can feel it, in the still quality of the air, the loose preparedness of his muscles, and the steady beat of his heart. Tai-Yang is ready, so he sits and he waits.

Qrow is perhaps the most charged. Being the only trusted pilot amongst the team, he had gone through his prep time before take off but that had been hours ago. Whilst he found flying his ship relaxing, maybe even cathartic, it was not inclined to leave him in the shatter-sharp state of awareness he would prefer for a mission. But he wasn't about to complain. He'd done far worse in much drier conditions; he could grumble about his lack of meditation time to Rose later. Perhaps they could hire a pilot? Not that he was going to let anyone lay a hand on the Corvus. Hmm, he'd have to think on it.

"Rose, I'm in position." Qrow's voice sounds statically over her earpiece radio. Her eyes flicker from her hiding place, some bushes about one hundred meters away from the entrance of the White Fang storage compound. Hidden deep in the forest of Thousand Homes, no one would even dream of using such a hostile environment as a base. No one except Cinder, of course.

Thousand Homes is one of the most Dust rich sites in all of Remnant. Unbelievably massive veins of the precious resource lay just below the surface, a few even being of the much sought after self-revitalizing deposits. Dust, contrary to what some conspiracy theorists would have everyone believe, is not a limited resource. There are a few places in Remnant where the natural energies intersect, collecting it self-replenishing deposits of the essential energy propellant. Indeed, the Schnee Dust Corporation has made spectacular use of their vaunted regenerating mines, leading to many of their modern achievements.

To find and claim such a mine often leads to instant fame and riches. But only if the mine is claimed successfully. Unfortunately, finding a new vein in non-hostile territory was exceedingly rare, and chances that it was regenerating even if you found one are slim to none. In the past, settlers and adventurers alike have taken to making their way out into their world to stake their claim on the new territory. New territory like Thousand Homes.

Except Thousand Homes isn't new. Beneath the soft glow of the dark blue fir trees lay earth soaked with the blood of hundreds of thousands and the shattered remains of more settlements than one could hope to remember. Thousand Homes has had many names throughout the ages, each different but each with the same end. Ruin and slaughter. Word would spread of the destruction of a new settlement, a tragedy but a terrible fact of life for those who dwelled in Remnant. However, in time, memories would fade and Thousand Homes would once again be claimed under a new name.

And the cycle would repeat. Eventually, Hunters who had taken it upon themselves to solve the mystery of inexplicably vanishing settlements uncovered the dark story. So it was that Thousand Homes was given its final name, a stark reminder of the suffering of humanity under the Grimm threat. That despite the beauty of the rolling blue hills and the immense wealth contained within the land here rested an ancient and terrible malice.

Drakes.

Widely regarded as some of the most horrifyingly dangerous Grimm on Remnant, they were native only to Thousand Homes (luckily). Fiercely territorial and aggressive, even for Grimm, they actually avoided human contact except to slaughter any who would dare encroach upon their territory. They were, essentially, dragons. Even the youngest Drake was easily the size of a Deathstalker and twice as deadly. Even though they only number in the double digits, the Drakes of Thousand Homes have never been conquered.

And for good reason.

For a Grimm to be named is a terrible thing. Only those Grimm with recognizable and unique features were ever named, the type of features that come with vast age and countless battles. Only the direst of threats to humanity, the most monstrous of the dark horde were ever named. Happily, precious few of the legendary beasts remained. And even fewer of them had known locations.

Izhar was one of the few. With bladed claws sharpened on the bones of the greatest warriors, tooth, and tongue bathed in the blood of the innocent, with wings of an ebony so dark they leech the very light from the sky and eyes of sickly green fire, Izhar was the stuff of nightmares. The elder Drake, capable of the wholesale slaughter of entire armies. Magnificent in all its dread glory. Especially after his facelift by Abyssal, and his pension for making things breath fire, turning it into a nasty napalm dispenser.

And Rose is undertaking a black-op in its backyard. She signals her uncle to move forward, to begin their infiltration of the base. The plan was to get in, steal the Dust, move it to the Corvus and flee. At least that was the optimistic plan. The more likely plan was for Qrow and Rose to get as much Dust as they can to the ship before they are inevitably discovered (moving a tonne of Dust is noticeable) than they were going to call in backup.

That is where Glynda and Tai-Yang came in. They would take care of the Fang as quickly as they could, and once they were done they'd help load the Dust. Hopefully, enough Dust will have been stolen using this method before backup arrived for the White Fang.

It wasn't a complicated plan, but efficient in its simplicity. Unfortunately, Rose knew that no plan ever survives first contact with the enemy.

The White Fang guard holds his rifle over his shoulder lazily, with his back propped up by the wall. His uniform is too tight, he's cold, and he's tired. He doesn't even really understand why he is on guard duty in the first place. He knows he's a decent enough fighter, but what could he possibly do if he saw a Grimm? Run inside and tell everyone about it is all he could do, really. And if he saw even one Drake scale he was out of here faster than you can say 'I don't get paid enough for this shit'. A flicker in his peripheral vision causes him to come to attention.

He doesn't even have time to register the pain when the hand embedded in his chest clenches into a fist and pulps his heart. With a bloody wrench, Rose yanks her arm out of the now dead man's chest. He falls to the ground in a heap, like a puppet with its strings cut. Next to her Qrow flicks his scythe clean of blood. A decapitated body lay at his feet.

"Why'd I even bother to teach you how to use a scythe if you can do that." Qrow mutters, plugging his scroll into the White Fang guard he killed.

Rose shrugs lightly, flicking her hand free of blood and the lingering scraps of flesh. "It's quiet." She explains.

"The scythe is quiet."

"Your scythe is quiet, Uncle Qrow." Rose says with amusement. "With your semblance, your everything is quiet."

"Point." He concedes. "But how is killing people with your hand quiet or easy?" He asks with a raised brow.

Rose grins, lifting her hand and splaying her fingers. The glove she wears is a specialty piece she picked up in Vale. Colored a crimson red, with metal tipped fingers for claws and a cutting edge for the blade of her hand, it makes a moderately deadly concealed weapon. For most people that is.

Slashing her hand through the air with her semblance, she showcases her ability to Qrow. He doesn't even catch her arm in movement, just the flutter of petals and the change in position.

"So you use it in conjunction with your semblance?" Qrow questions, tapping a few buttons on his scroll.

"Yup."

"Why not just use a normal weapon and swing it the same way?"

Rose shakes her head lightly at him. "Swinging something bladed or heavy at that speed is a recipe for disaster. Luckily, I know my arm isn't liable to fly off at the elbow and brain my favorite Uncle. So I got a bladed glove to use."

"I appreciate the thought." He mumbles, fiddling with his scroll once more. "Your saying swinging something with your semblance makes it too clumsy?" Qrow clarifies.

"More or less. I can swing Crescent Rose at the same time I run with my semblance but trying to swing her with my semblance is too hard. I can't correct my blow or my balance at that speed, and it's really hard to keep a good grip on things. It's completely impractical to try and swing a weapon that way."

"But it makes a good assassination tool." Qrow says. "All you need is one swift, decisive strike, after all."

"Basically. It was either this or I grab a knife. I can't throw the sound of my scythe, like you can, so it's a little too loud for any sort of infiltration mission.'

"Good idea." Qrow says airily, then he grins as his scroll flashes. "Annnd done. I have an accurate layout of the complex."

"Goody." Rose says, rubbing her hands together and squatting down next to her uncle to look at the small display screen. After a few moments of observation, she finds what she is looking for. "Here, on the floor below us," She points at a largish room at the end of a passage. "I'm willing to bet that's an operations office."

"And the huge space on our level is probably where they're keeping the Dust." Qrow mutters. "What do you want to do? We haven't got a plan for an information raid."

Rose hums, tilting her head side to side. "It could be invaluable. Taking the Dust is only a delaying tactic, we don't actually need it - but I could find something important in the office."

"Go. I can take care of the Dust for now." Qrow says, standing up and unsheathing his scythe once more.

"See you in a few." Rose says, standing and striding silently into the White Fang compound. It's completely dark, devoid of any real light source. A common tactic for the White Fang, considering they were made up almost exclusively of Faunus, a race with night vision as a primary trait. She'd learned to manage, however. She would never have the same level of sight that Faunus could boast, but she wasn't blind in the dark.

She slips silently down the hall, breathing lightly of the cool damp air common to most underground complexes. The uniform concrete walls blend into monotony as she glides in between the shadows. Often when a passage breaks off she hears people, a few mess rooms and some sleeping quarters. She studiously avoids going close to those. Spotting a small alcove she darts inside, pulling out her scroll and checking her map.

A set of stairs not far from her would lead her down to the second level. From there it was two rights, a left and then the office at the end of the hall. Standing silently she makes her way to the stairs, pausing and hiding behind a wall when she spots a man and a woman playing cards just outside staircase. The sound of faint laughter carries in the still air.

Spinning out of her hiding place Rose blurs forward using her semblance. Her arm crashes through the Aura of the woman first, spearing through her back, but her momentum is not spent and her blow continues onward. The bladed glove meets its target in the man's sternum. Rose hovers above the two forms pinned onto the floor by her arm. The woman is gasping, lying atop the man and scrabbling futilely in an attempt to right herself. The man coughs, his brown eyes dimming with pain, shock, and rapid blood loss.

Rose frees herself, scanning the halls around her for any signs of alert or movement. She hears the panicked breathing of the woman and turns in time to see blood bubble up from the mortally wounded fox Faunus' lips. She continues to claw, arms shaking trying to move. The man, apparently a wolf Faunus, turns to her slowly lifting his own weak limb and placing a hand on the woman's face. He brings his lips to hers in a slow kiss, murmuring something inaudible to the woman against her mouth. The fox Faunus seems to calm, returning the sweet kiss despite the blood gathering on her lips.

Rose isn't sure how much time passes before both forms stop moving, their last breaths splaying across the face of their partner as they still in one another's arms. Stifling the vicious wrench of guilt building within, she leaves with one last glance at the lives she had destroyed. Hands intertwined, they don't so much look dead as two lovers resting. The pool of blood building tells a different story.

Rose bounds down the stairs, taking four at a time with nary a sound. She presses herself against the door leading out to the level of the office. Opening it slowly her eyes flicker with incredible speed around her environment, but she doesn't spot any movement at all.

The passages are empty, even as she moves along walls in order to minimize any chance of her being spotted. She bypasses the open doorway of a nearby room, leaving her looking down the passage to the office.

Three male Faunus stand conversing outside the office door. The shortest of the three had his back to Ruby, facing his two taller counterparts. With a deep breath, she readies herself, gathering her Aura in preparation of her semblance. In a burst she moves forward, covering the distance between her and the shortest guard in mere moments, far too quickly for the guards to follow effectively. Her fingers jar slightly as she slices through his Aura, severing his spine at the base of his neck with a swipe of her hand. The second guard was in process of reaching for his sword when Rose delivered a jumping, diagonal slash from hip to neck. Her jump carries her to the roof overhead and she lands against it in a crouch.

"WHAT T-" The last member begins to shout before he is silenced by Rose. Her jump from above roof sends her barreling into the last guard, skidding across the floor with her hand in his abdomen, clenching his spine. With a vicious twist akin to snapping a wet reed, she breaks him, leaving him paralyzed or dead on the floor.

Rose's face is pinched with disgust as she wipes the worst of the gore on the guard's pant leg. Standing smoothly she turns and walks into the office, drawing Crescent Rose just to be safe. If there was anyone in there they would have definitely heard her scuffle with the guards. With a quick twist of the doorknob, Rose opens the door and takes the plunge.

Qrow is growing increasingly anxious. The route to the Dust had been guarded heavily, but not anything beyond his abilities. With his semblance's power of sound relocation, and his own not so inconsiderable talents of stealth he had the situation well in hand. More often than not, the guards were cut down without even a hint of his presence.

He'd then proceeded to take the most valuable Dust crystals and place them in traveling cases, as well as loading barrels of powdered Dust onto shipping pallets. It was smooth sailing and he was glad for it. At this rate, it was getting more and more likely that the mission would be completely stealthy.

That is, of course, before he heard gunfire. He'd tensed briefly, hoping that Rose would be able to handle the guards that had found her. But oddly enough, he didn't hear any answering gunfire. Which was strange, Rose would undoubtedly use Crescent Rose if she had been discovered - throwing stealth to the wind.

But then he heard the screams. He was a veteran hunter, he'd seen the best humanity had to offer face the absolute worst that the Grimm could spawn. He knew those types of screams. He'd heard them far too many times before. Those particular hopeless cries were of people facing a beast that they could not hope to defeat, a primal mix of terror and agony.

For a few moments, Qrow entertains the thought that it was Rose eliciting those screams. It disturbed him that after seeing the haunting rage simmering below the veil of her silver eye that he believed she was perfectly capable of doing so. She was definitely a monster in her own way.

He is both incredibly relieved and utterly dismayed when he is proven wrong. To his far left the concrete wall explodes outwards in a dusty shower of debris, among said debris a pulped fleshy mass of what could only have once been a member of the White Fang skidded wetly across the floor. The few remaining screams were louder as a group of terrified Faunus fled into the storage hanger.

The last, tall female deer Faunus, scrabbles over the debris and into the hanger. Or at least, she tries. A guttural roar behind has her shrieking in terror, then pain, as an immense talon pierces her chest. Grasping at it futilely, she yells in fear and pain as she lifted off the floor. Qrow groans in dismay as the dust settles and he sees the beast behind her.

A huge pitch black scaled body is covered in segmented bone armor. Along its spine runs a series of sharps spikes, leading into a long banded tail with a barbed end. Two broad wings sit folded atop it's back, and four legs connect to a long, lithe body. An alligator-like head with dark red eyes regards the prey it has lifted on one of its claws. Opening its mouth a deluge of dark blue liquid spews forth all over the weakly struggling deer Faunus. With a horrifying cry, she shrieks in utter desolation as her skin and flesh sloughs away under the acidic assault. With a disturbingly pleased sounding rumble, the now dead woman is flung into the air and snapped up in a reptilian fashion by the Grimm, her entire body fitting with its fanged maw, before sliding down its sinuous throat with a few bobs of its head.

"Oh fuck." Qrow says plainly, dropping a hand to his headset radio. "Drake, I need back up." He calls out.

"Damn. We're coming." Tai-Yang says affirmatively on the other end. "Try and stay alive, you useless tit."

"Fuck you too, Tai." Qrow says with a chuckle, eying the beast warily.

"How many?" Glynda's calm voice interjects.

As the dark beast strides slowly in the room, its malevolent gaze pierces the shuddering forms of the White Fang - who all seem to be completely oblivious to Qrow's presence - and Qrow himself. With an odd, barking holler it calls into the night. A few moments later and an answering call can be heard in the distance.

"At least two." Qrow says with a grimace, unsheathing his weapon and readying himself for combat. "Rose," He calls out specifically. "We have a Drake problem."

Rose stands, pulling her hand up to her headset. Her teeth still ache from the jarring sensation, and her ears hurt from the sudden changes in pressure. The huge thudding she had heard having grown closer and more insistent. Now as she looks up, almost losing her balance as a gigantic black form lands silhouetted and visible by moonlight, Rose feels fear burn hotly in her stomach. She clutches the precious file of information tighter to her side, in a vain attempt to shield it from harm.

"Uncle," She says softly, staring into the hateful emerald blaze of the Grimm's eyes. "you have no idea."

When the beast growls loudly she feels the reverberations rattling her very bones, flaring its wings and barring a gigantic maw of sickly gleaming teeth.

Izhar had joined its brethren in the hunt, and Rose held no illusions as to who was the prey.

* * *

"Uncle, you have no idea." Rose says quietly over the radio, an unnerving level of panic in her voice. Disregarding the fact that one very large and dangerous Grimm was stalking into the large holding area he was in, Qrow found himself focusing on Rose.

"What do you mean-" Qrow begins, only to be halted mid-sentence. A roar echoes in with an odd duality, sounding in the distance and blaring in his ear from the radio at the same time. Rose's harsh cry of 'Well fuck!' comes right after the weighty silence returns, as more than a few ears ring in disjointed memory of the all-encompassing bestial howl. Qrow stares in horror in the direction of the harsh call that had rattled his teeth, even from such an immense distance. It had been loud, so very loud.

And so unbelievably angry.

"What in the name of dust was that?" Tai-Yang calls over the radio, the rhythmic thumping of his boots indicating his rush to join his comrades.

"I truly hope that I am mistaken, but Rose," Glynda starts before a thunderous crashing sound was elicited from the team radio again.

"No. If you were - shit! - thinking that Izhar - ah tits! - decided to pay a visit, you're – fucking fuck! - totally right." Rose says, swearing audibly in the broken pauses of her sentence, often accompanied by what seemed to be the noises of some serious destruction.

"By Oum's sodding balls, are you serious?" Tai-Yang voice bellows, crackling because of the volume of sound he was directing toward his radio.

Another horrific roar tears into the otherwise silent night sky, as if in answer to blonde haired warrior's question.

"Run girl, run." Qrow barks into his radio, ignoring the startled exclamations of the White Fang around him. It seems in their terrified state they hadn't picked up on his presence until now.

"And here I was, taking a detour to look at some rather spiffy doilies." Rose snarks over the radio, punctuated by the sound of splashing a liquid, followed by sizzling, and some frantic cursing. "Oh no, the doilies!"

"If you don't learn when to shut up, I bet some doilies would look really nice at your funeral." Qrow retorts, eying the panic-stricken people around him at the same time. A few seem to vacillate in fear, unable to choose which target to point their weapon at; the gigantic acid breathing dragon or the ominous black-clad man with the wicked looking scythe.

The Drake that had padded languidly into the Dust hold stared at the occupants, malevolent eyes marking each target it can find. A man with boar tusks breaks down, falling to his knees with his sword clattering to the ground next to him, sobbing in hopeless despair at the sight. Not far from him a woman with hawk-like eyes starts toward him, hand outstretched.

Within moments the gleaming white bones of what remained of her right arm are exposed to the cool night air, the stream of acid that engulfed the kneeling boar Faunus striking her due to her close proximity. The man himself lay utterly silent, dying within instants of being hit by the deluge of blue liquid. Qrow tears his eyes away from the rapidly liquidizing blob of terrorist, simultaneously ignoring the hawk-woman's agonized screams as well.

He counts seventeen remaining White Fang, one visible Drake with another probably in tow. And it's a good thing he is looking because an androgynous raccoon Faunus opens fire on him inexplicably, their rifle barking its deadly report. Why they had decided to try and shoot him, a man who could kill them and not the giant fucking Grimm who would kill them, he honestly doesn't know.

And considering that he'd just opened them up like a fresh tin of paint, taking the raccoon person's head clean off their body, he probably wasn't going to find out. The absolute chaos that erupts after his very brief impromptu duel also doesn't help, but it also doesn't stop Qrow from jumping into the fray. There was one upside to this mess, after all.

The White Fang made for excellent cannon fodder.

'Izhar', Rose thought as she scrambled down the hallway. 'is a right bastard.'

Ignoring the fact that it was three times the size of the giant Nevermore, not including the vastly more muscular body. Or that said body was covered in scales at least an inch thick, hard as steel. Or that despite its size, it was deceptively swift and absolutely hideously strong, crushing concrete with almost casual swipes of its dread claws. It wasn't even the fact the acid it could spew by the gallon on a whim hit with unerring accuracy, and with such potency that the solid stone walls quite literally barely slowed down the liquid.

No, it was a bastard because Rose was quite sure it was toying with her. Like an adult humoring a petulant child. She was fully aware that Grimm grew more intelligent with age; she'd seen the dreadful results said time earned cunning could wreak on hunters and civilians alike. She was also aware that Izhar was more than ancient. The very same Grimm had fallen into legend more than once, and if something so terrible could live long enough for people to forget it and rediscover, then to fall into myth on more than one occasion? Yes, Izhar could very well be one of, if not the oldest being on the planet.

She sees what could only be smug amusement in those awful emerald eyes. It hadn't even flinched when she'd set about its hide with Crescent Rose, shrugging off the incredibly sharp blade with the barest of notice. And she would swear on her mother's grave it had laughed at her when she took a moment to blast it with a flurry of ice spells.

"Man, fuck you Izhar." Rose grumbles. "I should have stayed on the floor below."

Unfortunately, her complaining is cut off when the draconic Grimm demolishes the small room she had taken brief refuge in with a swipe of it's weaponized tail. Rose wastes no time in rolling into the now empty hallway, leading straight to the exit of the compound, or straight to uncle Qrow.

On one hand, she could try and make a break for it... but then what? She'd reach the Corvus before her team, sans Dust and one ridiculously powerful Grimm on her tail. Not to mention that she couldn't fly worth a damn. And even if she could manage to get it off the ground and point the old bird in the right direction, she wasn't confident in her ability to outmaneuver a millennia-old flying monster. On the other hand, she was loathed to endanger both her father, uncle and her favorite teacher ever (if only Glynda had been equally receptive to any advances Rose might have made when she was younger, her education would have been much more interesting).

The choice was taken away from her when an incredible gust of wind, courtesy of the bastard and it's stupid cunty wings, sends her barreling down the hallway. Even her Aura not allowing her to escape unscathed as her shoulder popped and dislocated as she is flung bodily down the passage.

Rose is sent ungracefully smashing through the doors, then rolling across the floor, into the holding room filled with the familiar sounds of screaming and gunfire. The legendary Grimm smashing through the hallway behind her makes it's laughing sound once more.

"Seriously, fuck Izhar." Rose spits out as she ends up rolling to the feet of her uncle, looking up from her position on the floor into his surprised eyes. Qrow takes a moment to stare, then snorts in what Rose guesses could only be amused agreement.

"Fuck Izhar." He agrees, tossing an explosive down the hallway she had just come from, the explosion caving in the massive hallway.

Tai-Yang is many things. He is a warrior, a philosopher, a (bad)poet, and an (awesome)dad. He is also simultaneously a protector and destroyer. A scholar and a brute. A comedian and an interrogator. He's also a remarkably talented sous-chef - he wasn't really suited for leadership, even in the kitchen.

And he'd swear on his life that he isn't a pervert. He appreciates the female form, definitely, but he has far too much respect for the fairer sex to regard them as something to merely ogle at...

But by dust, the things that Glynda's chest does as she runs. Never before had he held such an immense appreciation for physics. He'd heard the term 'poetry in motion', but not once had he actually applied to anything. It was certainly an apt description, watching the glorious work of gravity unfold before his very eyes.

And it was at this point he realizes that he was busy leering at his daughter's bed-mate - who also happened to be a lifelong friend. He was torn between jealousy and disgust, jealousy aimed at Rose because damn Glynda is fine, and disgust at himself because being jealous of his daughter's sex life is all kinds of wrong. Especially if involves Glynda.

He resolves to never, ever bring this up with Ru. Their father-daughter relationship was already beyond strange, what with her having come from the goddamned future, looking like a clone of his late wife. He's pretty sure they'd already claimed the top spot for weirdest family, he didn't need to climb any higher up mount dysfunctional.

He's also pretty sure Glynda would freeze, then consequently shatter, his testicles if she ever found him peeping at her. The price he paid for being a childhood friend was that she was much more inclined to actually injure him than if a stranger did the same thing. He found he didn't really appreciate the reaction, an inverse of what was usually expected. But alas, such was life with Big-G, she was a dear friend, testicle shattering and all not withheld.

"If you don't stop staring at my chest, I will remove your eyes from your head." Glynda says stoically, her ice-cold gaze locking onto Tai's rapidly paling features.

"Oh look, a Drake!" He exclaims in equal parts relief and wariness. Glynda gives him a singularly unimpressed look before she moves her attention toward the large Grimm. The Drake is preoccupied, batting around a few half-dead Faunus with contemptuous ease. No doubt it was delighting in their suffering.

Tai-Yang unsheathes Malwr in his no doubt brief respite from Glynda's wrath. His weapon, a gigantic doubled sided war hammer, crackled with restrained power as soon as his finger found the trigger. Malwr was at first glance a simple weapon, but in reality was far from it. In the past Atlas had attempted to create a reusable kinetic grenade, what they had gotten instead was a bomb the size of a small engine that didn't stop exploding until it and everything around said bomb was destroyed. No one could get close to one once it had been set off so they couldn't manually deactivate damaging cycle, causing it to release its explosive power repeatedly until it reached oblivion.

So, naturally, Tai-Yang had stuck one in his hammer. Tai-Yang has a rather unique semblance; the ability to create small force fields that stops specific types of energy. He is perfectly capable of creating a barrier able to stop just about anything, his limit being it could only stop one type of 'thing' at a time. He couldn't stop both fire and a sword for example, as one was thermal energy and the other kinetic. But he can do one at a time, and he uses the kinetic containment ability very often, specifically. Anyone else would take a total of one swing with Malwr before the weapon was blasted out of their hands (or their hands were taken off by the blast). Tai-Yang could contain the explosive power, however, allowing him to release the trigger, and thus ending the explosive cycle. This also had the added bonus on of concentrating the payload of force within a small area around the head of his hammer, greatly amplifying the damage caused by a simple swing. Coupled with Tai-Yang's naturally monstrous strength he could crumple steel like a paper lunch bag.

A volley of ice spears arc overhead as Glynda unleashes her Dust magic, smashing against the durable scales of the Drake in front of them. Most shatter against the protective hide, but a few puncture through membranous wings, and two or three of the spears sink into more vulnerable areas of flesh. With a furious roar, the dragon-like Grimm swings round to look at the beings that dare harm it. With an odd, gurgling growl a spurt of blue acid soars toward the two hunters.

With a flick of her wrist, Glynda collects the liquid in a ball before with another flick she causes it to evaporate. With a twirl of her crop, she collects the gaseous vapor and pools it beneath the now confused-looking Grimm. A snap of her fingers later, she ignites the gases.

The explosion is large, blasting the now thoroughly dead Faunus into the walls near the Drake. The Grimm itself howls in pain, many of areas of unprotected flesh screaming in protest at the deep burns caused by the explosion. It stumbles upright once more, now fully intent on ending the two morsels that had injured it so viciously.

Just in time to receive a leaping underswing to the jaw from Tai-Yang. Malwr thunders, waves of bright blue energy bursting and crackling erratically within the field Tai-Yang creates. The blow itself is critical, the unbelievable power contained within shattering the jaw and causing the head to swing upwards, and then backward. With a mighty crack, the neck of the Drake is broken, laid unnaturally flat across its own back, head resting on its own lower spine. The beast falls over, thudding into the dust with a rapid series of twitches all over, innumerable misfires occurring among the many nerves of the downed beast. It isn't dead yet, but neither Glynda or Tai-Yang deign to put it out of its misery, with Tai casually walking by and hopping into the portal its brethren had smashed into the side of the complex...

"Honey, I'm ho-ooooh god! Ack!"

Just in time to receive an explosive full body coating of Grimm blood. Tai-Yang sputters and coughs, spitting out a disgusting amount (e.g any amount) of Grimm ichor out of his mouth. With a swipe of his hand, he manages to clear the worst of the offensive gore from his face, scowling at his surroundings. Everywhere he looks, every single wall, corpse, and crate is covered in a grimy film of black sludge.

Except Rose, Qrow, and the five White Fang cowering behind them, huddled in the far corner of the room. Rose takes one short look at her father, and his rather displeased facial expression before pointing at the uncle to her right.

"He did it."

"What?" Qrow barks, snapping his head to look at Rose before turning to look at the pissed Tai covered in Grimm-goop. "Oh no. This was all Ru."

"I did nothing, it was all my big bad uncle Qrow." Rose says with a perfectly blameless expression.

"Oh yes, because you are the very picture of innocence." Glynda says dryly.

"Well, you would know." Rose says with a sly grin.

"Can we please not talk about my daughter's innocence?" Tai-Yang mutters, scowl deeper than ever. "What exactly happened?" He says, gesturing expansively to the blood dripping from every available surface nearby, Tai-Yang included.

"Well, I was looking around and I just thought 'grey is so last year'. I mean, this is a secret base, right?" She looks to the Faunus huddled in the corner for affirmation, who all look frightened into catatonia and thus unable to respond. Not that this stops Rose. "Right. And I thought black was a way better color for an evil lair, you know?"

"No." Her three companions echo in synchronicity, each sounding equally incredulous.

Rose relents with a long-suffering sigh. "Ah, the woes of an interior decorator."

"What she means to say," Qrow says, shooting Rose a dry look. "is she stabbed a White Fang with a burn crystal and threw him at the Drake."

Tai-Yang turns a horrified gaze at Rose, who lifts her hands in supplication. "In my defense, he did try and stab me first." Tai-Yang sighs, looking far less aggrieved by his daughter's actions, but still puzzled by the result.

"Drake eat 'Fang, so Drake eat crystal. Dust no like Grimm, Dust go boom, Drake go boom." Qrow says as if speaking to a caveman. Tai-Yang promptly flips him the bird.

"Now for my question." Glynda interrupts before the bickering can really start. "What happened to Izhar?"

At that moment the corner of the building where the remaining White Fang were huddling came crashing down. The 'Fang themselves were turned to paste as Izhar absently finds them underfoot. As the dust settles, the four hunters stare at the imposing bulk of the draconic beast, it's flared wings blocking any view of the outside sky. With a low, ominous rumble the legendary Grimm levels a hungry look at the hunter team in its territory, standing not fifty feet away. Soon a tense, pin-drop silence forms as the two parties stare at one another, broken only by Tai-Yang speaking in a contemplative voice.

"I thought it would be taller."

* * *

Crescent Rose is warm in her hands, the friction from the constant movements against her sweaty gloves heating the usually cool metal. Her fingers ache from the constant pulling of the weighty trigger. Her damaged shoulder aches dully, and her arms burn with a dull roar, protesting the heavy strain on her body caused by her ferocious assault.

Not that she feels she is accomplishing much. Darting between swipes of the Izhar's claws she flips and lashes out with a corkscrewing flurry of blows, a masterful show of her prodigal skill with the scythe. Crescent Rose's wicked diamond edged blade sings as it cuts through the air, a dread song that had promised death to so many before.

With a rending screech the blade is deflected as Izhar's near-impenetrable scales hold firm against her wrath once more, the long tear left behind a testament to another failed blow. Once again, she retreats, taking time to recuperate and look for another opening in hopes that she would be able to land a decisive strike against her mighty adversary.

Qrow takes up her slack, bobbing and weaving in tune with his partner, Tai. They move so fluidly it as if they dance together, shifting with the deadly beat of battle in an awe-inspiring display of attunement, borne of years of trust and practice. Tai-Yang holds firm, a bulwark of strength, thwarting Izhar's attacks with the thunderous blows of his own hammer - his semblance shielding what he cannot. Qrow glides in between, a shrouded wraith on the field, capitalizing on any opportunities his best friend can provide. His serrated scythe, Orcus, shrouded in his dark Aura lashes out leaving wicked furrows against Izhar's hide.

Glynda supports them both, throwing up runic shields to protect them from the acid that Izhar spews forth intermittently. She unleashes a veritable maelstrom of elemental and magical abilities, her inner fury belied only by the tell-tale glint in her steely features. Her eyes glow a misty blue, vibrant with arcane power as the cacophonous combination of Dust and Aura surges through her veins. Plates of metal are torn with horrendous screeches from the building behind them as they are warped and twisted to form into spiraling spears. Her breath mists and coalesces forming gleaming blades of ice that hum like vibrating glass as they hew through the air. With a series of sharp swings, multicolored bolts of crackling energy spin and flicker in erratic clusters, slipping between the gaps of Izhar's guard. She summons more mystical ability in one battle than Rose could hope to conjure in a hundred.

It's a spectacular display of martial, magical and hunting discipline. And it's not nearly enough. Izhar remains almost completely unharmed, marred by a few superficial wounds that it could no doubt hardly feel dotting the form of the massive Grimm. Rose feels her earlier frustrations, her anger at Izhar for toying with her bleed into something new.

Terror.

Izhar was old. It was old, cunning and unbelievably strong. But it wasn't beating them through use of overwhelming power, as a lesser Grimm was wont to do. No, Izhar was far more fearsome in that it understood it's own body. It had an understanding, a practiced ability to utilize its own natural weaponry that could rival the greatest of martial artists.

Yes, Izhar was indeed ancient, and it was skilled. It had survived through millennia and an untold number of battles in that time. No doubt it had learned as the innumerable years slipped by, until it understood that whilst it's own natural abilities were fearsome when augmented with proper timing, balance, and precision they served as far more effective killing tools. Izhar danced just as well as the hunters in their battle, parrying and dodging with all the skill of a swordsman. It harried and defended in equal measure, displaying a tactical prowess that left Rose dry-mouthed.

They were completely and utterly outmatched. Izhar was a master on the field of battle, easily the equal of the four warriors before it, and naturally far more powerful than they could hope to be. And it understands this, exuding an air of superiority and disdain that was near palpable.

It seemed almost disappointed as if expecting a greater challenge. Rose feels as if ice replaces the blood that pumps in her veins when she considers that. If four of the greatest hunters on Remnant outfitted with some of the deadliest weapons and most powerful magic proved nothing more than disappointing? She feared that anything short of an army of elite hunters could hold even a hope of killing the legendary Grimm.

And indeed the group was faring poorly. Rose herself was covered in a multitude of bruises, coupled with a ragged, bone-deep gash on her right shin. Tai-Yang was still filthy from head to toe, having been drenched in Drake blood not an hour ago. But the brighter splashes of his own crimson lifeblood showed, plainly visible in small patches before it became mixed, turning murky as it is tainted by the Grimm's ichor. Qrow was suffering, he had been constantly attacking for a long while now - he was more suited to shorter, more decisive engagements and it showed. His breathing was labored and he was sweating heavily. Izhar was wearing him down. And Glynda looked near exhaustion, no doubt all the casting had drained even her mighty reserves of Aura.

"This really isn't working." Tai-Yang says, huffing slightly, cheeks flush with exertion as the two parties circle one another slowly.

"What can we do?" Glynda mutters, flicking her hand outwards a few times to try and restore some feeling - the constant channeling of Aura and Dust had numbed it over half an hour ago.

Rose sighs, popping her neck lightly as she regards her foe and the clearing around them. The massive storage hold for the Dust was behind the group, having all decided that battling a legendary Grimm inside a room of what constituted as high-explosives was a terrible idea. The landscape around them is pitted and marred by fruits of their battle. Great tears and gouges rend the earth, with craters formed courtesy of Tai-Yang or Izhar. More than a few fires, as well a few towering forms of ice are littered around, Glynda's work. More than a few towering blue firs native to Thousand Homes are utterly destroyed or lay uprooted, torn from the earth in the clashes in the titanic battle between Grimm and Hunter.

Countless brass shells litter the forest floor, a collection of sniper rifle rounds of numerous descriptions lay scattered around the clearing, glinting subtly in the moonlight. A few of Qrow's oscillating red-leather handled throwing knives sit buried hilt deep in various surfaces - including the earth, a tree, a boulder, and perhaps most impressively a face-plate of Izhar's armor. Rose feels oddly proud when she notices the thin trail of blood leaking from that particular knife.

"I have no idea." Rose admits. "And I don't know how long my shoulder is going to hold, I think I damaged something when I popped it back in." She says with a grimace, rolling her twanging shoulder.

"Damn." Qrow mumbles, spitting out a small globule of blood. His dark, hawkish eyes flickering around the clearing, taking in every detail he can. Izhar watches placidly, barely move sans the tail swaying languorously to and fro. The dark beast seems oddly amused by their perseverance, at the very least.

Unfortunately, all good things come to an end as Izhar jerks his head upwards, a large blob of acid careening in a high arc through the air.

"What the he-" Rose says with a furrowed brow, looking at the very off-target shot by the Grimm that had proven to be unerringly accurate up until this point. Suddenly Izhar swings upwards, standing on two feet. With a powerful flap of its monstrous wings a veritable blast of wind buffets the hunters. "COVER!" Rose screams with wide eyes, watching as the wind hits the blob of acid. The deadly deluge of liquid scatters on the wind, forming a wide wall of heavy droplets.

Rose bolts for the cover of a tree rooted from the earth earlier by an errant swing of Izhar's tail. She can hear the spattering of liquid, hoping fervently that thick wood would hold against the potent fluid. She breathes a sigh of relief when the acid slows just in time, dripping ominously through holes in the wood mere inches from her face. Glynda wastes no time in summoning a protective circle, a shimmering, spinning purple runic matrix shielding her neatly from the corrosive rain. She turns on her heel and watches with a wrench of apprehension, worry filling her eyes as Tai-Yang and Qrow stand in the middle of the clearing, too far to reach cover in time. With a loud curse, Tai-Yang spins round, calling up as big a protective bubble as he can as he shields Qrow with his body. The dull gold of his Aura shimmers under the light of the night sky as it is called to the physical plane.

With a sizzling hiss, a few droplets strike Tai and Qrow before the shield flickers into full existence, stopping the majority blast of deadly acid from striking them full on. Tai-Yang grunts in pain, a few small droplets undoubtedly marking his back and one larger, more painful burn on his lower body.

"Fuck!" Qrow curses, wiping his hand furiously against the side of his eye. He clenches his teeth in pain as the skin on the back of his hand bubbles and burns, doing his best to ignore the same agony on the right side of his face stretching from the corner of his eye to the side of his jaw. Tai-Yang winces in sympathy at the sight of the long furrow of scorched flesh on the side of his partner's face.

"We can't keep this up!" Tai-Yang shouts, noting his rapidly dwindling Aura and growing physical exhaustion. A roar breaks them from their recovery, from the brief respite they had thought earned as they sheltered from the deadly rain. Izhar charges forward and crossing the distance between itself, Qrow and Tai in a few bounding leaps. Like a cat trying to catch a mouse, it lands on the spot previously occupied by the two male hunters on its forepaws - both having rolled in opposite directions to avoid being flattened.

Revolving quickly to his right, Izhar sweeps his tail in a long arc, swatting Qrow toward Glynda. The resident witch of Beacon intercepts, catching Qrow mid-air in lieu of the unforgiving earth. Groggily, she helps Qrow gets to his feet, as he sways on the spot dangerously. The blow had obviously both drained his Aura and left him heavily disoriented - he wouldn't be much use for a while.

"I have a plan!" Glynda calls. "How long do you think you two can stall it?"

Tai-Yang glances to his side at his daughter, as she stood up and joined him a few moments ago. Rose grimaces, running a slightly shaking hand through her grimy hair. "A few minutes? If we're lucky we might last half an hour."

Rose feels a tapping on her shoulder, turning to be confronted by the cheerful visage of her father. "Look at this face," Tai-Yang says with a beaming grin, pointing at his own mug. "and tell me I am not lucky."

Rose snorts a small laugh and Glynda sighs, before looking once more at Rose. "Do you trust me?" She asks and Rose barely has to pause in order to reply.

"Of course." Rose says without missing a beat. Glynda Goodwitch was a good person, a fantastic huntress, a wonderful teacher, and an astounding lay. Truly, the poster child of what a teacher at Beacon should be. At least in Rose's estimation. Glynda nods, immediately wrapping an arm around the still dazed Qrow and dashing toward storage hanger, leaving Tai-Yang and Rose alone to face the dragon-like monster before them.

"This is going to fucking suck." Tai-Yang says bluntly, lifting Malwr with a resigned sigh as Izhar stalks forward, body laid low in a classic display of animalistic hunting ability.

"Izhar is a bastard." His daughter agrees, turning and giving a humorless smile. "Want to see one the tricks your dearest daughter learnt in the war, dad?"

Tai-Yang gives her a searching look. "Why not?" He asks with false cheer.

"Why not." Rose echoes, hefting Crescent Rose and dipping into a low sprinters position. With a flare of her Aura she blurs forward at impossible speeds, forming a semi-visible tunnel of wind and rose petals in her wake. Izhar doesn't even have time to react before she is already attacking, leaving a trailing furrow across its armored side, a spray of sparks and flower petals being the only evidence of her presence. A low growl builds in Izhar's throat, but Rose is already on the opposite side, her long blade landing a pulling strike at the back leg of her draconic foe.

Tai-Yang lets loose a low whistle at the sight. Izhar's gigantic bulk lit intermittently by a bright flash of sparks, sitting in swirling tornado of petals - the wavering form of his daughter misting into appearance only briefly before disappearing once more. He'd been impressed by his daughter before, she was a powerful huntress, and she seemed to be nearly on his level, despite being sixteen years his junior. Now, as he watches his little Ru battle a legendary monster one on one, scoring innumerable weakening blows against it, he realizes she is far above his level. For all her youth, she had experience, and he wasn't going to deny that her semblance - which he had thought was quite valuable before - was a little terrifying.

Then just as suddenly as the one-sided battle had begun it ended, Rose suddenly appearing next to him, panting heavily, and propped up against her large weapon. Izhar stumbles, shaking its head in an obvious attempt to overcome the effects of Rose's barrage.

"Some trick." Tai-Yang says with a hint of pride. Rose grins weakly at him, obviously exhausted by her attempt to disorient and damage their enemy.

"I've messed up its armor something fierce." She huffs a glint of accomplishment in her eye.

"Where?" Tai-Yang asks promptly, instantly searching for any sign of weakness on Izhar.

"The base of the right wing, the crest of the left eye, the lower part of the left hind-leg, and a pretty nasty crack on the central chest. I just made that one worse, to be honest."

"Well whatever Glynda's doing, I can feel it." Tai-Yang admits, shooting a cursory look to the lightly glowing building behind them. Rose gives him a curious glance and he shrugs - had he never mentioned that he was a fairly adept Aura sensor? He probably should give her a complete debrief on his skills at some point. No doubt the official version was missing some of the really juicy stuff. "She didn't have that much Aura left, so I don't think she can build it much higher than she already has. Whatever she's going to do, it's going to happen in the next few minutes."

"Right-o." Rose says with a small smirk. "Keen to play defense?" She asks, indicating the mostly recovered gigantic Grimm not far from them. Izhar glares at the two balefully, demonic green eyes lingering on Rose for a long moment. No doubt it's holding a serious grudge, she'd damaged it more in one battle than it had been hurt in living memory.

"Don't have much of a choice." Tai-Yang admits - he wasn't really fast enough to get close to Izhar without an almost certified chance he'd be used as chew-toy.

"Well, let's do our best to not get eaten!" Rose's voice is practically oozing prep.

"Ah, the motto of a true Hunter." Tai-Yang retorts with a wry grin.

What follows is a painful lesson in why two Hunter's, no matter how skilled, should not take on legendary Grimm. Without her semblance the gap between the abilities of Izhar and Rose is plainly visible, as she doesn't manage to land a single proper strike against the Drake, even with her father's assistance. Neither Tai-Yang nor Rose manages to avoid injury, accumulating bruises, cuts, and scrapes at a shocking pace, even with their Aura deflecting the worst of the damage.

Eventually both Rose and Tai-Yang stick only to defense, deflecting and parrying the swipes and crushing maneuvers of Izhar. The Drake itself is attacking with a determined, single-minded devotion, it's blazing green eyes alight with the hunger for vengeance. The father-daughter duo are fully aware that they won't win the fight this way, and now are merely doing their best to stay alive and mostly intact.

Tai-Yang feels his stomach drop to his feet when, unable to bring up Malwr fast enough to intercept, a backhanded swat smacks right into Rose. The red and black clad woman is sent bouncing, a series of snaps joining her pained cry as she skids along the unforgiving earth. Eventually, her damaging flight is ended when her back connects with a large fir. Tai-Yang dearly hopes the cracking sounds were those of the blue tree's.

"Ru!" He yells in a panic as Izhar spins round, no doubt intending to finish her off if she isn't dead already.

Rose herself is in serious pain, maybe not the worst she has ever felt, but far from pleasant. Her right leg lay crookedly at her side, no doubt broken. She can feel the sharp pains coming from the ribs on her right as well, indicating a break, but the reassuring lack of trouble breathing means that at the very least they haven't punctured her lungs. Her dislocated shoulder and arm are also useless to her, laying utterly limp. At least she'd managed to hold onto Crescent Rose.

She looks up, vision swimming slightly, right into the deathly gaze of Izhar. She can see her father vaguely, running toward her from quite a distance but no doubt Izhar with it's loping run would reach her first. With a snarl, she props Crescent Rose one-handed, the butt of the sniper resting against the base of the tree. She lets off an echoing shot, the powerful recoil of the immense gun digging into the earth, and the act of supporting it causing Rose's injured ribs to flare with pain.

She ignores it. As Izhar approaches, she fires round after round. The highly penetrative, Aura coated shots collide, but in the end they bounce off the plates of the Grimm, leaving small to no amount of damage. The beast itself has a victorious look in its eyes. Rose decides that she doesn't particularly care for it.

Cocking the gun manually, she utilizes the entire burn Dust crystal she has in Crescent Rose to empower her next shot. With a cracking boom the gun fires, pushing backward with so much force Rose yelps in pain. The bright red round smacks Izhar in the face with explosive force. The great Drake had obviously not expected the shot to differ from the others, confident in its ability to shrug off the damage - so it no doubt came as a surprise when the sniper round tore through the damaged crest on its left eye. The remains of the shell - fuelled with the explosive power - shreds one of Izhar's signature green eyes, and Rose grins with bloodied teeth at the sight.

Tai-Yang watches with dread as the Grimm approaches his daughter, who is thankfully still alive. He runs with growing horror as he realizes he won't reach her in time, and that she herself is in no shape to escape. He watches as she futilely opens fire at Izhar as it stalks toward her, readying itself to finish the life of its prey. Surprise and pride grow in equal measure when Rose manages to burn out of the bastard's eyes with a burn Dust imbued shot. The beast is seriously enraged by the loss, turning to her and opening it's vicious maw, no doubt planning to burn her to death with a spray of acid.

Tai-Yang sprints forward in a pointless endeavor to stop Izhar, knowing that he is too far and he won't be able to make it, doomed to watch Ru die in agony. Or he would have, had Glynda's Aura not flared in the distinctive way it does once she had begun weaving a large scale spell. Izhar seemingly has a similar ability to Tai's, because it instantly swings its head to gaze at the source of possible danger.

Glynda stands tall, arms outstretched above her, shaking with effort. Floating over her head are thousands of Dust crystals, more than Tai had ever seen at once in his life, a veritable river of Nature's Wrath. The storm of crystals gleam and sparkle in the moonlight, their incredible beauty belying the potent essence of destruction contained within. She flings her arms down and forward in powerful heaving motion, and the salvo of crystal's surges forth.

Izhar had lived a long time, and obviously recognized the dangerous situation it was in. It had been faced with users of Nature's Wrath before... but even for it, such an immense amount was perilous. It tenses, ready to move out of the way of the rain of crystals until a mighty swing boomed into its left hind leg.

Tai-Yang laughs victoriously as his swing connects with a ringing, meaty thump against the scales of Izhar. He hadn't gotten one proper hit in until now when Izhar was distracted. Unlike his daughter and his friends, his weapon was able to deliver serious damage to Izhar. The scales dent and tear massively, pulverizing the flesh below in spurt of blood. Izhar stumbles, having been hobbled by the vicious strike. It swings its head backward to give Tai-Yang a gimlet eye. Tai-Yang reciprocates by giving said dragon the finger.

"Fuck you, Izhar!" He barks, leaping away as Glynda's crystals approach. Izhar, not without his tricks, covers his exposed flank from the approaching barrage with his wing, intending to deflect the explosive energy propellants.

Glynda has a different idea in mind. Gathering and throwing the crystals had been difficult, yes, but not the reason why she gathered so much Aura in preparation. Flexing her fingers of her right hand and lifting said hand to aim at the mass of crystals, she palms a lightning crystal in her left. The gigantic runic circle that appears within the swirling mass of Dust approaching Izhar crackles with power and Glynda takes a moment to focus.

With a yell she runs her Aura through the lightning crystal, conjuring a powerful and relatively simple spell. A bolt of lightning arcs out of her hand, forking wildly and striking the runic circle she had summoned within the airborne Dust crystals.

Everything seems to pause for a moment as the lightning disappears within the runic matrix. Then with an airy whooshing sound, the crystals themselves are sucked into the spinning shapes, disappearing completely. Mere moments pass, but every single person in the clearing feels the oppressive, awe-inspiring spike of power coming from the spell matrix. Then it fires.

An impossibly huge bolt of lightning surges out of the center of the matrix. The bolt glows neon-blue, with white arcane fire flickering within. The magical attack booms through the air, a few stray arcs lifting the earth in fountain-like explosions. The lightning-fire strikes Izhar's right wing, and the beast roars in pain. The previous damage Rose inflicted on the base of the wing worsens as the energy rips through the massive black-scaled appendage. The force of the spell lifts the wing upwards, and eventually, it becomes too much.

With a sickening crack and a meaty tear, Izhar the Ravager's wing is torn clean from its body.

Izhar is almost delirious with rage and pain. Not for thousands of years had it been so angry or so hurt. Never in its life had it actually been mutilated in the way these prey had inflicted upon it. Izhar had been lord of the hills, and emperor of the skies.

No longer. No longer would it be able to take flight. It watches, roaring in apocalyptic fury and pain as it's severed wing twitches, bleeding on the ground. A red haze descends upon its mind, turning it to unthinking malice the likes of which it had not felt since it was young. Its mind is filled with nothing but thoughts of destruction and consuming every living being within sight.

Tai-Yang notices, he sees the moment that spark of intelligence flees in the face of the rage the beast is feeling. Even for all it's ancient cunning, Izhar remains a Grimm, susceptible and liable to fall into a blood rage, making it little better than an animal. And as Tai-Yang gazes into the eye filled with such immense, bestial hatred, an idea forms. A crazy, stupid, wonderful idea.

"Your muzzer was a 'amster, and your father smelt of el-" Izhar doesn't wait for Tai to finish, opening it's vicious jaws to cover him in acid, no doubt. Except, if Izhar had been thinking, had it been using the mind it had fought to gain, it would have remembered something important. Tai-Yang could protect himself from the acid.

Rose cries out in horror as she watches a wave of blue acid fall upon her father, making the same mistake as Izhar with her pain clouded mind.

Then elation fills her when Malwr flies out from a dome-shaped bubble forming within the acid, remembering the shield her father could erect. Malwr flies true, soaring straight into the open mouth of Izhar. In its mindless rage, Izhar doesn't even pause to swallow the sudden blockage of its throat, fully intending on bathing the prey with so much liquid fire that it would not survive, shield or not.

Tai-Yang roars in triumph when Izhar swallows reflexively, the last of the acid attack splashing to either side of him. Izhar returns to look at him, immeasurable hatred within its gaze. But then it happens. With a muted thud, a strange bulge forms in Izhar's chest.

Izhar screeches in pain, chunks of flesh and blood spewing from its mouth as it falls to its side, scrabbling with massive claws at its chest in a futile effort to relieve the pain. Seconds afterward, the beast's thrashing increases as its chest bulges strangely again, the bone armor cracking ominously, with more flesh and blood gushing from Izhar's mouth. Then suddenly it releases an echoing, tortured howl before it's chest explodes outwards.

A massive deluge of blood, bone chunks and a collection of disgusting Grimm innards spew across the clearing floor. What looks to be a massive heart - easily the size of a car - barrels out of the new cavity, still pumping gallons of foul Grimm ichor as it rolls across the ground. More and more internal parts spill wetly across the ground as the beast thrashing grows weaker.

Then another explosion occurs, even messier than before. It's a literal geyser of blood and gore, hunks of flesh and bone shooting toward the sky. The cavity widens and what seems to be the entire mess of innards contained within the Drake fly outward. Amidst this specular show, a low keening comes forth from Izhar.

Then silence. Utter and complete silence as the beast stops moving. It's gigantic form lay completely still, steaming organs littering the ground around it, a river of black blood pooling around it.

Izhar was dead.

"That was... the grossest thing... I've ever seen." Rose mutters, having watched events unfold with wide eyes and the last of her failing energy. Darkness creeps in on her, as her father turns around and calls something indistinguishable before running toward her.

"File... sis...mom..." Rose says as her eyes fall shut.

Then Izhar explodes again, and she loses consciousness.

* * *

When Rose woke, she could immediately feel the collection of dull pains in her body. She remains lying in bed, taking stock of how she feels and how she managed to get like this. Her eyes fly opening when she remembers that she'd been injured fighting Izhar. The same Izhar she saw die.

If there's anything she's sure of it, it's the fact that Izhar is dead. Holy shit, was that thing dead.

She was pretty sure it died the first time it exploded.

"She's awake!" A familiar voice calls, and she's immensely relieved to see the form of her Uncle not far from her. A flew clacks sound as the familiar rhythm of Glynda's footsteps approaches.

"Rose! How are you feeling?" The stern woman asks, a hint of the caring nature she so often hides coming through. Rose gives them both an easy smile.

"Like shit!" She says happily. "But that means I'm alive." Qrow snorts at that, giving her a thumbs up and a shake of his head, apparently torn between amusement and bemusement. Glynda huffs a little, pushing her glasses up her nose. "How long was I out?" Rose asks before Glynda begins to berate her.

"Only about six hours." Qrow says with a grin. "Your head wound was pretty mild, just a minor concussion."

"Also, a broken leg, four snapped ribs, a compound fracture in one of your arms, a dislocated shoulder, three broken toes and fractures in both your wrists." Glynda lists with thin lips.

"Ah, so nothing too serious then?" Rose says with a smile. Both Qrow and Glynda give her disbelieving looks. Rose rolls her eyes before pointing at herself. "War-veteran." She says dryly. "If it's still attached and it works, it's nothing serious."

"Fair enough." Qrow says before standing up straight, an unreadable expression on his face. "Now, Rose, you weren't the only injured member of the team." He says slowly.

Something flashes in Glynda's eyes before she turns back and gives Rose an equally solemn look. "Your father..." She begins and Rose feels panic rise in her chest.

"Dad? Is he ok? What happened?" She asks quickly.

Qrow purses his lips, and Rose notices the covering of gauze on the side of his face. "It's better if you see for yourself."

"No it isn't!" Her father's voice yells near her, and she snaps her head to look at the source. Next to her bed is a simple medical partition, provided to allow some privacy in the medical wards common around Remnant. And Rose is pretty familiar with this one, the large Beacon symbol also being a dead giveaway of her location.

"Let me see." She says firmly, doing her best to lace a tone of command in her voice. Qrow nods, before slowly moving to the partition.

"You really don't need to see." Tai-Yang's panicky voice calls out from the other side. "Really, I'm fine!"

"Dad, shut up." She says sternly, now looking into the pleading face of her father. He groans, burying his head in his pillow. Her father is lying face down on the bed, above the covers with a variety of bandages covering his body. The most prominent bundle of which covers his lower back down to his thighs.

"Are you sure you want to see this?" Qrow says, his voice catching oddly halfway through his sentence. Rose looks at him askance, before steeling herself and nodding her head, prepared for the worst. She frowns, mouth parting a little as if to say 'what?' when Qrow reaches for a particular set of bandages.

"Your father sacrificed his body for the sake of the mission." Qrow says solemnly but with a certain twinkling in his eyes. Her father swears lowly, muffled only by his pillow.

"He bears the markings of a great hero." Glynda chimes in, voice perfectly bland. Tai-Yang's curses increase sharply in volume.

Rose gapes. Right in front of her are a series of burn marks, courtesy of Izhar's acid. The trail downward and Rose feels disbelief build in her chest as she looks at the wound left on her father.

Right in front of her eyes, perfectly defined and bright pink is an immaculately shaped love heart. A love heart sitting on her father's left buttock.

Izhar had branded a love heart onto her dad's ass.

When the doctors came by a few minutes later, lecturing her for her re-breaking her ribs she accepted their words with a nod and huge smile. She told them all it was completely and utterly worth it.

She hadn't laughed that hard in years.


	9. Visitation

**Reclaiming in Black**

Chapter 9: Visitation

* * *

 **Rose rarely woke in a completely amicable mood, a symptom borne of years of harsh wake-up calls. She got around this by getting up early, another habit she'd picked up in the war. She made the most of the daylight when the Faunus night vision couldn't factor into any possible engagements. Tactically sound, if a bit morbid. It was a cycle she'd been following for years, ingrained in her before she had even finished her schooling.**

 **She hadn't included her uncle or her father into this tried and true equation.**

 **"Morning sweetcheeks!" Qrow practically cheered, giving Tai-Yang his best shit-eating grin.**

 **Tai-Yang glowered at him, his lilac eyes glowing malevolently. Apparently, he wasn't a fan of the new nickname. Rose muffled her laughter into her pillow, getting a winning smile from Qrow and identical glare from her father.**

 **"Good morning, Rose." Qrow said, pointedly ignoring the baleful eye of his partner.**

 **"Morning uncle." She replied, still chuckling. "Good morning, dad."**

 **Grumbling lightly, Tai-Yang gave one last huff. "Good morning, Ru. Morning Qrow."**

 **"How are you two feeling?" Qrow asked, showing genuine care, despite his jocular grin.**

 **"One hundred percent." Tai-Yang said honestly, stretching lightly. "I think I can make my grand escape today."**

 **Rose lifted her hand, giving them both a 'so-so' gesture. "Eh, I've been better."**

 **Qrow grimaces sympathetically. "Yeah, you're going to be on bed rest until your leg gets un-fucked."**

 **"Thank you for your heartfelt well-wishing." Rose replied dryly. "What about you, and, you know," She gestured airily at the side of his face. Qrow gives them both a wide grin, lifting his hand to the side of his face. Neatly, the gauze is removed, showing the side of Qrow's face.**

 **Qrow's features had always been handsome, in a dark and aristocratic sort of way. Fine lines and high cheekbones, he'd been an elegant looking man, with his black hair and obsidian eyes. Now a long, red line stretched from the corner of his eye to the side of his jaw. It added a roguish danger to his features that hadn't been present before, with the almost tattoo like quality of the scar. If anything, the acid scar made Qrow look younger.**

 **"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Tai-Yang said incredulously. Rose let off a whistle.**

 **"Not bad, uncle." Rose said with a lopsided smile.**

 **"Only him." Tai-Yang said with a groan, gesturing helplessly at Qrow before turning to Rose. "Only he could get hit in the face with acid and come out prettier than he was before."**

 **"I'll take that as a compliment." Qrow said, obviously preening slightly. He seemed ridiculously pleased the turn of events. "I think it looks rather dashing."**

 **"It does suit you." Rose mused aloud, giving Qrow an appreciative nod. Her uncle grinned happily, enjoying the bolstering of his ego. "It doesn't bother you? It is kind of visible." She commented.**

 **Qrow waved her off, his smile spreading. "I've already said I like it. I'm happy the way it turned out, really. If it had been anything like Tai's…"**

 **Tai-Yang swore lowly but Rose gave him a placating look. "At least you can hide yours." She said to her father.**

 **"True." He conceded with a sigh. "And it wouldn't be good for my image if my partner went everywhere with bright pink hearts scalded onto his mug."**

 **"Now if you could only keep your ass to yourself, I could say the same." Qrow said blandly.**

 **"I'm not cruel enough to deprive the world of something quite as fine as my ass." Tai-Yang sighed dramatically as if making a great sacrifice.**

 **"Truly, you are a paragon of generosity." Qrow returned wryly.**

 **"It's a gift that keeps on giving." Tai-Yang told him with a nonchalant shrug.**

 **"Ah, so that's where all the shit you manage to talk comes from." Qrow shot back with a smirk.**

 **"Nah, I just picture your smug face and it comes naturally to me." Tai-Yang retorted.**

 **"How often do you daydream about me, buddy?" Qrow asked with mock horror.**

 **"Do assassination plans count?"**

 **"Depends on how naked I am, I suppose."**

 **"Very."**

 **"That is worrying."**

 **"You seem convinced that I have a thing for you."**

 **"Just following the pattern, Tai." Qrow pointed out.**

 **"Oh?" Tai-Yang asked, lacing his hands under his chins curiously.**

 **"Look at our team. First Raven, then Summer." Qrow shuddered. "I'm the last one left, the only one not in your sick, sick collection."**

 **Tai-Yang scowled, giving him the finger. "You'll notice they lacked certain things you have." He said, waving a hand at Qrow's lower half.**

 **"Stunning good looks?" Tai's partner returned, ignoring the insinuation.**

 **"Oh please." Tai-Yang snorted. "I saw them both at their worst. Morning sickness does not an attractive woman make, but they still blew you out of the water on a bad day."**

 **Qrow laughed at that, true but wistful. "They did, didn't they?"**

 **Tai-Yang sobered a little, losing his teasing edge. There was a definite trace of melancholy to his features, but it also spoke of old warmth and adoration. "They sure did." He said softly.**

 **Rose watched with a soft smile at the banter between the long-time partners. It hadn't always been easy going between the two; their history was storied and had more than a few ups and downs. Qrow had been viciously angry when Tai-Yang had moved on from his sister, Raven, and started dating Summer. Qrow had been nurturing feelings for Rose's soft-spoken mother for years, unrequited as they were.**

 **Still reeling over the loss of his dear sister, Qrow had apparently felt utterly betrayed when his best friend and brother-in-law had 'swooped in' and 'stolen' his love from under his nose, when by all rights Tai should still have been grieving. It was only years later, after Summer's death that the two of them really reconnected, both lost in grief for the woman they loved. The mutual support they shared in those months had been the foundation for the rebuilding of their bond, indispensable and stronger than ever. It cemented their friendship on a level that they had never even considered, unbreakable to the core.**

 **Her father had been struggling immensely with the raising of two little girls without Raven or Summer, and Qrow had almost lost himself to loneliness and depression. Qrow had been the first to reach out, offering to look after Yang and Ruby when Tai-Yang couldn't handle it. This had a two-fold effect, it gave Tai the space to grieve without the heavy burden of constantly being strong for his daughters and Qrow found himself as part a family again, a feeling he had yearned for longer than even he remembered.**

 **The spark that remained of their camaraderie came roaring back to life in the face of the love of two hurt children. Tai-Yang gained his friend, able to provide an island of support in the turbulent waters of his grief, able to lift him out of the black moods that would sometimes strike him. Qrow gained his friend, filling a void, healing him of his bitterness and his anger with his laughter and his light, and once again showing him the love of family in his beautiful nieces.**

 **A flash of movement in the corner of her vision had Rose reflexively snapping her attention to it. Glynda stood in the doorway, with both Rose's father and uncle back to insulting each other, a litany of verbal abuse that would have been horrific if they didn't obviously hold each other above reproach, they didn't see her. Rose stiffened, licking suddenly dry lips when Glynda lifted a file out of the leather satchel at her side slightly. Glynda subtly gestured toward the clock, then she allowed the file to slide back into her bag, and mimed 'ten' with her fingers.**

 **Rose got the message. The contents of the file would be discussed at ten o'clock tonight. And seeing as how Qrow wasn't consumed by apocalyptic rage, and her father and Yang weren't tearing Vale apart brick by brick, they weren't aware of its contents.**

 **Dust, tonight was going to be one hell of a shit-storm.**

 **"Hello Rose, Qrow," Glynda greeted, making her presence known and sweeping into the room. She paused after her initial greetings, before nodding at Tai-Yang. "Sweetcheeks." She said blandly.**

 **The arm that Qrow had been using to support his head whilst he sat at Tai-Yang's bedside table slipped, his face completely startled. His fell out his chair as he lost his balance, his head smacking against the low metal table. He cursed violently, almost as violently as Tai-Yang, who was mumbling some rather choice words under his breath.**

 **Rose was kicking her legs out feebly, tears in her as she hugged her midsection with both arms, completely breathless with helpless, almost hysterical laughter.**

 **If she didn't know better, she would think that Glynda wanted to keep her hospitalized.**

 **"Oh my gosh Rose, are you ok?!" A red and black blur asked, coming to an immediate stop next to Rose's bed.**

 **Wow, Ruby was loud. Had she ever been that loud? She couldn't remember it, really she couldn't. "Just fine, little Rose." She said, placating her younger self and patting her hand.**

 **Ruby gave her an unsure look, eyes darting over her bandaged form, silver eyes bright with worry. "Are you sure?"**

 **"Very." Rose replied instantly.**

 **"Well, that's just dandy!" Yang's boisterous voice cut in. "Good to see you're ok." She said, walking over with long strides to join her younger sister at Rose's bedside.**

 **"Ah, thanks, Yang." Rose said with a smile. "It's not as bad as it looks."**

 **"Goodwitch told us you would say that." Weiss' smooth drawl sounded in, as she too came in, with Blake at her side. "She also told us you would be lying."**

 **"Rooose!" Ruby whined, giving her a betrayed look. "You said you were ok!"**

 **"I am ok." Rose replied with a little exasperation, giving Weiss her own betrayed look, then pointing at Ruby as if to say 'you did this'.**

 **"Your chart disagrees." Obsidian replied, looking through the chart of papers. Rose frowned at him, but sighed in resignation, it wasn't as if she could stop him from reading them in her current state. Not that this realization made her feel any better when he started reading the list of injuries off. Yang's grimace deepened with every hurt listed. Weiss pursed her lips, getting thinner and thinner as the number of large injuries became apparent. Ruby just looked a little green around the gills, and rather pale. Blake's face was inscrutable, but Rose knew her very well and could tell that the stoic Faunus was less than pleased with her.**

 **"Damn sis, what the hell happened to you?" Yang asked as soon as the list was finished, looking like she was gearing up to go and get revenge for her sister then and there.**

 **"Izhar the Ravager."**

 **There was a collective choking around the room.**

 **"Are you serious?" Ruby squeaked, now sheet white and looking terrified.**

 **"Yup." Rose replied, popping her 'p'.**

 **"Izhar, as in Thousand Homes Izhar?!" Yang questioned bug-eyed.**

"That's the one." Rose said blandly.

Obsidian eyebrow arched, "Wanted to get a jump start on repeating your craziest hits?"

"How are you still alive?" Weiss breathed. There was a reason Izhar was feared, it had slain countless amount of people. As in probably a literally innumerable count of warriors in the past.

"I'm the biggest badass you know." Rose pointed out. "Except for maybe Ozpin, he's pretty good too."

"Pretty good?" Blake echoed with a raised brow. "Isn't it a little arrogant to put yourself on the same level as possibly the most powerful Hunter alive?"

"If anything, the man is treading my level." Blake looked like she didn't believe a word of that. "Ask him yourself, if you want. Better yet, ask Glynda, my uncle or dad. I went against one of the scariest Grimm out there with a badly mismatched weapon mano a mano."

"What was it like?" Weiss asked softly.

Rose grimaced, running a bruised hand through her hair. "Dust damned awful." She breathed out, closing her eyes as she began to explain. "It was like... like all the stories you've heard come to life, but so much worse. People talk about how nightmarish Izhar is, and they were completely right. It was massive, I've never seen a Grimm that big before. At least three times the size of a giant Nevermore. Completely black, except for the balefire green eyes and the bones. It was all teeth, and claws and... fuck, it was just scary."

"That does sound pretty bad." Ruby said weakly.

"That wasn't the worst part." Rose said in a slightly haunted tone. "It was smart. Smarter than me, at the very least." She chuckled hollowly. "It kept on looking me when I was running away from it, trying to get back to the others. It kept on looking at me and it was laughing. It was chasing me, trying to kill me, it was going to eat me and it was laughing. Like it was all some big joke or a game. Like my fighting was nothing more than amusing." Rose took a moment to compose herself, before flipping off the air above her. "Look who's laughing now Izhar, you gigantic prick."

"That is completely horrifying." Weiss chimed in shakily.

"It isn't the most encouraging sto- wait," Blake lifted a hand, before narrowing her eyes and scrutinizing Rose. "You used past-tense when talking about Izhar."

"Past-tense?" Yang murmured with a frown before her eyes went wide and she gaped at Rose. "No way!"

"No way what?" Ruby asked curiosity peaked.

"You killed Izhar?" Blake asked, a little awed.

"No." Rose replied bluntly, and despite themselves, the four younger girls deflated in disappointment. "Dad killed Izhar."

"Like father like daughter." Obsidian mumbled.

"Whaaaaat!?" Ruby yelped, flailing her arms around her, eyes bugging out her head. "Dad killed a legendary Grimm?"

"He sure did." Rose told her with a wide smile, radiating pride.

"How in the world did he manage to do such a thing?" Weiss near demanded of her, utterly shocked.

"He threw Malwr down its gullet."

"He didn't." Yang breathed, lifting a hand to her mouth.

"Hell yeah, he did." Rose nodded enthusiastically.

"What is Malwr?" Blake asked, a little confused.

"Malwr is dad's R.K.H, Reusable Kinetic-explosion Hammer." Ruby told her distractedly. "Think a big, strong explosion on a stick."

"Yeah, that." Rose agreed. "Not the highest on my list of snack-foods, personally."

"What happened after...?" Yang made a throwing motion.

"Izhar died, and it was the grossest thing ever." Rose said with a grimace. "It was vomiting up blood and organ chunks at first, then it fell over. Then I think it started screaming, basically, and it's chest puffed out really strangely. It was thrashing around like crazy. It vomited a lot more blood and more organs bits. Then it made this last wailing noise before its chest exploded. Think a fountain of gore and entrails. Bits of Grimm were everywhere. And believe me, once a Grimm gets that old and big, it has a lot of innards. I thankfully passed out when it exploded again, causing even more shit to go everywhere."

"Ugh." Weiss shuddered, not keen on ever seeing such a thing.

"I know, like I said, gross."

"That. Sounds. Awesome!" Yang yelled, cheering loudly and fist-pumping enthusiastically.

"It was also pretty cool." Rose allowed. "Glynda cast this spell..." She shakes her head, remembering the magnificent work the mage had done.

"What spell?" Weiss asked curiously, as always an avid fan of the Dust arts.

"It's hard to explain." Rose admitted. "She must've used at least a thousand crystals." Weiss choked at that, a thousand crystals was almost four times the largest amount she'd ever seen being used in the spell. "She sort of threw them at Izhar, then she summoned a massive circle in the middle of it. Before the crystals reached it, she shot lightning at the rune. It sucked in the Dust and out came this massive bolt of lightning, but it looked like it was on fire. It tore Izhar's wing right off."

"An expensive spell." Blake commented.

"Totally worth every lien." Rose said in reply. "Think about it, without Izhar, what's stopping us from hunting down the rest of the Drakes?"

"Oh my god." Weiss said loudly. "You could actually reclaim Thousand Homes."

"I'm sure Ozpin's already getting that prepared. No doubt Ironwood will be pleased." Rose mumbled thoughtfully.

Weiss cocked her head to the side, eyeing Rose with a considering eye. "Do you wish for me to contact my father?"

"No." Rose said instantly, a hard look in her eye. Weiss recoiled a little, startled by the vehement denial.

"Why? Surely contracting the largest Dust supplier on Remnant could only help things along." Weiss pointed out.

"Your father is a slaver." Rose bit out harshly, and Weiss sucked in a sharp breath. Blake gave an approving nod, turning to look at Weiss, waiting on her response. Obsidian looked concerned but pleased. Yang shifted uneasily, uncomfortable with the sudden turn in the conversation. Ruby bit her lip and looked ready to jump in with an outpouring of placations, but the look Rose shot her dissuaded her. She didn't understand why, but she felt that this was something that needed to be addressed...

"My father is no such thing! How dare you?!" Weiss yelled in outrage, cutting her hand through the air.

"Your father is a despicable criminal that thrives off the suffering of enslaved Faunus. He would sell his own mother for some lien. He's a vicious, disgusting human being. If Cinder were dead, I wouldn't hesitate to call him the most morally repugnant being on Remnant. Grimm are born evil, growing off the pain of others. Your father is worse because he abandoned his humanity, and learned to enjoy the exact same thing. He has made his choices, and that is what makes him one of the greatest monsters I've ever faced." Rose hissed, scowling fiercely. She wouldn't sit by and wait for Weiss to come to realize this on her own. The sooner she came to understand the man's nature the better.

"Damn." Obsidian muttered softly.

Weiss was clenching her fists so hard she was drawing blood, her nails digging into her palms. She couldn't believe she was hearing this from Rose! To believe she looked up to this woman! "I don't have to listen to this." She said icily, turning to stalk out of the room.

"Wait." Rose said sternly, and despite herself, Weiss stopped in her tracks. It was in her nature to defer to authority, and as much as she loathed it, Rose was her superior officer. "Take this. Look under the file 'Schnee mining ops', and only that. If I catch you digging around anything else, I'll have you thrown in a high-security cell at Fallstar jail for the next ten years." Rose threw Weiss her black keycard, and Weiss' hand snapped out to catch. The white-haired girl paled significantly at the warning, but gave a stiff nod regardless, then promptly walked out of the room.

Yang coughed into her fist. "A little harsh there, weren't you sis?"

"If it weren't Weiss, I would have promised to have them killed." Rose replied honestly. "And everything I said about her father was true. You hated him even more than I did." Yang looked pensive at Rose's words. She'd never known Ruby to hate, and she was definitely more inclined to be negative in her opinions of others. If Rose was this vicious... well, she was going to be real wary when it came to Ice-queens daddy dearest, that's for sure.

"That seems overly severe." Blake answered disapprovingly.

Rose sighed and shook her head. "You don't understand because you haven't seen what I have. This isn't a game, there are millions of lives at stake here. Forgive me for being dramatic, but the fate of the entire country rests in my hands. I'm not going to pussyfoot around."

"Fair enough." Yang agreed, giving Rose a nod. Rose wasn't surprised by her easy acceptance of the situation. Despite her easy-going nature, Yang always had been a soldier at the core. She was also very capable of hardening her heart in the face of difficult situations.

Rose turned and looked at the silent Ruby, who had her head bowed. "Hey little Rose, you ok?"

Ruby lifted her head and stared at Rose, looking weary. "This is really serious, isn't it?" She asked softly.

"Yeah." Rose sighed in answer, giving her an almost apologetic look.

"I can't imagine making the decisions you do." Ruby murmured. 'I can't imagine what could have turned me into the person you are.' Rose heard underneath her softly spoken words.

"I've said it before, but I'm here to make sure you don't have to." Rose replied, placing a comforting hand on Ruby's shoulder and squeezing lightly. 'If I can help it, you won't ever become me.' Ruby heard Rose say.

"Thank you." Ruby hiccuped lightly, leaning in to hug Rose. Rose wrapped her arms around Ruby, rubbing comforting circles around her back. The poor girl was only fifteen, and Rose hadn't been circumspect in outlining just how bleak the future could be. Uncertainty is a scary thing, something that she knew all too well. She'd often leaned on Yang to support her earlier in her life, but she knew it wasn't the same as a real adult presence. "I'm going to find Weiss." Ruby told the others as she disengaged from Rose.

"If I know Weiss, and I do, she's already started digging into those files." Rose blew out a weary breath. "They are going to tear down her world, guys. She's going to need a lot of support."

"Scale of one to ten, how much do you have in there." Obsidian asked, looking her in the eye.

"Ten, at a minimum." Rose answered morbidly.

"Ok, I'm going to find her." Ruby said, running out of the room immediately, looking greatly worried for her partner.

Yang watched her go, looking torn between asking Rose more questions and joining her little sister in the search for her crush. "Yang." Rose got her attention. "If you ever need to talk, I'm here." She implored, her silver eye piercing in its intensity.

"Will do…Later Blakey, Ru." Yang departed with long strides and a jaunty wave. Rose watched her go, feeling warm, fully aware of what Yang had just said with her simple words.

Obsidian followed her and pulled Yang off to the side, "As hard as this is going to be, I need you to go support Weiss."

She asked, "Why?"

He explained, "I asked for a measurement of psychological damage, each number is an order of magnitude. Our first morning with Rose was probably a three for you and Ruby. This is going to douse hit world in Kerosene and toss it into the sun. You need to be there for her. To help put her back together."

Yang looked at him, and nodded, before pursuing Weiss and Ruby. "I can try."

"Please do." He said softly.

Blake studied Rose, her face lit by the few god-rays filtering through the large windows of the infirmary. Her face was a study of emotions. The weary bags under her eye spoke of a heavy burden, the stress of upholding her duty. There was a fierce determination in her single sterling eye as she watched Yang depart. The soft, almost hidden smile was heavy with wistful melancholy but also spoke of volumes of love.

"You should probably avoid Weiss as much as you can for the next few days." Rose told her, startling her out of her revery. "A lot of things are going to change for her, no doubt including her opinions on Faunus and the White Fang. If her father could lie to her about so much, what else could he lie about? A question she's going to ask herself once she's done with those files."

"Do you know the answer?" Blake questioned.

"Everything." Rose said with a sad smile.

"Why should I avoid her?" Blake wanted to know.

"She's going to be rather... vocal on her world views. She'll realize quickly that she really doesn't know anything about the Faunus, and be ashamed of her ignorance, but it won't stop her from saying some truly awful things in private. I don't want you dealing with that, especially once she understands she doesn't mean it."

"So I should just ignore her horrific racism, pretend it doesn't exist until the problem goes away?" Blake asked scathingly, looking rather unimpressed.

"Yes and no." The older woman said levelly. "You have to give her leeway, Blake. She isn't a bad person, but she's going to be climbing out of a mindset she's been brainwashed to believe since birth. The fact that she is going to be willing to do so, and so quickly, speaks a lot of her character if you look for it."

"I suppose so." Blake said thoughtfully, tilting her head back and looking at the roof.

"You should tell them once she comes to terms with it." Rose calmly said to her.

"What?" The Faunus exclaimed, startled, snapping her head back down to look at Rose again.

"Tell them." Rose prompted her. "Like I told you, Ruby and Yang won't care. If you can get them to realize that cooing over your ears is sort of racist in and of itself, they'll be completely fine. And Weiss will be starting on a blank slate, knowing nothing about the Faunus. She's going to need someone like you to explain things to her, to help her understand."

"You make it sound so easy." Blake laughed derisively. "Like it's the simplest thing in the world."

"And you make it much too complicated." Rose retorted. "You fucked things up big time the first time around. You were so busy worrying yourself sick over how we would react, that you ended up not telling us and it came out in the worst possible way at the worst possible time."

Blake made an aggravated sound deep in her throat, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. "It can't be that easy." She disagreed.

"I never said it was going to be easy, Blake." Rose said gently. "I just said it wouldn't be complicated. It's going to be messy, and emotional, but it needs to be done."

Blake turned to her, looking inscrutable, but then she deflated, sighing heavily. "I know."

"It'll work out." Rose reassured her. "Really, it will. If Weiss can come round to it when she was still a firm believer in human superiority, it will be much better this time."

"If you say so." Blake agreed with a small smile. Rose felt something warm in her at the simple show of trust. Her eye flickered to the bow when it wriggled on top of Blake's head.

"Those must be getting pretty sore." Rose mused. "What with them being under the bow almost constantly these last few weeks."

Blake grimaced slightly, reaching up and rubbing her head softly. "It hasn't been pleasant." She concurred.

As Obsidian walked back into Rose's enclosure, Rose continued, "Why don't you take it off?"

Blake looked betrayed. Pointedly looking at Obsidian. "What?" He asked.

"Her other ears." Rose says, and Blake slightly arched her spine and gets rudely interrupted.

"Give Weiss a few days first, no?" He asks calmly, "Then she can have her world built back up." Blake looked stunned between the two. "Please Blake, day one in the forest. I caught you falling off the tower, you may not have needed to help, but I had already felt you, and they were hard to miss."

Rose waved a hand in front of her face. "This is the teacher's infirmary. No one's going to come in here that doesn't already know of your nature."

Blake frowned. "What do you mean, everyone thinks I'm a human."

Rose snorted incredulously. "Give Ozpin some credit, honey. He'd have known you were a Faunus as soon as he saw you."

"Seriously?" Blake asked stiffly, slightly panicked.

"Glynda as well." Rose said with a nod. "But I wouldn't worry about it. He isn't going to challenge you about your heritage, and neither is she. In fact, none of the Beacon staff are anti-Faunus, except for that one asshole janitor."

"That's a relief." Blake murmured.

"So, feel free!" Rose said cheerily, flicking her hands toward Blake's hidden ears.

"How soon should I start avoiding Weiss?" Blake asked suddenly.

"Immediately." Rose said with a wrinkled nose. "She's not going to be the most pleasant company. But don't worry, Ruby will talk her through it, and Yang's bound to beat some sense into her."

"Sounds about right." Blake agreed with a small smirk, thinking about her partner's confrontational attitude. "I think I might go grab a book and some of my things."

"Oh?" Rose said, trying to hide her excitement. "Planning to keep the invalid company?"

"Sure." Blake agreed with a small chuckle. "See you in a few."

"Thanks Blake." Rose said with a beaming smile, waving lightly at the cat Faunus as she left the room.

As Blake left, Obsidian asked, "And my unholy secret? Do the teachers know?"

"Given that they haven't captured you for study, probably just Ozpin." Rose said, "Maybe Port."

"Please, he thinks Grimm need oxygen. He doesn't know what he is talking about."

Rose chuckled as his tone, "How far have you gotten with the basic and your Frankenstein monsters."

"Finished." He demonstrated the mirror screen armor, and the different blades he gave the Beowolves, Ursa, Creeps, and Nevermore. He also demonstrated some things he had come up with on his own. Rose noticeably flinched at the Clawed Deathstalker tale. "Yang?" He asks slowly, returning to normal.

"Weiss."

He paused, "Oh. So half…" he trailed off.

"Blake, Weiss, and Yang." Rose says slowly.

"This must be uncomfortable." He says.

"Yes, it rather is."

"Can I try something I have been working since…" he began.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Healing." He says.

Rose pauses, remembering Mercury's third set of legs, metallic black, and horrific in combat. "Sure." She whispers.

He walked over. He put his hands on her chest, below her bosom, and said, "Left leg, broken in two places, four snapped ribs, one compound fracture in your left arm, left dislocated shoulder, three broken toes, hairline fractures in both your wrists." He said, "They missed some."

As he spoke, her leg number, and seemed to snap apart and back together. Her chest seemed to numb, and vibrate, her heart stilled, and her chest expanded for a moment, before contracting to normal.

Her arm numbed, and snapped to the left, and then returned to normal. Her shoulders shrank and snapped back to normal. Her foot arched, and bent, and her wrists rubberized, and straightened.

He pulled back, cracked his neck, and said, "You're all good."

Rose looked up at him, his eyes slowly morphed red during the procedure. The same unsettling color of Grimm. However, something that calmed that was the lack of white in the center, piercing into the soul. His solemn face a stark contrast to his normal insane grin.

She asked, "What else have you been practicing?"

"Knifeplay. I need to improve my control with the full set." He said, "And you demonstrated that I have much to learn about fighting a stronger opponent. Without my alternate skills." He pauses, "So, this was the basics, can I… can I see the ones… the custom Grimm referenced at the ends of these pages?"

"Sure." Rose sent him the files, and he paused, looking at the large file, and from the names could almost see what they were, and on top the name he horrified another world with.

He paused, curious, pocketing his scroll solemnly, "When exactly do you think I should tell the team?"

She paused, "I don't know. I doubt that they will cover anything with you did any time soon, but by that same token, they don't have a frame of reference to how horrific you can be."

"We have you." He said slowly.

"That we do. Know this, you came to me, and you asked to be better. You made a powerful ally that day." She said, and a thought slammed through her. What would he do if they rejected him? Is that…

"What?" He asked, stepping closer.

She looks at him in shock, "You were afraid of something." he said.

"What would you do, if they rejected you?" Rose asked, still thinking.

"I don't know." He said, "I would like to think that they wouldn't all reject me, that I would have at least one them in my corner… But if they all rejected me? I don't know if I could… handle… Is that what you think happened? That I came to Beacon or some other school, and my team rejected me? Is that what drove me to Cinder?"

"I don't know." Rose said solemnly. "But I do know that regardless of their response, I would stand with you."

He looks a mixture of hopeful and sad, responding "You would keep me from turning into a monster. Not out of comradery."

As he left, Rose didn't know what to say.

* * *

 **AN: I have a few of these backlogged. I am working on Black Paladin, but I want that one to be less canon divergent than I am making this one.**


	10. Painful History

**Reclaiming in Black**

Chapter 10: Painful History

* * *

Blake watched Rose closely as she sidled into the room, making as little noise as possible as a matter of instinct and habit. The older woman looked bored, twirling her messy red-tipped black locks in her fingers, gazing up at the ceiling. Her hand was tapping an even tempo on the rail of the infirmary bed and she was humming lightly. Blake recognized it as 'Red like Roses', a song released not long ago that Ruby loved to death. It seemed like it was a lasting favorite.

"Hey." Blake greeted, lifting a hand and shifting her carry bag off her shoulder. Rose blinked lightly, sitting up in bed and staring at Blake oddly. "What?" The cat Faunus asked unsurely.

"You're so quiet." Rose murmured, still staring.

"Does my team really rub off on me that much, that I am not so in the future?" Blake joked lightly, with a hint of trepidation.

Rose snorted, waving her off, a humorous sparkle in her sterling silver eye. "No. Most definitely not, if anything you get quieter once we learn to understand your little hums and shrugs."

Blake herself was slightly startled. She understood she was not the most social of people, and generally kept herself to herself. She was fully capable of holding a conversation, and she enjoyed them, truly she did. But she was often times just as happy keeping her peace, and found talking for the mere sake of talking draining. The thought of her growing even quieter was slightly discomfiting, however, as even she knew that she was barely a few steps above a recluse at this point.

Rose realized that Blake seemed unsure of how to take her statement, and decided to clarify her earlier appraisal. "You've always been the sneaky one of the group, I just never realized just how good you were already."

Blake pinked slightly at the assessment, which was practically blatant praise. Her stealth was a point of pride for her and had found that compliments paid to her skill at subterfuge affected her more than most others. "Practice." She offered, half out of humbleness and half to provide some truth.

"I know." Rose said casually, and Blake felt briefly uncomfortable in that she probably did know, being who she was. "It's one thing to know something is true, and another to see it for yourself. It's just a tad surprising, I'm generally not an easy woman to get the drop on."

Blake could believe that. Rose was a highly alert person; Blake had seen it more than once. She was scanning constantly, always aware. Blake noticed the times that Rose would take subtle, battle ready stances at the loud noises or in the face of unknowns. She wasn't the most trusting of women, no doubt because of the treacherous nature of the war she'd survived; hunter against hunter. And she was a demon with a scythe.

She'd endured a grand total of one afternoon sparring against the older woman, and she swore the only thing more bruised than her body was her pride. Team RWBY had been thoroughly trounced, more times than she would like to count. It was an eye opening experience to be confronted with an opponent that RWBY couldn't beat together on their best day. Even if Rose was completely unarmed, she beat the daylights out of her younger counterpart and her subordinates.

So yes, seeing as the woman was a hunter with a level of skill Blake had never seen the likes of before – at least personally – she believed that catching her off-guard was something of a victory.

Blake realized that she had been staring at Rose as she had been thinking, and the silence in the room was rather oppressive. Rose herself set up, giving the younger ravenette a bemused look.

"Like what you see, Blake?" Rose teased.

'Yes.' Blake thought immediately, raking her eyes over – in her opinion – the strikingly beautiful adult Ruby. The cat Faunus was not naïve; she recognized that she found Rose very attractive, even if it had taken her a few days to come to terms with it. "Hmm." Blake made a noncommittal sound, the one she often used when given a question she'd rather not answer (and didn't want her lack of an answer to be made a deal out of).

Unfortunately, Rose knew that hum. She hadn't been lying when she said she knew how to read Blake extraordinarily well. She'd developed the skill even more than her sister and Weiss, what with her… fascination with the previously older girl. And she most certainly didn't miss how Blake tensed a little, and then proceeded to (quickly) check her out. Rose felt suddenly very uncomfortable, torn between queasiness and excitement.

Blake wasn't slow. She might not have Weiss' highly impressive mental capacity, but she wasn't any less intelligent, not really. She just functioned differently. Whereas Weiss was highly logical, able to deduct much through the use of incredible reasoning and her near-eidetic memory, Blake was a quick thinker. Unnaturally quick, if she really considered it. Her thought process was much more prone to flaws than Weiss, but she could follow them at speeds that left the heiress dizzy, and everyone else baffled.

She realized her mistake as soon as she made it. Hadn't Rose just commented on her ability to read her? Why in the world had she replied like that? She was tempting fate, obviously. It was these kinds of slips that could get her into trouble. And given the myriad of emotions fluttering across Rose' face, she could see her time traveling teammate had picked up on something.

"I brought you a book." Blake cut in suddenly, walking toward a chair next to the bed.

Rose halted her train of thought, recognizing that she'd been treading dangerous territory without fully realizing it. She was perfectly happy to join her crush in dancing around the tension that had risen in the last few seconds. "Which one?" Rose asked, grasping the proverbial olive branch.

"You mentioned that you liked fairy tales…" Blake trailed off, half questioning. She was unsure if that had changed in the intervening years.

Rose smiled at the thoughtful choice. "Still do." She confirmed for the faintly uncertain Blake. A thought occurred to Rose, and inwardly she smiled mischievously. "Why not one of your favorites?"

"Ah, well I didn't know you liked my kind of book." Blake replied honestly. She hadn't ever seen Ruby read anything except weapons manuals and fairy tails, so she had simply been following what she knew.

"I like 'The Bakers Dozen'." Rose told her and was happy to see Blake regard her with a slight widening smile.

"That is a good one." Blake agreed, warming up the idea of Rose the literature enthusiast.

"If I remember, you were pretty taken with 'Shirking Scowls'."

Blake's smile widened again, and she reached into her bag, pulling out a book with a tab a quarter way in it. "I have been enjoying it a lot it so far."

"You get started on 'Innerman's Deal' yet?" Rose questioned.

"Not yet, but it's on my list."

"You should, it's a fantastic trilogy. You recommended them."

"Good to know." Blake cocked her head to the side slightly. "Did I ever read 'Marching Toward the Pleasant Sun'?"

"Now that is a god-awful book. Don't bother, you hate it." Rose replied with a barely hidden grimace.

"Also good to know. Have you looked at the 'Tin Triumphant'?" Blake asked, a hint of excitement coming through at the opportunity to finally discuss books with someone.

"S'okay, but the author's sort of racist, I don't think you'd appreciate his views on Faunus." Rose answered with a frown.

"Ah, I didn't know that." Blake told her, minutely disappointed that such a well-regarded book still held such awful opinions.

"I know you love the 'Castaway's Cairn', though." Rose offered, and Blake perked up.

"Really? I've read a little, but it hasn't done much for me."

"Stick with, you'll see."

"Will do." Blake said warmly, shifting in her seat to lean more toward Rose to engage more in their conversation. "Did I mention any other favorites?"

"One or two." Rose said airily, and Blake almost pouted when she didn't elaborate.

What a tease Rose could be.

"Well?" She prompted, unwilling to give in so easily.

"I remember this one series," Rose said, frowning slightly in faux heavy-thought.

"Yes?" Blake asked with a hint of excitement in her tone.

"You really liked this stuff, I think you read every single book, and it was like sixteen novels!" Rose exclaimed.

Blake was practically salivating at the thought of a series that could keep her captive for that long. She usually avoided them because she was prone to lose interest. For it to stick with her it must be something really special. "Uh-huh."

"You were impossible to deal with whenever you got one, you'd lock yourself in the dorm all day, ignoring all the classes and everything!"

"What was it?" Blake asked outright, unable to stop herself. Anything that could get her away from classes, and cause her to willingly endure Weiss' inevitable lecture on truancy must be her ambrosia.

"Wait! I remember! I think it was…" Blake leaned in as Rose lifted the finger that had been tapped her lip in a classic 'Eureka!' pose. "Ninjas of love." Rose said with a sly smile.

Blake froze. She could feel a blush creeping up her neck, and going all the way down to her toes. She had no doubt she was bright red, as she was absolutely mortified. 'Ninjas of love' was her guilty, perverse pleasure. And going by the knowing smirk on Rose's face, the older woman knew it too.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Blake said coolly, leaning back into her seat. Unfortunately, the way her voice cracked in the middle of her sentence – dust damn Rose and her gorgeous, smug face – made this rather unconvincing.

"Really?" Rose said disbelievingly, before shrugging. "Fair enough, it's nothing special. I mean, apart from the fact that the main characters relationship is completely trashy. Everyone who has read it knows that Hinata is the one for Naruto."

"How can you say that?! Sasuke and Naruto are perfect for each other!" Blake disagreed vehemently, scowling at Rose. How dare she insinuate that such an inferior shi- wait…

Dust damn it!

Rose's smile radiated smugness on what could only be an interstellar level, no doubt aliens would picking up waves it from thousands of light years away. "So, 'I don't know what you are talking about', huh?"

"You fiend!" Blake muttered in accusation before she groaned. "How did you find out?" She asked weakly, conceding defeat.

"You quite literally leave it with the rest of your books, at this point, it's only a matter of time." Rose pointed out with a snort.

"But no one even goes through those!" Blake said uneasily.

"Weiss does already, Obsidian seems the type, and Ruby will."

Blake paled. "Weiss has looked through the books?"

"No doubt she's seen it already." Rose confirmed with a nod. "Either she's being discrete or she's burned the memory of it from her mind, and is studiously ignoring it."

"Oh thank Oum." Blake mumbled, extremely glad she wouldn't ever be in the situation where the irritable heiress confronted the Faunus over her smutty reading habits.

"Ruby does find it." Rose said to Blake, who then stiffened in panic. "But she doesn't read past the first couple of pages, she finds it too boring." Blake releases another sigh of relief, she hadn't provided porn to a minor. Always a plus. "That doesn't stop her from recommending it to Yang, however…"

"I'll never hear the end of it." Blake said, horrified at the thought.

"You never do." Rose assured her with a smirk.

"How did I survive? I'm pretty sure Weiss would kill me and Yang if she found us reading smut."

Rose snorted. "Weiss wasn't complaining, not with all the ideas it gave Yang."

"What do you..?" It took all of three seconds for Blake's eyes to widen in recognition. "No! It can't be."

"What can't be?" Rose asked, confused.

"Yang and Weiss? Weiss Schnee, master of the straight and narrow, is whom, Yang Xiao Long your promiscuous, downright rebellious sister ends up with?" Blake asks disbelievingly.

Rose swore in slight panic, eye going wide when she realized what she had done. "Not a word!" She hissed.

Blake gaped a little. "You cannot be serious."

"You can't tell anyone, Blake." Rose told her firmly.

"Yang and Weiss? That actually happens?" Blake suddenly looked even more stunned. "That actually works?"

"What do you mean 'works'? I haven't told you how it turns out between them." Rose pointed out.

"Oh please." Blake rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't let them go out if you knew it ended badly the first time."

"Maybe it brings them closer together, eventually?" Rose reasoned.

"The only way their relationship would end on good terms is if the victor attended the funeral of the loser of the inevitable battle to the death constituting their breakup." Blake commented sardonically.

Rose stifled her bark of laughter into her pillow at the entirely too apt description of her sister and her partner's relationship. "You're too clever for your own good, Blakey." She said once she had calmed a little, wiping tears of mirth from her eye.

"Mm." Blake hummed calmly, but Rose could see the slight quirk to the bookish girl's lips.

"Anyway," Rose started, shaking her head slightly. "Why don't you take the bow off, your contacts too if you feel like it, and we can just read some."

"You know about my contacts?" Blake asked in surprise (seriously, is Rose incapable of not constantly surprising her?).

"You stopped wearing them after we graduated, but I found out in our third year."

"Right." Blake accepted that with a nod, before pursuing her lips, then nodding once more. "Well, ok. I'm just going to get a glass of water."

"Sure, sure." Rose said agreeably, turning to her book, 'The Definitive Collection of Traditional Fairy Tales'. She spent some moments leafing through it, trying to find a new story or an old favorite to catch her attention. She looked up when she heard Blake settle into the chair next to her bed.

Blake's bow was undone, and her dark purple cat's ears flicked perkily atop her head of black tresses. Her eyes had changed due to the lack of contacts. Whereas before they had been nothing more notable than any other humans, even with their golden coloration, they were now distinctly Faunus in nature. Bluntly put, Blake had cat's eyes, with slits for pupils. It wasn't surprising since Blake had the most prominent Faunus blood Ruby had ever seen. Blake shared a connection with her animalistic counterpart that was vastly deeper than the average Faunus. It was only made more apparent when Blake's natural eyes were revealed to the world.

Honestly, despite herself, Rose had always found Blake's eyes a little intimidating. They gave her features a primal, predatory beauty that had often left her dry mouthed.

"There's the Blake we know and love." Rose said, absentmindedly turning back to her book, trying to rid herself of her previous thoughts.

She missed when Blake snapped her head up to stare Rose, rather shocked. It was a common enough expression, and she might be reading too much into it... but the way Rose had said it, soft and true, struck a chord with Blake. The now revealed cat Faunus gave her attention to her books once more, a growing part of her becoming more aware of Rose and the things she said.

Time passed surprisingly quickly between the two of them. Besides a small break where Blake went and found a late afternoon snack for them, they barely talked. Not that either minded really, as they were both just appreciating the company. Rose had learned to savor quiet moments of peaceful companionship like this, had become all too rare when she was fighting on the front lines. Blake had always been content in situations like this and it suited her perfectly to read in the company of a good friend.

And hadn't that been a surprise. It wasn't long after she'd left for food that she realized that was exactly what Rose was to her, a good friend. The closest friend she boasted aside from Rose would be Yang, and even then she hadn't known the girl long, so who could blame her for not having shared much? It was startling just how quickly she'd come to accept Rose. She hadn't even talked to the woman much, outside of a few brief conversations and one session of heartfelt advice. If she was being entirely honest she'd been fairly content to ogle Rose from afar until she'd gained a better grasp of her personality.

The lengthy conversation they had this afternoon followed by their reading session had been revealing on that front. There was no doubt that at the core Rose was Ruby, the young leader she was growing to respect and care for, but there were hints of more to Rose. She was a complicated person with a dark history, and Blake could empathize on some level with her but she didn't delude herself into thinking she understood the magnitude of the horrors Rose had faced in her war. Things like that change people, often irrevocably, yet Blake could see how the Ruby she knew became the Rose she was molded into.

Rose could be an intensely serious, commanding woman when she wanted to be. Some of that must have been from her instinctive grasp of leadership (something Blake had seen at initiation), some would be her experience in leading military forces in combat situations, and Blake had no doubt that Weiss had hammered more than a few of her quirks into the awkward girl's head. Her time-traveling comrade could also be crude, and crack a joke with the best of them. She had a sharp mind and an even sharper (salacious) tongue. This easygoing, irreverent, boisterously humorous side was almost certainly a reflection of Yang in her younger sister.

And then there was the reserved, insightful side of Rose. Blake couldn't hold a claim to that entirely, because she knew that Ruby could be perceptive and wise far beyond her years. But spending an afternoon reading in silence, perfectly comfortable in their mutual activity? Blake had yet to see Ruby sit still for more than half an hour, even when reading. The girl was a veritable maelstrom of energy and pep. Rose had obviously learned the value of patience and restraint.

Blake could see her touch in that. Rose had admitted Blake had been extremely important to her, to all of team RWBY, really. So she didn't feel as if it were unreasonable to assume that Blake had a hand in the person Rose had come to be. In fact, she'd be shocked if Ruby had learned to do this sort of thing on her own.

Pleasantly shocked, mind you, but shocked nonetheless. So yes, Blake could actually see some of herself in Rose. The woman seemed entirely comfortable with her; her heritage, her personality, really all of who she was. She knew that Rose was aware of much of her past, she, in fact, suspected that Rose knew her entire life story and then some - literally. It was this woman who also seemed one hundred percent at ease with their current situation, just some simple reading between friends.

Blake felt a pleasant warmth in her chest at the thought that she had someone like Rose to share moments like this with. That another had come close enough that they'd learned to take joy in the same things Blake did.

"Are you purring?" Rose asked, a little astonished.

Blake focused on the present, and with a small blush realized yes, she was in fact purring. "Ah, thing is," She said uncomfortably, the warm feeling rapidly dwindling in her uncomfortable, slightly distressed state.

"No, no!" Rose exclaimed, waving her hands in front of her, looking entirely apologetic. If anything, this would no doubt prove her as a dead ringer for Ruby. "It's ok, really! I just... well, the first time I heard you actually purr was on accident in our third year! Just before you showed me your contacts, actually."

"Ok..." Blake said unsurely, not completely understanding what Rose was getting at.

"What I'm trying to say is 'wow, thanks for trusting me so much', you know?" Rose told her quickly, gesturing wildly. "I know that it isn't something you just do around other people."

Blake took a moment to consider that. Once again, the depths of her feelings regarding Rose unsettled her. She really did trust the more experienced Hunter. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Rose was fighting so hard for a future where Blake could thrive? Sure, it wasn't solely for her, but Blake wasn't that selfish or egotistical. And Rose had admitted to being her friend for eight years, far longer than she could have hoped for anyone to stick around, ever. That certainty, that surety that someone more experienced, more capable was looking after and caring for Blake, ensuring her happiness made the pleasant warmth come back in a rush.

With a soft smile Blake looked at Rose before she started purring lowly in contentment once more. The tender look she received for her efforts reassured her that she had made the right choice.

She was briefly startled when Rose reached up and rubbed her eye with a fist. Surely she didn't drive the woman to shed tears with a purr? But no, she could see now that Rose's eye seemed a little red, obviously irritated.

"Is your eye ok?" Blake asked worriedly. She wouldn't be this worried about something as simple as an irritated eye normally, but Rose didn't exactly have a spare.

"Yeah, it's fine. Just with all this reading, and it aches sometimes." Rose shook her head. "Just made it a bit achy, really."

Blake didn't like the sound of that. She made a snap decision, then and there. Rose had done her more than a few favors, making headway into forming and solidifying the bonds of trust and friendship in team RWBY among other things. This little something was just some mild repayment, in the grand scheme of things.

"Your concussion." Blake says, and Rose was a bit stunned when Blake stood upright, walked over, and then promptly took the book right off her hands.

"Obsidian handled it." Rose explained, but Blake waved off the excuse.

"Where were you up to?" Blake asked bluntly.

"Err, I just started the story of the Vacuan prince that dressed as a courtesan in order to seduce the Atlas Knight-Commander." Rose told her with a hint of confusion.

"Pretty progressive for a fairy tale." Blake mused as she scanned the pages.

"A lot of fairy tales from Vacuo are like that. They've been banging each other silly since before the Grimm." Rose replied lightheartedly. "Uh, Blake, what are you doing, exactly?" She asked.

"You mentioned that you liked it when Yang used to read you stories." Blake said with a smile, her ears flicking a bit.

'Yang told me that she used to read you these all the time. Would you like me to?' She asked with a comforting smile, her bow twitching in that inexplicable way that Ruby couldn't yet understand. Ruby smiled shyly but gave a small nod as she scooted up in her hospital bed. Her bandaged ribs twanged painfully in protest, but she ignored in favor of listening to Blake's soft words, savoring this new dimension to their growing friendship.

Rose quashed the almost painful surge of emotions, forcibly repressing the parallel memory to this one; a memory that spoke of simpler times when life still seemed irredeemably wondrous. "Sure." She settled, doing her utmost to keep her voice level. "I'd like that." She managed, her calm reply belying the turmoil of love and guilt just under her duplicitous smile.

"Once upon a time in a land far, far away..."

* * *

Blake would have been convinced that Rose had fallen asleep during the first ten minutes of the story if she hadn't been watching the woman's face. Various expression flitted across her serene features. They were muted by her obvious calm but they matched the appropriate parts of the tale. Joy, sorrow, anger, humor, and satisfaction. It was fascinating, looking at the way those just-bitten red lips twisted into a variety of expressions. How her brow managed to express her emotions just as well her - now closed - eye.

Blake watched her as she told her story, and she came to one conclusion.

Rose was the most stunningly beautiful person she had ever seen.

The thought didn't leave her mind even as she left the room, her story finished and curfew fast approaching. She felt full and warm, her mind full of soft smiles and a tender, silver gaze.

"Once upon a time..." Rose murmured as she watched Blake leave. The soft click of the door announced her departure, and Rose was again in solitude.

Her breath caught as everything she'd been fighting down during the story rose up at once. She was elated, she was depressed. She was ecstatic, she was afraid. She was celebrating, she was mourning.

She lifted a trembling hand to her mouth as tears pooled at the corner of her eye. A sob racked her body, echoing slightly in the darkening room. Her breath caught as she cried, desperately losing her composure because life just wasn't fair. She cried and she raged, thrashing about, cracking her hands against the side of the beds, railing against the world.

The woman she loved was dead. Lost to a future that would never be. All those years she had spent, hoping and wondering if they could ever, ever be something. She knew they could, deep down, knew they would. Once the war was over...

Once the war was over. But it was the wrong war, it was the wrong time, she was the wrong love. This Blake wasn't hers, she never would be. She had Ruby, just like Yang, Weiss, and her father.

Who was she? She was everything Ruby was, but not. She had everything had, except for the things that really mattered.

It was all so fucking unfair, to have everything so close but in reality so completely unreachable.

The woman she loved was dead, so how could she be falling in love with her all over again?

Was the world really so cruel?

"Once upon a time." Rose cried, staring after the woman she was falling for, had loved and mourned, and now could only watch as she would learn to live with and love another. Another so close to her, so much like she was, who was everything she was.

Because Ruby was everything she was and so much more.

Rose was numb, unfeeling. She was used to it. A part of her reveled in it.

She'd felt like this often in the war when having to feel would leave her shattered, useless.

But she was numb, and she would continue, even if for now she chose not to feel.

Once upon a time...

* * *

"Thank you for joining me, we have much discuss." Ozpin said levelly.

"Course'." Tai-Yang said agreeably. "Things got pretty crazy."

"That's underselling it." Qrow muttered, shifting in his seat.

"Of course, Ozpin." Glynda said levelly, flicking concerned eyes at the completely blank-faced Rose, with her unnerving, emotionless eye.

"Now, what's up? You wouldn't have called us all in for a debrief at once if it wasn't something heavy." Tai-Yang prompted. Ozpin nodded slowly and gestured toward Rose.

Rose nodded, walking over and putting the file on the center of the desk. The others stood to approach, in order to read its contents with her. With a deft hand, she flipped open the cover, reading the print that greeted her with large, blocky black letters.

"This file contains the plans for the White Fang's operation designation 'Maskfall'." Rose told the others, her voice perfectly placid.

"So? What is it?" Qrow asked, leaning over curiously."

"The plans for the assassination of Raven Branwen."


	11. Bitterness, and Reveals

**Reclaiming in Black**

Chapter 11: Bitterness, and Reveals

* * *

Yang was having a shitty week. Her shittiest week at Beacon yet, in fact, despite that they were only a few days in. Why was she having a shitty week? Because everyone she cared for had decided that they were going to go wack at the same time.

Everyone besides Ruby, the little sister and not her time-traveling counterpart, that is. They all seemed to be in some collective, major-ass funk. Dad was way too quiet, acting downright mopey at times, something Yang hadn't seen since he had been recovering from Summer's death. It was worrying her. And Qrow! Qrow was a bundle of angsty rage if Yang didn't know the man was nearing his forties she'd assume him some hormonal teenage boy. He could be seen stomping down the halls – still eerily silent in spite of his violent movement – and had developed quite the reputation with the student body. More than a few were already intimidated by soon to be teacher of the newly created 'Stealth and Intelligence' course, despite that it wouldn't be starting till next week.

Obsidians seemed almost terrified. He could barely look at any of them, he flinched away from almost all conversation. He still projected a silent strength he had always had, but his stature had become closed off, and twitchy. He spent lots of time training, having had Rose amp up the simulator for her level, and from the data coming out, destroying record after record, and wiping them the moment they come out. He spends almost as much time pouring over his scroll as Weiss, and...

Weiss was… well honestly, she was a ticking time bomb of furious racism, willful ignorance, and growing depressive instability. Both everyone but Blake had seen some of what Rose had intended to show Weiss, and plainly put it was horrifying. The videos, pictures, statistics; the sheer volume of incontrovertible proof arrayed against the image Weiss had built of her father was staggering. Staggering and beyond any evil Yang had seen before.

If she didn't know that the White Fang was being manipulated, Yang wasn't sure she wouldn't have dropped out of Beacon to join immediately, the fact that she was a human be damned. The Faunus at the Schnee Dust mines were nothing more than legal slaves. The S.D.C records actually referred to them as livestock. They were starved, beaten, murdered, raped, and a number of other of incomprehensible crimes were inflicted upon them. Their humanity was degraded until they were either dead, hollow shells of the people they used to be, or damaged so severely they become little better than the beasts the S.D.C sees them as.

Weiss was not taking what she had seen well. All her life she'd been fed shovel after shovel of bullshit about the Faunus being less than human, but after seeing the horrors her own father inflicted upon those people she saw much more humanity in them than he. And this shook her to the core. In public she was perfectly alright, composed and stoic, the very image of the dedicated, hardworking heiress she strove to be. Behind closed doors, the courtesy fled like birds from a thunderstorm.

She pored over the records, doing her best to disprove the equality of the Faunus, trying her utmost to justify her father's crimes. Every piece of vitriolic filth she'd ever heard was parroted and cited as she tried to excuse each charge, image, and video. And this is where her beautiful, patient, caring little sister came in. Like water off a duck's back, Ruby ignored every hateful word Weiss directed at the Faunus, debating every single point the shaken heiress would bring up.

The Faunus were lesser beings?

'Prove it, tell me why.'

'They aren't as intelligent, mere beasts compared to us, humans.'

'Your proof?'

'It's common knowledge that the Faunus are little more than animals!'

'Ok, my turn. Here's a dissertation on the intelligence levels of Faunus vs humans, backed by a series of studies, and numerous well renowned, neutral scientists.'

And just like that, Weiss learned. The icy girl prided herself on her knowledge, and when something was proven so brutally and then actually informed her of the facts, backed by thousands of man-hours and years of intense study? She couldn't disregard it. She couldn't ignore that truth. And it hurt, god Yang could see how much it hurt her to accept that. That every step she took on the road to seeing the Faunus as equals was taking a step toward the fact that her father was a monster.

Yang couldn't express how glad she was that Ruby was doing this for Weiss. She knew she wouldn't be able to. After just half an hour of Weiss tearing into the Faunus as 'disgusting half-breed wretches that should have been drowned at birth' she was ready to punch the girl's lights out. She would have if she hadn't left to visit Rose.

And it hurt to see Weiss like this, she admitted. She cared for the girl on more than a platonic level, so to see her act out in this manner was incredibly off-putting to Yang. How could she be falling for someone so awful? But no, Rose explained that it would pass, that Weiss was still the caring, shy girl she had always been on the inside. She was just going through an incredibly hard time, and Yang should understand that throwing off the yoke of years of conditioning was no simple thing.

Yang didn't leave Rose's side feeling much better. Yes, what she had said to her had helped her come to terms with Weiss' situation, but now she was worried about Rose. Her newfound big sis looked so tired and defeated, so lost… Yang worried. She'd thought that once Rose had shown that she was actually ok, perfectly able to function despite her unbelievable trip through time she wouldn't need to watch out for her. Except Rose wasn't ok, and Yang saw it.

She suspected that the older Ruby was coming to terms with her situation, with the loss of her old life. She'd hoped that the battle-scarred woman had already accepted it in the time she'd spent by herself in the past fortnight, but it seemed that was wishful thinking. Rose was doing exactly what Ruby did when she was going through a hard time; she was bottling everything up and putting on a mask of happiness. Yang could smack herself for not seeing it earlier, but even now that she knew it was happening there was not much she could do.

Could she just say 'Sorry I was horribly murdered in front of you in the future, Rose, but it's ok cause I'm perfectly fine now!' or something? God, Yang really didn't know. She was still coming to terms with everything herself! Being a Huntress in training, she accepted that she was liable to injury and death. As a warrior, it came in the job description. But actually hearing a true story of your own demise? Well shit, it wasn't exactly heartening.

Yang was confused, worried, frustrated, anxious, angry, and just so Dust damned tired of this mess of a week. One positive she could see was that Blake herself didn't seem to afflicted with the drama-bug that had been traveling around. Her ravenette partner had been disappearing frequently in the last few days, ostensibly to avoid the volatile Weiss. Yang couldn't really blame her, either. She and Weiss weren't particularly close yet, and Yang had her own suspicions about Blake.

No, Blake was probably doing the right thing by staying far, far away from the imminent eruption of Mt. Schnee.

And what was Yang doing in the middle of this huge mess? She was once again picking up the mantle of big sister, extending the encompassing of her protection to Weiss. She could see the growing exhaustion, the mounting trepidation in Weiss' dulling eyes. Every day, as time progressed, and more of what she thought she knew was proved wrong, she seemed to shrink in on herself. Ruby had the unenviable, hurtful job of tearing apart Weiss' world piece by piece, and Yang was responsible for Weiss' wellbeing. She was the pillar of support for the struggling heiress. Food, homework, and even making sure the girl stuck to her hygiene schedule, Yang made sure of all these things.

Weiss eventually wouldn't say a word about the Faunus in Yang's presence, and the tall blonde would reciprocate. No talk of fathers, or slaves, Yang stuck by Weiss, a shoulder to lean on. Weiss didn't speak a word of thanks, but then again she didn't speak much at all. But seeing as she sought out the simple comforting presence Yang provided said everything she needed in volumes.

Ruby sometimes did as well, seeking reassurances that what she was doing was the right thing from Yang like she had done for as long as she could remember. Yang did her best to quell the feelings of sadness when she realized that as often as Ruby came to her for a moment of comfort, she just as often went to Rose. In fact, seeing as Yang hadn't really provided any advice for the last while, she could only assume that Ruby was seeking guidance from her older counterpart more than she was from Yang. Yes, Ruby came to her for comfort, but the guiding hand that she had so often lent in the past was now proffered by Rose.

Yang wasn't completely sure how she felt about that.

To top it all off, after nearly four days of worrying, Weiss had looked dramatically worse today, and Yang couldn't quite shake off the feeling that things were coming to a head…

Yang's feeling had been right, and she wasn't sure if she was happy about it. For that matter, neither was Ruby. Both were sitting next to Weiss, who had gone into near catatonia as soon as they had reached the dorm that night. The room was dark and quiet, lit only by the scroll in Weiss' hands. All three of the girls were sitting on Rose's old bed, still stuffed in the corner of the room on the floor. Yang sat to the right of Weiss, Ruby to the left, all leaning against the wall.

Ruby flinched at the sight of a bruised, dirty Faunus woman with dark hair. Yang stiffened also; the likeliness to Summer Rose was discomfiting to the extreme, and it brought up a bubbling rush of pain, anger, and horror to see the mirror image of their beloved mother so abused and defeated. Her gaunt features stared out of the slate of the scroll, every sharp line of her haunted face a damning accusation that cut to the bone.

"Do you know her?" Weiss asked unemotionally, not a trace of the exhaustion written all over her features creeping into her voice.

"No." Ruby and Yang said in unison.

"Out of everyone we have seen, why did she startle you?" Weiss questioned, tracing the woman's face with an idle feature.

"She looks like Summer." Yang murmured, ignoring the look Ruby shot her. She'd never been comfortable calling her mom in front of anyone except her little sister and father. Yang didn't want to tell them that she did it because when she had been younger, she was afraid that her birth mother would somehow hear her and leave her forever. She'd outgrown that fear, of course, but the habit had never left her.

"Who was she?" Weiss asked, and both sisters look at her askance. "You've referred to her in past tense in my presence in the past, but I don't actually know who she is, beyond the fact that she is important to both of you."

"She was Ruby's mother." Yang informed her softly.

"And yours." Ruby insisted, and her older sister bowed her head in acknowledgment, accepting the subtle reprimand in her sister's tone.

"And mine."

"What was she like?"

Ruby took in a slow breath, stretching herself out on the mattress, her calves now resting on the cool, smooth wooden floor instead of the soft bedding. "She was… she was amazing. And not just because she was my mom, you know? She was kind, and most of the time she was pretty soft-spoken, but she could be really stern. If it had been anyone else, I would say she would sound like a fairly average woman, but she wasn't. She was the kind of person that people found themselves drawn to her because as soon as they met her, it was like she was a missing part of their lives, they just couldn't imagine living without her."

"Dad said the same thing." Yang murmured, allowing Weiss to lean into her, taking the scroll from her hands. "He always mentioned how she was 'a soft song in this noisy world, rounding the edges of the sadness, the cruelty, and making everything good she touched all the brighter'."

"Dad said that?" Ruby asked softly, staring at the ceiling. "I can't imagine…"

"You were pretty young when she passed," Yang told her gently. "And dad was… he was pretty messed up. He said a lot of things about her, told me how he really felt about her after she died."

"Yeah?"

"He really loved her." Yang said with a melancholy smile, meeting Ruby's upturned gaze with her own downturned eyes. "It's sad, but it made me realize something sappy like true love really does exist."

"I've always felt like I was lucky for having such an amazing mom." Ruby admitted with a little hiccup.

"She was something else." Yang agreed. "Super-mom; slayer of monsters, baker of cookies, and hair-stylist extraordinaire."

"She sounds a lot like Rose." Weiss said to them.

'Ruby Rose, sister, Hunter, and baker extraordinaire, at your service.'

"Yeah." Yang sighed. "More than you think."

"She is, isn't she?" Ruby whispered slowly, clenching her fists in the sheets. "How? Why?"

"Maybe you should ask Rose." Yang suggested, fighting down a blush as Weiss leaned into a one-armed embrace whilst worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Maybe…" Ruby allowed, closing her eyes and sinking into the feeling of the soft bedding beneath her.

"Thank you." Weiss said to them both.

"No worries, Ice-Princess." Yang said cheekily, jostling the somber looking girl slightly.

"That's okay, Weiss." Ruby told her, turning her head to give her a small smile.

"My mother and father don't love each other." Weiss said bluntly, getting twin startled looks from the sister duo. "At least, not anymore. When I was younger, I think they really loved each other. I remember them smiling a lot more, at me, at our workers, at one another… but it started changing after my little sister was born. I remember how overjoyed my parents were to have another child," Weiss said with a small smile. "A real blessing. And I too was happy; I'd always yearned for a brother or sister. The problem with growing up wealthy is that childhood friends are notoriously hard to come across, and fickle at best."

Weiss sighed, and brought her hands together, interlacing them together as she had oft practiced. "And then it came to light that my mother would be unable to have any more children." She clenched her hands together tighter. "Father was absolutely furious. And my mother… she seemed so anguished. She started spending a lot of time with Winter, looking after her by her own hand rather than leaving much of it to the serving staff."

"I always thought they were upset because they wanted more children." She finished with a low, bitter chuckle. "And it was true, but it was not because they wanted to raise another child, it was because they wanted a son. A strong, male heir to carry on the 'noble' Schnee legacy." Weiss spat the word noble out acidly, viciously gesturing toward the now abandoned scroll.

"Father was furious." Weiss said again. "Winter was too young to remember, but I do. I know how much he changed, much as my mother did. Father wished for a male heir, but he was not so dishonorable that he would abandon the woman he barrened, he would not lay with another out of wedlock."

"He wished for a son but all he had was me." She uttered scornfully. "No longer was I Weiss Schnee, beloved daughter of mom and dad. No, I was now the Schnee heir, noble offspring of my mother and father. 'Yes, lord-father. No, lord-father. No, lady-mother. Yes, lady-mother.' And so on, every day, from then on."

"I was no longer their child, I was their heir." Weiss emphasized the word hatefully. "They raised me to be the perfect legacy. Educated, polite, commanding, cunning, perceptive, and shrewd but never happy, or loved. I was not their daughter anymore. And it became quite clear that whereas my father was invested in my wellbeing, he could care less about Winter, my own little sister."

"She was - and truthfully still is - the brightest part of my youth. I love her dearly." Weiss told them, her voice turning warm before it lost all tone once more. "And so did our mother. I don't know if it was in response to all the attention my father paid to me and not to Winter, but my mother doted on her. She spent more time with her in those first few years than I have ever experienced, even now, after all these years. Whereas I was raised without the love of either of my parents, she at least was brought up with the love of our mother."

"Father was… father is cruel and demanding. He accepted nothing less than the best, in everything. And mother did nothing to stop it, to my knowledge she did not once protest at my handling. She simply gave up." Weiss told them matter-of-factly, her even tone belying the deep pain she held at saying those few simple words. "I think Winter was jealous, at one stage. Jealous when she realized that the reason father never paid her any mind was because of me. One day, when my mother was busy organizing some function or another, she escaped to follow me in a day of instruction."

"I noticed, of course. I do not think my father did, nor my other teachers, but I did. How could I not? She was my little sister, and you two of all people should realize that there is a certain sense you develop with your sister, some level of bond beyond the norm." She said, getting two soft acknowledgments of her statement. "She came into my room crying that night. She wanted to know why 'dad hated big-sister Weiss so much'. Imagine that. After a single day of watching my lessons, she was convinced our father hated me. And I had lessons all day, every day, all week, every week."

"And in a way it was true, he was not gentle in his teaching or his reprimands. His displeasure was never a subtle thing." Weiss murmured, lifting a hand to stare at slightly scarred knuckles. "She wanted to know why he was punishing me so much, every day. I told her it was because I wasn't perfect. She told me that even she knew that no one was perfect. And I told her that our sire would expect nothing less of me, that it hurt too much to be anything but perfect."

"It was around then that she told my mother, I suspect." Weiss sighed. "But it was too late, my mother had already distanced herself, had already abandoned me to my fate, as it were. Winter saw how my parents treated me, my mother, especially because she knew just how loving the woman could be, and she hated her for it. I wish it could have been otherwise, for Winter's sake and nothing else, because I did not want to damage what she had with our mother. I didn't want to hurt her."

"But… it didn't work out that way." Weiss said slightly mournfully. "I was thirteen, and Winter ten when we realized we both, on some level, despised our parents. I despised my father for tearing my childhood and my mother away, whom I also disdained for her abandonment of me. Winter became vicious when it came to supporting me; to the point where she made it quite clear to my mother that she would not abide being treated like an only child. Our mother never recovered from that blow, I think, and she became even meeker, more reserved as the days went by, obsessed with her self-loathing. And Winter barely knew my father outside of the fact that he was a violent, totalitarian bigot."

"Time came and went, and I was still under the tutelage of my lord-father. Until I told him I planned to become a Huntress, that is." Weiss smiled wryly at the memory. "He was not much pleased, I remember. Of course, there wasn't much he could say to protest, seeing as he'd always espoused the strength and honor of the history of warriors in our family. He was convinced it was too dangerous for his heir to become a Hunter. And I realized something; if I wasn't available, if I was to pursue my career as a Hunter he would name Winter the heir."

Weiss clenched her fists in her lap, blinking away furious tears. "I would not – could not abandon her to endure what I had all those years. I wouldn't let that man so much as touch her." She spat out the words, but then, unexpectedly, a broad smile crept onto her face and she laughed in delight at the memories. "But it seems Winter was too smart by half. She, like I, wishes to be a hunter. Do you know what she did?" Weiss asked rhetorically.

"No." Ruby replied dutifully, fully absorbed in Weiss' emotional tale.

"She managed to sneak her way into a spot at the Atlas Youth Hunting Academy." Weiss laughed lightly, wiping away tears from her eyes. "Father hardly paid mind to her requests, and mother was half drunk most days, so it was both surprising and unsurprising that my sister had managed to get them to sign the permissions without them realizing. The cheeky brat tricked them both!" She giggled, getting a chuckle from Yang and a similar giggle from Ruby, both of them glad that there was happiness in this so far somber story. "Oh, how absolutely livid father was when he found out. This was last year, some time. I was sixteen, Winter thirteen, and the both of us now inducted into the world of Hunters."

"As you should know, it is impossible to rescind permission for your child to become a Hunter once you give it. Too many parents getting cold feet. Even if our sire brought down the collective might of the Schnee Dust Company's legal teams, they wouldn't be able to crack a case to get us removed against our wishes. Despite his protests, we were, and are now possibly forever out of his reach."

Weiss' smile at this looked completely shattered, a bittersweet pain washing over her features. "I got into Beacon immediately. With my combat ability, scholastic records, and my family name I was what they called a 'shoe in'. I was sad to leave Winter, and she I, but I know that she's happy at her new school. She has friends, real friends, and she loves learning to fight." Weiss snorted at this, looking up at Yang, ice blues meeting her lilac eyes. "In this, she reminds of you. Battle nuts, the both you two." She said with an eye roll and a fond grin.

Yang's cheeks pinked, and she scratched her cheek sheepishly. It was true, and usually, she would not be so bashful about her fondness for violence, but the way in Weiss had said it… well, if she was to indulge her inner romantic, she'd say it made her heart flutter. If she was not so inclined, she'd just say that having a cute girl pressed up to your side, teasing and grinning at you with her perfect teeth and crystalline blue eyes was a turn on.

"So we escaped, in our own way. And here I am, training to be what I want to be, a Huntress." Weiss said happily, but the way her body shook against Yang's told her of repressed emotion. "But you want to know something?"

"A part of me was doing this for my father." Weiss admitted, tears burning in her eyes. "I thought that if he knew I was strong, maybe things could change. It would never be as it was when I was a child, but I thought that maybe, just maybe, I could get my dad back." She hiccupped, wrapping her arms around her chest. "I knew he wasn't a great person, but I didn't think he was bad, either. I knew he was worth my respect, and that if he could come to respect me in kind, it must surely mean something? It must mean I have some worth, being respected by the most powerful man on the planet. It must mean that he, on some level, cares for me."

Weiss bit back a sob, even as Yang rubbed her arms reassuringly and Ruby lay a comforting hand on her knee. "But that's a lie. Everything, absolutely everything he taught me is a lie! Our family legacy isn't proud, noble, or great! It's vicious, disgusting, inhumane, and capable of pure evil, wrought from the suffering of others. Everything I thought I would one day inherit, that I would one day proudly bear the burden of responsibility for under the mantle of Lady Schnee is fucking abominable. And my father! My father is not a great man or a good man, he is not even a bad man, he is the worst man. The most abhorrent, cruel, malicious, contemptible, materialistic, savage human being on the planet." She choked, sobbing softly.

"Oh god, those poor people. How could he do those things? How could someone I used to love so much be so utterly vile? I thought he was worth respect, but he's a sick, depraved, unrepentant monster. I didn't believe the Faunus were equal with humans, I didn't really care that they suffered because they were lesser beings." Weiss cried, chest heaving as she poured her heart out. "But I was wrong! Everything he said was lies! The Faunus are just people… just people and my father tortures them for profit!"

"How could he? Why? He was my father, my dad. I can't… I – ju- I can't-" Weiss sobbed harshly, and Yang ignored the sting of tears in her own eyes, tugging the distraught girl to her bit harder. She wrapped her arms tighter around Weiss, using her semblance to provide that extra bit of warmth, of comfort. Ruby herself had sat up, hugging Weiss from the front. Weiss was leaning on Ruby's shoulder, her body shaking as she wept in the embrace of her teammates. "Daddy." She cried softly, heartbroken.

The three of them were unsure how much time passed in their collective embrace. But eventually, Weiss quieted, her shivering stopped. Ruby moved back, and Yang eased up on her hug. The only sound in the room was of Weiss uneven breathing, and the soft sniffles of Ruby, whom - from the redness of her eyes - Yang could see had also been crying.

"Hey Weissy," Yang called out softly, jostling Weiss lightly to get her attention. Weiss turned up to look at her, face red, tear tracks running down her face. "You feeling better?" She asked, because what idiot would ask 'are you okay?' in the sort of situation.

"Don't call me Weissy." The white-haired girl bit out, wiping her face on the long sleeve of her coat.

Ruby huffed out a small laugh. "Seems like it." She answered for her, giving them both a small, cheeky, very Rose-like grin.

"Is this a bad time?" Blake's voice cut into the room suddenly. The three sitting occupants started lightly, looking at the now open door. They'd apparently been preoccupied enough not to notice the slice of light that had poured in from the hallway outside. Blake stood in the doorway, standing with Rose.

"What's up? Did something happen?" Rose asked worriedly, scanning each of the three sitting girls for injuries. Weiss, noticing Rose's sudden inspection, understood that the older woman might be panicking as the result of some long-ingrained habit like she half expected to come back to maimed friends.

"We're..." Weiss floundered for a second, before settling for, "fine." Rose didn't look convinced. "I was just coming to terms with who my father really is." She explained, voice slightly pained.

Realization flitted across Rose's features, and Weiss was comforted to see sorrowful regret as well. Apparently, her time traveling confidante hadn't relished the thought of doing this to her but seen that it was necessary. "You guys hungry?" Rose asked suddenly.

"Uh yeah, I am, kinda." Yang said, then she looked down at the other two on the bed. "You two?"

"Starving." Ruby moaned dramatically.

"I could eat." Weiss said levelly.

"Perfect, Blake and I will go fetch dinner, one if you can find Obsidian." Rose said enthusiastically.

Rose sauntered away, "Let's go, woman, we've got people to feed!" She exclaimed, already hobbling away.

"So impatient." Blake muttered, walking out and closing the door behind her.

* * *

As they walked, "You should tell them." Rose said bluntly.

The halls they were walking were slightly busy, given that it was early evening and for many the end of hard day's work. Some students were going to their dorms, some to dinner, but all of them made for obstructions in Blake's path. It was sort of fun for her to make a game of it, as she often did, gliding in between the smallest gaps and timing her bursts of speed as finely as she could, all whilst trying to remain as innocuous as possible. And it seemed that Rose was aware of this little peculiarity of hers, as she was obviously doing her best to make it as difficult as possible to walk next to her, and thus reply in their so far slightly stilted conversation.

That, or Rose was trying to get Blake to bowl over some random passerby for fun. Either seemed as likely as the other, if the cat Faunus admitted, knowing Rose. Finally, sidling around a particularly rambunctious group of male students she leveled with Rose. The sidelong look she gave the older woman sparked a glimmer of humor in her silver eye, and she looked far too innocent to be convincing in the slightest.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked, handily ignoring their subtle – if brief – chase.

"Your secret." Rose supplied, making Blake snap to her with surprise. There was no point in telling her what secret she was likely to be talking about.

"Is now really the best time?" Blake answered unsurely, wary of telling the Schnee heiress about her true race so soon after Rose had put the girl (hopefully) on the right path.

"I don't know." Rose shrugged easily, now walking at a reasonable speed, and slapping a nearby male student on the back of the head as he leered at her. Blake snorted when he tripped slightly, bouncing his head off a door his teammate had been opening. Rose seemed completely oblivious to the slight injury she'd just caused a student on a whim, making good time on her march to the cafeteria. "Like I said, it's your choice, but I think Weiss just came to terms with what we've discussed over the last few days. She doesn't open up often, and I think it would mean a lot to her if you told her now, whilst she's still - for lack of a better word - susceptible."

"Isn't that sort of manipulative?" Blake questioned, furrowing her brow. Rose made a face at that, almost a grimace, seemingly torn.

"Is it a bad sort of manipulative is the question you want to ask." Rose stated, and then she sighed. "I'm trying to be level with you all, really I am. What I most want is for you all to be happy, and for things to be easier, better than it was for me the first time round." She pursed her lips and rolled her hand in the air. "So I suggest things, or I talk you through some stuff. Does that count as manipulation? It probably is, granted, but I can provide a level of guidance that no one else could, having lived these events once before." Blake took a moment to scrutinize Rose as she said this, noticing a solemn set to her friend's defined features she'd become all too familiar with in these last few days. It had been showing up more and more during Rose's brief stint in the infirmary. "But is it ethical, is it right to do so? Am I suborning someone else's free will? I don't even know, and this entire situation is so completely impossible that I'm tying myself in knots thinking about it." Rose admitted, her voice laced with stubborn sort of frustration.

"Are you trying to mold us into something else? Trying to have us go through a planned set of events?" Blake questioned, doing her best to piece together a picture of Rose's dilemma.

"No, not really. The two biggest problems we had – wartime not included - were the fight about your heritage, and Weiss' father and her company's legacy. The former was more or less a symptom of the latter, however. Other than that I just want you all safe. Well, safe as someone training to be a professional monster slayer can be." Rose granted with a small grin. Blake returned the smile slightly, before returning to the problem at hand.

"So all you're trying to do is offset the potential major problems, but otherwise leaving us to our own devices, unless we come to you specifically?" She asked in hopes of clarification.

"Well, mostly, yeah." Rose replied, bobbing her head. "I mean, I'm gonna help you, and I am going to talk and give advice and just… I dunno, support you? But that's less because I know things and more because I care about you all on a personal level, as my friends. Do you understand what I'm saying?" She implored.

"I believe so." Blake acknowledged with a warm smile. "As long as you aren't directing us toward a certain goal, just toward protecting and encouraging our health and happiness I believe isn't manipulative, per se. You want us to grow, succeed, and come together as a team and as friends." She said, and Rose gave her a relieved, affirmative grin. "I believe that falls under more benevolent terms; mentorship, maybe?" The amber-eyed trainee suggested.

Rose paused her hobbled stride halting. "Mentorship, huh?" She mused aloud, an odd look in her eye.

Blake ignored the strangely portentous feeling those two words had, and considering exactly whom it came from, mentally prepared herself for similar occurrences in the future. "You aren't making choices for us – except perhaps in your effort to shield us from harm, but considering the situation I can't find it in myself to complain – just providing us with guidance and the tools to make our own path. I believe a mentor is an appropriate label." Blake comforted as they stepped into the bustling cafeteria, and then walked into the long line for food.

Rose blew out a slow breath, before giving Blake a sidelong glance, ignoring the chatter and the inquisitive looks of the students around her. It seemed that, like Qrow, her own reputation at Beacon was making itself known. More than a few whispers drifted over with the line of 'the new combat instructor'. "Here I am, trying to give you advice, and you end up making me feel better."

"Mm." Blake hummed.

'My pleasure.'

"Anyway, like you said, I won't be making your choices for you." Rose told her seriously. "But I really do believe that you should tell them."

Blake closed her eyes contemplatively. She had expected to tell her team, it was inevitable that they would find out, but for it to happen so soon? Did she trust them? She wanted to, but past experience had made her wary. Humans were as a whole not nearly as benevolent as they believed themselves to be.

She was torn. Part of her knew already, and part of her was still indecisive, a part that feared that she would be shunned and abandoned to the cruel, desperate loneliness of the world once more.

But they wouldn't. Rose was proof of that, living, breathing, proof that the team had accepted her already, once before. Before in a time yet to take place, an impossible piece of now borne from a future yet unlived. Could she have faith that everything would once more be as it was? Wasn't it Rose's most fervently pursued goal to change the future?

Would it even be worth it?

She could be herself, with no reservations, if she came clean with her teammates, Obsidian, at least, already knew and had known since shortly after they met. But to be able to indulge those small, priceless freedoms she'd denied herself for months, ever since she'd left the White Fang. No lingering sense of guilt or responsibility, everything she did – for good or for ill – would be laid at the feet of the true Blake. No masks, no lies, and no little black bow.

Just Blake, flaws and all.

Rose waited patiently as Blake stood in pensive silence, absentmindedly collecting trays of food for her team. There was a weight to her stillness that indicated that she was in deep, serious thought. An air of almost tangible deliberation clung to the stealthy faunus. She remained quiet, even as they left the cafeteria. It was halfway to the dorm when Blake stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"What's up, Blake?" Rose prompted, keeping her eye out for any eavesdroppers, but satisfied when she couldn't detect anything obvious.

Blake turned and met eye-to-eye with Rose, looking thoughtful as ever. "If… if things don't work out, what will I do?"

Rose took a moment to consider that, tilting her head side to side. "Before or after I kick their asses?" Rose joked lightly, getting a brief thankful quirk to Blake's lips before she answered seriously. "If team RWBY can't abide something like this, they aren't worth my attention." She declared darkly. "I won't tolerate discrimination, from anyone, least of all from myself. If it really comes down to it, in this I'll always stick by you, Blake." She told her, laying a hand on Blake's shoulder, squeezing lightly.

Blake took a deep breath and straightened up, feeling much more at ease after Rose's reassurance. "I'm going to tell them." She said firmly, committed to this course of action that could, and probably would irrevocably alter the path her life took from here on out.

"Lead the way."

Weiss was barely paying a mind to her food, and considering what she was eating was vaguely shepherds pie, that was probably for the best. The rest of the team didn't seem to share her half-hearted concern, or self her self-preservation instinct, and were happily tucking into their meal. Blake had briefly put up a fuss about the quality of the food, but Rose had said she had eaten far worse in the field, and Blake too conceded that she had endured some horrific field rations in the past. On any other day, Weiss might have found such a conversation amusing, as she and her sister had snuck Hunter rations back at Schnee manor once upon a time.

Let it be known that children raised on five-star cuisine were rather fussy and that whoever had created the field rations first priority had most assuredly not been catering to a Schnee's delicate palette.

But as it was, she was mostly consumed by her thoughts. Her composure had broken earlier, not completely, but a far cry from the composed equilibrium that had been demanded from her all her life. In her lapse she had confided in the teammate sisters, telling them more about her past in one sitting than she had anyone else ever before - total.

And now she was confused, and she felt uncomfortably fragile like she was teetering on some pivotal precipice and one strong push would upend her into... into what?

She did not know, and that went onto a long list of what she didn't know, right now she felt as if she barely knew anything. Her entire world was changing so quickly. Her escape from the life of the Schnee heiress, her arrival at Beacon, her partnership with Ruby, her acceptance of said girl as her leader and friend, her acceptance of the fact that an older Ruby Rose traveled backward through time. And now, this. The complete upheaval of last roots of respect she had for her own father. Her world had changed.

Or perhaps, she mused, it was more accurate to say her perception of the world around her shifted immensely over the last few days, ever since Rose had supplied her with evidence of her father's crimes.

Of his lies.

In some ways the world was a far lighter place without the burden of honor the name Schnee rested on her soul. In some respects, it was far darker, in that the name Schnee is what has labeled the approval of atrocities too numerous to comprehend.

The honest support and overwhelming energy of both Ruby and Yang had helped heal some of the turmoil and isolative pain she'd struggled with since she was young. It had been merely a month but to her surprise, and if she was being honest to her immense relief and delight, she counted her team – even the immensely reserved Blake and the strange but kind Obsidian - as her friends.

True, honest-to-Oum friends.

And on that note, she considered her feelings when it came to Rose, Ruby's older self. She had hurt Weiss, and it was deep harsh wound, but the heiress could see it was the type of hurt that had to be inflicted to allow her to heal. She would equate it to old healing practice of bloodletting, but actually effective as opposed to medieval medical nuttery.

It was an unfamiliar feeling to understand just how much you can come to rely on a supportive, more experienced figure. On someone who cared. She couldn't deny she had come to rely on Rose already. The fact that Rose made no secret of the love she held for each and every member of team RWBY was a balm to her soul, and it helped to soothe the sting of the lesson Rose had delivered unto Weiss. Rose's unwavering support also helped to ease a long-held tension in Weiss. She was unsure just what she considered the older woman, but it was positive, and she knew she would come to understand it - and her - better in time.

What she most assuredly did not understand were her feelings for Yang. Weiss was not an overly emotional person, and not purely because of her stringent upbringing, but even she could discern that the scope of her feelings for the team's resident brawler was beyond her experience. Weiss craved her company, the first time she had truly wished for the company of person rather than people. She made Weiss feel... things, in the strangest, most pleasant of ways. It was confusing and it made her head hurt just as often as it sent her pulse racing. As time permitted she would endeavor to understand what… this was, as well...

Maybe she would ask Rose?

Then there was the youngest of their group. Ruby was simple. She infuriated Weiss, annoyed her to the ends of Vale and back again. She was childish, immature, loud, reckless, and utterly ill-mannered. But she was also immensely kind, honest, caring, prone to moments of startling insight, and wielded an odd wisdom that belied her fifteen years of age. She was excitable as a puppy, and just as affectionate. It was endearing and vexing in equal measure.

In Blake, she sensed something of a kindred soul. In some aspects, they were rather alike, and Blake was... well she right now she was staring at Weiss. Yes, Weiss' attention may have drifted a little as she ate, carried away by her thoughts, but there was something intense in the way Blake was looking at her that had got her attention and brought her back to the present. Glancing around it seemed both Yang and Ruby had noticed, going uncharacteristically quiet as they watched Blake's observe Weiss.

And Obsidian who had seemed unflappable, almost unstoppable, something she had been expected to be most of her life, so easily that he seemed like an idol. However since Rose showed up, he has been less confident, still seeming strong, but his stoicness was shattered leaving a painful fear she didn't understand until recently. Now she thought that he seems terrified of us, not physically, but of being alone again. Something she had almost succumbed to under the weight of guilt, and pain.

As she looked at her, Rose was simply sitting and drinking her hot chocolate. She too was observing… but also something else.

It was like she was waiting for something, perhaps?

"I have something important to tell you guys." Blake said nervously, muffled because of the way she was biting on her lower lip. It was an odd counterpoint to her usual enunciated, mellow patterns.

'Was this what Rose was waiting for?' Weiss thought quickly, suspiciously. It seemed entirely possible as the older woman outwardly seemed relaxed, but Weiss could tell just how attentive she was being, courtesy of her penetrative silver hued gaze.

"Wassup, Blakey?" Yang prompted easily, ostentatiously trying to ease her partner's nerves. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah…" Blake nodded, before easing some tension of her shoulders and releasing a pent-up breath. "Yeah." She repeated. "I think it's time I stopped hiding." She said decisively, her amber eyes glimmering with determination.

"Hiding what?" Ruby asked cautiously, watching with curiosity as Blake reached up to her ever-present bow. With a few deft movements of dexterous fingers, it came undone. The black lace fell loose, fluttering to the table in a slow, lazy spiral. The room was so silent you could almost hear the thin fabric as it made contact with the wood below it.

"I'm a Faunus." Blake declared boldly, her posture proud and defiant, as if daring someone to disparage her race.

Several moments of that same, intense silence passed.

"Those ears are fucking adorable." Yang stated bluntly with a wide grin and two thumbs up. Blake gave her a strange look, and Yang shrugged with an easy grace. "What? They are."

"Those are so CUTE!" Ruby yelled as she bolted upright when her shock had worn off, unconsciously agreeing with her sister. The smug smile Yang shot Blake practically screamed 'told you so'. "I can't believe you have little kitty ears, Blake! Oh, Dust! They're just so... so gah!" Rose reached up and snagged Ruby's cape before she could dash over to glomp Blake. The smaller Ruby looked up to the other with her infamous puppy eyes, but it seemed their fatal flaw was their ineffectiveness on your clone from the future. The eye Rose was giving Ruby said 'I know exactly what you were going to do. No.', leaving Ruby to pout in protest, staring longingly at Blake's ears and mumbling about 'cute kitties' under her breath.

Obsidian smirked leaning back, and laughed slightly, until he looked over to Rose to see her looking at him, mouthing 'You're next.' Then he was visibly less amused.

All this was white noise to Weiss, who was still frozen stock still at the sight of Blake's ears. The silence that had fled in the face of Yang's bold statement came flooding back, more oppressive and tense than ever. Both Blake and Weiss were staring at each other, their eyes locked across the low wooden table. Slowly, deliberately, Weiss stood, walking over to the newly ousted cat Faunus. Blake watched the heiress approach with apprehension, her eyes now flickering uncertainty to the inscrutable looking Rose, who maintained her firm grip on Ruby's hood.

Blake's attention swiveled back to Weiss as the smaller woman closed in. Her icy eyes were a veritable storm of emotions, her face flickering so quickly between a myriad of subtleties that Blake was completely unsure of how she was taking this new revelation. Weiss stopped but a few inches from Blake, whose every inch was staring up from her sitting position challengingly. Blake's eyes narrowed as Weiss lifted a trembling hand, her thoughts flashing back to those many occasions where abusers had amused themselves by tugging harshly on her sensitive ears.

As Weiss moved her hand, she noticed Blake's expression turn hostile. She licked her suddenly dry lips. "May I?" She asked quietly, her voice trembling much like her lifted hand. Blake's expression went from aggressive to surprise, before warming slightly, causing some of Weiss' anxiety to drop away. Blake nodded slowly in assent, however, she seemed to be still very much keeping a wary eye on Weiss.

Weiss moved slowly and brushed hesitant fingers against the smooth, dark fur of Blake's ears. She froze when they twitched slightly at her touch, but when Blake made no move to reprimand her she continued her ministrations. She stroked a line with the pad of her index finger from the tip of the left ear down to the base, reveling in this new, previously taboo experience. When Blake still made no noise of dissent, Weiss lightly rolled the top of an ear between her finger and thumb, before stroking both ears with more confidence.

"They feel almost like real cat's ears." Weiss mumbled, slightly awed.

"They are real cat's ears." Blake added with a raised brow. "That's sort of the problem."

"O-oh, I didn't- I mean of course they're real I ju- I," Weiss instantly began stuttering out an apology, completely off balance and wary of insulting Blake. She had no idea what to say to a Faunus! Did she do something wrong already?

"Shh, it's fine." Blake reassured with a small chuckle.

Weiss took in a deep breath to center herself, before looking back down at Blake. "Really?" She asked quietly, hesitantly.

"Yes." Blake assured her simply. Weiss took a few moments to continue petting Blake's ears, who was starting to rather enjoy the feeling.

"They're lovely." Weiss whispered with a shy smile.

Blake's expression softened immensely at those softly spoken words. "Thank you, Weiss." She said, touched.

"OH MY GOSH, GUUUUUUUYYYYSSS!"

"Gah! Ruby?!"

"Ooph!"

Both Weiss and Blake went down in a flurry of limbs and rose petals as Ruby tackled them both down in a high-speed hug. The trio ended up on the floor, with Weiss on her side, Blake on her back, and Ruby sprawled over both of them, her arms tightening like a vice, displaying that she was, in fact, related by blood to Yang.

"OhmygoshtthatwassocuteandyoutwoweresolovelyandIthoughyouweregonnabemadbutthenyouwerentandthenyoutouchedherandshesmiledandyousaidthingsandshesaidthingsandthenyoutouchedhermoreandshesmiledandlaughedandyousmiledandthenyoucomplimentedherandImsohappyIcouldjustdieandteamRWBYisntevergoingtobreakapartandyoutwoaregoingtoloveeachotherandbefriendsandIcantbelievehowamazingblakeskittyearsare-" Ruby rambled insanely, muffled by her cloak and her intermittent sobs, but apparently not at all hampered by the need to breathe.

Weiss craned her head to look over the shoulder of hysterical Ruby, glowering accusingly at Rose, who in turn was waving at her with great cheer. Yang also seemed entertained by her teammate's predicament.

"It's weird not being on the other side of that." Yang commented with a chuckle.

As Blake lay on the wooden floor of her dorm next to her disgruntled ex-racist friend, staring at the ceiling and petting the hair of her questionably sane, undoubtedly emotionally unbalanced fifteen-year team leader, she couldn't quite stop the wide smile growing on her face.

Then Obsidian stood, "I am very glad that we are all in the know, however…"

Yang demanded, "How exactly did you know?"

"I caught her during the fight with the Nevermore, and it was difficult to miss with my powers." He smirked, then seemed to shrink slightly, "However, I haven't been upfront with you either. My semblance isn't exactly telekinetics. And it also explains why I've been so flaky the past couple weeks."

He paused, looking over the 5 women he had come to consider family over the short time he had known them, the fear and pain showing in his eyes shocking to all of them but the time traveler. "Rose knew my in her previous timeline."

"Cool." Ruby said as Yang paused, thinking. Weiss and Blake looked apprehensive, as Ruby continued, the situation not quite sinking in, "Who were you?"

"I went by a different name in her timeline, and yesterday, I finally finished looking over...seeing what I had done…" he paused, shaking, "I...I decided I can't lie to you four any longer. My name was Abyssal Fall."

The four of them pause. Horror, fear, anger, confusion, and disgust ring from each and every one of them.

Weiss is the first to ask, "We all saw the pictures of Abyssal Fall, he looked nothing like you."

"This isn't technically what I look like." Obsidian says, and he begins to shift. His hair turns a snow white, his skin coal-black, as the red tendrils form out of his eyes. As he opens them, a Grimm red eye greets them, with a piercing white center. White markings slowly fade into place on his arms, more opulent than any but Rose had ever seen. His form stabilized, and as quickly as it began, it was over. In nearly an instant, he was back in the human form they had come to know.

Blake looked struck. She looked at him with fear, and quickly that turned to understand. A secret kept to try and form lasting bonds with others, to not be seen as a monster. She understood the fear all too well.

Yang looked horrified, and for a moment looked angry, until she paused, knowing Rose had known, and knowing that she believed that they should know, stopped her from growing angrier, but curiously at what could make the confident, strong man she met in her entrance exam shake in his boots.

Weiss looked torn between fear and loathing, before seeing Rose sitting there, a look of not acceptance, but something closer to respect, before it turned to the girls, curious, but not judging, just observing, and she rationalized, if the women who lived through his atrocities first hand can forgive him acts he isn't going to commit, she can too.

Ruby demonstrates the least amount of emotion of her face, but for an instant, she looks almost like a two eyes Rose and draws Crescent Rose, "You hurt Yang." all she said, before pulling the trigger.

All four observers were equally shocked, but before she can fire again, Rose disarmed her, and the other three move over too look at Obsidian, who had taken a point-blank Anti-Material round to the chest. He groaned, and the three girls looking at him saw as he pick a crumpled round from the ridges between hit scales. They pause, as scales weren't what they expected.

"So, you're like a legit Grimm person?" Yang asks.

"Umm. Yes?" Obsidian answers confused.

"So you can do all Grimm things?" Yang asks again, slowly.

"Yes." Obsidian answers, growing more confused, "Why?"

"No reason." Yang says.

Weiss recovers next, ever logically, "How much of your past did she tell you."

"She gave me my wrap sheet." He says, ominously, "The greatest hits of my hellish rampage."

"Can we see it?" Weiss asks before she can stop herself.

He looks plainly to Rose, who turns from the seething Ruby, and says, "It's your sheet."

"Yes." Obsidian responds slowly. "I think you should know."

"I would ask why you kept it but…" Blake begins, trailing off.

Obsidian pauses, "You three are taking this exceptionally well."

"Do you intend to become the country killing monster you were?" Weiss asks.

"No but I…" Obsidian begins.

"No, an alternate version of you did done horrible things, when you were raised by a grade A crazy person. You were…well" Yang begins.

"Self-raised by a monster with trust issues." Obsidian snarks.

"In a town of…" Yang continues.

"Narcissistic monsters, with a power complex and a fetish for making children fight each other for there sick amusement." Obsidian continues.

Blake intervenes to this downward spiral, "You aren't the same person who committed all those atrocities. You probably never will be. That's kinda Rose's whole mission. That team RWBYO doesn't become the people we were in her timeline."

Obsidian looks up, eyes full of tears, "Thanks."

* * *

 **AN: I'll handle the Ruby meltdown next chapter, this one is a doozy.**


	12. Division, and Explanations

**Reclaiming in Black**

Chapter 12: Division, and Explanations

* * *

Rose looked at Ruby, both confused and slightly angry. A simple demand, "Why?"

"He killed Yang, he hurt you, he...he…" Ruby began and quickly tapered off.

"Yang's right there, unharmed. Obsidian hasn't done anything to me. He is your teammate, who was opening up to people he trusted, and you shot him."

Ruby paused, looking over to her team, all accepting of his abilities. Who he is. She stands, slowly, attracting the attention of her teammates, specifically Obsidian, who looked cautious again.

She walked up to him, "I'm sorry."

"That's kinda lame sis." Yang says, "You kinda shot him in the chest."

"Yang…" Obsidian begins.

"No, she's right." Ruby said, "I… when I saw you…"

"I tend to call it shifting." Obsidian supplied.

"Shifted." Ruby continued, "I thought of… of my mom."

Obsidian looked up, confused, and Yang explained, "Summer Rose died when she was out hunting and was surprised by a large pack of Beowolves."

He looked down, and paused, "I'm sorry, I had no idea."

"How could you, we never told you." Yang said.

"I just freaked out." Ruby explained. "And I…"

"I understand." Obsidian said. "Maybe next time, we can talk about things, before you shoot me next time. That thing hurts."

* * *

"That was fun." Yang sang chipperly. The last minutes had been draining for everyone. Rose, Weiss, and Ruby went out for a little relaxation. Obsidian, just sat down, overwhelmed.

"It wasn't so bad, actually." Blake said truthfully. "Ruby was a little overly enthusiastic."

"The hug or the shot she took?"

"Both." Blake began, "But the hug was something."

"Like a sniffly koala shot from a cannon, right?"

Blake blinked slowly. "That is an... apt description."

"Who has endured those for the last fifteen years?" Yang pointed at her chest, before grinning. "Luckily, you ladies and gent get your own share now."

"Joy." Blake deadpanned, while Obsidian groaned.

"You'll deal." Yang waved off, not at all sympathetic.

"I'm sure." Blade said dryly before she began indulging herself in a languid stretch, the likes of which she hadn't exercised in any sort of company for quite some time. The reason this became immediately apparent as her back arched in a manner that was blatantly not possible for a normal human.

"So, you're like a legit cat-person." Yang commented.

"In the flesh." Blake sighed, feeling the pleasant relief of a good stretch.

"Hey," Yang began, getting Blakes attention, before pointing at her ears. "Do you mind...?"

Blake smiled indulgently at Yang, rolling her eyes for good measure. "Sure, get it out of your system."

Yang bounced forward gleefully before she began rubbing her Blake's ears. She 'ooh'ed' and 'ahh'ed' appropriately, trying her best to not go too crazy with her affectionate petting. As she was humming, rubbing the soft warmth of Blake's right ear, something caught her attention. Two small indents. She frowned minutely, rubbing her fingers over the spot and using her superior height to peer at what felt so odd.

Two small circular dots. And as Yang stared at them, she realized they were scars.

When she was younger she had volunteered at an animal center for some time, caring and looking after the various strays that were brought in from all over Patch. She'd always been fond of animals, and her time there had taught her a lot about them. She'd seen some terrible things, various critters too sick, weak or feral to survive that were inevitably put down via euthanasia, a hard pill to swallow for an animal loving eleven-year-old girl. And she'd some wonderful things, pets that were picked up by families that ended up being nursed back to health, and went on to have long and happy lives. Hell, she'd picked up Zwei himself at that very same shelter for Ruby's ninth birthday!

So yes, she recognized the signs of old scarring, even under the fur. But this... it was too neat, too uniform.

Almost like someone had taken a hole punch to Blake's ear...

"Oh no no no."

"What?" Blake asked, startled by Yang's horrified tone. Her anxiety spiked when Yang turned watery lilac eyes on her.

"Blake, your ear." Yang said softly, her voice bubbling with repressed rage. "What happened to your ear?"

Obsidian looked up, and Blake felt her ear buzz slightly, and Obsidian froze, eyes snapping hellish red, as he stood, looking in every part the man who burned nations.

Blake stiffened as soon as the sentence had left Yang's mouth, and Yang made a strangled noise in the back of her throat. They'd all seen too much over the last few days. Too much not to understand. Too many pictures of downtrodden, haunted faces with bright yellow markers clamped to their ears, like so much livestock.

"The mines." Yang and Obsidian both hissed, almost in tandem.

The cat Faunus snapped her head up. "Yang, Obsidian, I-" She paused as Yang shut her eyes, fisting her hands and trembling violently. "Yang?"

Scorching crimson glowed from beneath Yang's hooded lids. Every single muscle was taut as a bowstring as she fought the urge breakburnhurtfightdestroy. "Gym." The enraged blonde snapped in explanation, before storming from the room.

Obsidian slowly blackened, but as the door opened he almost immediately returned to human, as he put forth his iron will, stating "Same." As he left the room, the door closed.

Obsidian made a left, heading toward the other gymnasium and he fully Grimmed out and tore apart everything the training simulations could manifest. Venting everything he felt, and absorbed from Yang.

Blake watched them go, unable to pursue, rooted to the spot by shock and worry.

Yang stormed down the hallways, everything a blur as she fought her violent urges.

How dare they touch her partner?!

How dare they hurt her like that?

How dare they hurt anyone like that?!

Monsters. They were monsters in human skin, and Rose could go fuck herself if she thought she could stop Yang from hunting down every last one of them and pulling their spine out through their esophagus.

She needed to vent, needed to do something. She needed to hurt, weights, boxing bags, whatever she could get her hands on. If she didn't do anything all this energy would make her explode.

It was too much, far too much, and Yang was burning. Every inch of her was screaming violence, her fight or flight instincts multiplied a thousandfold, with flight completely thrown out the window.

Yang barely had time to pause as she barged into a workout room, almost knocking over an unfortunate gym-goer.

"Hey, sugartits!"

Yang stopped and turned.

And then she snapped.

* * *

Rose, Weiss, and Ruby walked in companionable silence during their trek back to the dorm from communal showers. They had a personal one in their dorm, of course, but it had been clogged once again by Yang's ridiculously long hairs, so in the end, they had to settle for what they had available. Ruby and Weiss were both bone tired, having both gone through a long day. Or days, really. Weiss had been run through the emotional gauntlet, and Ruby had been there every step of the way, and they had never been so unabashedly glad that tonight marked the start of the weekend.

"Do you hear that?" Rose asked with a small frown, stopping her languid pace and staring out a nearby window.

"Hm?" Ruby replied sleepily. "Hear what?"

"Heeeeeelllllllp!"

"That." Rose answered, trotting over to the window. Weiss, despite her craving for her soft, warm bed, dutifully followed as her own curiosity spiked, dulled by tiredness as it was. She looked out the window, taking in the early evening display of Beacon. A myriad of lights lit a variety of pathways and courtyards, and sprawling greens shadowed by large trees were illuminated by the soft glow of the shattered moon. The mass of the fortresslike buildings was dotted with lights, and the tall spire stretched up into the night sky as if they were great candles providing light to all the world around them.

"Is that Yang?" Weiss muttered, staring at a bright, glowing form on the lawn far below them. The form was darting to and fro, in between three other shifting figures.

"It is." Rose confirmed with a chuckle.

"Someone, anyone!"

"What is she doing?" Weiss asked, narrowing her gaze. Ruby, who had always enjoyed the gift of spectacular sight - a big part of why her chosen weapon included a sniper - answered for her.

"She's fighting." She sighed. "Again."

"Who is she fighting?" Weiss asked in morbid curiosity.

"Looks like Cardin." Ruby told her. "Except I don't know what weapon she's swinging." Ruby commented with a confused frown.

"That," Rose began.

"Ohgodhelpus!"

"Is Mr. Bronzewing." She finished with a snicker.

"Why would she be beating Cardin unconscious with his own teammate?" Weiss wondered, peering down at the drama below.

"WHO YOU CALLING SUGARTITS NOW, FUCKERS?!"

"Idiots." Ruby moaned, banging her head against the window sill.

"Well, as much as it hurts to give them this much credit, but they really should know better." Weiss muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"As I teacher, I feel like I should stop this." Rose posed philosophically. "But as an extremely vindictive person, this is just way too much fun to watch."

"Oh god, RUN!"

"That's only a flesh wound! Come on, you pansies!"

"Wow," Ruby uttered as she listened to the girlish shrieks of her sister's victims, in a mix of horror and fascination. "People really should not fit together like that." Ruby said, scrunching up her nose in distaste.

Weiss, fearing for her sanity if she continued to watch Yang bend team CRDL into what could only be described as non-euclidian geometry, turned on her heel and headed for bed.

Sometimes discretion really was the better part of valor.

"GAH, MY SPLEEN!"

* * *

Ozpin regarded Rose levelly, leaning back in his sturdy level chair. His fingers led a stuttering staccato on his desk, coupled with features and posture that were deceptively placid – bar his single raised eyebrow. Ozpin, like Blake, had the gift of saying many words with simple gestures. His single delicate brow was basically screaming 'why?' despite the fact that Rose didn't doubt for a second that his preternaturally sharp mind had probably intuited some of her reasoning already. The man had a habit of just knowing things.

Rose gave him a casual shrug, irreverently propping her feet on his desk as she leaned back in her own chair. "The kids are worried about dad and Qrow, and I don't think it's a good idea for them to be around this weekend. Both of them need some space to figure things out and I doubt they'll appreciate my little sisters pestering them." She finished with a small sigh.

"Hmm." He dipped his head slightly in acknowledgment. "True. They have been rather moody as of late," Rose snorted but didn't deign to comment and Ozpin continued. "But I can't help but feel that you have ulterior motives in this."

Rose rubbed her face tiredly, ignoring the slightly unpleasant smell of her leather gauntlet as she futilely tried to work some of the tension out of her body. "Emotional teenage drama." She supplied directly.

"I hardly think that serves as a respectable reason, does it?"

"Hey, teenage drama can be important," Rose disagreed, giving him an accusatory point. Ozpin didn't look particularly convinced. "Or at least it can be if you're the heiress of a multi-billion lien corporation engaged in some very questionable business practices, who has just come to terms with the flaws in her ideology, coupled with complete disillusionment of the image she had of her father. Or a man with a possible future as a country killing super being. " She explained hesitantly, not completely comfortable with sharing such private – albeit important – changes.

"What did you do?" He asked, a light air of surprise to his voice.

"I provided irrefutable evidence."

Ozpin sighed sympathetically. "I imagine that would be rather difficult for them to have accepted, yes."

"She wasn't happy about it, and he wasn't much better," Rose conceded. "But it's for the best."

"I agree. But I don't think you have provided me with the entire picture yet."

"Not quite." She allowed with a small smile. "While a big part of this is because them, but the entire team could use some mutual isolation to bond and come to terms with Blake's Faunus heritage."

"Ms. Belladonna's secret was discovered?" Ozpin murmured thoughtfully behind the rim of his mug before taking a sip. "I was under the impression that she would be hesitant to reveal such a thing."

"She just needed a little support." Rose said with a slight grin, and Ozpin cracked his own infinitesimal smile.

"I should have known."

"Probably." Rose told him with a wink.

Ozpin gave her a wry look.

"Blame my father, I get it from him."

"I think Tai-Yang said the same thing about his father."

"Another Xiao Long thing, then?"

"Your family's penchant for chaos is frightening."

"I feel like that 'frightening' is a bit of a strong word."

"Talk to Glynda, she'll provide you with several stronger."

"Talking isn't my go-to when I want her to curse my name." Rose waggled her eyebrows.

"As her colleague – and yours, for that matter – I feel talking about her sex life is wildly inappropriate."

"'Wildly inappropriate' is my middle name."

"I know your father said the same thing about his middle name."

"The Xiao Long blood runs thick, what can I say?"

"I shudder to think." Ozpin said wryly. "But we have digressed. You wish to book number…twelve was it? - the twelfth forest training grounds for this weekend for yourself and team RWBY." Ozpin tapped into his desk mounted scroll.

"That's the one."

"What would be the reason for this," He gestured at the scroll.

"Hmm," Rose hummed thoughtfully, but then slammed her hand down with a small 'aha!' of triumph. "Convalescence." She offered confidently.

"Convalescence? Most people don't undertake intensive outdoor training in order to convalesce."

"Most people don't travel backward through time."

"I feel like that excuse is going to come up far too often for my tastes." Ozpin said with a wry grin, tapping the last of the details into his master scroll. As soon as he was finished, a long slip of paper was ejected from his personal printer, the neat strip already laminated. "Your permissions, Rose."

"Thank you, Ozpin." Rose said to him as she took the proffered slip. "I'll see you at the meeting."

"Until then."

"Cheers."

Team RWBY and Rose were in their shared dorm. The Hunter trainees were scattered around the room; Ruby was in her bunk with a weapons magazine in hand, Blake was similarly in her own bed with what looked like a fantasy novel of some description, Yang was packing away her latest basket of washed clothes, and Weiss was sitting at a desk with a pile of textbooks on hand, and Obsidian was working on some schoolwork, but mostly still reading about the Grimm he invented in the future."

All of them turned to stare at Rose, who was standing in the middle of the room having just proclaimed her plan for the weekend, laminated permission slip hoisted proudly.

"So, let me get this straight," Weiss began, shifting her chair to face Rose. "You - without asking any one of us - have booked an outdoor training ground for the entire weekend regardless of the fact that you begin teaching for the very first time in your life morning after, and that the entirety of team RWBY has some very important tests on that very same day. Am I correct so far?"

"That about sums it up." Rose said brightly.

"You're saying you are interrupting my well thought out study, training, and sleep schedule because you want to go camping?" Weiss continued, and Rose swore she saw her eyebrow start ticking.

"Do we have to call it camping?" Obsidian asked. "I hate camping."

"Camping is awesome." Rose nodded.

"I lived in the forest for seven years." Obsidian said. "I have the right to hate spending unnecessary time in the wilderness."

"Even for Rose's super-secret training trips." Rose declared proudly.

Ruby gasped. "Super-secret training trip?" She echoed reverently.

Obsidian groaned, "Do I…" He began when a glare from Rose silenced him.

"I am not going." Weiss huffed in denial, her eyebrow twitching as she swiveled in her seat and back to her books.

Ruby's head snapped to her partner. "But Weiss, it's a super-secret training trip." She implored.

"A secret I can live without."

"But- but it won't be the same without my partner." Ruby mumbled softly, giving Weiss the biggest, wateriest puppy dog eyes the heiress had ever seen.

Weiss flinched minutely. "I'm sure it will be fine without me." She said comfortingly, some of her rather obvious ire slipping out of her voice.

"It won't be, because you won't be there." Ruby said with a small sniffle.

Weiss looked equal parts exasperated and guilt-stricken. "I'm sure Rose will keep you so busy you won't even notice my absence."

Defying all possibility, Ruby's puppy dog eyes became even more pitiful. "Of course I'll notice if my best friend isn't there."

It took all of a few seconds of direct eye contact before Weiss slumped against the desk, groaning lowly in defeat. "Fine. I'll go. Just please put those stupidly convincing things away."

Ruby instantly became cheerful once more, letting out a victorious whoop. "Oh it's gonna be awesome! Have you ever been camping Weiss? No? Oh it's like the best thing ever! But you need the necessary supplies, of course. Things like tents, ammo, clothes, and smores! You can't forget the smores. Have you ever had a smore, Weiss? They -"

Rose smirked at Weiss, who was giving the soon-to-be teacher a barely concealed glower. Her impromptu staring match with the irate snow-haired woman was cut off when she heard a few slow claps.

"Well played." Blake congratulated with a small chuckle, lifting her book in salute.

"- and yeah, I guess we could sing some campfire songs, but me and Yang are completely tone deaf,"

"Hey!"

"But maybe you and Blake could sing? I bet you have a super pretty voice, Weiss! Do you think you could sing for us anyway, even if we don't end up doing campfire songs? Unless you're like me and Yang, I guess, because-"

"You just have to know how to set her off." Rose said wryly, tuning out her younger counterparts babble. As Weiss ended her small bout of glaring, having realized that Rose had not yet keeled over – much to her disappointment – she resigned herself to the arduous task of listening to and calming down one excited Ruby Rose.

Leaving Weiss to her in-enviable predicament Rose turned to Yang, the only member to not have said her peace so far. Well, technically Blake hadn't actually commented, but considering she hadn't voiced anything in the negative Rose assumed she was on board. Yang looked thoughtful, slowly packing away her things and ignoring Ruby's motor-mouth and Weiss quickly dissipating patience.

"Why?" Yang asked Rose simply.

"Why what?"

"Why are you taking us on a training trip?" Yang clarified.

"I bet you don't need my help to come up with a couple good reasons." Rose said with a raised brow.

Yang, apparently not in the mood to dance around the question, rolled her eyes pointedly. "I don't want my reasons, I want yours."

"Sharp." Rose commented offhand, before focusing on her sister's question. "I want to get started on fixing each of your biggest weaknesses." She told Yang plainly.

Yang blinked slowly. "Oo-kay, what exactly does that entail?"

Taking a small moment to think, Rose noticed that Ruby had stopped talking, and the entirety of her team was focused on the older woman. "Well, it means I'm going to get started on fixing your biggest flaw in combat, all of you."

"You know what these flaws are." Weiss stated thoughtfully.

"I do." Rose admitted before she flashed Weiss a grin. "You'll be glad to know you are more or less the most well rounded of the team."

"Oh?" The heiress looked surprised but pleased. "How so?"

"You have a reliable answer to every range in combat. Not the most specialized, mind you, but you can fight at long, medium and close range with no noticeable problem." Rose praised.

Weiss preened under the positive attention, blushing very lightly at being encouraged so honestly. "Thank you, I've worked hard." She replied politely, apparently a habit of her tutoring.

"You're welcome." Rose chuckled, before giving Weiss a downright evil grin. "But do you know your biggest weakness?"

Weiss frowned, opened her mouth, closed it, and frowned even deeper. "No." She admitted sounding not very well pleased with herself.

"Stamina." A few moments passed before Weiss paled at that simple declaration. "Oh yes, you and I are going to have ever so much fun." Rose proclaimed in a childish, aristocratic squeak.

"Oh Oum." Weiss uttered apprehensively, and Ruby took pity on her.

"What about the rest of us?" She asked curiously, diverting attention away from her slightly doomed partner.

"You," Rose began by pointing at Ruby. "Are completely pathetic in a fight if you don't have your scythe." She stated flatly and Ruby deflated comically.

"I'm not that bad." Ruby pouted, crossing her arms.

"Your best-unarmed move right now is slap fighting." Rose said dryly.

"That's not true!" Ruby protested until Rose raised an eyebrow. "…Is it?" She finished unsurely.

"I remember sucking pretty hard until I got Ren to teach me some stuff." She shrugged. "It might be different for you."

"Ren?" Ruby blinked slowly. "He taught you – us – martial arts?"

"But Ruby's terrible at martial arts." Yang cut in.

"Am I?" Rose asked, giving her bustier sister a significant look. Yang paused in thought, remembering the thorough thrashing she and her team had received when they had faced Rose.

"No." Yang sounded vaguely surprised. "You aren't bad at all." She murmured thoughtfully, turning to look up at Ruby. "How come what me and dad tried to teach you didn't stick? You have the talent for it, apparently."

"I can answer that." Rose lifted her hand in the air like a school child. Yang rolled her eyes with a grin, flicking her hand at Rose in acquiescence. "You and Tai fight in a way that is almost my polar opposite. Dad's a power fighter and you, whilst not slow, definitely rely on your strength when you fight hand-to-hand. I don't have the same build as you two," She pointed at herself and then Yang to highlight the differences, which were rather pronounced. Yang, despite being almost half a decade younger, was already more overtly muscular than Rose with her own lithe, corded build. "I'm built for speed, and what I needed was a style that played to my strengths."

"The Wavering Fist." Blake finished with a contemplative hum. Rose gave her a slightly surprised, slightly questioning look. "I didn't recognize it – and I guess it comes as surprise now – but Ren did."

"I didn't know you and Ren talked." Weiss commented.

"We have common interests." Blake said evasively.

"Smut." Rose coughed into her hand, muffled just enough that anyone who didn't have the enhanced hearing that came with being a Faunus or a Grimm would have missed it completely. She got a dirty glower from Blake for her efforts and a brief blush from Obsidian.

"The Wavering Fist?" Ruby said with starry eyes. "It almost sounds like one of the ancient ninja styles from those kung-fu movies Yang and I used to watch."

"Still do." Blake snorted and Yang grinned. "I got some of my best moves from those movies." She told her partner shamelessly. Blake snorted again.

"That's probably because it does originate from an ancient ninja clan." Rose told Ruby with a grin.

"AWESOME!" Ruby practically exploded out of her bunk, landing on the floor and striking a variety of action poses (simultaneously scaring the daylights out of a very startled Weiss). "I can't wait! It's gonna be like when uncle Qrow taught me all over again! I'm gonna be like hawww-watchawww whaaa haa swish punch hooooo!" She finished by kicking her leg out awkwardly in a poor imitation of the traditional crane stance.

Rose laughed, shaking her head. "Whatever you say, little Rose." She said, ruffling the smaller girl's hair, much to Ruby's consternation. Ignoring the mulish pout being directed at her Rose focused on Yang. "You have no restraint or finesse." She said bluntly.

Yang pursed her lips pensively before nodding. "I don't know about finesse, but I guess I have some problems with restraint."

"Says the girl who routinely gets so angry she catches fire." Weiss muttered.

"It's not just when I get angry that I can do that." Yang pouted. "Getting pumped up, in general, is all it takes."

"Exactly, spontaneously combusting whenever you get excited is a bit of a problem, but not the only reason you need to learn some restraint." Rose told her.

"Yeah, I've heard it all before." Yang said before she sighed. "But it's just never really sunk in, ya know?"

"Which is where Weiss comes in." Rose grinned.

Yang froze, and Weiss turned eyes narrowed heavily with suspicion toward their time traveling friend. "What do you have planned?"

Rose's answering smile was predatory in face of its utterly unconvincing serenity. "Many, many things, my dear."

"This is going to be a disaster," Yang said ruefully. "I just know it."

"Man up." Rose told her blithely, before turning to Blake, who was looking at her in worry.

"So?" She prompted with barely hidden anxiety.

"Strength training." Rose informed her with a vicious, toothy smile.

Blake viciously fought down the urge to whimper.

Obsidian looked over, a slightly smug smile on his lips. Until Rose looked to him, an increasingly terrifying smile growing on her face, "Adaptivity."

This weekend did not sound like it was going to be fun.

* * *

Tai-Yang and Qrow sat on two leather recliners on the balcony adjoined to Qrow's new office. It had been repurposed years ago from a suite of V.I.P accommodations, one half turned into Peter Port's office and place of residence on campus, now it was Qrow's. The sun had set about half an hour ago, and the night was darkening. The air was cool and clear, carrying faint hints of the sea behind the cliffs and the scent of apple trees that they could see were visibly prominent in Beacon's greenery. Qrow really couldn't have asked for a better space, all things considered. Peter was – as always – utterly unconcerned about most situations, including moving to accommodate Qrow's need for a series of isolated, soundproofed rooms.

Knowing the man all too well, Qrow was slightly concerned the older gentleman was under the impression he was indulging a new co-worker in some sort of kink. And considering most of the work he would be undertaking in these rooms would highly confidential, he wouldn't even dissuade him about the notion as it served as a rather excellent excuse.

Sometimes working as a professional Hunter and maintaining any semblance of pride just didn't click.

Tai-Yang put down his personal scroll, having read his daughter's message that consisted of a basic 'I've stolen your daughters and their teammates in order to do various nefarious and painful things to them. Will be at Forest grounds twelve if you need us, otherwise, we'll see you at weeks end – Rose'.

Seems like the biggest, scariest munchkin was taking on the smaller, not-as-scary-yet munchkins as trainees.

Poor them; Hunter mentors were notorious for being right bastards.

He picked up his shot of Jotun's whiskey, an expensive blend of well-aged liquor that had been imbued with ice Dust. It remained permanently semi-frozen, an icy amber slush in his small glass. He slammed back the shot in one smooth motion. It was delicious, sweet and smooth in equal measure with hints of smoke and wood in perfect harmony.

More importantly - it started making its way down his throat burning with a sensation so minty and cold he felt like he could breathe through his fucking eyeballs - it packed one helluva kick.

"They don't make drinks like this in Vale." Tai-Yang sighed contentedly, his chest thrumming with an odd heat - almost like a trail of frozen fire.

"More's the pity." Qrow agreed, sipping at his own shot much more conservatively. Unlike Tai-Yang, who had the stature of a bear and the constitution to match, Qrow was much smaller and would find himself flat on his ass if he consumed more than a handful of shots, so he chose to savor what little he could handle.

"You know," Tai-Yang began contemplatively, snaking his hand around to grab the frosty green bottle of whiskey on the small table between himself and Qrow. "After all this mess with Rose and Cinder is over, you and I should start a bar."

Qrow snorted, taking a larger than average sip in response. "What are we, frat boys?"

"Not since the glory days." Tai-Yang said wistfully, before shaking himself and pouring another shot of Jotun. "I'm being serious, though. I really would like to start up my own bar."

"Really?" Qrow said in disbelief. "Why on Remnant would you want to do that?"

"Can't Hunt forever, buddy."

"Just until you die."

"Aren't you just a ray of fucking sunshine?"

"I know, I'm the light of your goddamned life."

"You're the train at the end of the tunnel."

"And you're the dumbass standing on the tracks."

Tai-Yang snorted a laugh before slamming back his newest shot, releasing an 'ah' of satisfaction afterward. "What are you going to do when you retire?" He asked his friend. Qrow shrugged, sinking further into his leather recliner and sipping his whiskey.

"I never really planned to retire." He said honestly.

"Well, that's fucking morbid." Tai-Yang muttered.

"If you remember, had Rose not told me about the problems my smoking would cause we wouldn't have caught it so early and I'd be dead anyway." He pointed out.

Tai-Yang grimaced at that but nodded in acknowledgment. "That is true, but it isn't the case anymore."

"So I should start planning?"

"No, I was just telling you what we are going to do."

"So I don't get a choice in this?" Qrow asked with a raised brow.

"Do you ever get a choice?" Tai-Yang asked.

"Good point." Qrow told him with a sardonic smile. "So, a bar."

"A bar."

"Why a bar, exactly?"

Tai-Yang hummed a little, pouring himself another shot out of the potent liquor. "Seems like it would be fun."

"I'm sure Yang's going to be happy about it."

"I'm not sure how I feel about that considering all the bars she goes to end up exploding."

"No, she ends up exploding, the bar just follows her lead."

"At least she isn't drinking." Tai-Yang said gratefully.

"No, just causing massive property damage." Qrow snorted.

"You think if she was drunk she would cause less damage?"

Qrow laughed at that. "Point." He conceded.

"Rose would probably be pretty pleased, I can see her enjoying a good cider." Tai-Yang said.

"Drank from the freshly wrought skull of her enemy." Qrow said dramatically. Tai-Yang laughed.

"She is sort of scary, isn't she?"

"Kid's too good." Qrow shook his head, finishing his drink with one long sip and satisfied lip smack. "It's hard to imagine the clumsy little sweetheart I trained turning into a Huntress like that." He told Tai-Yang as he turned to refill his own glass.

"It's hard to imagine Ruby as a Huntress full stop for me." Tai-Yang admitted. "I wasn't at Signal, and I didn't teach her like I did Yang. It's a weird feeling when you realize your daughter's started turning into a warrior when you weren't looking."

"I don't think I need to tell you, but Ruby is going to make a great Huntress. I would've said the same thing even if we didn't have Rose around to prove me right."

"Yeah." Tai-Yang said distantly, staring into his glass. "Is it wrong that I'm glad she is who she is?"

Qrow frowned, giving his friend a scrutinizing stare. "Depends. Why are you glad about that?"

"She's strong and smart enough to change things for the better. She hasn't told me much about the war, or at least nothing personal, just the pertinent shit. But from what I have heard..." Tai-Yang rubbed his face tiredly. "Completely fucked up. I'm dead, you're dead, Ozpin, Glynda, Peter, Peach, Ironwood, Polendina, even Yang and," Tai-Yang paused, and took a deep breath. "Raven." He finished softly.

Qrow slammed his drink back at the mention of her name before he exhaled slowly. "Fucking Raven."

"She's alive, man." Tai-Yang chuckled bitterly. "Still alive and kicking."

An image of an immaculately detailed assassination plan flitted into Qrow's mind. "Not for much longer she isn't." He mumbled.

Tai-Yang looked astonished, and a little horrorstruck. "You don't want to save her?" He questioned.

"Of course I want to save her, she's my sister." Qrow frowned at his best friend. "But I don't know if she deserves it."

"What makes you say that?" Tai-Yang asked carefully.

"Because she's a fucking idiot." Qrow said scornfully. "There is a reason we have a chain of command, why we send in reports, why we never work solo." He tapped his index finger against the table to enunciate his words. "Because if you die alone, all your information dies with you."

Tai-Yang swore lowly. "I never even thought of that." He admitted.

"From what I can tell, seeing as Rose told us she hasn't ever seen Raven, the assassination plan worked and her entire idiotic, self-appointed, fifteen Oum-damned years long infiltration mission was pointless." He slammed his fist down onto the table. "And it's pointless regardless, we have all the mission-critical info on Cinder from Rose." Some minutes passed in silence after that brief outburst, before Tai-Yang sighed.

"I don't know what do." Tai-Yang confided in Qrow, uncharacteristically unconfident. "What the hell should I be feeling right now?"

Qrow looked at his best friend, his normally exuberant lilac eyes shadowed with a myriad of emotions; melancholy, anxiety, guilt, and a definite twang of forcibly repressed longing. "I'd say angry."

"I was never angry." Tai-Yang told Qrow. "Or at least, I wasn't angry for long."

"Why the hell not? I'm feeling about as forgiving as a neutered Ursa."

Tai-Yang couldn't quite smother his chuckle at the mental image, but soon sobered. "I thought she died, Qrow." He said sounding pained. "I thought she was dead."

"And you never told Yang that you felt her mother was dead?" Qrow queried with narrowed eyes.

"I couldn't take that away from her." Tai-Yang said sadly. "I thought she would come to terms with the fact she would never know her mother as she grew up." He shook his head slowly. "Turns out she was right the whole time, and I have to say, I didn't want her to be."

"You wanted Raven to be dead?" Qrow asked with a perfectly level voice, and Tai-Yang recognized the danger.

"I wanted for her to never have left, or for there to be a reason why she never came back." Tai-Yang backtracked hastily, before chuckling darkly. "I guess dying is a pretty decent reason, even if it was about sixteen years later than I expected."

"Well, I hate to say it, but no plan ever survives first contact with the enemy." Qrow shrugged. "We can talk about it all we want, but we both know all that shit is going to be thrown out the window as soon as you see her."

Tai-Yang nodded slowly, eyes hooded. "Next weekend."

"Yeah." Qrow concurred before he paused when a thought struck him. "Why is it always the weekend?"

"Hm?"

"It's just, first there was my retrieval, then Izhar, and now Raven. Why does all the important shit happen to be conveniently sequestered within those three days?"

"It's because half of us are teachers and Cinder's at school." Tai-Yang stated, and Qrow looked confused. "Look, Rose is our field commander and she'll only have time to commit to an op when she isn't teaching, same with you; so we have the weekend. Cinder, our Grimm-shit crazy antagonist, is pretending to be a student in order to infiltrate Beacon, and she has to be one of the best at her school in order to get invited as part of their delegation. That means perfect grades and attendance as well as flawless homework. She has got a nine-to-five every day except the weekend when she and her lieutenants - who are also pretending to be students - have the time and freedom to act."

"Teacher by weekday, protector of the peace by weekend." Qrow joked and Tai-Yang snickered a little.

"So yeah, I doubt anything that can't be accomplished in more than six hours will happen during the weekdays. Ozpin promises he's going to have me be downright anal when it comes to truancy and curfew breaking, so I doubt they have even a sixth of that, especially with Rose around."

"It's a good cover to keep an eye on them, as well as keeping them cooped up." Qrow praised.

"I don't know why we don't just kill her." Tai-Yang told Qrow.

"She obviously abides by a scorched earth policy, and after seeing those plans you know she has to have at least a dozen contingencies. We have to make sure there is no one still loyal enough to her to go through with them in case of her death. That means we have to take out basically her entire chain of command either sneaky or fast enough that she doesn't notice, otherwise we don't know what kind of shit she'll pull in retaliation. Killing her would probably be pretty easy, but it's our responsibility as Hunters to protect the people, which means we can't risk the collateral."

"So we do it the hard way." Tai-Yang said. "Well, as hard as fighting only on the weekend counts."

Qrow laughed. "Fucking teenagers, Tai, I swear."

* * *

 **AN: You may have noticed that these are getting a little shorter. That is because I am approaching the end of the source material. Soon I'll put out original content. That'll be fun.**

 **AN2: Yes I am still going with the 'Ruby overreacts' thing I did in Black Paladin. That is because it is far more in Ruby's character to see Grimm, shoot Grimm than any other character. She has lost the most to the Grimm and is the most personally invested in the events that create Rose than anyone else.**


	13. Camping sucks

**Reclaiming in Black**

Chapter 13: Camping sucks

* * *

"I hate you."

"Shame, that."

"I'm being – ugh – serious."

"Is that so?"

"It is so."

"Then I guess nothing much will change if I make you carry my gear as well?

"Wait – no! Don't you da- oh Dust, my spine!"

Rose sighed in relief, popping her back for good measure. Her shirt was sticky with sweat, and clinging to her a tad uncomfortable. Her nose curled at the acrid smell of her perspiration. Team RWBY and Rose had been making their way into the center of the twelfth forest training grounds for about an hour now. Rose was by no means unfit, but walking through a darkening forest fit to bursting with undergrowth was pretty decent exercise, all told. Blake, Ruby, and Yang all seemed completely unfazed. They were easily walking through the forest with serene expressions, obviously enjoying the beauty of nature. Obsidian looked grumpy, there really wasn't another word for it.

It probably helped that Weiss was carrying about ninety percent of the supplies. She was panting heavily, and her traveling clothes – consisting of sturdy pants, boots, t-shirt, and trademark bolero jacket, all white and blue – were drenched with sweat. She seemed exhausted, groaning as she struggled under the increased weight of Rose's own small pack, now added to the inhumane amount of gear she was already toting.

"They will never find your body." Weiss muttered, sending a potent glare toward Rose.

"Hey guys!" Rose called, getting the attention of the younger women that had walked ahead. "Weiss said she was pretty hungry, so we're going to be moving at double pace until we make camp for dinner, 'kay?"

Blake snorted, looking between Weiss – who, in all her sweaty glory, looked about ready to commit magistricide – and Rose, who held an air of smug victory. She wasn't going to say a word, she might be teammates and more recent friends with Weiss but she didn't feel the need to begin her own 'training' under Rose just yet.

Ruby didn't consider the situation with near as much thought, beyond wondering just what they would be eating for dinner.

Yang was going to reply, really she was, but when Weiss grabbed the bottom of her top and lifted it up to wipe the sweat from her face all the coherent thought in her brain was replaced by images of a flawlessly pale, well-toned stomach dripping with beads of sweat. She felt a spike of warmth in her stomach, a warmth that traveled straight to her cheeks.

"Unf." Yang managed, her voice catching in the odd mix between a groan and an exhalation. When Rose turned to her with a knowing quirk to her lips, eye alight with amusement Yang's blush darkened even more deeply. "Yeahsoundsgood." She said in a rush, turning on her heel to escape her sister and her tormentor.

Her sexy, sexy tormentor.

"This'll do." Rose declared, and Weiss promptly fell over, panting and groaning as she divulged herself of the mountain of packs she was carrying. Ruby looked on worriedly, moving toward the pile of sweaty heiress and all her equipment. She quickly rummaged through her bag whilst Weiss recuperated.

"Here." Ruby offered, shaking Weiss shoulder lightly with one hand, a flask of water in the other.

Weiss cracked a single eye open, as well as opening her mouth in the beginnings of a snarl. Then she saw the water. Her almost-snarl stopped, before turning into something altogether softer

"Thank you, Ruby." She said, a hint of smile audible in her tone.

"You're welcome, partner." Her younger friend beamed.

"Okie dokes!" Rose announced loudly. "First things first, we are going to set up a duty roster."

A series of groans came from the sister duo, a grunt from Blake and a barely audible promise of painful dismemberment from Weiss.

"Do we have to?" Yang pouted. "We haven't even had dinner."

"Exactly, and it's getting dark so the sooner we get this done the better."

"I'll take first watch." Obsidian stated, growing wings, and prepping to set up in a tree.

"Actually, that won't be necessary." Rose denied politely.

Ruby blinked slowly in confusion. "Uhh, what about Grimm? I know the training grounds are usually really clear but shouldn't we still be careful?"

"I've got a teensy reward for Weiss that pretty much solves that problem."

"Reward?" Weiss croaked dubiously, glaring at Rose from down below, where she was still sprawled in the dirt.

"For doing so well, and not complaining." Rose smiled happily.

"Didn't she threaten to first freeze you solid during your next shower and then throw you off the highest tower at Beacon?" Yang asked. "Because I didn't know I could dream up threats that fun."

Rose waved her off. "Casual death threats are the name of the game with Weisscicle,"

"Call me Weisscicle again and I swear I'll bury you alive." Weiss growled at Rose.

"See?" Rose asked blithely, grinning at her sister. "Nothing new. But like I said, I've got a reward for you."

"Which would be…?" Weiss prompted with an air of resignation.

"A new runic spell scheme." Rose smirked.

Weiss blinked slowly before excitement lit behind her eyes at Rose's declaration. "You know some of the spells I used in the future!" She whispered giddily.

"A couple of the easier ones, and your magnum opus." Rose nodded.

"Magnum opus?" Weiss repeated slowly. "You mean to tell me you know what could possibly be my life's greatest spellwork?"

"Localised time dilation." Rose provided.

Weiss gaped at her. "What? Are you sure it is dilation, not personal acceleration?"

"Completely sure."

"But that- how? The power requirements alone would be utterly inhuman, and the number of paradox prevention matrixes you'd need in order to stabilize it are preposterous!" Weiss shot off several remarks in quick succession.

Obsidian continued, "And to keep the nature of time stable while simultaneously accelerating the flow, and not accelerating the movements required for a moving area of effect."

"An explanation for those of us who aren't familiar with magic?" Blake cut in calmly, her features curious as to what had gotten Weiss into such a tizzy.

"Weiss made a spell that slows down time."

Yang whistled. "That sounds super impressive,"

"And impossible!" Weiss and Obsidian remarked.

"But I still don't think I really understand the big deal, I've seen people make themselves faster in a couple of tourneys." Yang finished.

"What you saw is acceleration," Rose told Yang. "The mage makes their body faster, but thought processes and reflexes don't increase. Weiss' time dilation doesn't increase the user's speed; it actually slows the flow of time for everyone except the caster in a set area. Everyone else looks like they're moving through jelly, and thinking just as slow too, or that's how it has been described to me."

"You haven't used it yourself?" Ruby asked curiously.

"I couldn't if I tried, only Weiss can, and that's because of her semblance." Rose explained.

Obsidian made a small sound like a kicked dog.

"I've been meaning to ask about that." Blake admitted. "I've seen you cast several minor spells, and every time a small system of runes is called into effect. It looks a lot like Weiss' glyphs and I was wondering what makes Weiss' semblance unique in comparison to regular spell runes." She gave her white-haired teammate a look that made it obvious that her question hadn't been made in the spirit of disparaging her skills.

"I'll let Weiss field that one."

Weiss nodded slowly. "You don't need a glyph semblance in order to do magic, it is completely possible to use standard runes to cast some of the most powerful spells known on Remnant. But glyph semblances, for lack of a better term, are like secret signatures. Glyphs carry certain traits that impossible to duplicate using standard runic. They provide a unique flair, if you would, to our spellwork. They cannot be copied and any glyph-specific spell is impossible to wield for anyone except the one it was created for."

"That's a good summary." Rose granted. "You know Glynda, of course?"

"Not as well as you do." Yang chimed in with a smirk.

"Probably for the best." Rose laughed lightly. "Well, her circular glyphs, in the most basic of terms, provide her with immense control and manipulative ability. That's why her grasp of telekinesis is both so incredible and unique, no one else could ever hope to achieve the same level she has without a similar semblance."

"So you're saying that every glyph user has a special, beneficial trait unique only to them and their magical ability?"

"One or more, yeah." Rose confirmed.

"What's yours, Weiss?" Yang asked curiously.

"Durability, complexity and…" She trailed off and her eyes widened immensely.

"Stability." Rose finished for her with knowing smile. "The fractal nature of our ice-queen's glyphs lets her absolutely cram it with parameters and stabilization patterns. She can make the spell as complex and stable as she wants, basically. And the durable nature of her spell anchors the effects instead of allowing the spell to dissipate. No one else but her could ever hope to cast it."

"So why did you memorize it?" Ruby asked.

"Because she asked me to." Rose shrugged. "That isn't the whole reason, but it's the one that matters the most."

"Thank you for that." Weiss said with a small smile, which soon morphed into a hungry grin. "So about this spell-"

"Ah pup pup pup!" Rose raised a hand and shook her head. "No way am I going to even begin teaching you the magnum opus before you get a better grip on your semblance."

Weiss looked ready to argue before she frowned. "I probably wouldn't be able to cast something that complex anyway." She conceded, and Rose swore she was almost pouting.

"Whilst the others set up the tents, I'm going to teach you how to cast runic sentry wards."

Dinner consisted of a packet of fresh noodles, some vegetables Rose had nicked from the Beacon kitchens, and a sizeable amount of chicken stock. It was a simple, lightly spiced noodle soup but it was well received. Beacon's meals had a tendency to be on the heavier side on account of the trainees requiring an exorbitant amount of calories in order to perform at peak efficiency. So a light soup of veg and rice noodles sat extremely well with Rose and the young team.

They sat around a fire in the middle of their camp clearing, with two (and only two, Yang noticed) tents to the left of the fire. A small stream bubbled joyfully by about twenty meters to their right. In a circle with a radius of at least one hundred meters was an array of sensory runes. These runes would warn the caster of any negative presence that passed near them - Faunus, human or Grimm - and would wake them from even the deepest sleep.

Suffice to say that Weiss' teammates were practically worshipping her new ability to nullify the requirement of a night watch - at least in low-risk areas. It suited her well, just as Rose knew it would. Despite her distaste for acting the part of the pampered heiress, she was incredibly unenthusiastic when it came to chores. But with her new role as permanent sentry, her teammates were completely willing to leave her the lightest allotment of tasks.

It was a neat system that benefited everyone; Weiss didn't have to undertake the tedious labor she so detested, her teammates could enjoy a full nights sleep and conflict was greatly mitigated.

"I can't believe I forgot the smores." Ruby wailed mournfully, having gone searching for her package of smore supplies and discovered them to be absent.

"It's okay sis." Yang comforted, patting her little sister on the shoulder in a show of support.

"Maybe next time." Blake told her.

"Ugh, and I totally promised Weiss some smores." Ruby turned around from her seat on her log. "I'm so sorry, Weiss- ah... Weiss?"

Rose chucked lightly at Weiss who was slumbering softly, slumped over on a log she previously had her back propped against. "She's probably pretty pooped from all that training earlier."

Blake winced in sympathy. "That didn't look like fun."

Rose gave her a wide smile that did little to inspire confidence in Blake's heart. "Just because you got off easy today doesn't mean I'm not going to work you into the floor tomorrow."

"That's what I was afraid of." Blake muttered.

"Chin up, Blakey." Rose said. "I've got rewards for you lot if you impress me as well."

"Hmmm?" Obsidian asked.

"Well, I'm going to teach Yang how to throw massive fireballs."

"What in Oum's name gave you the idea that would be a good thing?" Ruby questioned, horrified.

"I trust Yang not to throw gigantic, explosive fireballs willy-nilly." Rose waved Ruby off. "And anyway, if I ever caught her doing so... well, we can cross that bridge when we get to it, right sis?"

Yang nodded fervently at the predatory, demanding glint in Rose's eye, which disappeared as soon as she agreed. Then it hit her.

"That is going to be badass." Yang fist pumped.

"Oh, oh! What about me?!" Ruby stuck her hand straight in the air.

"Want to work on those plans to upgrade Crescent Rose?"

Ruby suppressed a squeal in order to avoid waking Weiss, managing to curtail the noise of her glee by squeaking aloud into her cape. She practically bounced in her seat. "Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!"

Rose laughed, leaning over to ruffle Ruby's hair. The younger girl grumbled at Rose before stifling a wide-mouthed yawn.

"What about me?" Blake questioned.

"I was going to teach you about makeup."

"...Makeup?" Blake uttered slowly, the word tumbling out of her mouth heavy with incredulity.

"It's a start on teaching you about professional disguises." Rose told her.

"Ohh, you're turning my partner into a spy!" Yang grinned. "I'm totally cool with this."

"Me," Ruby yawned loudly again. "Too."

"I'd like that." Blake agreed with a small smirk.

"And Obsidian, well you were known for quite a few things, but one of them was alternate aura manipulation, and updating his codex for Ancient Grimm."

Obsidian paused, eyes wide, recognizing that from the notes, and wondering at the possibilities. His pondering was interrupted by Blakes, comment, "We should think about heading to bed."

"Sounds good." Rose stood up in a stretch. "Blake, do you mind bunking with me and little Rose?" The cat Faunus shook her head in the negative, and Rose promptly got the sleepy Ruby on her feet.

"Come on, lets hit the hay." Rose said.

"Operation 'climbing-into-my-sleeping-bag-sounds-amazing' is a go." Ruby mumbled, stumbling across the clearing and practically falling into the largest of three tents. "Night." She called, voice muffled from within the tent.

Blake chuckled as she followed Ruby's lead, albeit more gracefully, slipping into the tent with nary a sound. Rose, who had been making her own way to the tent was stopped by Yang.

"I see how it is, leave it to me to wake up Weiss!" Yang grumbled.

"Who said anything about waking her? You're sharing a tent, just carry her." Rose advised with a cheerful wink. "Good luck, sis!" She said before Yang could get a word in, slipping into the same tent as Blake and Ruby.

"I knew she was up to something." Yang muttered, slipping the glove off her right hand. The fire was small, but Yang quickly snuffed it out using her bare hand, patting out the flames unflinchingly as her semblance provided her with immunity to the flames. With a sigh she stood, dusting her ashy hand off on her pants before turning to look at Weiss.

The heiress was curled up, sleeping peacefully. Her white hair was let loose, cascading around her shoulders instead of being held in its customary side-ponytail. Her face, which was usually either completely impassive or intimidating and expressive, was serene. It was such a peaceful cast on her features that it left Yang slightly entranced. She was beautiful, even more so than usual, almost as if she were truly glowing, softly pale in the moonlight.

Carefully, slowly, Yang picked her up from her relaxed position. Weiss mumbled a little in her sleep but thankfully didn't wake. Lifting her bridal style Yang smiled softly at how cute her crush looked right now. Until she took a deep breath and caught her scent.

Yang, despite her best efforts to not give into her pervy side, couldn't quite dismiss how good Weiss smelt. She knew that it was sweat and dirt and who knows what else from her jaunt through the forest earlier that day. She knew it was unhygienic, and should not be at all attractive. She also knew that it was completely innocent.

But Weiss still kinda-sorta smelt like sex, and that was totally a turn on.

Yang mercilessly battered her libido in submission. She was acting like a creepy old man, sniffing around an unconscious teenager girl. She walked slowly, doing her utmost not to jostle Weiss too much as she moved toward the tent. It was a good thing Weiss was so petite, or this would be a much more difficult endeavor.

Especially when she had to figure out how to put the warm, cuddly bundle in her arms down. Weiss was at this point practically snuggling into her blonde teammate, clinging to her warmth. Yang couldn't quite find it in herself to complain. Maneuvering herself carefully, she lowered herself and her cargo down slowly, laying down on the unzipped, heavy duty sleeping bags on the ground. It was almost perfect.

"Rose you maniac, Weiss is going to kill me." Yang whispered as she found herself lying on her back with Weiss cuddled firmly into her side, apparently unwilling to let go. Eventually, as some time passed Yang found herself relaxing. It was nice, Weiss was soft and warm, and her hair was smooth, laying -

Yang stiffened, eyes going wide as she felt a light pressure on her collarbone. Craning her head downward she peeked at Weiss sleeping next to her. And she was nuzzling Yang. She wasn't quite sure what that pressure had be-

"Mmm-ph!" Yang stifled a moan, her eyes fluttering shut as Weiss pressed a lingering kiss to the pulse point on her neck in her goddamn sleep. This was ridiculous! She fully admitted to having some inappropriate thoughts earlier, but this was too much. Weiss was kissing her sleep! It was totally unfair an- oh my Oum she's doing it again. And again. And again. And again.

Weiss was practically laying siege to Yang's neck, trailing kisses up and down its length unconsciously. Yang was wide awake, feeling flushed, breathless, totally turned on and a little guilty. Only a little guilty, seeing as none of this was really her fault. And Weiss really was trying to kill her. She was so warm and she smelt so fucking good and she was kissing her and Yang thought she was just about ready to melt into a big, horny puddle. Her crush had some serious sleep-game because one of her hands had found its way underneath Yang's shirt and was trailing lazily over her taut stomach. Yang had to repress a variety of sounds at the fire Weiss' touch elicited on her body, at the gorgeous feeling of her sweet lips on her neck. And as Weiss suddenly shuffled and moved a leg, slipping it between Yang's and moving it upward...

Yang stuffed her fist into her mouth to stifle what would have been a downright pornographic moan. This was absolute insanity. Weiss was all over her, kissing and rubbing and touching and fuuuuuuuuuuuuck. She turned her heavily blushing face toward the sky, facing the roof of her tent.

"So this is how I die?" Yang mumbled, her accusation traveling upward toward the heavens.

* * *

Ruby hissed as she stretched out her aching muscles. She unceremoniously plopped herself down on the forest floor, inhaling deep lungfuls of the earthy, calming scent that permeated everything around her. She had been running through some basic defensive martial maneuvers for hours now, committing them not just to her basic memory but an entirely different level, all the way down to into her subconscious - her muscle memory. It was a habit that had been drilled into her by her uncle. When it came to fighting she wouldn't settle for anything less than perfection, it was the difference between the best and the dead in the world of Hunters. It was part of the reason she was considered a prodigy. Every skill Ruby learned, she drove herself to master.

She glanced over to the other side of the clearing, watching as Blake struggled with yet another set of weights. Aura was a wonderful thing and its ability to heal was astounding. The damage one endured when building muscle could often be healed almost as fast it occurred. This meant that Hunters had the ability to workout far longer and more strenuously than normal soldiers. It allowed them to boost their physical attributes to the superhuman levels that every successful Hunter or Huntress boasted.

Rose was not going easy on Blake. Ruby knew that it could be far worse; she'd seen the mind-boggling strength training her father put himself through every few days. Blake was undergoing a professional Huntress' training regime, albeit scaled to her level, and according to Rose it had been made specifically for Blake by Yang. The cat Faunus hadn't been impressed by that particular fact until her trainer had pointed out that Yang was the most well versed in human and Faunus physiology out of the entire team. Blake had been extremely surprised by that, but then Yang did seem to do extraordinarily well when questioned on any topic about the human body.

She'd been even more surprised when Rose had shared that Yang had once considered going into medicine, having been inspired by veterinarians and eventually doctors from a young age. It seemed she had been underestimating her partner's intelligence.

Ruby could empathize. She was incredibly grateful to have been extended an offer to attend Beacon. She was ecstatic that she had actually passed initiation. She was overjoyed (and a little nervous) that she was selected to be the leader of her team. She was also tired of being treated like a child.

She understood that she was young, the youngest student at Beacon in all fact. And she would be until she turned seventeen, and even then she would still always be the youngest amongst her peers by a not so insignificant margin, especially at their relatively young age. She could also admit to herself that she was - in some aspects - a little immature. She had her flaws; a small attention span, less than stellar study habits, poor dieting ability, she had trouble in social situations and she wasn't the most intellectual leader. No, she couldn't claim to be perfect.

But she was underestimated. It had been far worse when she'd first begun; she'd practically been treated like a toddler that had walked into a Beowulf den wrapped in steak. Fragile, out of place, useless.

She'd dissuaded every one of those assumptions fast. Often quite literally, beating almost every sparring opponent she went up against into the ground with overwhelming barrages of strikes before they could even hope to defend or retaliate. She also proved her worth outside of the ring, doing her best to excel in her studies. She wasn't the most lauded on that end of things, sitting above average – good even – but far from the most accomplished. She worked hard at it, often asking Weiss on tips and for help with her studies, which her secretly super nice and friendly partner never hesitated to provide. She didn't have the best marks, by that were a far cry from bad, especially for a student that had skipped two entire years of preparatory schooling.

And she was improving every day.

Suffice to say she was more than the kid she was so often seen as. She was much more discerning than any child, for one.

And as she watched Blake and Rose, she would be hard-pressed to miss that there was something between them.

Blake cursed viciously as she squatted once more, Rose sitting on her shoulders and counting out for her.

"Ninety-seven, ninety-eight, ninety-nine, so close now, and one hundred! Well done Blakey!" She congratulated, hopping off the exhausted Faunus' shoulders.

"Ah huh, wahh, phew, okay – hah - I'm so – hah – done." Blake said in between harsh pants. Her body felt like jelly. If jelly was composed solely of magma transported directly from the center of the sun, of course. She hurt in places she didn't know she had. Gathering the last of her energy, and her pride, Blake attempted to come back to a natural stance.

Keyword there being attempted. As soon as she moved again, she regretted it. Her legs, still weak from the intense workout they had just received, buckled under her. She braced herself for a painful(ly embarrassing) fall.

Except suddenly there was a warm, solid waist around her stomach. The scent of roses and gunpowder with hints of charred birch and various mechanical oils hit her nose. She collided with something soft yet unyielding, sinking into the warm, comforting embrace.

Rose. It was Rose holding her.

With a flush of warmth on her cheeks, Blake craned her head upward to meet Rose's eye. She felt a thrill of triumph rush through her veins when she saw the older woman's eye dilate, the trill becoming a roar when she licked her delicate pink lips unconsciously.

"Careful there, kitty-cat." Rose said low drawl, and Blake was almost certain there was more to her words than was apparent at first glance.

"I will be, Rose, thank you." Blake replied softly, purposefully moving further into their impromptu embrace. Both were caught up in the moment, completely unaware of a pair of silver eyes watching them from across the clearing.

Ruby was pretty sure holding someone like that wasn't standard training procedure.

Ruby was sort of disappointed with Rose at the moment. She, just like the others, often underestimated her. It was even more chafing coming from her, for obvious reasons.

It was understandable, however. Rose had a fairly large cynical, self-deprecating streak and obviously thought that in her younger years she had been hopelessly naïve. Ruby just so happened to be a younger her. On the other hand, Rose encouraged her to be simply better more than anyone bar Yang. She wasn't exactly humble and Ruby could admit to herself that it was for good reason, Rose was a remarkably capable Huntress, and she obviously saw similar potential in Ruby. In fact, she often encouraged her by saying that she would Ruby surpass her in due time.

It was hard for Ruby to express how much she appreciated that. But she knew even Rose had her moments, times when she didn't give enough credit to Ruby when she dismissed her for her inexperience. Or perhaps she just didn't care, but that didn't fit with the image of the Rose she knew. But Ruby was nothing if not observant, a learned habit that Qrow lauded as essential for an accomplished sniper, and there was an air between Rose and Blake that was far from simple friendship.

No, there was something happening between those two. As leader of team RWBY, and as a sister and friend, she was determined to find out exactly what.

* * *

Weiss had been called many things in her seventeen years of living. Sometimes it was pleasant; compliments paying tribute to her beauty, her skill, her intelligence, her cunning and so on. Other times it was far less civil, and she was quite sure she'd been cursed with every word under the sun at some point in her life. Ranging from prodigy and princess to whore and bitch, she was fairly sure she'd heard almost everything.

Almost everything.

"No need to be shy, Weiss! It isn't so bad, is it~?" Yang sang at her cheerily, a slight, knowing smirk on her face.

And there it is. That preposterous, embarrassing, damnable little word.

Shy.

Weiss had never been called shy. She had at most, perhaps been called quiet or reserved when she was much younger, before she'd been coached into confidence and firmness, before she'd been taught to stand out, stand tall, as a Schnee. If you were to ask anyone that knew Weiss, the word shy was most certainly not the first thing that would come to mind, that much she was complete, unassailable sure of.

And the worst part? The worst part was that Yang was oh so right. Weiss, much to her complete and utter mortification, was being downright skittish. She was so embarrassed and off-kilter that shy was, in fact, a rather mild description of her current behavior. Her heart was pounding, she was pretty sure she hadn't stopped blushing in the last twenty-four hours and she could hardly look Yang in the eye.

How was she supposed to react? She had fallen asleep, totally spent from a day of endurance training courtesy of Rose, and woken up cuddling into Yang's side like some overgrown stuffed toy.

Cuddling. She, Weiss Schnee, Hunter in training, music star in the making, and heiress to the most powerful – admittedly corrupt and awful – corporation in the world, was a cuddler. It was, perhaps, the most embarrassing thing she'd ever done. (Her brain had already summarily buried the image of what looked suspiciously like smudges of her lip gloss on Yang's neck.)

And the worst part was that of everyone she could have cuddled, it had to be Yang! The same Yang who was annoying, brash, lewd, blunt, crass and loud, but also completely kind, caring, gorgeous, empathetic and oh so very warm. If it was anyone else, she'd already have dealt with her embarrassment by denying that it was at all pleasurable and they would not be doing it again, thank you very much! But… but the problem was that she couldn't say that to Yang.

It had been slow going, and Weiss (once she had noticed) had been astounded by her patience, but Yang had been getting her accustomed to physical affection. Part and parcel of her youth had been a distinct lack of loving, caring gestures like holding hands, hair ruffles or even hugs. As much as she would like to deny it, it was touching that Yang had taken her time in getting Weiss used to receive small gestures of support. She wished to deny that there was something about Yang, about her light touches that would leave her feeling warm for hours afterward. It was a soft, persistent comfort that had squirmed away beneath her stoic façade and Weiss was unsure whether to be outright infuriated or joyful.

Weiss really, really wished she could tell Yang that the cuddling, the affection, didn't mean anything to her… but she didn't want her to stop. More than anything, Weiss didn't want Yang to stop, because with everything in her world shifting so rapidly, those soft, warm hugs made her feel grounded and human. Flesh and blood warmth that brought up a feeling of 'We can do this together, I'm right here, let's take this one step at a time, calm'. She didn't want to discourage Yang, to rebuff her in a way that made her think that Weiss didn't want to be touched anymore. If she wasn't so aware that craving touch was very much a sane, ordinary human need, she might have lambasted Yang for unearthing this desire in her.

As it was Weiss couldn't deny that she did need these things, trite as they may seem. Yang's warmth and support seemed to take an edge off the world, making everything softer, easier. It might be selfish, but Weiss couldn't deny that she functioned better because of Yang. She was calmer, her thoughts came more easily, she felt lighter, more perceptive, less angry and a host of other things. In the face of genuine affection, her tension seemed to melt away like snow beneath a summer sun, and it made her realize just how crippling her stress really was, just how much it affected her and her actions in everyday life.

So she wouldn't - couldn't, really - tell Yang to stop. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't so much willing to admit this to Yang yet, and this left her feeling rather vulnerable. It also seemed that when Weiss felt vulnerable, so exposed and transparent, she became shy. She was stuck in an awkward limbo, unable to tell Yang 'it's fine, actually, I enjoyed it, and I'd be really happy if you continued' but unwilling to lie to her and tell the blonde that she was actually averse to it.

"Dear Oum, girl, you're going to combust if you don't calm down. And I'm pretty sure I'm the only one that can pull that look off." Yang warned with a light-hearted smile, cocking her hip, arms akimbo as she stood across from Weiss.

Weiss took a slow, deep breath - ignoring her aching muscles and, in some places, lightly burned skin - and looked up. Instantly, she was assaulted by the image of Yang, blonde hair and bronze skin, vibrant lilac eyes, a toothy smile and an aura of confidence. Not long after the image was replaced by the image of that luscious blonde hair turned a darkened gold, still damp with water, so much more of that bronze skin showing, trails of water curving down her naked body, her eyes staring at her with equal parts surprise and what she couldn't help but hope was anticipation... And for the umpteenth time since her embarrassing wake up yesterday, Weiss wondered what would have happened if Blake hadn't walked in on them after she had stolen her towel back from Yang and ended up being straddled on the floor. What would she have done with a flustered, dripping wet, naked Yang...

She instantly felt her cheeks warming again, and she cursed her teenage hormones under her breath. Her stomach wrenched and her mouth dried. She could feel her brain knotting all her clever responses together in fits of excitement and anxiety. She hated this! She hated being shy!

And even more than that, she hated having to admit to herself that she had a crush on Yang Xiao Long.

"Why me?" Weiss mumbled forlornly, slapping a palm to her forehead in a futile effort to punish her traitorous brain.

"Oh god I'm so glad that's over." Ruby moaned as she collapsed onto the grass in their base camp. Her entire body ached like she'd been strung up and used as Yang's personal punching bag. She was also pretty sure she smelt so bad she would class as a low-grade chemical weapon. She stared up at the sky and working by the position of the sun guessed it was about mid-afternoon.

Obsidian groaned as he lay on the floor. Curled into something like the fetal position.

"You'll be fine." Rose placated her, walking past and putting down her pack with a sigh before plopping down atop a log with an even louder, more satisfied sigh. "Nothing like a training trip to work out the kinks." She said happily.

"You say that like you were the one training." Yang snarked, then falling next to Ruby in the grass with a moan. "Hey sis, how you feeling?" She asked, turning to the battered looking form of her little sister.

"Could be better." Ruby said blandly, turning her head to look at Yang. "Learning ninja-fu isn't nearly as fun as it sounds."

"Course' not, little Rose or everyone would do it." Rose told her with good cheer, completely unapologetic. Blake stumbled in next, wobbling and cursing every other step, before falling onto a soft patch of grass with a moan that sounded so satisfied it made Ruby and Rose's cheeks flame and Yang chortle merrily.

"Are you sure you don't hate the Faunus?" Blake muttered in part from her position, slumped pitifully over a log, gazing at Rose with baleful amber eyes. "Because I'm pretty sure what I just endured was less 'training' and more 'hate crime'."

"Oh suck it up, you pussy."

Yang snorted with laughter, before stifling it when she could feel Blake glaring at her and Rose. "Good one." She snickered at Rose.

"That one gets old really fast." Rose shrugged.

"I most certainly agree." Blake replied in an angry hiss.

"Oh stop moping, Belladonna." Weiss' voice cut in as she strode into the group, her tone perfectly level and controlled. A large white plastic box was tucked underneath her arm. If anyone noticed how badly her legs were shaking, and how quickly she sat down next to Rose, no one mentioned it.

"Ah, good, pass it over." Rose motioned to Weiss with her hands. The white-haired girl complied quickly, passing it over to Rose, revealing a large red cross on its face. Rose promptly cracked the field medical kit open, revealing rolls of bandages, compress, stitching thread, medical salve, disinfectant, Aura enhancing Dust compounds and some basic, essential surgery tools. "Now, show me the worst ones first." Rose instructed Weiss.

With a stiff nod, Weiss complied. "Here, here," She pointed out a spot on her left arm, shoulder and then finished by pointing at her right calf, "and here." She finished. Rose made a quick inspection of her wounds, noting that none of them seemed dangerous, just painful.

"I'm impressed." Rose admitted, pulling out a small pot of potent, Dust infused burn salve. With a quick shot of her Aura, the light blue paste began glowing and the smell of mint and fresh snow filled the air. She dipped her fingers inside the mix, wincing slightly at the intense cold and gelatine-like texture before she lifted her hand and rubbed small circles on Weiss' hurt arm. Her patient sucked a breath in through her teeth, but before long some tension dropped out of her frame and Rose knew that the mixture was relieving some of the pain.

"Impressed?" Weiss asked thoughtfully, and then after a few seconds, her expression grew thunderous. "You were expecting me to be even more injured?" She shot at the older woman hotly.

"Oh yeah." Rose nodded carelessly. "I was expecting some broken ribs or something, at least."

"Hey!" Yang cut in, voice laced with offence. "I wouldn't hurt a teammate like that!"

Weiss shot her a small, grateful smile that caused Yang to blush, which in turn lead to Weiss blushing, which lead to Rose smirking in knowing amusement. "So you learned some restraint, then?"

"Surprisingly, she has shown marked improvement since we began." Weiss commented. "I just wish that I didn't have to experience her lessons firsthand."

"Firsthand? Actually, how did she train you guys?" Ruby asked in curiosity, moaning piteously as she sat up straight so she could look at her teammates.

"If I see another dumbbell before I die, it'll be too soon." Blake said in lieu of an answer. Ruby winced at that.

"Yeah that looked... not fun." She commiserated. "Learning ninja-fu was a lot of stretching, sprints and katas." Ruby shrugged slightly. "I feel like a half cooked noodle, but it was mostly just boring, so nothing too hard. What bout you, big sis?"

"I had to try and beat up Weiss."

Ruby blinked slowly. "Come again?" She asked politely.

"I had to try and beat up Weiss." Yang repeated, albeit more slowly.

"...Why?" Ruby asked incredulously.

"Because Weiss is a slippery little minx." Yang replied in utter seriousness.

"...Come again?"

"Because. Weiss. Is. A. Sli-"

"We get it, Yang." Blake interrupted with a chuckle, looking over at Weiss who was blushing furiously and sending a deep, burning scowl at her lap. "What we don't get is how this helped, I think."

"I did sprints until I was out of breath, then I would have to dodge - and dodge only - until Yang managed to clip me. Once she did, I would do as many sprints as I could until I was breathless again. Rinse and repeat. I increase my endurance and Yang learned how to keep the aggression on high-agility targets." Weiss told them. Blake turned to look at Rose with genuine horror on her face.

Obsidian groaned from the floor.

"What did you do to him?" Yang asked.

"I had him grow different weapons for me to use, and then beat him senseless with them." Rose explained, to four shocked faces, and a groan.

"Why?" Weiss asked.

"He needed to learn to adapt to different weapons and fighting styles. I couldn't do much, but I have had to improvise in the past. And if you hit someone with any weapon fast enough, it requires entirely different fighting styles."

"Sadist." She accused.

"Mmm, I think that's more Glynda's thing, deary." Rose told her nonchalantly. "I mean, it's not like she hides it. Her weapon of choice a leather riding crop, so makes of that what you will."

"I want to hear more, but at the same time I really, really don't." Yang confessed with a frown.

"Gross." Ruby shuddered. "I do not need to think about that."

Rose rolled her eyes playfully. "You're too young now, but maybe in a few years, you can find out. I'm sure Glynda can appreciate a little blast from the past."

"Do we really have to talk about your sexual escapades, Rose, Ruby?" Weiss cut in with a bright blush and a scowl. "Some of us might appreciate a little decorum."

"I haven't even done anything yet!" Ruby replied indignantly. "I don't know anything about this, it's all Rose, all the time! I'm innocent!" She declared hotly, her voice brimming with frustrated exasperation.

Rose paused at her outburst, having finished rubbing the salve into Weiss' shoulder, leaving the younger woman to attend to her own leg. She stood up and looked at Ruby, who had also jumped to her feet in her short tirade. "You know what, you're right." Rose said slowly.

"I know!" Ruby said in turn, unaware of the strange look that passed over her older self's face. Yang did notice, however, picking up on the strange quality of tension now filling in the air.

"You are completely innocent." Rose told her.

"I had my first kiss like a year ago." Ruby confirmed, nodding vigorously.

"You really don't know about these things." She continued, walking slowly toward her.

"Uh yeah, well, except for the class they taught at Signal, and that was all just theory." Ruby exclaimed, before pausing and shuddering slightly. "I mean it would be super gross and awful and weird if they taught us prac-"

"You have no idea what you are doing, no idea what you want." Rose uttered smoothly, ignoring Ruby's tirade. Blake, watching the interaction, felt her eyes go wide as saucers. No way, she thought in uneasy fascination. On the sidelines, Yang was frozen and paling rapidly.

"I uh, well, I guess not?" Ruby replied unsurely, looking at the approaching woman warily.

"You have a lot to learn." Rose purred as she closed the last of the distance, slipping one arm around Ruby and pulling the younger girl close with a soft yelp. The other came up, and Rose tilted Ruby's face up by the chin, her long, calloused fingers trailing almost imperceptibly along Ruby's lower lip.

Ruby looked up at her with completely startled, shocked silver eyes. "I- uh- yo- me- we I d- uh-" She stuttered in a squeaky, weak voice.

"I am going to teach you exactly what you love." Rose said huskily, leaning down, nose to nose with Ruby. Yang squeezed a half-full tub of salve tumbled out of Weiss' limp fingers.

"What the fuck?" Weiss questioned in numb stupefaction.

Ruby's eyes were blown completely wide in shock, staring up at Rose with statuesque stillness. A few seconds of complete and utter silence followed, before Rose's lip quirked and her shoulders began trembling. Hardly a moment later she looked over at the other silent onlookers and she fell back to the ground. Her laughter echoed around the camp, long and loud.

"Oh- oh m-my Oum! Yo-your faces! Pfffffft!" Rose said in between barking laughs, kicking her legs out as she rolled around with tears trailing from her eye, completely overcome by her mirth.

"I think I just died a little inside." Ruby mumbled, holding a hand over her heart.

Yang - currently sporting a rather impressive shade of green - nodded slowly. "No. Just... no." She shuddered violently. "That's weird and wrong on so many levels, I don't even... just no."

"I vote we never speak of this again." A very pale Weiss motioned with a raised hand. Ruby and Yang instantly followed suit.

"Yep." Yang agreed.

"Yes." Ruby nodded. An expectant pause passed as they ignored the still laughing Rose, and they turned to look at their remaining teammates. Blake was sitting down with a glazed, unfocused expression in her eyes. Her face was cherry red, and her hands were fisted with white-knuckled intensity in her lap, just between her tightly squeezed thighs. Obsidian was laying on the floor, as Weiss looked down at him, and say his face, all but glowing red, as his persistent groaning stopped completely, gasped slightly.

"Oh my god, you freaky little perverts." Yang frowned heavily, but her voice and eyes with alight with laughter.

"Guys!" Ruby shouted, mortified to be included in any sort of lewd daydream. Blake and Obsidian started at the loud noise, looking up at each of their teammates, all of whom were alternating between the two. Ruby looked totally embarrassed, Yang looked like she sort of wanted to choke her, and sort of like she wanted to laugh at her and Weiss was pinching the bridge of her nose, taking deep, steady breaths.

"Scoundrels and perverts, each and every one of you." Weiss muttered, gesturing to the people around her. "How will I ever escape unscathed?"

Blake took a moment at that, doing her best to shrug off her embarrassment at being caught in some sort of pseudo-incestuous daydream. She coughed into her fist and gave them all her best sheepish look. "If you can't beat them, join them?" She offered weakly.

Rose started laughing even harder. "Kinky!" She commented.

Obsidian visibly shook, and then a questioning "Hmmm?" ring out.

"Something to add?" Rose asked, amused.

"Would that be narcissism, masturbation, or incest?"

All 5 women stopped cold. A resounding pause, and for almost a full minute no one spoke.

"How can you possibly ask something like that?" Yang demanded.

"I can suppress emotional response, say arousal, in order to objectively observe the situation." Obsidian responded.

Yang kicks him in the head, "How did you think that it was appropriate to ask?"

After a moment of groaning, he responds softly, "Well one, suppressing emotional response also suppresses thinks like guilt, morality and in my case, mental filter. Secondly, I never really had a chance or reason to learn things like subtlety or tact. Beacon has been a _serious_ crash course for me in social skills."

Blake askes, also quietly, "Why did that specific train of thought cross your unfiltered mind."

"Are you saying it didn't cross your's?" Rose asked, and Blake froze again growing red.

"I hate you all." Weiss mumbled into her hands.

"Why yes, Weiss, you can carry all the gear back today as the last of your training, how kind of you to offer!" Rose sang cheerily, still chuckling heartily.

"One day, people will look back at my history and say 'this is the day it all began, the day she took the first step on the path of vengeance'. When they look up pain in the dictionary, you and I will picture in them prominently. When people huddle around campfires and tell ghost stories, the tale of your agonizing, prolonged death will send shivers down their spine. I will peel the flesh off your bones, before I freeze your miserable carcass and hang it above my bed, a trophy that will become synonymous with regret. Your pain will be legendary." Weiss hissed darkly.

Rose blinked slowly, walked up to Weiss, and then ruffled her hair. "Aren't you just a bundle of sunshine?"

"I will stab you."

"Not with your level of endurance, you won't."

Weiss' once again muffled frustrated scream into her hands.

* * *

Tai-Yang met his eldest daughter, and the younger's full team at the entrance hall early that evening. He couldn't help a small snort escaping at their appearance. The Schnee, Weiss, looked like she was two steps away from an aneurysm. Yang looked a tad ill, but couldn't stop sending small, furtive glances at her white-haired companion. It also seemed like she was just noticing her small glances were being returned in kind. Ruby was pale as a ghost and looked like she could use a long, long nap. The last teammate, Blake, had a very noticeable tint to her cheeks. And of course, having no doubt served as the instigator for all the odd states of her students, Rose looked amused and stunningly smug.

"What did you do?" Tai-Yang asked curiously, looking between Rose and the others.

Rose gave him a small, crooked grin. "I seduced your daughter." She told him simply.

Tai-Yang froze. He looked between Yang and Ruby. Yang, older, more experienced and far less innocent. Ruby, sweet, kind and naive but technically the same person. He couldn't decide which one made him feel less horrified.

Nope.

Nope, he thought.

"Nope." He said, turning on his heel and leaving promptly. "Nope, nope, nopity, nope, nope, nope..." His voice trailed off as he walked down the corridor.

"That's going to be fun to explain to Glynda." Rose mused.

"What's going to be fun to explain to Glynda? And what's up with Tai?" Qrow questioned, walking out of a nearby hallway and staring at the retreating form his friend, a series of 'nopes' following behind him.

"I seduced his daughter."

Qrow twitches violently. His gaze slowly turned between Yang and Ruby. He nodded firmly. "Nope!" He agreed, turning and fleeing down the hallway he had just left. "Nope, nope, nope, nope..."

"If I wasn't so disturbed, I'd probably be impressed at how easy you just psyched out dad and uncle Qrow. Especially uncle Qrow." Yang said slowly.

"It's all in the wrist." Rose said absentmindedly, obviously not paying attention.

"Nope." Team RWBYO decided in unison, walking away and leaving their obviously unhinged mentor and friend behind, heading to their dorm for the new day tomorrow, their first with Rose as the school's combat instructor.

The last few days hand been peaceful, but not one of them could deny the feeling they had.

It was, they felt, the calm before the storm.


	14. Conversations, and Class

Weiss stretched out on her bed, thoroughly enjoying the absolutely delicious feeling of her soft, warm bed beneath her weary body. A sound that was half groan, half whine tumbled past her lips as she sprawled haphazardly over silk sheets. Her abused muscles protested the extra movement, but Weiss was luxuriating in the feeling of her small, comfortable rest far too much to care. After spending the entire weekend playing 'dodge or become pretty pink paste' with Yang, and being elected communal pack-mule by Rose, jumping into her bed after her gorgeously hot bath, feeling clean and relaxed?

It.

Was.

Bliss.

"D'you enjoy your bath, Weiss?" Yang asked rhetorically, grinning down at the white-haired woman from atop her bunk.

"Mmmmm."

"Feelin' a little better?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Nice and relaxed, huh?"

"Mm."

"I don't think I've ever seen you this loosened up."

"Hmmm?"

"Are you just going to keep Blake-talking me?"

Blake, busy going through some impressive sets of stretches on a yoga mat in the middle of the floor, snorted.

Weiss, in turn, groaned, and turned over in her bunk, facing Yang and cracking open an eye. "Fine. What do you want, Yang?" She asked in exasperation, being too tired to get properly annoyed. She knew it was going to be practically impossible to get a nap in before dinner, but she really would like at least a few minutes of quiet, quality time with her bunk.

"Can't a girl just talk to her teammate?"

"We can talk later you goof." Weiss grumbled, and Yang's enthusiasm receded at the slightly mutinous expression the Schnee heiress bore.

"Ok, ok!" Yang lifted her hands in the air as a gesture of surrender, recognizing Weiss' rising ire. "I just wanna know what was so special about that bath, is all. You got some salts or something? You just seem really chill." Yang shrugged. "Pun intended, Ice-Queen." She finished, deadpan.

Weiss stared at her levelly, thinking her response over. She did, in fact, have a large selection of relaxing bath salts. Or she used to, as it were, her stock was running a bit low, currently. She could see that Yang was angling for something, probably some of her dwindling bath supplies. Usually, she wouldn't be averse to giving some to Yang, but she was running pretty low… And Rose was to begin her teaching role this week. Weiss wouldn't be surprised if her insane training methods collectively caused the student body's blood pressure to double before the weekend. Her precious mineral baths were one of the few things Weiss could rely on to relax her, and she didn't even want to contemplate what would happen if she was unable to get her fix due to her running out; she wouldn't be able to resupply until the end of the school week when she could journey down to Vale proper.

What to do… what to do… hmm. Oh, that could work. But could I stand to be so... ugh. All things considering, it's justifiable. And sometimes, sacrifices have to be made for the greater good, Weiss sighed, steeling her resolve. Sanity before dignity, it seems.

"So, you got a secret stash of the good stuff, eh? Wanna hit a sister up?" Yang cajoled, leaning out of her bunk with two encouraging thumbs up. Weiss met her pleading gaze before responding slowly.

"Actually," She drawled, drawing the word out wickedly. "did you know that our shower head has five different pressure settings?" She said with a lazy grin and hooded eyes, her voice pitched low and oozing salacity.

Yang made a choking sound as Weiss' words sent a jolt of warmth straight to her stomach and her face. She jerked a little in surprise, causing her balance to tip over, sending her spilling over the edge of her bed, landing on the floor with a curse and a muffled thump. Blake, who had been half-listening, blinked away her startled surprise and then tipped her head back and laughed, deep and throaty.

Weiss, surprisingly amused at Yang's reaction herself, decided to play it up as much as she could. In for a penny, she rationalized, I may as well enjoy myself while I can. She eased herself onto her side with sensuous hum, almost boneless in her visible comfort. "It was, ah, thoroughly," She paused as if considering her next words. "Relaxing." She purred.

"Right, ah-well, um, good! That's… good." Yang stood up jerkily, turning her head and coughing into her fist, a bright red blush washing over cheeks. "I well, uh, I'm just gonna go take a bath." She nodded to herself, before blushing even more heavily and snapping her gaze back to Blake and Weiss. "Wait, not that kind of bath!" She said quickly, going tomato red when Weiss raised an eyebrow and Blake snickered. "Not that there's anything wrong with taking that kind of bath, I mean, it's perfectly natural and everyone does it and I'mjustgonnagonow." Yang finished in a rush, practically sprinting into the bathroom and slamming the door.

Blake fell into laughter once more, and Weiss joined her, rolling onto her back and covering her eyes with her forearm, giggling lightly.

"Well played, Miss Schnee." Blake praised, grinning at the smirking Weiss.

"Thank you, thank you." Weiss nodded demurely, her glimmering, amused ice-blue eyes making contact with Blake's own molten gold. "What gave me away?"

"Apart from the fact that you would never tell us something like that if it were true?" Blake said with an eye roll before she tapped the side of her nose with her index finger. "You smell earthy, but clean, like herbs and flowers, and it isn't the from shampoo, you usually use mint."

Studiously ignoring the less than stellar aspects of her teammate being able to differentiate scents from rooms away, Weiss blinked slowly in honest surprise. "You can smell the bath salts from all the way over there?"

"I could smell them as soon as you put them in the water, actually." Blake shrugged, sinking into a low split, rotating her torso as she did so.

"I, uh, assume that has to do with your being a Faunus…?" Weiss asked unsurely.

"Yes." Blake paused, giving Weiss a lingering look, before smiling a small, crooked smile. "You have questions about the Faunus, right?"

Weiss sat up quickly, nodding in affirmation. "I have more than a few, yes. Is that ok?" She questioned uneasily, not wanting to offend her teammate.

Obsidian crawled out of his corner, and asked, "Is this a private talk?"

"No, take a seat. I suspected there might be questions, and while we're at it, Obi can answer some questions about his powers, sound fair?" Blake bent backward in a startling display of flexibility, as she was still maintaining her split.

Obsidian sat on the bunk across from Weiss, and says, "Sure."

Blake gave them both an encouraging look, and Weiss began looking between them, "Well, I was wondering, just how much do you… inherit from your.. other… sides?"

"Well, first off, be careful about how you word it, call it our Faunus side, nature, or our heritage. People won't like it if you make it sound like we're half beast or something." Blake pointed out. Weiss cheeks pinked and she nodded.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." Blake smiled lightly. "It's why we're talking."

"Ok then, so how much do you inherit from your Faunus side, then?"

Blake frowned thoughtfully, slipping into a cross-legged position on the floor. "Could you clarify that?"

"Well, you have enhanced senses, like night vision, and now your sense of smell, which is obviously far above human standards. I was just wondering how, um, different you are." Weiss muttered the last bit, fiddling with her bed sheet nervously. Blake fought the urge to smile at her uncharacteristic bashfulness, she knew it was a result of Weiss doing her utmost not to sound offensive whilst still wording her questions appropriately.

"Well, that depends on the type of Faunus you are, and how strong your Faunus blood runs."

"So, the species matters?"

"Definitely. First off, you are more likely to have attributes that could be contributed to your Faunus nature the stronger your heritage is."

Weiss frowned thoughtfully. "You're saying that the purer your Faunus blood is, the more evident it becomes?"

Blake nodded with a smile. "Exactly. You know Velvet, right?"

"The rabbit Faunus?"

"That's the one. She has the normal amount of Faunus attributes. It's practically perfect indicator that the more visible major animal features you have, the stronger your heritage is, and the more subtle attributes you probably possess. Velvet only has one major trait, her ears, making her one of the many. Eighty-nine percent of all Faunus only have one major trait."

"So she isn't likely to have many subtle traits?" Weiss questioned.

"Well, apart from the obviously heightened hearing from her ears, and the night vision that all Faunus share, she only has the one more subtle trait. Her legs are a lot stronger than normal; she runs faster and kicks much harder than she punches, and that is probably due to her Faunus nature."

"That's interesting." Weiss told her truthfully. "I'm not sure I would have made that connection on my own."

"Well, she doesn't exactly advertise it, but yeah." Blake's shoulders rose and fell in a minute shrug. "And if you could keep it to yourself, I think both of us would really appreciate it."

"Oh, of course, it isn't my place." Weiss waved her off absently, obviously deep in thought.

Obsidian asked, "Why does such a large portion of Faunus have only one trait?"

"If you have a strong heritage, then you might have two major traits, like whiskers and ears, or horns and a tail. Only about ten percent of the Faunus population has two major features. And if you have incredibly thick Faunus blood, you might even have three traits, but only about one percent of all Faunus have that many. It's incredibly unlikely, and very, very few Faunus have a heritage that strong, for a multitude of reasons." Blake told Weiss.

"I can't believe this sort of information isn't more readily available." Weiss frowned.

"Ignorance breeds hatred, and those who already hate the Faunus seem to enjoy promoting others to join their company, so a lot of what is important to know about Faunus is suppressed in order to separate us, dehumanize us." Blake said with a slightly melancholy smile.

Weiss winced, fully aware that she had fallen into exactly the trap Blake had just described. She shook her head before continuing with her original line of questioning. "From what you've told me so far, in summary, the more major traits the more subtle traits you are prone to possess, and having three major traits is a one in one hundred likelihood."

"That's the gist of it." Blake agreed. "Vale's population is about nine million people, the smallest country in the world, right?"

"Nine point two million, or thereabouts, yes." Weiss motioned for her to continue.

"The Faunus make up about a tenth of the population in Vale, so that's nine hundred and twenty thousand people, which means that only nine thousand two hundred people in all of Vale have three traits, just to give some perspective."

Weiss leaned back a bit and closed her eyes. "That is a small number, all told."

"The minority among the minority." Blake concluded. Weiss hummed contemplatively, tapping a small tempo against the wood of her bed with her fingernails.

"Those subtle traits you mentioned, could you give me some examples? And why are so few Faunus carriers of three attributes?" She asked.

"Depends on your Faunus species, really. Bear Faunus could be gifted with better natural endurance and durability, maybe strength, a deer Faunus might have an instinct for danger, a wolf Faunus could have an incredibly keen sense of smell, and I knew a hawk Faunus that had pretty outstanding eyesight." Blake informed her.

"That sounds astoundingly useful." Weiss admitted. "I could see how jealousy might lead to discrimination, in such situations."

"That's part of the problem, of course." Blake agreed with her. "But it isn't always a good thing; that same hawk Faunus have very light, weak bones, like a bird. And sometimes it isn't bad or good, it just is. I know a chipmunk Faunus that can fit a pretty impressive amount of food in her mouth."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Beacon armory, Rose gave into a sudden urge to waggle her eyebrows, and then she began chuckling for no apparent reason.

As she was busy helping her upgrade her scythe, Ruby blithely ignored her duplicate's oddities for what felt like the hundredth time. Because...?

"See, if you line the thread of the barrel with this particular variant of inert freeze Dust, the rifling still works just fine but you don't lose nearly as much power because of the reduced friction. It's a straight-up improvement, it is more accurate and powerful, all you have to do reapply the Dust after about five hundred standard shots - oh, and this is super important, make sure you're using the inert variant, otherwise Crescent Rose will end up with the mother of all ice-jams."

"Oooooooohhhhhh."

Ah, that's right, because guns.

* * *

Weiss snorted. "Well, that's a party trick, at least."

"She's gotten a lot of weird looks, apparently. Not good with time, she's late for work a lot, so she'd stuff her mouth with toast and run out the door." Blake said with a chuckle.

"Smooth." Weiss laughed lightly.

"Mm, anyway, the reason why there are so few is that it is impossible to have a child with more than one major Faunus trait with a human, and cross-species Faunus don't exist. If you have a boar Faunus dad and a monkey Faunus mom, you aren't going to end up with tusks and a prehensile tail, you take after one of your parents, and you won't inherit a greater number of major traits than your parent has. The only way to inherit more is for both of your parents to be of a closely related Faunus species, and for them to have different major attributes. Take Velvet for example, if her mother had the ears and her father the tail, she could have ended up with both." Blake lectured.

"Yes, I could see how that would work out as it has." Weiss pursed her lips, looking pensive. "It's more complicated than I thought it would be but less than I'd worried."

"Yeah, it's a lot to take in at first, but it's not that hard to figure out once it has sunk in." Blake concurred, indulging herself in the same stretch Yang had seen the other day. Weiss' eyes widened as Blake arched her back in a manner that was distinctly inhuman but from the sounds of Blake's groan, immensely satisfying. As Blake stood up slowly, Weiss regarded her with a critical eye, trying to pick out any noticeable differences.

"Is your flexibility due to your cat Faunus nature?" Weiss asked Blake.

"It's a part of it, but I did put in my fair share of effort to reach my level."

"Is it rude to ask how many major Faunus traits someone has?" Weiss queried bluntly. Blake snorted at that, giving Weiss a neutral look.

"Not necessarily, but it can be a very touchy subject, so I wouldn't unless you are on good terms." Blake paused before walking over, looking at the space next to Weiss on her bed. The smaller woman motioned for her Faunus friend to join her on the bed. "You want to know how many major traits I have, right?"

"Yes." Weiss admitted candidly.

Blake took closed her eyes and took a slow breath. "This is… it's not a small thing to talk about, with me." She warned.

"Blake, if this isn't something you want to talk about, we don't have to." Weiss said softly. "You've already taught me a lot, today, and I don't mean to pry."

Blake shook her head. "No… no, it's ok. I just felt I should warn you. It's for the best that we get this out of the way, I suppose. Better than it coming back to bite us later. Just give me a few, I'll join you as soon as I'm done." Blake said, and Weiss nodded her assent. Smoothly, Blake strode towards the bathroom door, rapping on it sharply. "Yang?"

"Wassup, Blakey?" Yang's voice echoed from the bathroom, muffled from behind the door.

"I've got to get some stuff from the medicine cabinet, and I need to use the sink. Is it alright if I come in?"

"S'all good, I'm pretty much covered up with bubbles, I stole some from Rubes." Yang hollered. "Sad for you, though, you're missing ouuut~."

"I'll take your word for it." Blake answered dryly, opening the door, then closing it behind her as she walked into the bathroom. Weiss scooted up on her bed, trying to get as close as possible in an attempt to overhear what Blake was up to, while Obsidian attempted to tune out anything and everything that happened beyond the door.

A few moments of silence later and an audible sigh was heard. "Yang, it doesn't really count as covered up if it's only from the waist down."

"Eh, we're partners, it was bound to happen sometime."

"True."

"At least I'm not standing up."

"Small mercies."

"And don't even pretend you aren't impressed."

"…For something of their size, they are unnaturally perky."

"Gotta love those Branwen genes."

"Mother's side?"

"Unless you think I got my perky tits from my father, then yeah."

"Technically you did get them from your father, you are sort of a collaborative effort, after all."

"And that's something that I nev- whoa, hold up. What are you doing to your eyes, Blakey?"

"Just taking out my contacts, Yang."

"Since when do you wear contacts?!"

"Since before I met you, obviously."

"I didn't even know your eyesight was bad!"

"It isn't, these are cosmetic."

"Oh. Well, as much as I like your eye color now, I'm sure I'll like the original even more."

Blake's soft laughter bounced around the closed room. "That's very sweet, Yang, thank you, but these aren't for the color, see?"

"I don't… ohhhhholy shit. Dust! I can totally see why you wear them now! Not that they aren't awesome, but they sure do give the game away, don't they?"

"A little bit. Well, it has been nice talking Yang, but I've gotta go finish up my chat."

"So that's why you took out the contacts? Cool. Have fun!"

"You too! Don't forget Weiss' advice about the shower head!"

"Couldn't if I tried."

The door to the bathroom was flung open, and Blake strode out in a small billow of steam, closing the door neatly behind her. Weiss and Obsidian, both of whom had been eavesdropping shamelessly, was intensely curious as to what had inspired Blake to wear contacts. Blake, perhaps sensing her curiosity and deciding to toy with her a little, kept her gaze firmly averted as she approached the bed. Or maybe she was nervous? As much as Weiss wished it wasn't so, she had been horrifically racist just a few days ago, Blake being nervous or wary about her response wasn't exactly unwarranted.

It hurt a little, but it was expected, and Blake had been conditioned for years to distrust humans just as much as Weiss had been pushed into distrusting the Faunus.

Obsidian looked pensive, both suppressing the overflow from the conversation, and wondering about Yang's response.

So it was that when the bed dipped as Blake sat down, and she let her gaze rise to meet Weiss', that the heiress herself felt a little nervous now. It was a scant few moments later that their eyes locked, and a fraction of a second later that comprehension tore through Weiss' mind like a flood.

Blake's eyes had always been rather stunning, in their own way. That particular tone of topaz she wore with such self-assured ease was striking, attractive, and disconcerting all in one fell swoop. The eyes that Weiss saw now were all that and more. It was silly, perhaps, that such a relatively small alteration could change Weiss entire perception of what her teammate's eyes really looked like, but it did.

The thin, vertical slit of her iris, identical – possibly literally – to a cat's eye added an entirely new element to the Faunus' gaze. Firstly, above all else, Weiss realized that this looked right, perfectly natural, and she could see herself having difficulties getting used to their human camouflage once more after she had seen the reality. Then a myriad of other musings and observations flitted through the periphery of her thoughts. Her eyes were disquieting, most assuredly. Even now, simply meeting her stare head-on, as a friend, it was disturbing just how predatory it felt. Every aspect of what they were seemed enhanced, sharpened to a deadly, keen edge. Whereas before Blake gaze before had often felt penetrative, now her eyes felt they could catalog her fault, vice and move before she was even aware of them herself.

Weiss had seen beautiful eyes – she rather admired Yang's lilac coloration, she had seen calculative eyes – her father, General Ironwood, and Ozpin came to mind, she had seen expressive eyes – Ruby could probably communicate solely in wide-eyed looks, giggles, pouts and her ridiculous gestures. She had seen Obsidian's eyes both just red and truly horrifying with the pictures of a white pupil focusing his malice, she could confidently say that Blake's eyes, from this distance, fell more intensity of his normal eyes than any other comparison she could make.

"Lovely, and not a little startling, I'll admit." Weiss said, breaking the silence. Blake regarded her steadily before a light smile quirked at her lips.

"That's one of the nicer reactions I've had." Blake mused, as she turned to Obsidian, who merely raised a brow.

"I can understand why you invested in the contacts." Obsidian began, "Hiding would be impossible without."

Weiss continued, "They are a bit shocking."

"I can't imagine showing these to Jaune, he's frightened enough of me as is already." Blake laughed lightly. Weiss joined her, nodding enthusiastically.

"Oh, I would pay to see that. I wouldn't be surprised if he fainted outright if you glared at him."

"Pyrrha would murder me." Blake replied with a slight snicker.

"Oh please, we all know Pyrrha's probably some sort of cyborg or demigod, but she has the soul of an old lady that likes nothing better than to knit sweaters for her grandchildren."

Blake's laughter was deep and velvety, and Weiss was growing rather fond of coaxing the sound out of her friend, a friend who was already growing to be increasingly dear to her. "It seems Rose is rubbing off on you, after all, Weiss." Blake remarked. The mixed look of abject distaste and resignation on the white-haired woman's face at her remark elicited another uncharacteristic laugh from her. It was a fairly stark contrast to her usual reserved nature.

"Imagine that I was a partner to that woman, in another life. I'm not a war-hardened veteran by any means, but I'm not some impressionable teenager either, yet I've barely known her a month and my worldview has been irrevocably altered," Weiss paused, before rubbing her temples with a sigh. "It is moments like these that I remember that Ruby is more clever and influential than I would have thought, initially."

Blake looked at Weiss, surprised. "I was under the impression you were still – as of yet – unsatisfied with Ruby's ability to lead our team."

Weiss let out a huff, frowning lightly. "I will admit that I was, at first. I was also under the impression that I would make a better leader." Weiss admitted, looking at Blake levelly. "And as much as I've learned to… tolerate her, I do still think that, but I can recognize why I am her subordinate."

"Mmm?" Blake prompted, subtly fascinated with this insight into her prideful teammate.

"Growth." Weiss said plainly. "I come from a life of preparation tailored to a leadership role. And as much as people espouse natural leadership, it is still a skill that can be learned and honed by anyone – and it is not as if I lack the talent for it myself." Weiss fought the urge to roll her eyes at Blake's slightly disbelieving look. "Once again, I'll admit, my personality would have caused a lot of clashes within the group, and my prejudice could have irrevocably harmed the team dynamic; most probably one of the major factors in me not being elected as a team leader. But, as I said, I have received training in order to lead both large and small groups of people, in business and war; ex-Hunter's tutored me in the latter aspect personally. And these were people that were paid, to be honest, to assess my role in combat so that I wouldn't bite off more than I could chew. They wouldn't have told me I would make a good leader if I could not."

"Well, I haven't seen you lead, so…" Blake trailed off into a shrug. "I'll be the first to say that not everything is always as it seems.

"Quite." Weiss agreed dryly, giving Blake's Faunus attributes a slow once-over. "As I was saying, despite the risks that could have been associated with me leading the team if Ozpin wanted a safe bet on a competent leader he would have chosen me. But he didn't, instead, he chose a socially impaired, inexperienced girl two years our junior to lead us. One with a good heart and natural predisposition for it, yes, but it was not the better option on paper. So, why did he do it?"

"I think I'm starting to understand, but you've already given me the answer if you recall." Blake told Weiss. "Growth."

"Something important to note about Ruby is her relationship with Yang, a more naturally outgoing older sister acting as protector and guardian of sorts. Ruby, put simply, was used to being looked after, directed, just as I was used to being in command." Realization bled into Blake's eyes and Weiss nodded. "You see it now? I have lifetime's worth of learning to undertake as a subordinate, whereas Ruby has much to learn about branching out and the burdens of responsibility. Ozpin set us up in such a way that it would force us to improve ourselves, expanding our comfort zones in order to broaden our capabilities."

Blake blinked slowly at the display of insight. "Sometimes I forget that you really are the most intelligent person in our year."

"Please, she talks intellectual circles around Yang, Ruby and I on the regular." Obsidian comments.

Weiss looked pleased with the praise, but in response, she shook her head minutely. "I wouldn't have connected the dots if Professor Port didn't help me take a step back from my pride to look at how things stand."

"I know that, but remember that I am, and was, rather quiet. I notice a lot, and especially noticed your attitude whiplash on our first day as a team, something that changed in the space of a few hours." Blake pointed out. "You wouldn't have been nearly as calm if Professor Port had simply placated you; you made these connections and observations in less than four hours with little to no real knowledge of either Ruby or the headmaster."

Weiss shrugged. "I knew enough."

"So did I, and I wasn't even involved on a personal level, but it still took me until literally a few seconds ago to realize these things. I had just written it off as Ruby putting in a better showing during initiation." Blake replied honestly.

"I had assumed that is was a stress test for Ruby, and for us. Much like JNPR, putting Jaune in charge, to test how we reacted and adapted. That makes more sense."

Weiss sighed. "We could analyze our team dynamics to death, and we probably still wouldn't fully understand the headmaster's reasoning; the man is brilliant, but a brilliant mind often makes complicated decisions and leaps in logic that are incomprehensible to anyone not intimately familiar with said mind." Weiss rubbed her temples as if to stave off a headache. "And that is ignoring the not-so-insignificant political maneuvering that inevitably comes with my name."

"Circles within circles." Blake said wonderingly. "I can't believe I didn't even think about this, I mean, I know how powerful the Schnee name is." She shook her head, distaste written across her face. "I've done a pretty poor job of understanding our situation."

"I'm surprised, really. Ruby's too naïve and inexperienced with the real world, and Yang is simply isn't interested with this sort of thing, but I rather thought you would have considered my position in the team – and Beacon as a whole - very thoroughly."

"If there is a better way to make a secret Faunus anxious than putting them on the same team as a Schnee, I don't know it." Blake said wryly. "I've been pretty preoccupied with making sure I didn't get ousted, and the workload here isn't exactly negligible." She paused. "And the whole time-traveler thing has been kind of distracting too." She commented thoughtfully.

"There is that." Weiss agreed with a small laugh. "But anyway, we've digressed, we were talking about you."

Blake closed her eyes and nodded slowly. "So we were." She murmured, before stealing herself visibly. "Look, we don't have much time to really talk about this before Yang gets out of the shower, and now isn't the time to delve too deep in it anyway; I believe the whole team should be present when we... I talk about this."

"This… this is sounding less and less like something I wish to hear." Weiss observed uneasily.

"It isn't." Blake said softly before she continued. "My mother and father were both cat Faunus, and both were of exceptionally strong heritage. My father had a tail, amber eyes and a secondary set of ears, my mother had amber eyes, slit pupils and a secondary set of ears."

"So you take after your mother." Weiss murmured thoughtfully, and Blake couldn't quite contain her flinch.

"And my father." She said, voice still soft. Weiss looked briefly confused, then surprised.

"You don't mean...?"

"I don't believe I am a unique case, but I haven't ever met someone like me. There is more to love than simply being similar to one another, after all. Sharing a heritage probably provides a lot of common ground that would be impossible to find elsewhere, it's really the only reasonable explanation I can think of. But yes, I was born with four major Faunus traits." Blake looked pensive. "I would hesitate to say that I am the only Faunus with four major traits in the world, there are far more of us in Menagerie so it is probably not unheard of there, but I might be the only one in Vale."

"That's damn cool Blake." Obsidian comments, leaning forward.

Weiss felt a little stunned and took a few moments to find her composure. "That is… unexpected, but not unwelcome."

"Oh?"

Weiss tilted her head to the side to stare at Blake. "You've only just explained all this to me, I'm hardly going to be so used to it that any outlier would make me uncomfortable. All this tells me is that you are of immensely strong Faunus sto- Faunus blood." She finished, flashing a guilty look at Blake.

Blake fought down the twinge off annoyance she felt at Weiss' aborted adjective, willing herself not to get upset after seeing her friend's instantaneous remorse. As much as it needled her, it wasn't fair for her to blame Weiss, the situation as a whole wasn't ideal. She was immensely pleased and not a small bit relieved when the white-haired young woman's opinion of the Faunus had changed so drastically, but that didn't mean she had managed to completely overcome a lifetime of conditioning and habit, as much as it irked Blake to acknowledge it. Plus, before her little slip-up, Weiss had been saying something rather supportive. "Thank you, Weiss." She replied, giving her a slight, reassuring smile.

Weiss internally breathed a sigh of relief, happy that her teensy faux-pas had been brushed off so readily. "So Obsidian, you were going to answer some questions."

"Sure, lay em on me."

"How much of your…" Weiss pauses, looking to Blake for a word.

"Other works splendidly." He supplied.

"...Other side is prevalent with you?" Blake finishes.

"That's difficult to say, the degree of Grimm-ness I express varies significantly."

"How." Blake asks.

"Well…" He pauses and shifts fully Grimm. Solid red eyes, black skin, and white hair. "Right now, I'd say fully physical, thirty present behavioral, while…" He shifted back to human colors, "Zero physical, and like ten behavioral. My emotional state and environment make the behavioral aspects come out, and a heightened emotional state makes keeping my look repressed more difficult."

"Upper limits, what scale do your power work on." Weiss asks.

"Physically, environmentally, or socially."

"Physically." Blake responds while Weiss says, "Socially."

"Ok, in order, physically, I can transform into anything I can conceive of. Swords.." His arm shifts into a long, horrific blade. "Maces…" his other arm forms into a measure looking version of Cardin's. " Shields, etc." His first forms into a smooth, reflective shield. "I can grow limbs, remove limbs, alter body type…" He goes through several morphs and looks horrifying doping it. "Really anything I can imagine."

"Socially, my Grimm particulates can spread and I can spread my direct power to other Grimm. Creating them from scratch, or altering existing ones. Rose gave me a list of what I did in the future, and I was horrifying."

"Grimm Particulates?" Blake asks.

"Creatures of Grimm are formed together on these small… flakes… and these combine in different ways to form claws or armor or skin. Living things require things like air, and circulation to live. Grimm don't, but their internal structure is formulated to accelerate the rate of multiplication and spreading the particulates to the whole body. Lose enough mass and Grimm die. It's why decapitation doesn't always work of bigger Grimm."

"So everything we know about Grimm is false." Weiss asks, pulling up our Grimm biology book on her scroll.

"Upwards of ninety percent." Obsidian responded.

"And here I was wondering with your grades in GB are so bad." Blake comments.

"What should I say, By the way, everything you know about Grimm anatomy is bull, move over tubby, let the Grimm teach the class?"

Weiss laughed. "I can't see Professor Port taking that well."

"Ya. And finally environmentally. Not a Grimm damned clue."

"Why not?" Blake asked

"I thought I knew my upper limits in controlling Grimm. Rose has notes of my surpassing anything in my wildest dreams. An absolute control range of thousands of miles. Currently, my limit on absolute, synchronized control is visual. So ya. Not a clue."

"Ohhhhhh yeahhhh!" Yang exclaimed loudly, slamming the door as she walked out of the bathroom with a massive smile, her hair damp and arms stretched out above her head. "That was a good bath." She proclaimed happily, turning to beam giddily at her friends. "You won't believe how much gunk gets stuck in my hair whenever I'm out in the field." Her complaint was offset by her-cat-who-got-the-cream-smile as she ran her hands through her clean, blonde locks with a small hum.

"I can't imagine." Blake replied, dubiously eyeing what she saw as an excessive curtain of hair.

"Murgle."

Both Blake and Yang turned to look at Weiss and then Obsidian, who were both slowly going bright red, a notably human red.

Obsidian quickly shuttered, and his color returned to normal. Glaring at Yang.

Yes, Weiss admitted internally, her garbled response had been a little... strange, and embarrassing, but who could blame her?! Yang was wearing a black singlet and short shorts. She also wasn't wearing a bra. Weiss was by no means a pervert, and ordinarily she wouldn't bat an eye at what she had seen - well, that was before she had figured out she had a crush, and if Yang was so happy wearing that, then Weiss felt entitled to a little peek.

Except for the fact that the singlet and shorts were most definitely Ruby's, marked by her rose decal. The same Ruby who was Yang's little sister. In every sense of the word 'little'. She was fairly certain that the shorts hardly qualified as decent underwear, and the singlet was less a top and more an exploration of the flexibility of cotton and what seemed to an unintentional airbag escape act.

And it did not escape Weiss notice that Yang was still slightly wet from her shower, causing the tight clothes to cling to her like a second skin, highlighting what little of her supple curves and taut muscle that were not already on display.

Weiss was having horrible (wonderful) flashbacks.

And her friends were still staring at her.

"I...I- um I'm hot- I mean you're wet, ah, I mean ho- oh Oum, it's hot, I think I'll go for a walk. Goodbye!" Weiss stormed out of the room, face aflame, barely pausing to grab her scroll as she left. Silence reigned for a few seconds after her dramatic departure. Blake slowly swiveled to face Yang again, noticing the taller woman's slightly pink face and elated grin.

She also noticed her rather enthusiastic fist pump and whooping cheer. "Ein and Zwei coming through for me again!"

"Subtle Yang. Incredibly subtle." Obsidian snarks.

Blake was about to ask what she meant when Yang turned her face downwards and gave her own breasts an adoring smile. "You do know that she's going to see right through that, right?" Blake asked after a few moments of watching her strange, strange partner.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yang replied archly, playing up her innocence.

"Even ignoring what I just saw, you've already made a mistake." Blake said with a smirk.

Yang eyed her partner warily. "Hypothetically, if I was actually doing what you think I was doing, what mistake would that be?"

"You did washing before we left, you currently have the most clean clothes out of anyone on the team."

"And that means...?"

"That we both saw you walk into the bathroom with a set of your own, clean clothes, but you decided to come out dressed in Ruby's clothes instead, for no 'apparent'" Blake mocked quotation marks in the air with her fingers. "reason."

Yang coughed awkwardly into her fist, looking a shade sheepish. "Well, uh, it's not like she'll remember, right?"

"Yang, Weiss has an eidetic memory or as good as one, anyway. There is no way she won't remember." Blake shook her head slowly. "She'll probably figure it out as soon as the hormones stop frying her brain."

"Ah." Yang exclaimed. "That... that could be bad." She ventured, frowning in thought.

"Well, your flirting is so fucking obvious that she would have to thicker than Jaune bundled in bubble wrap to not notice eventually, so you probably just sped up the inevitable." Blake said with candor.

Yang looked briefly shocked, amused and pissed at Blake's blunt statement. "Jeez Blakey, not pulling the punches today, are we?"

"Considering we just came back from a training trip that was, in essence, the beginnings of preparing us for a race war that wiped Vale off the map. This, in turn, could possibly lead to the decline of the human and Faunus races in what might, and probably would, escalate into another great Grimm-war, so not so much, yeah." Blake shrugged indolently. "Romantic teenage drama is not high on my list priorities."

Yang slumped and blew out a long breath, plopping herself down next to Blake's position on Weiss' bed. "Well shit, when you put it like that..."

"Look, I have a lot of faith in Rose, she's-" Beautiful, loyal, strong, amazing. "a great Huntress, and I really hope that she succeeds in stopping the war before it can really start, but you have to see the reality of things. Being a Huntress was never going to be a joke, and I'm not saying that you see it as one, but you're still not taking it seriously. Not really." Yang opened her mouth, ostentatiously to disagree with that remark, but Blake cut her off. "And that's fine. Or, it would have have been fine if we were on a normal schedule. We're going to be at Beacon for four years, and that is a lot of time to gain a more serious, mature approach to our line of work, and it's probably why no one except Professor Goodwitch has called the first years out on it. Most of us are still minors, on the cusp of adulthood, so they seem to expect a little childishness from us, and again, that isn't wrong. But the fact is, if Rose fails, we are going to have to fight a war. We don't have the luxury of settling into our future roles, not when the peace we enjoy is so fragile it might as well be an illusion." Blake took a long, slow breath. "What I am trying to say is that you need to think about what is happening, and what might happen in the future. Yes, it's fine to live your life, but you have to realize that something like getting together with Weiss shouldn't be your priority anymore, it can't be, there is just too much at stake."

"Well said." Obsidian said, moving toward his corner.

Yang flopped down on the bed, eyes closed in deep thought. Blake, having said her piece, got up and grabbed a book to read whilst she waited on Yang's reply. The minutes passed by, and neither Yang nor Blake moved an inch, both absorbed in their tasks. Eventually, almost fifteen minutes later, the golden-haired girl sat up, her features carrying a solemn cast. "You're right." She said.

Blake, sitting comfortably huddled in her bunk, looked over and nodded. "About?" She prompted.

"What you said about my priorities." Yang told her. "Until you talked to me, the biggest problem on my mind was Weiss. Even after everything Rose has told us, and even the things she hasn't, it still hadn't really sunk in, I guess." Yang huffed quietly, running her hands through the length of her hair. "I feel like a stupid kid." She admitted.

"Not stupid." Blake shook her head slowly. "You've never really had a problem this big before, you've never faced the fact that you might be part of something has horrible as war."

A long few seconds passed as Yang scrutinized Blake, and she understood then that she had made a mistake. "And you have." Yang stated matter-of-factly. "You've already been through something like this." She muttered through narrowed eyes.

Blake pursed her lips, weighing her options. She was an excellent liar, that much was almost a necessity for a majority of the tasks the White Fang had assigned her. She could try to get one over Yang, do her best to bluff her way out with an imagined story... but she knew that lies, especially in tightly-knit groups, had a tendency to unravel. On the other hand, it was entirely possible that Yang could react adversely to outright honesty. She doubted any good would be done if she fully admitted to her past indiscretions. She mulled it over, and eventually decided to hedge her bets. No lies, but she wouldn't reveal anything overly important.

"I have." Blake acceded. "But now isn't the time to talk about it, Yang. I said something along the same lines to Weiss already. I have a few secrets that probably have to come out sooner or later, but I'd rather it was on my terms, with the entire team there, okay?"

Yang hummed pensively, before nodding slowly. "That's fair." She allowed. "I can't say I'm not curious, but I can wait. 'Sides, I figure if Rose can keep all her little secrets about the future, you can have a few of your own." She stalled then, tilting her head to the side slightly. "You two talked to Weiss about something important as well?"

Hoping that Yang wouldn't make the connection between the conversations, Blake nodded. "We talked about the Faunus, and Obsidian unique circumstances."

"Huh." Yang smiled slightly. "Feeling chatty today?"

"Rose told me that a lot of the major problems we had at the beginning were because of my secrets and the lack of communication." Blake admitted. "I'm making an effort."

"Give and take."Obsidian explained.

"Well you've done pretty well, I think this is the most I've heard either of you talk in a day." Yang grinned.

Blake nodded, her cheeks going a little pink. "My throat hurts." She uttered sheepishly.

Yang chuckled, shaking her head fondly at her quiet partner.

* * *

"Five more minutes!"

"Sorry Rubes, but no."

"Awww daaaad! Please~?"

"He's right little Rose, we have to go."

Ruby gasped, turning to point at Rose. "Not you too!" She wailed.

Rose patted her shoulder in sympathy. "Yes, me too. It really was great to tinker with Crescent Rose again, but we've been here for hours and we have a meeting to get to."

Ruby unleashed a weapons-grade pout, and Tai-Yang forced himself to look away, lest his resolve crumble. "Let's go, Rose, we really have to go." He snuck a peek at Ruby, whose bottom lip was quivering ominously. "Now." He fled the room.

"Dang." Ruby sighed, instantly dropping her distraught mask as soon as he left. "That usually works."

"You're an evil little girl." Rose laughed as she followed her father, and Ruby snorted. Rose strode out of the workshop with long, swift strides, closing the large, soundproof metal doors behind her. As she did so, the door to the demolitions section opened, and out skipped a soot-stained Nora, a merry-wild grin on her lips. Her silver eye locked with Nora's light turquoise.

"Hellloooo~!" Nora sang, popping off a vigorous salute mid skip. "You're Yang and Ruby's older sister, aren't you? Why are you down here? Is it because you wanted to fix your weapon? Oh, oh! Are you here to make a new one to celebrate your new job?!"

Rose blinked slowly, trying to once more grow accustomed to Nora's highly intense form of conversation. "Yes, I am, I believe we've already met, Nora was it?" A giddy nod was her reply. "I was down here because I was helping Ruby with her scythe. My weapon is fine, and I don't feel like replacing it any time soon. And how did you know I got the job?" She began walking, motioning for Nora to join her, which she did with much aplomb.

"Yup yup, Rose, right? Right! I didn't know you got the job until you told me! Congratulations!" Nora squealed with excitement. "It's going to be so awesome having you as a teacher, I can see it now! I can't wait! It's going to be the best! Your class is going to be so cool, and you are going to teach us so much-"

"And you have no idea what class I'm going to teach, right?" Rose grinned.

Nora nodded unashamedly. "It's going to be awesome, whatever it is!"

"Well let's hope so. Hey dad." Rose got her father's attention, falling in next to him, with Nora humming what sounded suspicious like 'The flight of the Valkyries' next to her.

"Hey kiddo, who is your friend?" He asked curiously.

"Nora, this is my dad Tai-Yang. Dad, this is Nora." She introduced them.

"Hey Mr. T!"

"Nice to meet you, Nora."

Walking around Rose, Tai-Yang proffered his hand to Nora in greeting. As they shook with a grip so firm that it would have turned the bones in the hand of a civilian into powder, they spotted each other's weapons. Tai-Yang's was slung over his shoulder, having freshly repaired and fabricated all the damaged pieces of Malwr after its introduction to Izhar's digestive system. Nora's Magnhild was sitting comfortably on her lower back, despite its immense weight, and Tai-Yang could see just the stock and barrel.

"Is that a war hammer?" "Is that a grenade launcher?" They asked simultaneously.

"It's also a bomb." "It's also a hammer." They answered in unison.

A beat passed before both smiled toothily at one another. Rose swore she could feel a slight tremor in the floor and walls...

"Walk with me, Nora." Tai-Yang said grandly. "Let's talk about hitting stuff really hard and explosions."

Nora dipped her head and fluttered her eyes at him. "I bet you say that to all the pretty girls, Mr T." She said coquettishly, the corner of her lips twitching madly.

"This can only end well." Rose chuckled softly, watching as her father and her old friend carried on an increasingly animated discussion, sound effects and all. When they both started laughing madly, the sounds of their deranged mirth echoing through the halls, Rose felt the tremor return, and she imagined it was almost like Beacon itself was nervous...

Weird.

* * *

 **Glynda staired, a not-so-insignificant part of her wishing for either the reemergence of her patients. Or at the very least the energy of her youth, as Tai-Yang bid an overdramatic, tearful goodbye to Nora. Rose was watching with an air of indulgence and amusement as her manchild of a father hammed it up with the best of them. Nora, who was always game for goofing around, was playing the part of grizzled, stoic hero saying goodbye to her lady love 'because evil (homework) never sleeps.'**

 **"Ah'll never forget you!" Tai-Yang sobbed, affecting a drawling accent and a high pitched voice.**

 **"Don't cry sweet thang, I reckon we'll see each other soon 'nuff." Nora replied in kind, in a startlingly accurate facsimile of a gruff man.**

 **"Hammers and explosions?" Tai-Yang mumbled with a sniffle and a hopeful glint in his eyes.**

 **"Hammers and explosions forever, baby." Nora confirmed with a small nod, her own glint less hopeful and more outright manic. "Goodbye."**

 **Tai-Yang fell to his knees as Nora mimed turning around and riding away on a horse, though whether it was to stifle fake grief or all-too-real laughter was unclear.**

 **Rose did no such thing, walking over and lifting her father up with a chuckle. "Let's get going, sweet thang." She teased.**

 **Tai-Yang, who was now visibly giggling, snorted, a resigned smile playing across his face. "At least it's better than sweet-cheeks." He mused.**

 **"Ah, honey buns, you don't know the half of it." Rose cackled, slinging an arm her father and bullying him into Ozpin's office.**

 **Tai-Yang groaned as his ever-growing collection of nicknames was just unceremoniously expanded. "Honey buns? Oh, Qrow is going to love that one."**

 **"You have no idea." Glynda heard Rose say, a smile in her voice. Promptly, their predictions were proven right.**

 **"Honey, your home!" Qrow's voiced called out from within the room, his words bubbling with mirth.**

 **"Oum damn it." Tai-Yang sighed.**

 **The rest of the conversation was cut off as the doors closed behind the pair, but Glynda was hardly paying attention.**

 **She was too busy beating her growing horror into submission and planning sweet her vengeance upon Rose for introducing Tai-Yang and Nora to one another.**

 **'Hammers and explosions, forever' indeed.**

 **Reclining in comfortable chairs, with mugs of hot, strong coffee – some enjoying an especially potent brew, courtesy of flask of good whiskey – Qrow, Rose, Tai-Yang, Glynda and Ozpin sat around a table. The air smells slightly of incense and petrichor. A light drizzle persisted outside, providing a soft pitter-patter of water on one of the many windows.**

By all means, sitting in an outrageously nice leather chair, thoroughly warm, and enjoying a delicious coffee that she had secretly crammed full of chocolate, marshmallows and far too much sugar and cream, Rose should be comfortable. She most assuredly was not. There was a thick undercurrent of tension hanging in the air, and she supposed the shoe was really about to drop for everyone here, bar herself.

So far, the extent of their combative actions to prevent the war had been one raid that went so far off the rails it must've gone full circle, as it still ended in something akin to complete success – save for her not so insignificant injuries. The idea of war was not an easy one to acclimatize to. War, truly large-scale war, despite the highly militaristic nature of all successful nations in Remnant's history, was exceedingly rare. To go to war was to invite turmoil onto your doorstep, to bathe armies of men and women in the madness and horror of mass bloodshed and death. The heartfelt despair of a single person can be potent enough to attract over a dozen Grimm in a moderately dangerous area. The cesspool of dark emotions that could be elicited by something as devastating as war?

City upon city had fallen to the influx of Grimm that conflict on that scale inevitably brought, along with the intentional destruction Cinder had ordered. There was a famous Atlesian general that, on the eve of his victory, was credited to have said 'And to the last, our lay opposition slain, every man put to the blade and claimed by their inevitable, eternal rest. Their transgressions repaid. Every slight, and injustice laid on our backs reaping penance paid in blood. Theirs was a dynasty forged of heartlessness and malice, and for that, we will never forgive them, even in death. But now, men, take up your swords, for our true enemy has yet to arrive, and the night has not yet been won.'

It was a hard pill to swallow, and being intelligent, experienced warriors, the repercussions of what they were about to undertake and what failure could mean were painfully tangible, an ominous cloud on the horizon. War is hell, and a war on Remnant came with demons – both monster and man – as part and parcel. And that was ignoring the personal stake everyone in the room had, and all that included.

Rose sighed softly to herself, taking a deep sip of her velvety, hot choco- err, coffee, to brace herself. She made eye contact with Ozpin, both of them meeting gazes over the rims of their mugs, and nodded almost imperceptibly. Ozpin was many things, a charismatic leader and impeccable strategist included, but she had experienced war – this war – firsthand, and so she would take the lead. She took another sip of her drink, trying to savour the rich artisan brew.

But, for the life of her, as she stared at the file on the table she couldn't quite rid her mouth of the taste of so much ash.

"Operation 'Maskfall'," She began evenly, reaching forward to flip open the file with deliberate slowness, fully aware of the intense stare she was receiving from every member the war council around her. "The planned assassination of one Raven Branwen to happen in six standard days, midnight." The heavy cover of the file fell to the table with a dull thump, and a picture of Raven, clad in tattered black and red wielding a telescoping katana crackling with lightning, her mask half slipped off her face in the middle of battle became instantly visible. Tai-Yang sucked in a breath, and Qrow lay a hand on his shoulder, but both of their eyes were riveted to the picture of Raven. "I believe, in my original timeline, that this plan was successful." She said bluntly.

There was a dull, almost painful silence at her proclamation. Glynda, tapping her fingers against the table rhythmically, inclined her head slightly. "What makes you believe it succeeded?" She asked, her voice devoid of anything but bland questioning, giving nothing of her own thoughts on the matter away.

"Beyond the laborious prep work and thoroughness of the plan itself?" Rose began, flipping through an incredibly intricate, thorough, brilliant plan spanning hundreds of pages – everything from information on the target, to diagrams, to contingencies and beyond. "By all accounts, the idea of Raven turning traitor is-" Tai-Yang and Qrow both scoffed, Glynda shook her head and Ozpin pursed his lips. "Apparently utterly ridiculous." Rose finished dryly. "And passivity is a trait I've never found in any Hunter, so her sitting out of the fight is unlikely as well. Which means if she fought, she would have fought on our side." She blew out a slow breath. "The problem with that is I never saw her, not once, in all fact I never even heard of anyone nearing her description, and someone of her skill would make waves in the war, there's no doubt. More than that, Yang never mentioned hearing anything about her either, and she was definitely paying close attention – she never really gave up on finding her."

"Is there any chance at all that she kept a low profile, perhaps? Working behind the scenes seems to be her modus operandi." Ozpin pointed out.

"Very, very low," Rose disagreed. "My team and I were central to the war, and I don't think anyone was more well informed than we were. What little slipped through Blake's fingers was practically always caught by the council's spymaster. She'd have to be a ghost to slip in between cracks that small," She flipped back to the picture of Raven mid-battle. "And impressive as her skills in subterfuge are, we can see that she isn't perfect, the facts in this dossier are so comprehensive I think Qrow could still stand to teach her more than a thing or two."

"Comparing her to the Man-Of-Many-Masks is somewhat unfair, but I suppose your point stands." Ozpin conceded. "It doesn't seem as if she would be able to elude you so utterly."

"I hate that epithet," Qrow grumbled. "Being well renowned for your infiltration abilities is," He gestured with dismissively with his hand before settling on, "Kind of fucking stupid."

"Better than sweet-cheeks," Tai offered.

"Please, Mr. Unassailable Aegis, tell me about your woes," Qrow sniped back dryly.

"Gentlemen," Ozpin chided gently. Tai-Yang and Qrow both grimaced, coming back to the present reluctantly, having subconsciously begun bantering to provide a brief escape from their current reality.

"Right." Qrow sighed, reaching over and flipping through the pages of the dossier with a deft hand. He was utterly impassive until he slowly lay he plan on the table. "This is Oum be-damned insane." He passed the file to Tai-Yang, closed his eyes, and began kneading his brow. "What lunatic conjured this up?"

"This has Cinder written all over it." Rose answered. "Literally, she signed at the bottom of some pages." She pointed out.

Qrow snapped his eyes to her, a budding expression of horror twisting his features. "Cinder? This is one of her plans?" She nodded, and he groaned. "Are they all like this?"

"This is a good one." Rose admitted. "But I've seen her pull together better." She added bitterly.

"Ah, Grimmshit." Tai-Yang breathed, flipping through with an awed sort of horror. "Goddamn. I thought planning from a through to z was just an expression."

"There's a reason that Cinder almost conquered Vale, you know." Rose pointed out tersely. "And isn't just because she's hardcore in a fight. If Blake wasn't so good at espionage, without the intelligence she got to us, team RWBY would have been dead a hundred times over. I've said it before, but Cinder is completely looney, and no less the genius for it."

"I know… It's just…" Tai-Yang shook his head, throwing the folder down and pointed out a page marked as vital information. "She tested Raven, over and over again. Calling her in for backup from less than a kilometer away, to intercontinental distances to get a glimpse of her limitations. She did this for years, never giving anything away, just to get a perfect idea of how limited Raven's teleportation is." Tai-Yang thumped a knuckle down on the papers, right on top of a series of graphs and diagrams. "She's got her energy expenditure and ability down to the meter. Raven teleported us to the beaches in Vacuo more than once on a whim. That's thousands of kilometers, and Cinder's margin of error is in centimeters, and from what I remember she's completely right."

"That's what 'Maskfall' is, exploitation of Raven's surety that she can escape any situation." Ozpin mused. "First, a call to drive off Grimm attacking an essential White Fang supply convoy in Mistral - Grimm which Cinder is going to have attack. Not so many that Raven would decline her next call to arms, but not so few that she would escape fresh and unscathed. Then, a call to drive off another Grimm attack, this time in Atlas. Again, she drives the Grimm off and undoubtedly is feeling the strain at this point. That is when Cinder plans to strike." Ozpin turned the page, pointing to the plans on the next page. "She knows that Raven's Aura is within the indicated range, enough that all the bombs planted on-site would be enough to cause lethal damage, regardless of all the lives of the White Fang that will assuredly be lost in the explosion," Ozpin said in distaste, the blatant sacrifice of life not sitting well with him. He flipped another page, and a map was revealed, dotted with lines and circles.

"Even if she does survive, which is already highly unlikely, the location just so happens to be in a near-wasteland, with barely any civilization within a hundred kilometers in any direction – which at this point, even before the explosion, is predicted to be Raven's maximum teleportation distance. Every town and city within two hundred kilometers will have at least four squadrons laying in wait to finish the job. Beyond that, Cinder herself will be near the explosion site, ready to take care of Raven personally if the opportunity presents itself. And coming back to the bombs themselves, they all contain a distinct scenting chemical, highly traceable by any gifted Faunus, of which Cinder has no short supply. Multiple airborne squads, each consisting of a tracker and long-range suppression specialist will roam the area in order to find her. And when they do, there is a team of Hunter-level combatants, consisting of Cinder's own teleporter and a handful of her lieutenants."

"Neo Politan." Rose said with an odd twist to her lips. "A mute illusionist with teleportation abilities, albeit much more limited than Raven's. She's a bloodthirsty sadist with a penchant for torture."

"Charming, I'm sure." Glynda murmured. "You almost sound fond of her." She said after a pause, looking at Rose strangely.

"Her less than savory habits aside, Neo isn't what I would call evil, or loyal to the cause." Rose sighed. "Ruthless and mercenary to the core, but not evil."

"How so?" Glynda questioned.

"Torchwick might be in it for the money at the moment, but that will change, eventually. He fancied himself in love with Cinder, and vice versa," Rose shrugged. "I think she's manipulating him, but hell, it might be the real deal, who knows? Fact of the matter is he's loyal to her. Neo is loyal to her money, that Cinder's guiding hand is much less restrictive and prone to indulge her darker whimsies doesn't hurt."

"You mentioned her not being evil, but the way you sell it doesn't really match up, Rose." Tai-Yang mentioned, slightly confused.

"I didn't say she was stable, or even sane, but sadism is hardly a crime - even if Neo's case is a tad extreme," Rose said.

Qrow snorted, lifting one dark brow. "Isn't torture a bit more than, well, extreme?"

"Everyone has their kinks," Rose shrugged. "And she's proven that she doesn't exactly need to torture people, she just enjoys it. I believe it's more of a 'two for the price of one' situation, Cinder gets her information, she gets off."

Ozpin scrunched his nose minutely in distaste. "Lovely."

"It is what it is." Rose sighed. "Honestly, I'd jump at the chance to get her on ur side, but Cinder has more dosh to throw around than we do right now, and Neo isn't going to skip out on a contract so juicy unless she's offered something significantly better. Besides that, we have already inadvertently deprived her of what is honestly her biggest Trump card."

"So we include her in our threat assessments for now, and we can come back to her once we have the resources to get her to go turncoat?" Qrow asked.

"I'm getting a distinctly Robin Woodsy' tingle right now." Tai-Yang said with a grin. "Steal from the rich and absurdly evil, give to the uh..." He paused. "...Materialistic, bloodthirsty she-devil." He finished lamely.

Rose and Qrow both snorted, and Glynda rolled her eyes.

"In the future, keep any and all tingly feelings to yourself, if you would." Glynda said, deadpan.

This time, Ozpin chuckled at her snark, giving her an approving look she felt vaguely ashamed to have earned. "That aside, perhaps we could return to the matter at hand?"

"Making sure Raven isn't horribly murdered." Rose supplied.

Qrow grimaced. "Right, definitely, that would be lovely. If only because I want a chance to ring her idiot neck myself."

"Ah, family." Rose sighed, before stretching out and taking a deep breath to prepare. "So, here's the least dangerous path to extraction that I could map out, according to the Cinder's proposed plan. If we make our insertion point here - or here - we'll have a few minutes before we come across patrols..."

* * *

 **Rose yawned, pulling the last cover down, and slapping her chalk-covered hand together, expelling small clouds of white dust before leaning herself against the front of the desk in her new classroom. A few moments later, the door creaked open, and the first group ambled in.**

 **It was amazing how quickly time could pass when you were both tired and busy. It felt like just minutes ago she'd started the war council, and here she was, standing and watching as her class of students walked in. It was a blur, really. So much planning, and dredging up old memories on even older enemies, and attending to the task of going through 'Maskfall' with a fine-toothed comb to ensure that any and all exploitable flaws were discovered. She didn't even remember going to bed, just waking up this morning with a distinct odor and only about fifteen minutes to prepare for her first class.**

 **And damn, it sure was strange to watch a mix of old comrades and some of her most desperate enemies walking in like a bunch of rowdy, hormonal teenagers. Which they were, technically, but that didn't make it any less odd for her to watch. First off, there was her(?) team and her younger self, good ol' RWBY. It felt like some sort of out-of-body experience she was completely lucid for, watching as she sat down in her old seat, and took out what used to be her favorite stationery - ladybug themed, all of it - and immediately began goofing off with Jaune, just like she used to, before Obsidian moved the four over, and became a buffer. She mentally thanked him for the gesture.**

 **And then there was JNPR. The golden, shining heroes of the Remnant's modern era. Unassailable champions of light, literally beating back the encroaching darkness with the strength of their own hands. Revered and beloved worldwide as the brightest hope for humanity and Faunus kind worldwide.**

 **Poor, poor JNPR. The war had screwed them worse than almost anyone else.**

 **The thing about war on Remnant, especially large-scale, potentially world-wide war, was that it was pretty excellent at driving people to despair and panic all over. The first problem with this was the cycle of depression waking ancient, forgotten Grimm, causing more negativity in an apocalyptic cycle of death. Secondly was that every scared person on Remnant who saw Abyssal snap his fingers and reduce named Grimm into loyal attack dogs, who roll over on command, or level a town of resistors in seconds, was one more person who wouldn't fight her and bid for power.**

 **And so, to combat that threat, and to keep the people hopeful and happy the governments of the world responded with propaganda. So much bullshit was thrown around all those years ago Rose could have fertilized the Emerald Forest. And, in keeping with Jaune's natural luck - or lack thereof - most of what was said about his team stuck. Partly it was because of his own family lineage, already widely renowned as having produced a few of the most powerful hunter's of their time. Another part was Pyrrha's own fame and her meteoric and completely justified rise through the ranks of the Hunter world. Another was Ren, and his immediate relation to the most dangerous man in the world, his grandfather, Vacuo's 'Slumbering Dragon'. Even Nora's surprising talent as a master smith became part of their aspiring legend.**

 **In the end, it amounted to team JNPR being dragged from the front lines if the war kicking and screaming to instill calm within the masses and to keep the peace. They became more than celebrities. They were living legends, with tales of their exploits tearing across the various populaces of the world. They were practically deified. They were credited for the destruction of armies of lesser Grimm, of killing named Grimm, of liberating camps full of POWs, and just about every other heroic thing you can imagine.**

 **Rose was pretty sure they'd at least half of them, to their credit.**

 **They became symbols, torn from the place they had come to call home in order to distract the world from the terrible, bloody conflict happening right under their noses. A living rallying point, the bannermen, and women of humanity, the vanguard of war against darkness. Selfless martyrs to the cause, all in an effort to save as many lives as they could, even if it was an incredibly bitter pill to swallow.**

 **And, Rose reminded herself, fighting the tamed hordes of Grimm, as JNPR had, wasn't exactly a cushy job, either. Her war may have been horrible, but their side of the fight had not been a whit less awful, no doubt. A Hunter's life was never an easy one.**

 **She sighed, realizing that her thoughts had taken a sharp turn for the melancholy and that yes, someone had noticed her despondent mood.**

 **'It'll be fine!' Yang mouthed encouragingly from her seat, giving her older sister two big thumbs up, mistaking Rose's dour mood as nervousness.**

 **Rose quirked a small smile at her, and swept her gaze around the room. Hm, seemed as if during her trip down memory lane most of the class had settled in. Her previously small smile grew, reaching a point where she no doubt looked slightly deranged.**

 **In all fairness, that much was accurate as could be.**

 **"Hello, everyone," She began. "My name is Professor Rouge Rose, but you may address me as Miss, Professor, or Rose. I am your new combat instructor, and this," She slapped the wall behind her, causing a series of shades to zip up, revealing the chalkboard at her back in all its glory. "Is your new class."**

 **The class's response was a mixed bag of stunned silence, growing dread and smothered laughter. Obsidian, put his head down with a groan of anticipated pain.**

 **'Avoiding the pointy end - 101.'**

 **Rose smiled toothily. "Practical application begins in five minutes."**

 **The mixed bag became decidedly less mixed, after that.**

* * *

AN: The next chapter will be half the last chapter of Remnants Reclaimer, and then will be entirely my own work. Looking forward to it.


	15. Family Drama

**Reclaiming in Black**

Chapter 15: Family Drama

* * *

Rose, Qrow, Ozpin, and Glynda sat around a small table enjoying a tasty dinner out on a balcony attached to Ozpin's office. The air was fresh and slightly brisk, the sun had dipped below the horizon about an hour ago, and night's chill was starting to creep in. Rose was feeling particularly relaxed, all things considered. It had been a busy few days and the chance to decompress after a week of her new job as a teacher was welcome. Small talk filled the gap between bites of fish, salad, and sips of chilled white wine.

"Ozpin, what is your stance on teachers murdering students in a blood rage?" Qrow asked mildly, the question hanging in the silence of the night, broken only by the clinking of cutlery and Rose's slight snort at his question.

Ozpin hummed, chewing slowly and looking thoughtful. After a few, long moments, he swallowed. "Not positive," He answered plainly.

"What if they were getting rid of only the stupid ones? Raising the standards of the school, as it were."

"You'll find my lack of support in your endeavor to cull the student population to be unchanged, unfortunately," he told Qrow, looking suitably apologetic.

That is, not at all.

"And here I was, thinking to ask you how your first week of teaching has gone," Glynda murmured, reaching over grab another slice of grilled fish. Rose did her best not to stare at the bespectacled Head Mistress had her fourth helping of dinner. Aura was tiring to use in large quantities, mentally and physically, and fine manipulation compounded the issue. Glynda harbored a strength of Aura that a select few could hope to match, and with control that Rose was fairly certain, none currently did. She was also very active physically - an understatement considering a Huntresses' lifestyle, had a high-stress job and was quite a bit taller and larger a woman than average.

She burned through a lot of energy. Rose had seen Weiss put away a surprising amount of food before, almost as much as Yang, which was outright astounding when one considered just how stunningly petite she was. Glynda was many things, petite was not one of them.

All this meant that Rose understood why Glynda ate as much as she did, but it was still boggling to watch a woman with such an incredible figure eat enough to shame her father on his hungriest day. Especially considering she ate near as much as this consistently.

"You must spend a fortune on groceries," Rose mumbled absentmindedly, before pausing after she realized what she had said.

Glynda, to her credit, barely paused and nodded slowly as she chewed delicately on her fish. "One of the benefits extended to me as Deputy Headmistress is that I don't have to pay for food or lodging."

"The Council is rather strict in what sort of salary I could offer my employees," Ozpin said with a small, pleased smile, "But they are rather generous with other 'smaller' benefits."

"The extra pay I was pushing for probably wouldn't make up a fifth in what it takes to keep me fed," Glynda admitted unashamedly, actually looking vindictively happy with herself. She made a gesture toward Qrow, who had begun laughing quietly at the short story, and he passed her the last of the food on the table, a small serving of pumpkin salad.

"That's so beautifully passive-aggressive I might cry," Rose sniffed, before betraying her true feelings as she too laughed softly.

"We do our best," Ozpin told her nonchalantly, lifting his mug - which Rose would have sworn was another room entirely ten seconds ago - in salute, before turning his attention to Qrow. "I must admit, however, I am interested in your thoughts regarding your first week as a teacher."

Qrow grimaced, leaning back in his chair and scratching at the scar on his face he'd received in the battle with Izhar. "It could be worse," he said summarily. Ozpin, looking interested, gently prompted him to continue by rolling his hand. Qrow obliged, "For a lot of these kids, the most espionage training they've had is watching some old spy movies on late night specials. For some, it's obviously coming naturally, other not so much. I'm probably going to have a lot of kids wanting to drop out or change courses. I say we let em'."

"Why?" Rose asked him, he seemed so passionate about teaching his new class, but also very free with allowing students to leave.

"I don't need a hundred Hunters-in-training with aspirations to be spymasters, just a few. It also isn't something I'm going to encourage them to pursue if they don't have an obvious talent for it." He replied, lounging back in his chair with a contented sigh. "Right now, I'm still coverin' the basics, and everyone should know them. Field handles, ID'ing friendlies and enemies, basic infiltration countermeasures and blah, blah, blah." Qrow finished quickly. "Easy stuff, but necessary. I'll let the kids that want out walk once we tear into real the sticky business."

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Ozpin agreed. "And yourself, Rose?"

"Combat Class was always going to be simple," she shrugged. "I help them with forms, I set up spars, I run PT, the whole works."

"It is a little more involved than that," Glynda chided.

"Well yeah, but nothing that really bears repeating. They've already trained for years to develop fighting styles. I can offer the standard Hunter package: experience, refinement, maybe some recommendations on new tricks, but the only thing I'm really going to be teaching is some cardinal Hunter Techniques, like using your Aura to enhance your body, improved Aura shielding, using your Aura as a light source and blah, blah, blah." She finished, gesturing with her hand toward Qrow and nodding at the same time, as if in agreement.

"Unsurprisingly, the one you'll have the most to teach will be Ruby." Glynda pointed out.

Rose shrugged, "I never master fighting with a sword, or a mace, or needle pointed sandals or any of the weird shit that works for some of these kids. They've developed the styles themselves, a lot of the time. But, you all know this, Combat Class is pretty general."

Ozpin frowned, "This isn't exactly what I was hoping for when I hired you on to teach, as you may remember."

Rose blinked at him slowly. "You do understand that I've been teaching them for a week, right?"

"Yes..."

"They don't really trust or respect me all that much yet," She added. "Passing on what I've learnt from battles - what it is actually like... well, I'm going to have to work up to that."

"Is that time we have to spare?" The Headmaster asked her, and she gave him a thin-lipped smile.

"Maybe not, but what do you expect? I can't make most of these kids battle ready - not to face other people," Rose sighed with a deep weariness.

Qrow gave a slightly bitter chuckle, but the minuscule smile he gave Rose was consoling. "Look, there's no way you could ever do that. Grimm, sure, that's easy. We've been killing Grimm almost as long as they've been killing us. It's practically humanity's collective past-time." He shrugged, "But say what you will about people - we can be shitty, yeah, but most of us aren't murderers. Not deep down."

"Most of us," Rose replied softly, breaking eye contact and looking off into the distance.

Glynda chewed slowly, thinking as they all sat in the sudden pensive silence the table had descended into. Ozpin was an eerie reflection of Rose, his eyes glassy and mind obviously elsewhere. Qrow looked like he had unexpectedly swallowed something bitter, but didn't quite know what to say. "I think..." She began slowly, getting the attention of everyone at the table, "That we can only do our best, trite as that may sound. Nothing, or no-one," She added, looking to Rose pointedly. "Can truly prepare anyone for war. It's an impossible circumstance, and the truth of the matter is that it does change people, whether for better or for worse." She reached over, gently grabbing one of Rose's hands in a gesture of silent comfort. "And sometimes, more than anything... it simply leaves scars."

Rose shuddered briefly, closing her eye as she fought a back a surge of emotion. The other occupants at the table shared silent, worried glances.

"Rose," Ozpin began delicately, "Far be it for me to pry, but have you ever spoken to anyone about your experiences?" Silence was his answer. "There is a reason we have teams, more than a practical application of martial strength. Your team-"

"Is dead," She snapped, her eye flaring open. A few tense moments passed before she sagged, the anger in her frame disappearing. "Or as good as."

"That is untrue," Ozpin said firmly. "They are alive, and they are very much present, if perhaps not exactly as you knew them."

"But they aren't my team," She replied morosely, bitterness seeping into her voice. "They aren't the people I fought with, and they won't ever be - my team is gone."

"Do you think less of them for not having fought and killed as you have?" He cut in sharply, and she jerked in her seat. "Are they lesser for having experienced the pain and suffering you have?"

"Of course not!" She barked at him, her temper flaring. Qrow shot Ozpin a warning look as well, silently informing him that he was toeing a line.

"Then why do you say they are not your team? If not because they lack the same experience as you, then what?"

A startling moment of pin-drop silence.

Rose's chair clattered to the floor, seemingly cacophonous in wake of the stillness that preceded it, as she stood from the table, hands clenched. "I'm going to find my father," she said brusquely, turning and leaving the balcony before the other occupants could formulate a response.

"Oh, this is going to end well, I can just see it," Qrow muttered dispassionately, lifting his glass in grim mockery of a final salute before promptly draining the last of his wine.

Ozpin and Glynda didn't disagree, and after a few moments, followed suit.

* * *

"So, if you pull your arm back riiigggght now!"

"Haaa-WOAH!"

"Yes! Exactly like that, kid!"

"Did you see that, Ren?! I don't think I've hit anything that hard before! And it's still going!"

"Ah... yes... yes I did."

"You're the best, Master Tai!"

"I know, right?"

Funnily enough, tracking down her father proved to be an exceedingly mild challenge for Rose. Stealth had never been his strong suit in the first place, but taking into account his budding apprenticeship with Nora? Well, if you followed the sounds of destruction...

"Now, are you ready for the next level!"

"...What's the next level?"

"Explosions."

She'd obviously arrived just in time.

"Right!" Rose exclaimed loudly as she came into view, clapping her hands together to get all three gathered attention, "Dad, we've got to go."

Nora and Tai both let loose a plaintive whine that would be far more appropriate for a toddler being denied his favorite plaything than two semi-adults barred from a bout of evening demolitions. They were standing in what ostensibly used to be a training courtyard but currently looked more akin to an artist's interpretation of the final result of a smith-god's furious temper tantrum, with rampant destruction and liberal evidence of hammers being swung with unholy force. Training dummies lay trashed and scattered about in a way that would be massively more disturbing if they were made from anything other than straw. Both were absolutely covered in dust, flushed from exertion - Nora far more so than Tai - and had the most unnervingly bright smiles stretching from ear to ear.

Ren in contrast, was sitting far, far to the side of the court, and was so pale Rose swore she could see his veins popping up against his skin. He also looked unutterably relieved at the sight of her, and she got the distinct impression that he was moments away from raising a shrine in her honor. He stood up and strode over with a grace that was almost eery, walking over as much rubble as he was.

"Really, just give us one sec Rosie," Tai pleaded.

"Pllleeeaaasse?" Nora added with huge doe-eyes.

Rose lifted two fingers, "One, I like the nickname," she said, and her father smiled at her before she continued. "And two, no, we really do have to go."

"Seriously! Just one teensy moment, we were just getting to the good part!" Her father protested.

"You have already trained more than is most likely healthy today, Nora," Ren said calmly, his demeanor at odds with his still clammy pallor. "Perhaps it is for the best we turn in, and the lesson can be resumed at another time? Nowhere near civilization." He continued mildly, the last added in a low undertone that Rose was surprised she'd managed to hear.

In all fairness, it would probably be for the best...

Nora scuffed her foot on the floor, nodding sheepishly as she capitulated to Ren's good sense. He was, like, way more sensible than her. His senselyness was unbeatable really, which was why they made such an awesome team! With his senselyness and her unsenselness, they were unstoppable, they could take over the entir- Ow. Ok, forehead flicks meant Renny was being almost-nearly-completely serious, so she nodded again and stowed her weapon. Tai-Yang was dismayed.

"But if we had jus-" Tai began, but Rose cut him off.

"Dad, stop." He did. "Think. What were we going to do today?"

Tai-Yang slowed downed, thoroughly confused, but then jerked harshly as if he were suddenly poleaxed. "Fuck!"

Nora retreated behind Ren slightly at the sharp burst of harsh language, staring at Tai in surprise - in all the time she had spent with him, she'd yet to hear him swear at all, even in jest.

"Ah, sorry kiddo," Tai told Nora genuinely, "But I've really got to run. This is important."

"Important enough to forget until someone else reminded you?" Ren accused through slightly narrowed eyes, unimpressed.

"I tried my best," Tai told him with a grimace.

Ren immediately backed off. He didn't care for being manipulated or lied to, but by that same token, he realized when he wasn't entitled to the truth. This was either personal, above his station, or both. And judging by the distant gaze of what he'd already accepted as Nora's new mentor, and the sheer spun-wire tenseness he sensed in Rose, this seemed to be latter.

There was something entirely off about Rose, and the sudden flurry of changes and activity wrought by her arrival, but once again, he wasn't so close to those in charge or important enough himself to influence the situation much at all. He supposed he would be infinitely more worried if he didn't trust those involved. Qrow Branwen he didn't have much of a concrete opinion on yet, but he'd already learned to respect the man's cunning if nothing else - the new classes on subterfuge were immensely interesting and the enigmatic Hunter was proving to be a master of his craft. By that same token, he had already spent a significant portion of time under Glynda Goodwitch, and as stringent as she could be, she was also undeniably a Huntress of almost unparalleled caliber that meant nothing but the best for those students who didn't waste her time.

As for Rose and Tai themselves? There was an undeniable goodness to the both of them that set a deep part of him at ease. Not only had Tai-Yang raised Yang and Ruby, two of the most pleasant, dedicated and inherently just people he knew, but every member of their little family seemed to exude an air of honest benevolence that was inimitable. Their souls fairly thrummed with the light inherent in all of them, and as a young man who prided himself on his ability to detect and identify all aspects of Aura, those thrums echoed loudly indeed.

Beyond all that, however, he could tell Tai and Rose were involved directly involved also, and he'd bet good money that Ozpin wouldn't miss anything 'important' happening to his friends and colleagues. It wasn't even particularly difficult to piece together. Team RWBYO seemed more reclusive than ever recently, only truly talking to his own team and then only briefly. Rose would undoubtedly be in direct contact with her sisters, and from what he had gathered had apparently taken their entire team under her wing. There was also additional evidence - more often than not he could often spot one of the aforementioned adults walking together and talking in quiet, unobtrusive voices that would have blended into the background if he hadn't specifically began paying them more attention.

How was it that everyone else just seemed to accept a cadre of Elites like 'Duchess', 'The Man-of-many-Masks', 'The Unassailable Aegis' - and as Ruby had informed him, 'The Crimson Harvest' (and a moniker that ominous was not earned lightly in the world of Hunter's) had left on a mission together? There was stacking the deck, and then there was throwing everything you could at something in order to solve a desperate situation - but sending a team comprised solely of what were likely the most powerful men and women Ozpin could muster...?

And even then, Rose had returned half-dead by all accounts!

'No,' he thought to himself as he watched father and daughter together, the gallows walk of those about to commit themselves to the unenviable task, 'Something in this world is incredibly wrong.' And Nora was startled when Ren barked out an uncharacteristically bitter laugh, 'And on Remnant, isn't that an absolutely terrifying prospect?'

* * *

 **As Rose was gearing to leave, Obsidian walked up, and asked, "Is this going to be anything like your last mission?"**

"Not unless something goes…"

"It might even be worse, got it." he interrupts, and she laughs. Military experience, it would seem, isn't something that differs.

He holds out a small black gauntlet, that looks almost like the Ember Celica, and Rose gasps. "A…?"

"Skellington. Speed class." He said. "I discovered them early because I had been thinking about something like it for my team after I told them."

"Is it...?" Rose asked slowly.

"No, I can't remotely control you. I can remotely monitor vitals."

Rose looked down on the gauntlet, and remember the power this gave Cinder's human forces. An armband that expanded into an organic exoskeleton, hence the name, that used aura to forcibly replicate the semblance of someone Abyssal had taken a sample from. Rose remembered her first time dueling someone using Summer's Wind against her, it wasn't fun. Nor was Rage, Yang's semblance.

It also had several different physical forms, built around different fighting styles. These were mostly limited to three easily crafted forms. 'Power' hit like a Paladin and some could bench one, 'Speed' could almost double natural speed, and as several spymasters and their agents reported apparently zero friction on any surface. And 'Stealth' was a chameleon effect that seemed based on Emerald's illusions.

"What is it set to?" Rose asked, putting it on.

"Haven't set a semblance yet." He said, "But I was thinking that for a combat mission, Yang's or Taiyang's. For stealth, Qrow's. Or for hell in a Grimm damned handcart, I can load Ozpin's. Or I can try doubling yours."

Rose pauses to consider. An army with the power equal to the Wraith King. She shivered.

"I only have one right now, but I figured you would appreciate the first look. That, and I needed my aura sampling test run. You interested?" He asked.

"Yes…"

* * *

Click, snap, click click, snap, thud-

Tai-Yang put the headphones of his music player in his ear, and the sounds of his team gearing up faded away... well, maybe not so much faded as drowned out by a thunderous tsunami of heavy metal clamoring for his attention. But for once, he was a little too preoccupied to really get into his meditation.

He wasn't stupid.

Things weren't alright. They hadn't been for a while. Before the woman out of time - his own daughter, no less - had delivered the fate of Vale's imminent destruction, even. They hadn't been alright for years if he was honest with himself. Better than they had been than in those dark times after Summer's death, perhaps, but never quite as bright as they had been when he still held his daughters mother in his arms.

It had taken countless arguments, and more literal blood, sweat, and tears than either man would admit to before he'd mended his relationship with Qrow. Love was the glue that held his family together, and by some terrible irony, it was the same thing that had almost torn it apart. Qrow and Summer...

Qrow and Summer. Hell, he'd admitted it to himself years ago, nevertheless, it still shamed him that he'd nipped that in the bud. His late wife had always admonished him for saying so, quite rightly telling him that her choice was just as important his, but what if the choice hadn't ever been available. If... if Raven had never left, had been the mother to Yang that she always should have been, would it still be so impossible?

He didn't think so. There had been a spark of love there, just as true as the one between Summer and himself, and he'd snuffed it out before it could flourish. And it was the fact that he didn't regret it that had hurt Qrow most of all.

But how could he? His time with Summer had undeniably been the happiest in his entire life, the joy of raising your child with the woman you loved? Indescribable. And then there was Ruby, and dear Oum, he couldn't remember loving someone more. If the joy of parenting could be indescribable, then the moment he still remembered, when Yang greeted her sister to the world with those brilliant lavender eyes, a sloppy kiss and massive smile, outshone only by the radiant joy of Summer... that was unimaginable.

And now his little Ruby was hurting. His eyes flickered to her form, black/red plates from head to toe, smooth and menacing, hunched over as she was, intently taking in the state of her unquestionably pristine weapon. 'Not so little anymore,' he amended. He could still see it, plain as day like he'd always been able to. How could he not? He was her father, no matter how old, clever or badass she got. She would always be his little girl. And he could read her like a book.

And he was waiting. He wouldn't with Yang - not anymore. Not since she'd taken gathered her things, put them in a trolley, and determinedly walked out in the middle of the most Grimm infested section of the woods on Patch and nearly gotten both herself and Ruby killed in the process. Yang could be fiercely independent at times - probably a result of her effort to help raise Ruby, bless her soul. This was a blessing and a curse. No man was an island, but Yang wouldn't ever extend her hand first. He knew now that she would open up to him, she loved him just as much as he loved her after all, but he had to make the first move.

Ruby was different. She'd never hesitated to come to him with a problem, or a thought or just a request for a shoulder to cry on. Whereas Yang always strove to provide more support than she received, Ruby gave and took in equal measure. She was fully herself with her family and accepted everything of those she loved in return

He got the feeling Rose hadn't outgrown that particular trait. Buried it, maybe, deep down where it wouldn't hurt as much after almost everyone she considered family had died, but not lost completely. She was every bit the full-grown Huntress, an Oum damned warrior of legend if he ever saw one.

And she was his little girl, so he'd wait, and she'd come to him. It might be ugly, shit, it'll probably end in absolute catastrophe, but it was inevitable. When she came to him, he'd be there.

So he ignored the sidelong glances Qrow and Glynda sent at Rose.

Ignored the slight pause and tightened grip whenever Rose caught them at it.

He'd wait.

"Operation Maskfall is now underway, godspeed." Ozpin's voice crackled over the earpiece Tai-Yang wore, and he sighed as his team made their way onto Qrow's airship, the Corvus.

It seemed now that he'd come to terms with issue of deep mental trauma of his battle-scarred, warrior-general daughter that had come from the future, he had about two hours to prepare himself to go and rescue the woman who had abandoned him and their child from a group of zealous, militant terrorists lead by a woman hellbent on world domination, or in spite of that, the complete genocide of the human race.

'Bugger me, poppa wasn't kidding when he told me life wouldn't get any less complicated.'

Then he turned up his music, lifted his hammer, zipped his fly and got on the fucking ship.

* * *

The team arrived at the drop zone. They could just barely see the lights of the complex in Mitralian wilderness. As they approached the team avoided a majority of the patrols, and occasionally needed to have Qrow and Rose eliminate some, and they quickly approached the base.

As the Grimm were spotted, exactly on time with Cinder's plan, the base went into high alert. In the wilderness of Mistral, the lights and sirens from the White Fang base were more than enough to cover their approach. Rose rounded a building and saw Raven. Her powerful swings and the almost instantaneous jump between two points was shocking to see in person. Beside her, Qrow whistled. "She has gotten faster..."

Raven abruptly disappeared, and Rose felt a blade at her throat.

'Once. Once I would love if a mission didn't go tits up immediately.' Rose's internal monologue huffed.

Rose accelerated backward and drew Crescent Rose, backward in a defensive stance. She looked at Raven, long ice blue sword standing, the large mask obscuring her face, and muffling her demand, "What are you?"

Qrow appeared out of the bushes, scythe held high, and Raven froze, and then all but yelled, "What are you doing here!?"

"Rescuing you." Qrow growled.

"This is too…" Raven began.

"Cinder is going to have you killed!" Qrow yelled, freezing Raven again.

After a moment, "What?" She slowly lowered her blade.

"Cinder is going to kill you. After this, she is going to summon you to a base in Atlas. She is going to detonate bombs she had buried around the area, killing the second white fang group, and you." Rose explained.

Raven turned back to Rose, "And why should I trust you, _Grimm_?"

Rose focused on revealing her face, and the smooth mask retracted leaving her exposed, and after a moment Raven charged, swinging in a powerful overhead.

"How dare you take Summer's face you monster!" Rose was actually struggling to keep up, Raven stabbed and swung from every direction, appearing and disappearing without warning. Rose didn't want to hurt her but knew she couldn't stop her without something drastic.

Then she felt a slight pull from her aura, and Raven slowed, as well as a deep echo reverberating in the back if her skull, 'Sorry.'

Rose realized what happened, Obsidian has used her aura to empower the suit, and bring speed her up. She put aside the anger at his blatant lie and moved. As Rose moved, she left a solid outline of petals in her wake, and as Raven's overhead connected with the afterimage, Rose struck. One powerful stroke to the upper arm and Raven was forced to drop her weapon.

Rose grabbed the sword as it fell, demanded, "Stop."

Raven froze, the massive scythe below her and her own blade pressed into the base of her neck holding her still. Rose explained, "I'm not Summer."

Raven looked over at Rose. She saw a look similar to her own staring back at her from Summer's eye and knew this wasn't the women she had known.

Qrow walked up, "Tai and Glynda are cleaning up the Grimm. Let's get her to the bulkhead."

Rose nodded and extended Raven the hilt of her sword.

Raven sheathed her weapon and followed Rose and Qrow to the bulkhead.

When the three sat down, Raven asked, "Who are you?"

Rose paused, and began bluntly, "I'm Ruby Rose, Summer's daughter."

"I know I haven't been gone that…" Raven began, and Qrow grunted.

"I'm from 7 years in the future after Cinder's insane bid for power almost succeeds. We're going to stop her long before she gets far enough to be newsworthy." Rose finishes, prodding the suit, attempting to remove it.

Raven asked, "What exactly is that suit?

Rose went to explain until Tai and Glynda walked into view. "Did you f…" Tai began, until he saw Raven sitting on the bulkhead, and his face went from expressive and open, into a nearly glacial sheet.

Ravan looked up, even though her mask the shock was evident in her, as was the pain.

Tai slowed in his pace, and Glynda walked past, confusion and some irritation on her face. She sat, and said simply, "Raven."

"Glynda." Raven said, softly, not looking away from Tai.

The silence was almost overwhelming. The tension between Raven and Qrow had been stressful, but between the three of them, it became almost a tangible force, keeping the silence, and escalating as time passed.

Rose called some attention to the situation, and said, "Let's get back to Beacon." Before signaling to the pilot.

Taiyang and Qrow sat very still on one side of the bulkhead, looking between each other and Raven, who sat very still and tilted her head down slightly.

After several long moments of silence, Qrow snarked, "You can take off the mask, _sis_."

Raven looked up, and slowly, almost like she was scared to do so, she slid the mask off over her head, shocking the three who knew what she had looked like before. Her face was pale, her eyes bloodshot, and she had several scars, both burns and claw marks, not horrific, but clearly not the picture of health.

Taiyang looked struck before the cold rage fell back over his features. Qrow, on the other hand, looked even more murderous.

Qrow asked, softly, anger prevalent in his tone more than Rose had ever heard, "That's a brand."

Rose looked at her more closely, and after a moment, saw that the burn mark had a smooth center and that it was exactly in the shape of Cinder's famous tattoo. Rose almost felt sick, remembering the pictures of those how failed Cinder, typically one of her "loyalty" tests.

"I…" Raven began slowly, holding her hand over it.

"Cinder's tests?" Rose asked, knowingly.

Raven looked over, shock written over her face. "Yes."

Rose looked over, "I can't say I don't understand hiding the scar."

Raven looks down, shame wrote across her face, and Qrow asks, "Tests?"

Rose explained, "Cinder Fall has a well-documented habit of ensuring the loyalty of her elite circle by testing their loyalty, if she is in a good mood, failing once results in a brand, failing again always results in cremation. We know that the test tends to be brutal and that the marked are typically disposable to her."

"What kind of tests?" Taiyang's voice called out quietly.

"Killing someone, a group of people, hitting a target solo." Rose said diplomatically.

"What…" Qrow began, before stopping, looking pained at Raven.

"Summer." Raven said slowly.

As that information slowly permeate Qrow and Tai's brains, and the rage on their face built into something that couldn't be contained, Tai demanded, "WHAT?"

Raven all but cowered at his rage, and Rose realized something, one of the reasons Raven couldn't come home.

Rose gave her father a glare, settling him down, and turned to Raven, "You took this assignment for Summer, so she didn't need to face this darkness. Then when she demanded you kill Summer you felt like the world was targeting her anyway?"

Raven looked up, into Rose's eye, and nodded, all but breaking down.

Rose strode over, and held her shoulder, as she crumbled, saying softly, "Throwing everything into saving someone, only for them to die anyway. It shakes your whole world."

"Then they took her anyway." Raven cried.

Rose, still holding her close, cradled the other wartorn woman into unconsciousness. Behind her Tai and Qrow, both had a little though burrow into the back of their mind, one that was far more terrifying than anything Rose had ever said, '... _took_ _her_ …'

* * *

Ravan awoke in a bed, in a thin white bed, one that reminded her of Qrow's more boneheaded adventures at Beacon. A she looked around she realized she was at Beacon, and the last night's event came back to her.

Raven slowly stood up, she looked down, an unflattering hospital gown across her form, and she realized she must have passed out. Ravan reached out, grasping at her power, and reaching out and drawing first a new set of clothes from her 'home.' She dressed for the day, and grabbed her weapon, feeling naked without its comforting weight.

Raven left the medical wing and began walking the school, taking in the familiar architecture. She turned a corner, and a red blur almost slammed into her. The blur of red and small wave of petals that she associated so strongly with Summer threw her for a moment. Then when Rose came fully into focus, she realized what happened, Rose inherited her mother's mother's semblance. The small weight settled in her stomach seemed heavier thinking about Rose, and the still younger Ruby, who had both been through so much pain.

Rose said, almost casually "We knew you were up when your weapon disappeared into a swirling red vortex. So I came to get you. We're having a briefing in Ozpin's office."

Raven nodded, and smashed her sword, and opened a portal to where she felt Ozpin sitting. She gestured and Rose stepped through.

Raven followed and quickly sat in the offered chair.

"So, Raven, I understand that you are probably still exhausted, but we were hoping you could tell us about Cinder's plans. The notes Mrs. Rose has from the future are must informative, but sometimes a more personal view is best." Ozpin said calmly.

Raven looked to Rose, "Currently, her plans revolve around getting the required supplies to supply her troops for the conquest of Vale. She is also looking for more powerful and useful servants."

Rose nodded, "It's certainly going to be harder this time."

"Have you already done enough damage to delay her?" Raven asked, confused.

"In my timeline, she had a man capable of controlling the Grimm wholesale. Made the war nearly unwinnable."

"Cinder had someone under her that could command the Grimm?" Raven asked.

Rose nodded.

"How did you find him?" Raven demanded

Everyone was shocked, Rose most of all, "What?"

"Cinder and her elite were told to be on the lookout for a boy, a teenager with the ability to create and command Grimm." Raven explained, "She needed him for the Spire."

Rose asked, horrified "Cinder knows…"

"Not Cinder, Salem."

* * *

 **Rose felt the wind get sucked from her lungs. The news seemed to still every person in the room, especially Ozpin, who palled in a way not reminiscent of horror, but recognition. Rose quickly demanded, "Ozpin…"**

He looked over, regaining his coloration, and saying "I had always thought her a myth."

"Who?" Tai demanded, angrily.

"The Queen of the Grimm." Ozpin said slowly, horrifying everyone but Raven.

"What do… How could… But…" Tai began, again and again, trying to understand.

"I think we should get Obsidian." Qrow said. "He should know, especially if they're actually hunting him."

Raven looked over, confused, "Who?"

"You asked how we found the boy who can control Grimm." Glynda explained, "The answer is that we did not. He enrolled and is attending Beacon."

Raven froze. "What?"

"He is a relatively well-behaved student, more so than I can most first years, especially Yang." Qrow said, his typical sarcasm back in force.

"He is here!" Raven demanded, "How could you let this happen? You have no idea what he is capable of!"

Rose rose to her challenge, "I lived through the worst he could produce! I watched his burn down Patch! I saw the fields of slaughtered Atlesian troops! I had to watch as he hacked limbs off my partner! I found his mark and name carved into the broken body of the women I loved! Don't you tell me for a moment that I don't know what he could inflict on the world!"

Raven stepped back, taking in her grief, and responded, colder than anyone had ever seen her, "If that is truly the worst he inflicted on your world than I count you lucky. The power he is capable of is beyond what can be fathomed."

"What can he supposedly do," Qrow demanded.

"Do you know the story of the First Darkness?" Raven asked.

Ozpin frowned, and shook his head, Glynda and Tai both followed suit, but Qrow looked like he had seen death. Rose slowly spoke up, "The origin of the Grimm, and fount of all death in the world."

Raven nodded, "Salem spoke of the story a little differently. She told of a narrow opening being created from powers unnatural and untenable. She spoke of traveling through, to carve a path through for her children. She spoke of the army of hunters who sacrificed themselves the close the largest of the breaches and preventing any true openings to the other side. She spoke of forging minor beings from her concentrated essence, what we know as the Grimm, and of using this prophesied child to open a gateway large enough for her husband, bringing about the end of life."

All five people listening to her story sat quietly, propelling the ton of bricks that was just dropped on them.

Raven created a portal, "I'm going to speak to my daughter. Then I'm going to speak to this Grimm child. If I don't agree with your assessment, I'm going to stop him myself." before stepping into the portal. And coming face to face with a parody of a young man. He was slightly shorter than her, with solid black skin, piercing white centered, blood red eyes, and one arm completely composed of tentacles. Said arm was suspending Yang against a wall. Raven lost it.

* * *

 ** _Three minutes ago:_**

Yang smirked, after finding that she needed to know if it was possible.

She lept down from her bed and walked into Obsidian's corner.

He turned, his neck doing a full one-eighty to look at her, and muttered, "Sure Yang, come on in."

Yang just smiled, and held up her scroll, "Can you do this?"

Obsidian sighed, Yang had been presenting him with fantasy monsters and asking him to emulate them and it was getting old.

He stood, and looked at the strange paused mass on her scroll, and she hit play. He was intrigued at first, recognizing the mass as tentacles, and sighed, he morphed his arm to match, and as the screen slowly faded to black he waved them at her, asking, "Was this all you…"

The screen began to display the title of the work, and his eyes went from normal red to the targeting white center. _It Came From Below: A Grimm Pornamentary._

"Yang…" He began.

"Yes?" she answers cheekily.

"Did you just have me emulate _porn_?"

"Yup."

Obsidian nodded, and suddenly Yang was pinned against the wall by his tentacles, some of which here rapidly growing hooks at the ends.

Then a red oval burst into existence, and a woman stepped out. As the five now highly awake people stared at her, Yang asked, "Mom?"

* * *

 **Rose looked up, realizing what Raven said as she left and that her meeting Obsidian without a chaperone was going to go badly. Rose activated her semblance and ran down the stairs, hoping she could reach them before any accidents happened. As she approached the door, a fully Grimm Obsidian being thrown through the door shattered that belief. Raven growled, "This is the not so evil Grimm child you have hidden away?" Obsidian visible retracted at her words.**

Rose defended, "He isn't the m…"

Ravan slashed open a portal, and grabbed Obsidian, and dragged him through the portal. Rose did the only thing she could do, jump blindly into the portal.

Rose learned then that Raven's portals are exceedingly disorienting. As she landed, on a plane of sand, she looked around and could see a beach. The ocean to her right, and the green water to her left, and a large circular ring in the sand, and quickly realized that she was somewhere she really didn't want to be again.

The northern tip of Vale, the land famous for the green water, completely contained by the coast. Green Bay, or as she knew it from her time, Red Bay, for the slaughter of the joint, Atlas/Mystral/Vacuoen expeditionary army, by one man. Abyssal Fall.

Rose looked up and saw Raven standing over Obsidian, who had already given up.

"Fight me monster!" Ravan demanded, her sword pressed to his neck.

He looked over at Rose and looked to the sea to his left, and the bay to his right. He looked at Rose again, and she knew that he understood exactly where he was, and what he had done here.

"Fine." Ravan said, drawing back her sword. Rose reacted and threw herself between Ravan and Obsidian.

Rose felt the sword lance into her back and learned that she was much weaker than she had realized. She felt her aura, already weakened by the lack of sleep last night, and the stress and fighting she and done as well as the emotional conflict in her weakening it. She law in the sand, and felt Obsidian shift below her, and demand, "Why?"

"You are not the same man that I needed to kill to end his monstrous rampage." Rose said weakly, "You didn't deserve to be cut down like that."

Obsidian stiffened at her words, "You… You don't blame me?"

"No." Rose said, "Having come to know you, I feel bad having tried to correct you from a path you weren't on."

* * *

Obsidian left a weight lift from his shoulders. His empathy had only grown stronger over the past months. He had begun to feel a pain whenever Rose had looked at him, he had felt like he was becoming more and more like Abyssal, as her negative feeling grew. Learning that she had seen his stress and unhappiness and that was why she was upset was liberating. Obsidian cared for his team and was rapidly growing to think of them like the family he had never truly. Rose had claimed a special place in his heart, someone who cared for him despite knowing the entirety of the evil he was capable of, someone willing to sacrifice herself for him.

He felt the wound on her back, and reached out with the healing abilities he has been slowly perfecting, and closed the newly opened gash on her back. He looked over at Ravan, rage filling his being. This woman sauntered into his team room, abducts him, and nearly kills Rose.

He slowly put Rose down on the sand, and stood, he almost didn't feel his form shift. He looked down and saw his flowing white and black armor, the one he had worn during the battle at Green Bay, and when he had unleashed Olympus on the world. He looked over and could see Raven's sword. As a drop of blood fell from the sword, he felt a new wave of rage burn through him and unbeknownst to him, his eyes shifted to black, with a burning red center. He called to his power and morphed his arms. Gold rings with colored Grimm script melted into existence, four of the possible twelve bands; the twelve elements of dust; Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning, Ice, Light, Darkness, Shadow, Gravity, Time, and Chaos. Each ring for the twelve heads of Olympus. He recalled the twelve heads, casting effects of all twelve powerful primary dusts, individually powerful, and terrifying in combination. He lifted his arm, and activated Lightning and Ice, forging a massive arcing blade over his arm. He lifted his other arm, and activated Shadow and Fire dust, and forged a massive claw, one of a burning darkness.

Obsidian looked up, the power and rage he presented far in excess of anything he had even channeled before. His eyes connected with Ravan's, and he charged.

* * *

Ravan could never have anticipated that Rose would follow, she also couldn't have predicted that she would sacrifice herself for the monster. She also was confused by the lack of resistance that he had when she attacked him.

Then as she looked at Rose, she felt the guilt rose within her, attacking Summer's little girl, and she was about to go to help, she could see the monster holding her, and healing her. She saw him stand and shift, like a living body of water, reshaping into a new form, a monstrous form, almost seven feet tall, with white and black plates merging into each other. She could see the red coloration nearly fade in his eyes, as it morphed into a black eye, with a small red core, one that shifted around like liquid at a boil. Then his arms grew gold bands with different colors of glyphs wrapped around them, she quickly realized he had four massive dust bands surrounding his arms.

He thrust his arms out, and the massive blade that formed from another were shocking and intimidating. The claw, even more so. He looked at her again, and it felt like his gaze was boring into her soul. He roared, his insides glowing a dark red. Raven raised her sword, and his blade slammed down on it, bringing her to her knees.

He drew back and swung with his sword in a long horizontal arc, Ravan used her portals to jump behind him and met his claw face first, the fire was painful even through her aura.

Obsidian's claw wrapped around her face only grew hotter, until she portals out of his grip. She continues to fall back, unable to block his powerful slashes, and now knowing that he can intercept close proximity portals with his burning claw.

Raven attempted to get in strikes where she could, and with his berserker fighting style it wasn't tremendously difficult to do so, but they all seemed for naught, as he kept coming, slashing wildly. After several short minutes of her complete inability to slow him down, he abruptly stopped. He pointed his claw at her and sent a beam of black fire arcing towards her, after several failures to strike her, he smirks and the fires twist into the portal, striking her from behind. She cried out and was thrown to the ground. He approached again, with another overhead, but she was ready.

She leaped to the side and created a series of portals, one-way portals, completely encircling him and stabbed into them, knowing that this was unblockable.

She withdrew her portals and stepped back, only to find him once again leaping at her in a devastating overhead. She couldn't dodge and took the blowhard. Her aura shattering completely under the massive blow.

Ravan looked up, the towering form of the Grimm child standing there, blade and claw ready to strike, and knew she was going to die. It was fitting, she thought, going out not to the forces of evil, but to someone that was fulling willing to die until she attacked Rose, the spitting image of the women she failed to protect.

Then, she heard a voice, "Stop."

* * *

Rose groaned as she sat up. She reminded herself that swords hurt. She turned toward the almost familiar roar. She could see Obsidian standing over Raven, who was sprawled on the sand. As he drew back to finish Raven, she called, "Stop."

Obsidian froze. He looked toward Rose, and slowly retracted the forged weapons, and the gold/yellow bands. He slowly retracted from a towering figure to a normal sized man, and slowly regained a human coloration, startling Raven. Obsidian gestured to his fallen foe, "She attacked me, she nearly killed you! You were willing to risk your life for her, and she nearly killed you in spite of that! Why would you spare her?"

Rose slowly stood, "It is unnecessary, and think about Yang. She might even understand why, but it would destroy her."

Obsidian looked down. Anger and grief in equal measure. Then he morphs a somewhat familiar pincer and grabbed her shoulder. Ravan gasped in pain, and Rose began moving over, "Obsidian?"

Obsidian growled, "I not waiting for her to recover."

He walked over to Rose and offered his hand. Rose looked to Raven, and then back to Obsidian. She saw the hope on his face that even with the pain he inflicted on Raven, the monstrous nature he revealed, she would still trust him. Rose nodded, "You know we can't just leave her here."

Obsidian grunted, "Stop ruining my fantasy."

He waved his hands. A white oval burst into existence under Raven, and she fell through, and another portal opened almost immediately after hers faded, before them. He snapped his fingers, and her katanas flew into his hands. He waved elaborately toward the second portal, "Coming?"

* * *

 **AN: Anyone who has read Black Paladin will know that this chapter was kinda cathartic for me, after the train scene.**

 **AN2: After season 4 and the fairy tails being true, I wanted to have my own.**

 **AN3: Finally, we have reached original content!**


	16. Stories, Plans, and Coincidences

**Rec** **Reclaiming in Black**

Chapter 16: Stories, Plans, and Coincidences

* * *

 **SPOILERS: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR BLACK PALADIN! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

Rose walked into the pulsating white disk and was suddenly back in her team room. She blinked several times, considering the events over the last minutes.

As she looked around, she could see the arrival of the rest of the members of her earlier disastrous meeting standing in the hallway, around the shattered door. The RWBY girls haven't moved, they all seem to be frozen.

Obsidian broke the silence by floating Qrow Raven's weapon. "When she wakes up, give her this back."

He turns and snaps his fingers which causes the door to pull back together. He turns and begins walking forward his corner of the room when Rose demanded, "Stop."

He turns, and an unnatural calm descends over his features, "Yes?"

"We are going to talk about when happened on that beach."

"Why?" Obsidian asked, sounding empty almost like he wasn't there. "I beat Raven. I didn't kill her. End of story."

"You don't see calmly kneeling for your own execution as a cause for concern?" Rose demanded, drawing a gasp from both the RWBY girls and the four adults entering the room from the hallway.

"I fought back." Obsidian defended, a nervous evasiveness falling over the blankness for a moment.

Rose turned fully to him, eye narrowing in rage, "After nearly letting her execute you!"

"What was I supposed to do!?" Obsidian demanded, yelling with an undertone of a growl.

"You were supposed to fight back! You weren't supposed to just let her kill you! You are obviously more than capable of fighting back!" Rose demanded, taking a step forward, growing more and more furious.

"Against Yang's mom? The women you just rescued from death? What was I supposed to do? Hospitalize her? Kill her? You thought she was going to be useful to your war against Cinder Fall, I assume that doesn't change if she tries to kill me. Does it?" Obsidian demanded, his form shifting slowly into a more Grimm-ish form, growing to equal Rose in height.

Ruby ran toward them, yelling, "Stop arguing!"

Both of them turn to Ruby. Rage while evident on their faces, slowly calms in the face of Ruby's innocence. Obsidian turns to Rose, "What is your biggest gripe with my actions?"

Rose paused, considering, "I don't want you to die."

Obsidian looks at Rose, and a mixture of emotions flashes across his face, confusion, admiration, and hope all form intermittently, as he turns away from everyone slightly.

Rose looks at him, and quality, especially after the last confession, asks "Why didn't you fight back?"

Obsidian looks down shame washing over his features, and waves slightly at his new form. "Why should I?"

"You haven't done anything wrong!" Ruby said and rushes over.

Obsidian looks over at her, his gaze holding her more powerfully than his power ever could, and asks, "Neither had Abyssal. Not yet." With that cryptic segway, he walked into his corner, waving his hands as the room rebuilds itself from his earlier actions.

As he goes into his corner, Ozpin, leading the rest of the teachers, walks over to Rose, and asks, "What happened?"

Rose explained what happened, from running out of the room to Raven's attacking Obsidian and therefore herself. Then she explained, what little she could, the fight between them, and how Obsidian returned them to Beacon.

Reactions were mixed across the room; Ruby looks horrified holding both Crescent Roses close; Weiss looks angry, glaring at the four on the hallway; Blake's ears flatten and she turns toward the hallway as well; Yang's eyes shift to red, however, is far more focused on the weapon in Qrow's hand. Rose justifiably looked tired; Glynda looks suspiciously at Obsidian's corner; Ozpin looks contemplatively about the room; while Tai Yang and Qrow are distractedly looking between Rose, Ruby, Yang, and each other.

Weiss demands, "This is the women you felt was so necessary to save?"

Qrow turned toward Weiss, and Obsidian interrupts, "I think we saved her because she is Yang's mom and Qrow's sister, not for the complete lack of new information she brings to the table."

Everyone turns to Obsidian and he shrugs, visibly armed after his brief trip into his corner.

Ozpin asks, almost smug, "How do you figure that Mr. Sinclair?"

"Unless this world is radically different from Rose's homeworld?" He pauses considering his terminology, "Any tactical information Raven could deliver is moot, and while her abilities are powerful but…" he waves his hands, and eight black armbands fly out of his room, and hover in front of everyone, "...neither indispensable or unique any longer."

Slowly everyone picks up the Skellington, as Obsidian walks over and taps Rose's armband, with a brief glow.

Rose waves her hand as Obsidian had on the beach, and a white portal with bright red edging appears in the center of the room, and a second portal appears a moment later across the room, before both wink out of existence almost as soon as they appeared. Obsidian comments, "You need to concentrate pretty hard for a portal to maintain form."

Ozpin looked toward the bracelet hovering before him, and asked, "Rose has informed us of a similar weapon from her past, one that allowed you to control the people wearing them."

Obsidian looked to Rose and admitted, "I will admit that I have control over these, however, they don't interconnect with your nervous system like the version Rose had notes on."

Everyone in the room looked to Rose, and she demonstrated that she can take it off as she wishes. A moment of stillness until the RWBY four girls looked toward each other and donned the gauntlet.

Yang was the first to activate the armoring feature, Rose noted that it wasn't a speed form, but the thicker coiled matter of the Strength form Yang slowly shifted her weight, and turned toward Obsidian, her voice distorted into unintelligible noise. Obsidian blinked, and responded, "Oops."

He waved his hand, and the area near her mouth thinned, and then he continued, "I don't know Yang."

Many questioning looks were exchanged as Yang continued unabated, "That could be an issue."

"Yep." Obsidian looked over, and started looking at her hands, and mumbled seemingly to himself, "How is that going to work?"

"What?" Weiss asked slowly.

Obsidian looked over, and nodded, "Right...umm...I need to think about how I am going to get Ember Celica to work with armor. Very few hunters have a gauntlet type weapon, so I don't have any notes on this."

He continues to look at the armor until he sighed, and the fists slowly grew a small hole in the back of the glove. He tilted his head back and forth for a moment, and sighed, "That the best I can do on short notice, I'll keep working. Just...don't use your shotgun rounds, they might not work."

Yang spoke again, and asked, "How can I reload?"

Obsidian froze again and sighed. The rest of the room started laughing slightly at the hopeless look on his face, as a small indent appeared on the bottom of the armor, "Open it." He looked helplessly at the rest of the room, and asked, "I don't think anyone else is going to have an issue like this, right?"

The faint humor dissipated as the other three girls activated them, and Rose noted that they had all three types represented. Speed for Ruby and Blake, and that infernal Dust type for Weiss which lead to some interesting questions from Glynda, "How does the armor produce the dust?" gesturing to the glowing segments on the armor containing Fire and Ice dust along the arms.

"Not a clue." Obsidian said, "The notes here say they can, but I couldn't say how they create dust."

The four remaining slowly armor themselves, and nothing unexpected is seen in their armors, Dust for Glynda and Ozpin, Speed for Qrow, and Strength for Tai Yang.

Ozpin felt around with his aura and Obsidian added quickly, "I wouldn't try compound dust, make a multi-elemental glyph."

His response is met with four questioning glances. From the three dust armors, and Rose.

"What?" He asks.

"That reduces the stability of the glyph." Rose says, "What do the notes say?"

"That the dust armor has no recorded ability to fabricate more than 1 type of dust at any given time." He responds looking through his scroll.

Rose looks at him, "So you think that combining them in a glyph is a better idea?"

"Than what?" Obsidian asked slowly.

"Anything else?" Weiss asks, a slight demand for a better answer ringing in the question.

He draws Balta and coats it in fire, then it slowly turns into lightning. "It's what I've always done."

The four pause, looking at the sword in his hands, Rose, as the only person with a visible face, looks horror-struck.

"You what?" Glynda demands.

Obsidian looks confused, "I sense I've done something wrong."

"You combine dust in an active glyph!" Weiss yells.

"Is that an issue?" Obsidian asks.

Weiss stops over, "You are going to blow yourself up?"

"What?" Obsidian asks.

"Anyone with any training in fundamental dust usage knows that…" Weiss stops as Obsidian puts his hand up.

"I learn this from experimenting in the woods." He explains, "Spartum wasn't exactly focused on educating people unable to pay for tutors. As either of them can tell you…" He points at Glynda and Ozpin, and says, "...I am not in the dust classes this semester because I don't meet the minimum testing requirements for the class. I'm in the introductory class next semester with Yang and Ruby." He looks to them, and asks, "Did you know you shouldn't combine dust types?"

Yang and Ruby look to each other, "Isn't that how you get complex dust, combining basic dust types into a more complex type?"

Rose looks at Ruby, and says, "I only learned how dust worked on a more particular level going into my third year to upgrade Crescent Rose."

Weiss turns on Rose beginning a rant on proper dust safety until she realized that Rose did learn, so she turned to Ruby and Yang with her angry rant. Amusing of everyone in the room.

Obsidian turned to Rose, and asked, "So, not that I did myself any favors, but what did you do to point her at me?"

Rose looks shocked, and asks, "What?"

"She was terrified and angry when she was up in Ozpin's office. Then she was really angry, then she got here and was even worse. What did you do to piss her off?"

"We told her you were here." Rose responded, slowly.

Obsidian paused, tensing, "Cinder knows about me?"

Rose looks to Ozpin and given him a look. He looks toward her. Rose cracks under the blank stare, "Ozpin, I can't even guess what you are thinking with the mask on."

Ozpin's head raises slightly, and asks, "How do I remove this armor?" As the armor retracts into the small gauntlet.

"Think about it." Obsidian says, a smirk on his face.

Ozpin looks to Rose, "I believe it is in his best interest to know about what Raven told us. I also know he will need the support of his team after this information."

Ozpin and Rose look toward team RWBYO and says, "However this conversation is best had after a good nights rest, and not after violence."

"So Raven had information that Rose couldn't provide?" Obsidian asks.

Ozpin smirks, "Or our world are different enough that Rose doesn't have all the information."

Obsidian laughs at the repetition, and sombers saying, "That option could be much worse, and more widespread that we know."

Ozin turns to leave, saying, "I think it already is."

* * *

The next day, after tempers cooled, and Raven woke up, the rapidly growing group, eleven strong now, meet in Ozpin's office. Ozpin and Rose look to Raven to repeat her information and continue.

Raven begins, "To begin with, in Rose's world, the conspiracy to destroy Vale ended with Cinder?" She looks to Rose, questioningly.

Rose says slowly, "As far as we know, yes."

Weiss sits up straight, "That would imply it doesn't here."

Raven looks to the group, settling on Yang and Ruby. "Here we know that Cinder is a pawn for a woman named Salem, the Queen of the Grimm." A hush settles over the room, as all eyes turn to Obsidian, who looks stunned.

Raven continues, "She has agents working on all four countries, to destabilize the governments, and bring Remnant to its knees. Her primary goal is to find Obsidian and bring him to her side, to create something called the Spire."

Obsidian's eyes widen and he begins to shake slightly. He looks to Rose and says something that terrifies the two of them. "The Citadel."

Rose hears him, and pales slightly, and says, "I didn't unlock that entry yet, how did…"

"You didn't hide the entry picture." Obsidian says quietly, "And it's not like I wouldn't recognize it."

Everyone in the room goes cold, Raven whispers "What."

"Since I discovered my abilities, I have had something akin to nightmares. That all depict four towers, each of them segmented helixes, forming a pyramid." Obsidian says, and a small, white module appears in his hand, outstretched toward them, with a purple light flickering in the center.

Raven backs up, her chair grinding across the floor away from him, and demands, "Destroy it!"

Obsidian laughs humorlessly. "It doesn't work this small. Not this innocently."

He crushes the pyramid and says, his voice almost lifeless, "8000 willing Aura enabled people sacrificed themselves to close and seal the doorway to...Whatever is on the other side of this gate. 8000 Aura enabled people are needed to open the gate."

Obsidian pauses, as terror grows in everyone present. Until Weiss goes from looking down stunned, to straight-backed, and her terror skyrockets, and she says aloud, "8000 _willing_ sacrifices to close and to open to right?"

"It is a subtle distinction isn't it." Obsidian says, curling into himself, shame shining through in his voice.

The terror of the group was overwhelming, Obsidian could feel all of it directed toward him, and until Rose's shifted into grief. "That would imply upwards of six thousand when into the Citadel?"

"Given the last picture?" Obsidian asks, and Rose nods, "Almost seven thousand people."

Raven looks over, "The story of the First Darkness."

Obsidian turns to her, eyes narrowed, "It's a fairy tale."

"Mother Darkness doesn't seem to think so." Raven responds, "After all she is only the Queen of the Grimm, and is looking for the Dark Bringer. Know anyone capable of creating a Gateway to Darkness?" Raven demands, standing to tower over him.

Obsidian freezes and looks lost, nearly catatonic, and for the first time anyone but Rose in this room has ever seen, terrified. Truly paralyzed with fear.

Yang demands, "Enough. Only one person here has actually worked with Cinder Fall or Salem. You don't get to assign blame." Standing to almost equal Raven's height.

Raven steps back, responding, "I did what I had to do!"

"He hasn't done anything!" Yang defended. "He didn't up and leave behind a daughter and a husband because playing spy was easier!"

"I did that to protect Summer and to protect you!" Raven stepped forward, escalating.

"And what's the track record on that! Chasing you has nearly killed me and Ruby, and it killed Summer!"

The room grew very still after that statement. Her early statement stepped to the forefront for Tai, Qrow. Nearly in tandem, the three asked, "You said took her. You never said she died."

If the room was still before, it was frozen now. Nobody wanted to attempt to field that possibility. Hope like that could be dangerous, especially with the current audience. Eventually Raven responded, quietly like she didn't want to scare something away. "Cinder and another of Salem's henchmen kidnapped her. They left blood and torn cloak to prevent anyone attempting to look for her. I don't know what happened after that."

Qrow in typical fashion takes a long swing from his flask, and says "I think I preferred the dead theory."

Rose, Raven, Yang, Tai, and Ruby all turn, all erupting into a hot rage, and Obsidian speaks. "Would you all prefer that she had been held captive for what? A decade; more? What would they have done to her in that time span? What _could_ they have done to her in that time span?"

They all pause, their rage giving way to grief, Obsidian twitching slightly under the emotional tidal wave, and says, "I apologize for saying this, but the years of pain they could have inflicted upon her are far worse than the thought of her going down fighting."

Raven's emotions morph into rage and grief nearly in equal measure. "And I suppose you of anyone here have an idea what kind of pain she could have suffered?"

Obsidian slouches again, shame shining through regret, "I know what Abyssal did to Blake if that's what you are attempting to insinuate."

Rose looks over to Obsidian and asks, "Not using 'I' anymore?"

Obsidian looks up at her, showcasing more confidence than he had since he learned of Abyssal Fall, and smiled, "We aren't the same person, and I intend to keep it that way."

Rose smiles, "Good."

Yang looks between them, and a small smile appears on her face. One far less sincere than theirs.

Blake looks between them and her frown deepens.

Weiss smiles at Obsidian, thankful he is out of his funk.

Ruby is just happy no one is yelling anymore.

Everyone else in the room doesn't quite know what to make of the current situation. Raven chooses to continue. "Well...um."

Rose turns, "Salem is looking for Obsidian. Do we know why? What else is she doing?"

Raven looks over, "She is actually very focused on that goal. Expanding her network of informants, and getting people into the governments of Remnant. She wants to keep people from unifying against her, but finding him is easily her biggest goal. She has one or two major players in every kingdom. Cinder transferred here about six months ago and took over Hazel's operations. Hazel is a hulking man that was moved to Mistral. In Atlas a strange man named Watts, and a deranged monster of a man named Tyrrian in Vacuo. They each have their own plans, along with any Salem given them. They don't use the towers to communicate but are capable of communicating somehow."

Rose looks over to Raven, "Do you know what their plans are?"

"I know that Hazel had a plan, but it fell apart fairly dramatically over the last year and a half." Raven explains, "Cinder's plans, from what little I could determine, are similar to the Cinder from your world. Terrify the populous with infighting and Grimm. Use her nearly nonexistent ties to the old crown of Vale to declare herself ruler. Use that power to destabilize all of Remnant. Failing that, ensure the Vale burns down to nothing."

Hearing her plan in such broad terms, even knowing it almost happened once, is startling for team RWBYO, as well as the non-time/space traveling teachers as Beacon.

Rose, however, was un-flapped at the news, and asks, "So, given that her plans now have you diseased, what are your plans for the immediate future?"

Raven pauses and finally nods, "I don't know. I hadn't expected to need a plan after dealing with Cinder."

Several dark looks came from the Xiao-Long/Branwen bunch at that admission.

Raven looks up, and defends herself, "I certainly didn't think that I could come back, I had believed that by the time my mission was over, I would be amongst the most wanted terrorists on Remnent. Up alongside any that worked closely with Salem. I wouldn't...couldn't have brought that back to you."

That didn't curb the three angry looks.

Obsidian asked Rose pointedly, "What are the odds that Cinder will have backup beyond her team?"

Rose looks speculative, "Honestly, her ties to the White Fang could do some massive damage if felt alone, but she doesn't have any more direct support than her team, and she doesn't have Tortchwick under her thrall yet."

Obsidian gave Blake a pointed look while speaking plainly to Rose, "What are the odds that Ghira stepping back into the spotlight could prevent the Fang from following Cinder's plans?"

Blake froze, very reminiscent of a deer in the headlights. Rose paused slipping deeply into her thoughts, "He isn't dead yet, is he?"

Blake looks over to Rose, demanding, "What?"

Rose looks over, "About a month into our second year, you got a message from back home. Your parents had been killed. You were pretty broken up, and we avoided the topic fairly pointedly after that. I honestly never made the connection between Ghira and your father."

Blake looked at Obsidian, "And how did you know?"

"About six-ish years ago, Ghira Belladonna and some White Fang supporters came to by Spartum. They were protesting the SDC trade that was circumventing the Vale tariffs by entering Spartum, who wasn't enforcing it, and then because we were technically inside Vale, shipping in as an internal good. Lowering SDC costs further and 'Demonstating the unsolicited corruption present in the SDC'" Obsidian finishes, a sign consolidating in his hand to symbolize the point.

Blake pauses. "Oh." With as Rose noted fondly, her signature bow twitch.

"And I assumed that there are only so many ex-White Fang, cat Faunus with the last name Belladonna, wielding darkness based semblances, but I could have been wrong." Obsidian finished. A fairly uncomfortable silence followed.

Blake asked, "How do you know about my dad's semblance."

"Mr. Steel was most insistent that we remove the protestors before the SDC shipment was due to arrive. I'm not sure who started the fight, but I would put serious money on someone from Spartum. The fighting got slightly out of hand, and your dad brought out his semblance. Nasty piece of work, but as I don't exactly need sight to see people…" He faded off.

"You don't have night vision." Blake asked.

"I can see the emotional outline of people feeling strong emotions, anger, rage, fear, etcetera, or anyone with a deployed aura. Seeing a rage-filled aura through the dark field was cake. Telling if it was someone from Spartum or the White Fang was substantially more difficult, especially for Faunus that didn't have outwardly visible traits that their aura was covering." Obsidian explained.

"That explains a lot actually." Rose muttered.

We all turn, and Blake asks, "What do you mean?"

Rose looked over, "Abyssal was nearly impossible to sneak up on. We always thought he might have enhanced his senses somehow. If he could track the expression of aura then it wasn't noise or even sight, it was the aura that we were using to conceal those signs of our presence that tipped you off."

Obsidian nodded. "That's probably true." then he turned to Raven, "So what plans fell apart here in Vale? If it fell apart before Rose showed up, then we might have heard about it?"

"He had been attempting to grow a group of domestic terrorists at the edge of Vale, Salem was keeping the bigger Grimm away from town, and he was breaking a generation or three of men and women into weapons."

Rose and the rest of team RWBYO froze. All of them were looking at Obsidian, who was looking at Raven with fear prevalent in his eyes, "Northern tip of Vale, a small stone walled town with ties to the Military of Atlas?"

Raven looked at him, "Yes. Maybe thirty miles south of sea…"

"On the east coast of Vale, settled in a small ocean accessible pocket with nearly a direct line to Atlas? Separated from Vale by a ring of mountains that extended any trip there by airship by close to two weeks, promoting the isolation."

Raven and the rest of the occupants slowly realized what Obsidian was saying. That he had grown up in a town ruled by one of Salem's generals, and advisors. If anyone in town had seen Obsidian do something to unexplainable, he would have been in Salem's clutches years ago, and no one here would have even known Obsidian was on the board.

"Oh crap." Yang said aloud, as the concept that Obsidian wasn't discovered by Salem looked more and more like chance.

"Well, it is fortunate that Obsidian was as cautious as he was." Ozpin said slowly, looking out, past the group at Vale.

The group slowly calmed from the emotional bomb that Raven's information had dropped un them.

Obsidian slowly turned to Bake and Rose, and asked, "Do you think your dad would be willing to help?"

Blake looked up, and looked shocked, "I...I don't know."

Rose looked down at Blake, concerned, and asked "What do you mean."

"I didn't...I didn't leave them on the best terms." Blake admitted slowly.

Ruby ran up and said, "But they are your parents! Of course he'll help you!"

Blake looked slightly reassured, and Obsidian tried to help, "I could try asking instead, he did say he owed me a favor."

The group once again turned to him questioningly, "I didn't kill him and his men given the opportunity. He said I demonstrated honor, and that he was in my debt. He said I seemed like an honorable man."

Most of the group once again sighed at the nonsense that Obsidian's life seemed to consist of. Blake, however, looked reassured, as she muttered, "Oh."

Obsidian asked, "What?"

"He did mention an honorable monster in Vale." Blake said, quietly. Resulting in another sigh from the group.

Obsidian looked around and asked the group, "So separate Cinder from the White Fang, using the influence of Ghira Belladonna, then take her down?"

The group nodded slowly, and Rose couldn't help but think back to one of Weiss's favorite saying as the war continued, and she was hounded continuously for easy plans, 'Simple plans are the most difficult to actually accomplish.'

* * *

 **AN: So, as you might have noticed, I had a big backlog of these stored about. This is the last of those, and I am excited about the direction we are heading. If anyone wants me to post the story of the First Darkness, I can post it, but I think I covered pretty much the whole story.**

 **AN2: Hazel being Mr. Steel wasn't in the first draft of this story, but one of my editors made a joke about a vague mountain of a man with seeming invulnerability, and I had to explore the possibility. This is also the spoiler for Black Paladin, a small one, but still a spoiler.**


End file.
